Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's: Seven Hearts
by dabestgamer
Summary: A new enemy arises that the Signers must defeat. Takes place between the last battle with Z-ONE and the final three episodes of the series.
1. Episode 1: Solo - First Event

**Episode 1**

**Solo – First Event: A Mysterious Boy Appears! Dragons VS The Warlords**

_Living in this world, pressing on_

_Filled with hate, I must live_

…

"Leo, get up!" exclaimed a young girl.

"Five more minutes, Luna…" complained the sleepy boy.

"Get up now! We're going to be late for school! You know how upset Ms. Bartlet gets when any of us are late." Luna pulled the covers off her brother. Luna was already in her school uniform ready to go. Leo, on the other hand, was still in his pajamas.

Leo groaned. "Okay, okay! I'm up!"

Leo and Luna were young green-haired fraternal twins. They had been living peacefully at their home in The Tops since their friend, Yusei Fudo, had defeated Z-one and saved New Domino City two months before. Since then, they and the rest of their friends had been leading normal lives… or at least… as normal as it can get for them being Signers, the six individuals who bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon on the skin of their right arms.

…

"Did you have to be so rude in waking me up, sis?" Leo asked, still a bit cranky from his abrupt wake-up call.

"Well, if I didn't, you would never have gotten up," Luna replied.

"Of course I would!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey-!"

"Luna! Leo!" The twins heard a female voice call them as they arrived at Duel Academy. They looked up to see a teenage red-haired girl wearing her school uniform.

"Hi, Akiza!" Luna called.

"How's it goin'?" Leo asked.

Akiza smiled in response.

Luna suddenly felt a chill. "Huh?" She looked around and failed to notice anything out of the ordinary… at least at first. Then, a male student, with black hair and head hanging, had walked by. The boy appeared to be around Akiza's age. The air around him made it difficult not to notice him.

"Luna!" Leo called.

"Wha?" Luna snapped back into reality.

"Come on! You were the one complaining about me being late!"

"Well, you usually _are_ almost late!"

"Come on, you two," Akiza stepped in. "Let's all go to class."

…

The twins scurried into the classroom as the bell rang, panting hard when they reached their destination.

"Oh, man…" Leo commented. "I almost… thought we were… gonna…"

"Good morning, you two," Ms. Bartlet approached them as they entered.

"Hi, Ms. Bartlet," Luna responded.

"Let's get started with class."

Class seemed to go as normal, but Luna found herself lost in thought. _"Who was that guy? Something about him… seems strange…"_ she thought. She then shook her head, as if to snap back into reality again. _"Why does it bother me so much? It feels like… something's going to happen…"_

"Everyone," Ms. Bartlet said. "I'd like you all to meet Miss Victoria Tavare."

"Hello, Miss Tavare," the class greeted in unison.

"It's very nice to meet you," the black-haired lady responded.

"Miss Tavare, here, is new to our Academy and is studying to become a teacher," Ms. Bartlet explained. "So, for the rest of the school year, she will be assisting me with teaching you all."

As the teacher spoke, both Leo and Luna noticed Miss Tavare staring directly at them. Both were frozen.

"Miss Tavare," Ms. Bartlet said.

"Oh. Yes?" Miss Tavare responded. The twins breathed a sigh of relief quietly.

"Would you like to tell the class a bit more about yourself?"

"Certainly, Ms. Bartlet."

As Miss Tavare began to talk, Leo turned slightly to Luna.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

"I have no idea…" she responded.

…

The bell rang to dismiss class for the day. The twins were walking through the hallway. Leo glanced at Luna, who appeared worried about something.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" he asked.

"It's just that… I get the feeling something big is going to happen soon…" she replied. "Something big and dangerous."

Leo paused. "Well, don't worry, Luna! If something happens, I'll protect you!"

Luna's face lit up as she looked at her brother's face. She smiled. "Thank you, Leo."

"Hey, you guys!" a voice called.

The twins looked forward and saw their classmates, Bob and Patty. Bob was a little larger than Leo and had brown hair, while the black-skinned Patty was thinner with blonde hair. Both were classmates of Leo and Luna.

"What's up, guys?" Leo called to them. He ran towards them until he was knocked aside. "Ow!"

"Watch where you're going," said a male student.

"Hey, I should be telling you that!" Leo then looked up.

"Are you talking back to me?" the male asked, angrily. "No one talks back to Ken Terrace." Ken was an upper classman, much like Akiza.

"Oh, yeah?" Leo returned. "Ow!"

Leo quickly found himself pinned down on his stomach with his right arm held behind his back by Ken.

"Say you're sorry, kid," Ken demanded.

"Hey! Let him go!" Luna shouted.

"Why? He bumped into me. No one disses me and gets away with it!" he responded.

"Knock it off!" Patty yelled.

"Get off!" Bob exclaimed.

Ken laughed. He suddenly felt himself jerked off of Leo.

Luna turned to see the boy from earlier that morning.

Ken growled. "Hey! Butt out!" he snapped.

"Pick on someone your own size," the boy stated.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm just another student here. The name's DBG."

"That's some name you got there, kid. You talk tough, but can you back it up?" Ken challenged DBG.

DBG glared at Ken.

Luna gazed at DBG, out of confusion. _"Something's weird about him…"_ she thought. She heard a voice call out to her. She turned to her side and noticed a spirit, a Duel Monsters entity, speak to her. The creature was small and round with brown fur. _"You feel it, too, Kuribon? I guess I'm not the only one who's worried…"_

…

DBG and Ken stood across from each other in the gym, where a large open space was set up just for schoolmates to Duel. Both strapped on their Duel Disks and placed their Decks in the Deck slots. Their Duel Disks then activated their auto-shuffling feature.

"So, punk. Are you ready for a beatdown?" Ken remarked.

"What a creep," Leo commented, his arm still recovering.

"Hope this guy loses," Patty added.

Ken laughed. "Time to get schooled!"

"We'll see about that," DBG responded.

"A wise guy, huh? Let's see how you like it when I trounce ya!"

Both drew five cards from their Decks.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Ken (LP 4000)**

"Leo, Luna, what's all the commotion about?" Akiza asked as she, Ms. Bartlet, and Miss Tavare entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Akiza," Luna replied.

"This jerk's about to get his butt handed to him," Leo said.

Ms. Bartlet sighed. "Ken… that one is just plain trouble."

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked Miss Tavare.

"What I mean is… Ken has been a troublemaker since he moved here to New Domino City."

"Got that right," Leo stated, rubbing his arm. "Man, I thought he was gonna break my arm… At least he'll get what's coming to him."

"I'll go first!" Ken declared, drawing a card. "I'll start with Upstart Goblin! I draw a card and you gain 1000 Life Points!"

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"And why don't I just go ahead and activate another one?"

**DBG**

**LP: 5000 + 1000 = 6000**

"He's giving him extra points?" Leo asked.

"Next, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Six Samurai United!"

A larger holographic image of the card appeared in front of Ken.

"With this card," he explained, "every time I Summon a Six Samurai monster, it gains a Counter. So I Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

The monster which appeared in the card's image materialized in front of Ken.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200**

"Since I've Summoned a Six Samurai monster, United gains a Counter."

**Six Samurai United**

**Bushido Counters: 1**

"Next, Kageki's effect activates! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Six Samurai monster from my hand! Let's go! I Summon the Tuner Monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"

**Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 400**

**Six Samurai United**

**Bushido Counters: 2**

"Because I have another Six Samurai on my field, Kageki gains 1500 extra ATK!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200 + 1500 = 1700**

"A Tuner monster? That's not good!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not just yet," Ken stated. "Before I go on, I'll use the effect of United. I send it to the Graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of Counters on it! Since there were two Counters… I draw two cards."

Ken moved to pick up the top two cards of his Deck.

"But wait, couldn't he have just left United on the field and drawn a bunch of cards later?" Leo asked.

"No," Akiza answered. "Six Samurai United limits the number of Counters that can be placed on it to two. So he can only have as many as two Bushido Counters on it."

Ken smiled as he looked at the cards he drew, then laughed. "I now activate the Continuous Spell… Gateway of the Six!"

"That's not good…" Akiza commented.

"Huh?" Leo responded.

"She's right," Bob replied. "Gateway of the Six is the backbone to any Six Samurai Deck."

"Every time a Six Samurai monster is Summoned, Gateway gains two Bushido Counters. When I get enough… the fun begins," Ken smirked. "And now… I tune Level 2 Kagemusha with Level 3 Kageki!"

Kagemusha leaps into the air and splits apart into two green rings which Kageki floats between.

**3 + 2 = 5**

"**The legendary warlords, the leader has come! Stand aside as his sword slashes away at everything! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!"**

A larger warrior lands on the field.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 2**

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn?!" Leo asked, surprised.

"As much as I hate to say it… that Ken guy is good…" Patty commented.

"We'll just have to see how DBG recovers," Miss Tavare added.

"Indeed," Ms. Bartlet said.

"Because I have a Six Samurai on my field, I can Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand!" Ken stated.

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2100**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4**

"And now I activate Gateway's effect! By removing four Counters, I can add a Six Samurai from my Deck to my hand! And I choose Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!"

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 0**

"And just like Grandmaster, I can Summon him if I have Six Samurai on my field!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 2**

"Since I have two other Six Samurais, Kizan gets a 300 ATK bonus. Next, I'll activate Shien's Smoke Signal, so I can add a Level 3 or below Six Samurai from my Deck to my hand, and I choose Spirit of the Six Samurai. Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Ken declared. "Your move."

"Took you long enough," DBG stated.

"What was that?!" Ken snapped.

"It's my turn," DBG said.

Luna kept being drawn towards DBG. The air around him and his tone of voice… it was probably because she had seen this before in Akiza, which was a long time ago.

"I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spells and Traps on the field."

A large gale blew through the room.

"I don't think so," Ken replied. "I activate Shi En's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of any Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!"

The large samurai raised his sword and swung it downward, dispelling the wind.

"Gonna have to do better than that, punk," Ken said.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field," DBG declared.

Another strong wind blew through the room, creating a vortex.

"Since Shi En already activated this turn, it can't do so again," Luna explained.

"So then this should work. All right! Get 'em, DBG!" Leo cheered.

"I don't think so," Ken replied. "I activate the Counter Trap Musakani Magatama! If I have a Six Samurai on my field, I can negate any card that would destroy cards on the field!"

The vortex subsided.

"Any more lame tricks?" challenged Ken.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon. This destroys one Spell or Trap on the field. And I'll target that face-down card of yours," DBG stated.

The face-down card was revealed to be Mirror Force.

"That was almost bad," Patty commented.

"I now activate Cards of Consonance. By discarding a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with 1000 or less ATK from hand, I can draw two cards. Then I activate the Continuous Spell Future Fusion. I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, send its Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard, and then I Summon that monster in two turns," DBG explained.

"If this Duel lasts that long," Ken remarked.

"I reveal Five-Headed Dragon. Its Materials are five Dragons, so I send five Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard," DBG continued. "Next, I activate Terraforming, which lets me add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand, and I'll go ahead and activate it. Dragon Ravine."

Everyone watched quietly as the room began to change appearance upon activation of the Field Spell, giving the appearance of being on a desolate ravine.

"Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand then either add a Level 4 or below Dragunity monster from my Deck to my hand or send a Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard. For this turn, I'll add Dragunity Dux to my hand."

Ken laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"That card is the only thing in his hand! What's he gonna do with just _one_ monster?" Ken continued to laugh.

"I Summon Dragunity Dux," DBG declared.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every Dragunity card on my field. And now, since it was Normal Summoned, I can equip one Level 3 or below Dragon-Type Dragunity monster to it. And I will equip Dragunity Phalanx."

A dragon-like weapon appeared in the arms of the winged creature.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Weak," Ken taunted. "I now activate Phalanx's effect which allows me to Special Summon it."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"And now I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 2 Dux."

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"Vajryana has the same effect as Dux when Summoned. And so I shall equip Phalanx once again… which then means I can Special Summon it again."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"And now I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana."

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

Leo, Luna, and Akiza felt a strong pulse in their arms upon the arrival of the new Dragon. "What was that?" Leo asked. All of them had their arms over where their marks are hidden underneath their sleeves.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I target a card on both our fields and destroy them. I choose Ravine and Grandmaster."

An aura emanated from the dragon which caused the ravine to disappear and obliterate Grandmaster.

"Hmph," Ken replied. "When it's destroyed by an opponent's effect, Grandmaster lets me add a Six Samurai from my Graveyard to my hand… and I'll choose himself! What a waste. You're such a los—"

"Scrap Dragon, attack Kizan. **Scrap Rage**," DBG commanded.

"What?" Kenn reacted.

Energy formed within the dragon's mouth.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2100 – 300 = 1800**

"Guys, remember?" Luna stated. "Kizan only gains 300 ATK when there are two other Six Samurais on his field."

"Excellent observation, Luna," Ms. Bartlet complimented.

The energy beam shot at Kizan and obliterated it.

**2800 – 1800 = 1000**

**Ken**

**LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

"That ends my turn," DBG stated.

"Lucky shot," Ken remarked, drawing a card. "But it's my move now! And now… for another Upstart Goblin!" He draws again.

**DBG**

**LP: 6000 + 1000 = 7000**

"Now I Summon Spirit of the Six Samurai!" A ghostly warrior possessing armor appears.

**Spirit of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4**

"Wah! A ghost?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo… you're such a kid," Luna commented.

"Hey!"

"I activate Spirit's effect," Ken declared. "Once per turn, I can use it as an Equip Card and equip it to a monster on my field! And who better than Shi En?"

The ghost within the armor vanishes while an aura appears around Shi En.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000**

"I'll remove another four Counters from Gateway to add the Kizan from my Graveyard back to my hand."

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 0**

"And once again, I'll Summon it along with Grandmaster!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2100**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4**

"And now… because I have at least two Six Samurais, I can now Summon Great Shogun Shien directly from my hand!"

**Great Shogun Shien**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"He just Summoned three monsters with over 2000 ATK in one turn!" Bob exclaimed.

"I'll remove another four Counters to add Hand of the Six Samurai from my Deck to my hand."

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 0**

"Hmph," DBG scoffed, not caring about the field he's facing.

Ken growled. "Don't give me that! If you're bored, then here comes the fun part! Shi En, attack Scrap Dragon!"

Shi En raised its sword and swung at Scrap Dragon.

**3000 – 200 = 2800**

**DBG**

**LP: 7000 – 200 = 6800**

"When a monster equipped with Spirit destroys a monster by battle, I get to draw a card. Hope you're ready now… for a triple direct attack!"

One by one, the Samurais advanced towards DBG. First, Kizan…

**DBG**

**LP: 6800 – 2100 = 4700**

Then Grandmaster.

**DBG**

**LP: 4700 – 2100 = 2600**

And finally… Shien.

**DBG**

**LP: 2600 – 2500 = 100**

"Almost 7000 damage in one turn?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Miss Tavare said, to herself.

Luna remained quiet with a somewhat worried look on her face.

Ken laughed. "How do you like that? I'll place a card face-down and end my turn. So… how's it feel to be a los—what?!"

DBG stood and brushed off the attacks.

"Why you…"

"It's my turn," DBG declared, drawing a card. "By banishing a LIGHT and DARK monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon from my hand."

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"Trying to deal some damage? Don't think so! I activate Torrential Tribute!" Ken declared.

A large current of water began sweeping away all the monsters, except Shi En.

"When a monster is Summoned, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And thanks to Spirit of the Six Samurai, Shi En remains unharmed."

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 3000 – 500 = 2500**

"Give up! You've lost, punk," Ken remarked.

DBG scoffed again.

"What?"

"I knew you would do that. You're a terrible player. You're all talk and full of terrible plays," DBG replied.

"What was that, you son of a—"

"You heard me. I don't know what crossed your mind to play like you have been doing, but now it's going to cost you the Duel."

"Yeah, righ—Huh?" Ken noticed the Graveyard slot of DBG's Duel Disk glowing.

"I activate Lightpulsar Dragon's effect. When it's sent to the Graveyard… I can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard."

"But you don't have any!" Ken stated.

"Don't I?" DBG replied.

"Wait…"

...

"_Then I activate the Continuous Spell Future Fusion. I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, send its Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard, and then I Summon that monster in two turns," DBG explained._

"_If this Duel lasts that long," Ken remarked._

"_I reveal Five-Headed Dragon. Its Materials are five Dragons, so I send five Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard."_

...

"You mean…"

"Took you long enough," DBG said. "I'm about to bring back one of the Dragons I sent away. I Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can Summon any Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. Revive… Scrap Dragon."

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

Leo, Luna, and Akiza felt a strong pulse in their arms again. Luna then noticed DBG's right hand grabbing at his chest where his heart was.

"Go, Red-Eyes. Destroy Shi En," DBG commanded.

**2800 – 2500 = 300**

**Ken**

**LP: 3000 – 300 = 2700**

"No… STOP!" Ken begged.

"Scrap Dragon… direct attack," DBG commanded.

Ken screamed as the blast struck him.

**Ken**

**LP: 2700 – 2800 = 0**

Everyone stared at Ken, who was sprawling on the floor as the dragons vanished. Ms. Bartlet and Miss Tavare approached Ken.

Luna turned to DBG, who appeared to be limping away toward the exit. She, Leo, and Akiza still felt something strong in their arms.

"Something about that guy is weird," Leo said.

"Whatever it is… it's causing our marks to react," Luna added.

"Right…" Akiza said.

…

DBG opened the door to his house, breathing heavily.

"_Why did I bother?"_ he thought. _"Nothing I do matters to anyone…"_

He closed the door and leaned on it.

"_I don't matter…"_

DBG dragged himself further inside.

…

_Living alone, being alone_

_There is no comfort anywhere from anyone_


	2. Episode 2: Luna - First Event

**Episode 2**

**Luna – First Event: Battle Against Classmates! The Turbo Duel Test**

_I have nothing, for I deserve nothing_

_Being alone is how I should be_

…

Darkness. Silhouettes of people vanishing. One by one.

"Wait!" cried a voice.

One silhouette remained.

"Don't go! Please!"

The last of the images faded away.

…

DBG sprung upright in his bed, sweating. He grabbed at his chest, recoiling from the pain he just felt. _"No… not again…"_ he thought. _"Darn it all…"_

He looked outside his window to notice the sun rising. He looked on the table next to his bed. On it lay an envelope and a request form.

"_When will this all end…?"_

…

"All right, class!" Ms. Bartlet said. "Everyone on the bus."

Outside the school other than the class and their teachers was a bus.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this!" Leo shouted, excitedly.

"Leo, calm down!" Luna responded.

"How can I be calm? We're taking a trip to New Domino's Kaiba Dome! And they're going to let us try the Duel Boards they've been making!"

"It is kind of exciting," Bob added. "I wonder what it's like."

"Hey, Luna. Didn't Yusei make Duel Boards for you and your brother?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Luna replied.

"You two are lucky to have such a good friend," Dexter added, a male classmate and friend of Leo's who wears glasses.

"Hey, Luna," Akiza greeted, as she approached to group of students wearing her red motorcycle suit.

"Hi, Akiza," Luna returned. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah. Your teacher was kind enough to allow me to help your class with turbo dueling."

"That's pretty awesome," Leo said. "You have become a great Turbo Duelist after all!"

"Yeah, thanks to Yusei," Luna stated.

Akiza smiled as she blushed. "Well, of course I have him to thank. Anyway…" She looked around. "I guess he's not here…"

"You mean Yusei?"

"No, someone else. I asked Ms. Bartlet if I could invite someone along. And I figured I could get _him_ to Duel me."

"You mean DBG?" Leo asked.

Akiza nodded. "Right." She kneeled down so as to only talk to Leo and Luna. Dexter, Bob, and Patty were already on the bus. "There has to be a reason why our marks reacted to him, so I asked Ms. Bartlet to see if I could get him to come along and investigate for myself. This was the most convenient opportunity."

"I see…" Luna replied. "Something about him… felt weird. He seems lonely."

"Hey! Maybe I can Duel him after you, Akiza," Leo said.

"Maybe," Akiza replied.

"Miss Izinski, Leo, Luna," Miss Tavare called. "It's time to go."

"Right," the three responded, in unison.

"I'll meet you there," Akiza said, walking to her wide, red Duel Runner.

"Okay," the twins replied.

…

"Aw, yeah! We're here!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not so loud, Leo!" Luna replied.

"Heh. Sorry. I just can't wait to Duel!"

Luna sighed.

"First things first," Ms. Bartlet stated. "I think it's important that the class understand how to Turbo Duel."

"Aww…" Leo said, disappointed.

"Well, then perhaps I can work with Leo and Luna, since they already have some experience, Ms. Bartlet?" Akiza asked.

"Do they now?" Ms. Bartlet returned.

Akiza nodded.

"All right, then. Miss Tavare will be instructing the rest of the class on Turbo Dueling since she has had more experience than me, as I've never done so before."

"Yes, ma'am," the student teacher immediately complied.

The twins stepped aside with Akiza.

"So, do you think he'll still show up?" Luna asked.

"Eh. Who knows?" Leo answered. "I kinda do wanna get to play him."

"That's if he shows," Akiza replied.

…

"Awesome! I can't wait to try my new Turbo Deck out!" Bob exclaimed.

"Me, too! Isn't this exciting?" Patty added.

"This is a waste of time," replied Sly, another male classmate.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're not interested."

"I'd rather ride a Duel Runner, not some skateboard."

"Same here, but this is as good as it gets for kids our age," Dexter replied.

"Whatever," Sly returned.

The students began forming lines to begin practicing riding their Duel Boards, before actually Turbo Dueling.

Akiza then heard a Duel Runner enter the stadium behind her. She turned a noticed a boy wearing a helmet and the standard blue Duel Academy uniform for guys, but the Duel Runner was black and shiny. Just looking at it gave one a dark feeling. The boy got off of his runner and removed his helmet.

"It's him!" Leo said.

DBG glared in their direction.

"Now's my chance," Akiza stated. "Hey, DBG! You wanna Duel?"

"Hmm. Whatever," DBG replied, putting his helmet back on and boarded his Runner.

"Wait!" Bob exclaimed, approaching the group on his Duel Board. "I wanna Duel, too!"

"Same here!" Patty added, stopping just next to Bob.

"Well…" Akiza started.

"You could have a Tag Duel," Miss Tavare suggested, overhearing the conversation. She and Ms. Bartlet advanced towards them.

"A Tag Duel?" Leo asked.

"A Tag Duel is where you have teams of two sharing the same field, and you start at 8000 Life Points instead of the usual 4000," Ms. Bartlet explained.

"Well…" Miss Tavare began.

"I think Bob and Patty can form one team," Ms. Bartlet interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're you going to suggest something, Miss Tavare?"

"…It's all right," Miss Tavare replied.

"But who will DBG be partnered with?" Leo asked.

…

"Aw, man… why'd Miss Tavare have to go and pick Luna? Why couldn't it be me?" Leo complained, as he watched her sister on her Duel Board approach the starting line next to DBG, Bob, and Patty.

Akiza groaned as well. "Well, I suppose Luna can tell us if she notices anything… Was hoping to do that myself. Oh, well… She was oddly quick with her decision, though…"

"Kinda disappointing. I was hoping to get a chance to Turbo Duel," Dexter said.

Luna glanced at DBG while they, along with Bob and Patty, remained at the starting line. She then heard a voice and turned her head and saw Kuribon.

"_I know… I'm worried too…"_ she thought. Kuribon disappeared. _"Well… here goes nothing."_

DBG then moved his hand to press a button on his Runner's touch screen. An image of the Speed World 2 card appeared on screen.

"Duel Mode engaged," a computer voice said. His screen then changed to where the opponent's field was viewable.

His Runner and the Duel Boards emitted a light that gave the environment a purple overtone. A holographic image of a clock appeared in front of them and began counting down.

"You ready, Luna?" Patty asked.

"Huh? Yeah," she replied.

"Ready to lose?" Bob added.

"Uh…"

"Bob!" Patty said.

"What?" Bob responded.

DBG remained silent.

The clock finished and the red light turned green. The four competitors took off with DBG and Luna in the lead.

**DUEL!**

**Luna & DBG (LP 8000) VS Bob & Patty (LP 8000)**

"I'll take the first move," Patty declared, as she drew a card. "I Summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth!" A fairy-like being appeared beside Patty.

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1000**

"When Earth is Summoned, I can add any Agent monster from my Deck to my hand, and I choose The Agent of Creation – Venus! That's all for me."

"Then I'm up!" Luna declared. "I draw!"

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Bird of Roses!" A large bird with a plant-like body appeared with a rose atop its head and at the end of each of its wings.

**Bird of Roses**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I'll have Bird of Roses attack The Agent of Mystery – Earth!"

"All right! Go for it, Luna!" Leo cheered.

"Bad idea…" Akiza commented.

"Huh?"

"Heh," Patty chuckled.

"What?" Luna wondered.

"You're making this easy! From my hand, I activate the effect of Honest! When one of my monsters battles, I can send Honest to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by the amount of the ATK your monster has."

"But that means…!"

"That's right. Your Bird of Roses has 1800 ATK."

**Bird of Roses**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"So Earth gains 1800 ATK to go with the 1000 ATK she started with!"

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1000 + 1800 = 2800**

"2800 ATK?" Luna said.

"That's right." The fairy struck back at the plant-like bird.

**2800 – 1800 = 1000**

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 1000 = 7000**

**SPC: 1**

"When Bird of Roses is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon two Plant Tuners from my Deck! I Summon Nettles and Spore!"

**Nettles**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 400**

**Spore**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 800**

"I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!" The three face-down cards vanished from sight after being Set.

"Then it's my turn!" Bob declared.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 7000**

**SPC: 2**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Flamvell Firedog!"

**Flamvell Firedog**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Then, since I've Summoned a Flamvell monster and you have less than three cards in your Graveyard, I can Summon Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand!"

**Neo Flamvell Origin**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"Next, I'll have Origin attack Nettles!" The small fireball struck Nettles.

"Oh, boy…" Luna remarked.

"Next, I'll have Firedog attack Spore!" Bob declared. The Flamvell Firedog sprinted towards Luna's remaining monster and destroyed it. "When Firedog destroys a monster by battle, I can Summon a Flamvell monster from my Deck! And I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre!"

**Neo Flamvell Sabre**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"Because you have four or less cards in your Graveyard, Sabre gains an extra 600 ATK!"

**Neo Flamvell Sabre**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100**

"2100 ATK? That's rough!" Leo commented.

"And now Luna's field is empty!" Dexter added.

"Go! Sabre! Attack Luna directly!" Bob commanded.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 7000 – 2100 = 4900**

**SPC: 2**

"Now it's Earth's turn!"

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 4900 – 1000 = 3900**

**SPC: 2**

Luna staggered from the damage.

"I'm not done yet!" Bob stated. "Next I'll tune Level 2 Origin with Level 4 Sabre!"

The fireball broke apart into two green rings that surrounded Sabre.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**The fires of many come together. Witness their combined power! Synchro Summon! Come, Flamvell Uruquizas!"**

**Flamvell Uruquizas**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Bob concluded.

"It's my turn," DBG said.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 3900**

**SPC: 3**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 3**

"_I hope he can turn this around… we've already lost half our points,"_ Luna thought.

"I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash," DBG declared. "I can destroy one of my cards and destroy another card on the field."

"Not so fast!" Bob countered. "I activate the Counter Trap known as Flamvell Counter! I banish a FIRE monster with 200 DEF from my Graveyard, like my Sabre, and negate your card's effect and destroy it!"

The image of DBG's Speed Spell burst into flames.

"Fine. I activate another High Speed Crash," he declared.

"What?!" exclaimed Bob.

"I'll destroy one of my face-downs for yours. And then, I'll Chain the card I'm destroying. Fairy Wind."

"Oh, geez."

"Fairy Wind destroys all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field and deals 300 damage to both sides for each one destroyed by its effect."

A small gale blew and destroyed DBG's Speed Spell.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 3600**

**SPC: 3**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 7700**

**SPC: 3**

Bob's face-down card was then obliterated.

"Not my Bottomless Trap Hole!" he exclaimed. "And I was gonna use it, too…"

"I Summon Dragunity Phalanx," DBG declared.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

Luna, Bob, and Patty were silent, surprised by this move.

"I don't get it," Leo commented. "Why Summon that weak thing? What about his other monster?"

"And now, by sending a Dragunity monster from my field to the Graveyard," DBG continued, "I can Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand."

The Phalanx disappeared as a new monster took its place.

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"That's why, Leo," Akiza explained. "He was going to use it to Summon another monster. And now it's going to be just like before."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Just watch."

"Mystletainn's effect activates. It lets me equip any Dragon-Type Dragunity monster to it. And I choose none other than Phalanx," DBG continued.

Phalanx reappears and attaches to Mystletainn.

"Then I activate Phalanx's effect, allowing me to Summon it."

The Dragon detaches itself.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Here it comes," Bob said.

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn," DBG declared.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"It's that dragon from the other day!" Patty noted.

"I know that…" Bob responded.

Luna shivered slightly. She felt a pulse in her arm again and quickly grabbed it. _"My mark…"_ she thought.

Akiza and Leo followed suit, as they felt the same pulse again. DBG grabbed at his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong, Leo?" Dexter asked.

"What's up?" Bob wondered.

"Don't know… are you okay?" Patty asked. Both looked their opponents in confusion.

DBG breathed heavily and slowly.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect," he continued. "I target a card on both our fields and destroy them. I'll target another face-down and Flamvell Firedog."

An energy blast shot from the dragon's mouth and obliterated the face-down and then the Firedog.

"There goes my Firedog…" Bob commented.

"Scrap Dragon. Attack Earth. **Scrap Rage**," DBG commanded.

Another blast shot out the dragon at the fairy.

**2800 – 1000 = 1800**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 7700 – 1800 = 5900**

**SPC: 3**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

Luna glanced at that dragon while holding her right arm. _"That dragon…"_ she thought. _"Whatever I felt just being around DBG, I can feel it coming much more strongly from his dragon. Something's not right here…"_

"It's my turn!" Patty started, as she drew.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 3600**

**SPC: 4**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 5900**

**SPC: 4**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can bring back a Level 2 or below monster from the Graveyard! So I bring back Earth!"

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1000**

"Next, I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus!"

**The Agent of Creation – Venus**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1600**

"Venus's effect allows me to Summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my Deck at the cost of 500 Life Points!"

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 5900 – 500 = 5400**

**SPC: 4**

A light orb appeared next to the fairies.

**Mystical Shine Ball**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 500**

"And the best part is, I can use it again!"

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 5400 – 500 = 4900**

**SPC: 4**

**Mystical Shine Ball**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 500**

"I'd use it a third time, but because Bob and I are sharing fields, his Uruquizas is in the way. But that doesn't matter, because I won't be needing that third Shine Ball! And now I'll tune Level 2 Earth with my Level 2 Shine Ball and Level 3 Venus!"

**2 + 2 + 3 = 7**

"**Oh, sacred deity, grace the battlefield with your presence and let your beauty shine upon the world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"**

A large white serpent appeared from the sky and descended near Patty.

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100**

"Thanks to our difference in Life Points," Patty continued, "Wyvern gains more ATK since our Life Points are higher than yours, equal to the difference!"

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 3600**

**SPC: 4**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 4900**

**SPC: 4**

**4900 – 3600 = 1300**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 + 1300 = 3400**

"Then, by banishing Earth from my Graveyard, I can Summon Master Hyperion from my hand!"

**Master Hyperion**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700**

"Once per turn, Hyperion can destroy on card on the field by first banishing a Fairy from my Graveyard. So I'll banish my Shine Ball to destroy your face-down."

DBG watched as his Mirror Force was destroyed.

"Wyvern! Attack Scrap Dragon!" Patty commanded.

"I activate Twinkle Wall," DBG interrupted. "Your attack is negated, then I take damage equal to half your monster's ATK."

**3400 / 2 = 1700**

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 3600 – 1700 = 1900**

**SPC: 4**

"That was close," Leo commented.

"Patty's not done yet," Akiza added.

"Heh. You may have stopped my attack, but since your Life Points went down again, Wyvern's ATK goes up!" Patty stated.

**4900 – 1900 = 3000**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 + 3000 = 5100**

"5100 ATK? That's nuts!" Dexter exclaimed.

"How are we going to beat that?" Luna asked out loud.

"Since Uruquizas isn't strong enough, I'll just place two cards face-down and end my turn," Patty concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Luna responded.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 5**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 4900**

**SPC: 5**

"_If I can't attack that Wyvern, I'll at least lower its strength…"_ Luna thought.

"I Summon Regulus!" she declared. A white horned lion appeared next to her.

**Regulus**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"Next, I activate the effect of Spore in my Graveyard! By banishing a Plant Tuner, such as Nettles, from my Graveyard, I can Summon it to the field and then it's Level increases by the Level of the Tuner I banished!"

**Spore**

**LV: 1 + 2 = 3**

**DEF: 800**

"Then, I'll tune my now Level 3 Spore with Level 4 Regulus!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

A light-blue and majestic dragon appears from the sky and descends next to Luna.

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**DEF: 3000**

Another pulse is felt by her, Leo, and Akiza. DBG grabbed at his chest again. Dexter, Bob, and Patty stare in confusion again.

"_What's going on…?"_ Luna wondered.

"_Luna…"_ Luna heard the voice of the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"_What is it, Ancient Fairy Dragon?"_ she asked.

"_I can feel a powerful darkness…"_ the dragon replied.

"_A darkness… could it be…? DBG and his Scrap Dragon?"_

"_Yes… a powerful darkness is within them… you must be careful…"_

"_Right…"_ She then grabbed at one of the cards in her hand. "I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! By skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below monster from my hand! And I Summon the Fairy Archer!"

**Fairy Archer**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 600**

"Once per turn, Fairy Archer can deal 400 damage to you for every LIGHT monster on my field," Luna stated.

"So since she has two…" Leo said.

"That's 800 damage," Dexter added.

The fairy fired its bow at Patty.

"I don't think so," Patty replied.

"Huh?" Luna responded.

"By sending Hanewata from my hand to the Graveyard, all effect damage to me this turn becomes zero."

A cotton-like creature appears and blocks the arrow.

"Fine. I activate Scrap Dragon's effect, targeting Archer and Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna continued.

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap Safe Zone!" Patty countered. "One monster on my field is granted immunity from destruction!"

The energy blast from Scrap Dragon destroys the Fairy Archer but is absorbed by Patty's serpent.

"Nice one," Bob complimented.

"I'll place one card face-down and switch Scrap Dragon into Defense Position," Luna concluded.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2000**

"And then it's my turn!" Bob declared, drawing a card.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 6**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 4900**

**SPC: 6**

"I Summon another Flamvell Firedog!"

**Flamvell Firedog**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! Since I have four or more Speed Counters, I can Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! Come on out, Flamvell Guard!"

**Flamvell Guard**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 2000**

"Now I tune Level 1 Flamvell Guard with Level 6 Uruquizas!"

**1 + 6 = 7**

"**The spirits of many merge together, the burning spirits raging on! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Ancient Flamvell Deity!"**

**Ancient Flamvell Deity**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"Uh-oh…" Luna said.

"I activate Hyperion's effect! I banish Venus from the Graveyard to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Bob declared.

"I activate the Counter Trap Fairy Breath! Since I have Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field, I can give Scrap Dragon an extra 3000 DEF boost!"

"No, you won't! I activate Solemn Judgment! I pay half of my Life Points to negate your card and destroy it!"

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 4900 / 2 = 2450**

**SPC: 6**

**2450 – 1900 = 550**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 + 550 = 2650**

"Sure, Wyvern lost some power, but it's still just enough to end this! Now Deity! Attack Scrap Dragon!"

The creature of fire moved to destroy DBG's dragon.

"Now for the finishing blow," Bob continued.

"Here it comes!" Akiza added.

"Tell me when it's over…" Leo covered his eyes.

"All right! We're gonna win!" Patty exclaimed.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! I'll use it to bring back Scrap Dragon!" Luna interrupted.

"What?!" Bob exclaimed.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Well… so much for that. I end my turn," Bob concluded.

DBG remained silent.

"DBG… it's your turn," Luna said.

"What's up?" Leo wondered.

DBG took a deep breath and then looked up.

"My turn," he said as he drew.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 7**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 2450**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four Speed Counters I can deal 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell in my hand," DBG declared. He revealed the only card in his hand, the Speed Spell – Speed Storm.

**Luna & DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 7 – 4 = 3**

**800 * 1 = 800**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 2450 – 800 = 1650**

**SPC: 7**

"Now that your Life Points are lower, your Wyvern will now lose ATK instead of gain."

**1900 – 1650 = 250**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 – 250 = 1850**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Storm. If I have three or more Speed Counters, I can deal 1000 damage to the opponent."

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 1650 – 1000 = 650**

**SPC: 7**

**1900 – 650 = 1250**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 – 1250 = 850**

"Now… Scrap Dragon. Attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern with **Scrap Rage**," DBG commanded. His dragon fired energy from its mouth and destroyed Patty's serpent.

**2800 – 850 = 1950**

**Bob & Patty**

**LP: 650 – 1950 = 0**

**SPC: 7**

Bob's and Patty's Duel Boards were forced to slow down to a stop. Luna followed suit but DBG kept going, even after the monsters disappeared and the scenery returned to its natural color.

"DBG? Where are you going?" Luna called after him.

No response. DBG left the stadium.

Akiza, Leo, and Dexter approached Luna. Bob and Patty stood where they were.

"What a jerk, taking off like that," Leo commented.

Luna glanced at the exit DBG took. She and Yusei were always the ones wary of impending danger, and she knew it was going to involve _him_.

…

DBG arrived at his home and parked his Runner inside his garage. He leaned forward against the wall after closing his garage and grabbed at his chest again. His heart ached with severe pain… the pain that hasn't left him for a long time. The silhouettes reappeared in his mind for a brief moment… then vanished again.

"_When…"_ he thought to himself. _"When will this all end…?"_

_It is only right for things to be this way_

_Here in my solitude, with nothing but myself_


	3. Episode 3: Leo - First Event

**Episode 3**

**Leo – First Event: One More Duel**

_No one wants a failure_

_No one deserves a failure_

…

"All right, class! Let's get ready to head back!" Ms. Bartlet called to her students.

"But wait, I haven't gotten a chance to Duel!" Leo protested.

"Yeah, I'd like to get a chance, too!" Dexter added.

"Oh, you two…" Luna commented.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have the time for another Duel," Ms. Bartlet replied, apologetically.

"We can make it quick!" Dexter said. "It _is_ Leo, after all."

"Hey!" Leo returned.

"Come now—" their teacher started.

"I don't think there's any harm in just one more Duel," Miss Tavare stated.

"But… well, I suppose. It'll just have to be timed."

"I'm okay with that!" Leo said.

"Same here!" Dexter agreed.

"Those boys are always so eager," Akiza commented.

"I think it's gonna go to their heads, Akiza," Luna replied.

"Maybe. Let's watch from the bleachers."

"Sure!"

…

Leo and Dexter stood at the starting line while the rest of their class, teachers, and Akiza sat in the bleachers.

"Go, Dexter!" cheered Patty.

"Get 'em, Leo!" Bob shouted.

"You ready, Dexter?" Leo asked.

"Ready to win!" Dexter remarked. "I'll activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Dexter placed the Field Spell in his Field Spell Zone which caused their Duel Boards to emit a light that gave the environment its purple overtone again. The countdown clock appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Dexter! First one to make the corner gets the first turn!" Leo challenged.

"You're on!" Dexter replied.

Then red light turned green and both boys took off. Leo had a slight lead.

Dexter then moved closer to the inside of the curve and passed Leo.

"Looks like I'm first, Leo!" Dexter said.

"Fine by me! Let's do this!" Leo replied.

**DUEL!**

**Leo (LP 4000) VS Dexter (LP 4000)**

"I draw!" Dexter declared. "I'll Set a monster and then place one card face-down! That's all for me."

"My turn!" Leo declared.

**Leo**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Dexter**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I'll Summon Morphtronic Celfon!" A giant yellow cellular phone appeared and quickly transformed into a robot.

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I activate Celfon's effect! Once per turn, when he's in Attack Position, he'll dial a random number between one and six! The number I get tells me how many cards on the top of my Deck I get to look at and if there's a Morphtronic monster, I can Summon it!" Random keys on the dial pad on the machine's chest began flashing on and off. "**Dial Up**!"

The machine then stopped only to have the 3 key pad lighted up.

"All right! A three!" Leo exclaimed, looking at the top three cards of his Deck. "Aw, yeah! I Summon Morphtronic Radion!" A giant radio appeared then transformed, much like Celfon had. "And thanks to Radion, all my Morphtronics gain 800 extra ATK!"

**Morphtronic Radion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800**

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100 + 800 = 900**

"Radion, attack!" Leo declared. The machine shot visible sound waves at Dexter's monster which revealed itself.

**Batteryman Micro-Cell**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 100**

Dexter's monster ended up destroyed.

"Thanks to the effect of Batteryman Micro-Cell, I can Summon any Level 4 or below Batteryman from my Deck! So I Summon Batteryman D!" he declared.

A large green battery with white arms and legs and a red 1 on its chest appeared.

**Batteryman D**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 1900**

"As long as I have Batteryman D on my side, you can't attack any monster that isn't Batteryman D!"

"Fine, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Leo concluded.

"Not a bad start," Akiza commented.

"Well, as long as he doesn't mess up," Luna added.

"My turn!" Dexter stated, as he drew.

**Leo**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Dexter**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate the Continuous Trap Morphtronic Bind!" Leo interrupted. A large electric grid appeared between their monsters. "As long as I have a Morphtronic on my field, any Level 4 or above monster you have can't attack!"

"Nice try, Leo!" Dexter responded.

"Huh?"

"I Summon Batteryman AA!"

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000**

"If all Batteryman AA cards on my field are in Attack Position, all of them gain 1000 ATK for each AA on my field! Then I activate the Trap Card Judgment of Thunder! When I Summon a Thunder monster, I can destroy one of your cards!"

A lightning bolt struck Leo's Radion.

"With your Radion gone," Dexter continued, "your Morphtronics lose their power boost!"

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 900 – 800 = 100**

"And now, since I have two or more Batteryman monsters, I can Summon Batteryman Fuel Cell from my hand!"

**Batteryman Fuel Cell**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"That's rough," Bob commented.

"You said it," Patty added. "Dexter's making it hard."

"Now I'll have AA attack Celfon!" Dexter commanded.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Morphtransition! When my Morphtronic is attacked, I can negate that attack and change my monster's Battle Position!" Leo interrupted. Celfon transformed into a giant yellow cell phone.

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 100**

"And because of Morphtronic Bind… I can't attack with Fuel Cell…" Dexter continued.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Leo taunted.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!"

**Leo**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

**Dexter**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"First, I'll switch Celfon to Attack Position!" Leo declared.

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"And now it's time for Celfon to **Dial Up** once again!" The key pads randomly flashed until only the 4 was lit. "All right! A four!" Leo looks at the next four cards of his Deck. "I Summon Morphtronic Boarden!"

A blue skateboard appeared and transformed into another robot.

**Morphtronic Boarden**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

"Next I Summon Morphtronic Staplen!" A large stapler appeared and, like the monster before it, transformed.

**Morphtronic Staplen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1400**

"Summon all the monsters you want, Leo! None of them can take on my Fuel Cell! Besides, you still have to attack my Batteryman D first!" Dexter stated.

"I don't have to do either!" Leo replied.

"Huh?"

"When Boarden's in Attack Position, all my Morphtronics can attack you directly!"

"Uh-oh."

"Get 'em!"

The three machines charged forward. First was Celfon.

**Dexter**

**LP: 4000 – 100 = 3900**

**SPC: 3**

Next was Boarden.

**Dexter**

**LP: 3900 – 500 = 3400**

**SPC: 3**

Last was Staplen.

**Dexter**

**LP: 3400 – 1400 = 2000**

**SPC: 3**

"I'll place one card face-down and that's all for me!" Leo concluded.

"Leo's doing pretty good down there," Bob commented.

"I guess he's all right… for an amateur," Sly said.

"Hey!" Luna exclaimed.

"Now, now, children. Settle down," Ms. Bartlet responded.

"My turn!" Dexter declared.

**Leo**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

**Dexter**

**LP: 2000**

**SPC: 4**

"I Tribute Batteryman D so I can Tribute Summon Batteryman Charger!"

**Batteryman Charger**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1800**

"When Charger is Summoned, I can Summon a Batteryman monster from my hand or Deck! So I Summon a second Batteryman AA!" Another AA appears.

"Another one?!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's right! And you know what that means, right? Since both AA are in Attack Position, each one gains 1000 ATK for every AA on my field!" Dexter continued.

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000**

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000**

"And let's not forget about Charger! For every Thunder monster I have, it gains 300 extra ATK!"

**4 * 300 = 1200**

**Batteryman Charger**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1800 + 1200 = 3000**

"3000 ATK?" Leo responded. "Well, I activate the Trap Morphtronic Mix-Up! I pick two monsters on your field and you get to choose which one of them is destroyed! And I choose your Fuel Cell and Charger!"

"Fine, then I destroy Charger!" Dexter stated.

"Huh?"

Everyone watched as Dexter's strongest monster exploded.

"But why would you—" Leo started.

"Destroy my strongest monster?" Dexter interrupted. "Because I have this! The Continuous Trap, Portable Battery Back! This lets me Summon two Batteryman monsters in my Graveyard! Come on back, Batteryman D and Batteryman Charger!"

"Aw, man!" Leo shouted, as Dexter's field became full. _"Great… because of that, he was able to get _another_ monster on the field…"_

**5 * 300 = 1500**

**Batteryman Charger**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1800 + 1500 = 3300**

**Batteryman D**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 0**

"This Duel could end this turn," Miss Tavare commented.

"Huh?" the students reacted.

"She's right," Akiza added.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Just watch."

"Next," Dexter continued. "I activate Fuel Cell's effect. By Tributing my Batteryman D, I can return your Morphtronic Staplen back to your hand!"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, as his monster vanished from the field.

**4 * 300 = 1200**

**Batteryman Charger**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1800 + 1200 = 3000**

"Then, one of my AAs will attack Celfon!"

**2000 – 100 = 1900**

**Leo**

**LP: 4000 – 1900 = 2100**

**SPC: 4**

"Now for my other AA to attack Boarden!"

**2000 – 500 = 1500**

**Leo**

**LP: 2100 – 1500 = 600**

**SPC: 4**

"With your Morphtronics out of the way, Morphtronic Bind will no longer stop my attacks!" Dexter stated.

The grid that stood between Dexter's monsters and Leo vanished. Everyone else watched in awe.

"Batteryman Charger! Attack!" he commanded.

**Batteryman Charger**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 3000**

A lightning bolt was fired at Leo.

"This is it!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's not over yet!" Leo declared. "I activate my Trap! Morphtronics, Scramble! This negates your direct attack and allows me to Summon any Morphtronic monster from my hand! And who better than Morphtronic Staplen!"

The giant stapler reappeared next to Leo, followed by the electric grid.

**Morphtronic Staplen**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1000**

"As long as Staplen is in Defense, it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Then I end my turn," Dexter concluded.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried there…"

"Well, that means Leo has definitely gotten better since when we first met, remember?" Akiza replied.

"That's true."

"It's my turn!" Leo declared, drawing a card.

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 5**

**Dexter**

**LP: 2000**

**SPC: 5**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! This lets me draw two cards and discard one! Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Morphtronic Scopen!" A large scientific microscope appeared with arms that extended out of its body.

**Morphtronic Scopen**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Once per turn, Scopen lets me Summon a Morphtronic Monster from my hand! So I Summon Morphtronic Vacuumen!"

**Morphtronic Vacuumen**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Thanks to its effect, I can equip one of your monsters to it! And I choose Batteryman Changer!" Leo declared.

"What?" Dexter exclaimed.

Dexter's monster turned into an orb of light which got sucked into the vacuum's hose.

"And now…" Leo continued, "I tune Level 3 Scopen with Level 4 Staplen!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

A large mechanical dragon appeared next to Leo.

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"Oh, great," Dexter mumbled.

"Now, go, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo commanded. "Attack his Fuel Cell! **Crafty Break!**"

Leo's machine charged forward and struck Dexter's monster with its screwdriver-like limb.

**2300 – 200 = 2100**

**Dexter**

**LP: 2000 – 200 = 1800**

**SPC: 5**

"Leo might've just turned this around," Akiza said.

"During the End Phase, the monster Summoned by Scopen's effect is destroyed. That's all for me," Leo concluded.

Leo's vacuum-like monster was vanquished.

"My turn then," Dexter stated, drawing a card.

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 6**

**Dexter**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 6**

"I switch both my AAs to Defense Position. And because of that, they now gain 1000 DEF for each AA in Defense as well," Dexter stated.

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 2000 – 2000 = 0**

**DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000**

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 2000 – 2000 = 0**

**DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000**

"I'll Set a monster and end my turn," he concluded.

"My turn!" Leo drew a card.

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 7**

**Dexter**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card!"

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

"I now Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

A large boombox appeared and transformed into another robot.

**Morphtronic Boomboxen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200**

"Power Tool Dragon! Attack AA with **Crafty Break!**"

Leo's machine destroyed one of the battery-like monsters.

"With a AA out of the way, your other monster loses some DEF," Leo continued.

**1 * 1000 = 1000**

**Batteryman AA**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000**

"Now I'll have Boomboxen attack!" Leo commanded. Dexter watched as his monster was destroyed. "Because of Boomboxen's effect, it can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Leo's monster destroyed Dexter's other monster.

"I'll Set one card face-down and that's all!" Leo concluded.

"Looks like Leo might win," Ms. Bartlet stated.

"I dunno," Miss Tavare replied. "With only 600 Life Points, Dexter just needs a monster with 1800 ATK and a way to get rid of that Morphtronic Bind to win."

"Or a Speed Spell," Akiza added. "By removing four Counters he can deal 800 points of damage to Leo for every Speed Spell in his hand. All it takes is one."

"It's my turn!" Dexter declared.

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 1**

**Dexter**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 8**

"By banishing Batteryman D and Batteryman Charger from my Graveyard, I can Summon Batteryman Industrial Strength from my hand!"

**Batteryman Industrial Strength**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2600**

"I activate Industrial Strength's effect! Once per turn, by banishing a Thunder-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can destroy one monster AND one Spell or Trap Card on the field!" Dexter declared. "I banish AA! So say good-bye to your Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Bind!"

"I activate the Counter Trap, The Huge Revolution is Over!" Leo declared. "When you're about to destroy two or more cards on my field with an effect, this card negates that effect and destroys it!"

The Trap Card emitted a light which destroyed Dexter's monster.

Dexter groaned. "I'll Set a monster and end my turn…"

Their class was silent and in awe. Never before have they seen Leo with such a high dueling ability, especially his friends not including the Signers.

"So does this mean… Dexter hasn't been drawing Speed Spells?" Patty asked.

"Probably," Akiza answered. "Or he would've won this turn."

"Here I go!" Leo exclaimed, drawing another card.

**Leo**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 2**

**Dexter**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 9**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! This lets me bring back one Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard. And I bring back Morphtronic Lantron!"

A blue lantern appeared next to Leo.

**Morphtronic Lantron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 200**

"Now I tune Level 1 Lantron with Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" Leo declared.

"What?!" Dexter exclaimed. The remainder of his class gasped.

**1 + 7 = 8**

They watched as the armor of Leo's machine broke apart, revealing a dragon inside.

"**The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

The large orange dragon descended next to Leo.

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900**

"I've never seen this before!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Tch," Sly scoffed.

"What is that?" Bob asked.

"I don't know… Luna?" Patty looked at Luna, who was smiling along with Akiza. Ms. Bartlet turned her head towards them as well.

"It's a long story," Luna replied. She remembers the Duel against Aporia, one of Z-one's associates, vividly. She, Jack, and Leo were teamed up against him. Aporia's relentless attacks and strategic method to prolong their pain ended when Leo became a Signer and called forth the dragon the class now sees in front of them.

"When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can make my Life Points 4000!" Leo continued.

"What?!" Dexter exclaimed again.

**Leo**

**LP: 600 + 3400 = 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"No way…" Dexter complained. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"That's not all!" Leo said. "As long as I have him on the field, all effect damage to me becomes 0! Now I'll Boomboxen attack your face-down monster!"

Dexter's monster was revealed and destroyed.

**Batteryman AAA**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 0**

"I activate Batteryman AAA's effect! When it's flipped face-up, I can Summon another AAA from my hand or Graveyard!" Dexter stated.

**Batteryman AAA**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 0**

"That won't stop me!" Leo continued. "Boomboxen can attack twice per turn!"

Leo's machine struck at Dexter's remaining monster.

"This is it!" Luna exclaimed.

"Life Stream Dragon! **Life's Beauty Howl!**" Leo commanded.

His dragon launched an energy beam from its mouth at Dexter.

**Dexter**

**LP: 1800 – 2900 = 0**

**SPC: 9**

Both Dexter and Leo slowed down on their Duel Boards near their classmates.

"Wow, Leo. You've gotten much better since the last time I saw you Duel," Dexter complimented.

"Heh. Thanks!" Leo replied.

"Leo!" Luna called to him as she and the others approached.

"Luna!" he called back.

"Great Duel, Leo," Akiza said.

"All right, class. We'll have to be heading back now," Ms. Bartlet stated.

"Aww…" replied the students, obediently.

Akiza, Luna, and Leo lagged behind the rest of the class as they walked towards the parking lot.

"I can't wait to tell Yusei about today!" Leo said, excitedly.

"When he gets home from the lab, of course," Luna remarked.

"Oh, yeah… that project… what was it again?"

"The Planetary Particle," Akiza answered.

"It's so the Ener-D reactor doesn't explode in the future again," Luna stated. "Let's hope it works."

"It will. After all, it _is_ Yusei we're talking about."

Luna giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, you think we should ask him about DBG?"

"Maybe. But I don't think we should bother him. He probably has enough on his plate as it is."

They approached the bus.

"All right, Luna. Better hurry up and get on the bus," Ms. Bartlet stated.

"Okay," Luna replied.

"Uh, Luna? Where's your brother?"

"Huh?" Akiza and Luna turned around and saw that Leo had disappeared.

"Leo!" Luna yelled. "Where'd you go?!"

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of glass breaking from nearby. They turned their heads to see two individuals on separate Duel Runners, the one in front holding Leo.

"LEO!" Luna screamed.

Akiza darted for her Duel Runner.

"Akiza?"

"Call Sector Security!" Akiza commanded. "The rest of you go!"

"But Akiza—"

"Let's go, Luna," Ms. Bartlet placed her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"All right…"

Akiza put on her helmet and took off after the two Duel Runners.

…

_After all these times where things have gone wrong_

_No one should want me around_


	4. Episode 4: Akiza Izinski - First Event

**Episode 4**

**Akiza Izinski – First Event: Kidnapped Brother, Akiza to the Rescue!**

_I look back, blind to all except my wrongs_

_Wishing they had not occurred_

…

The faucet ran as DBG washed his face. Questions plagued his mind—perhaps not "plagued", but just enough to keep his attention on it for the moment. Why was he invited to go with a younger class? More importantly, why were there moments where he felt pain in his chest when he Dueled? It wasn't something that occurred before… at least not before he Dueled Ken.

The faucet was shut off. DBG grabbed a towel and dried his face. He could still feel something in his chest. Like the pain left an imprint on it.

"_How much longer is this going to go on? I'm tired of this nonsense… I don't need to involve others,"_ he thought as he walked to his bedroom.

"This just in," stated an on-screen news reporter. "There appears to be a high speed chase on the freeway. Two individuals appear to be pursued by Akiza Izinski of Team 5D's, the winners of the World Racing Grand Prix. The reason is unknown but this matter appears to be serious as it seems Sector Security was called. Officer Trudge along with Officer Kaz appear to be heading to Miss Izinski's location. We will continue to bring you the news as this event unfolds."

The screen went blank. DBG placed the remote down. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he had set off the dominos… somehow.

"_How many more things are going to go wrong because of me…?"_ DBG clenched his fist, his emotions almost about to overwhelm him.

…

"Stop right there!" Akiza called after the two on their Duel Runners. The rider in front had Leo, out cold, strapped to the Runner.

"Can't do that, Akiza," said a familiar male voice, coming from the front Runner.

"Do yourself a favor and back off now," commanded the female.

"_How do they know me?"_ Akiza thought. _"Wait… those voices…"_

The female backed up and was parallel to Akiza. Before Akiza could see through the glass of the helmet, the female rider rammed Akiza causing her to spin out. However, she quickly regained control of her Runner.

"Tch. She doesn't quit," said the male.

"No worries, hon. I'll take care of her. You go on ahead and take care of the kid," the female replied, slowing down to get in front of Akiza.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. But let's see if I can entertain you with a Duel," the female answered.

"Give Leo back!"

"How about… no?" The female pressed a button on her Duel Runner's main screen and caused the Speed World 2 card to appear.

"Overriding Duel Runner," the computer voice on Akiza's Runner stated.

"What?!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Duel Mode engaged."

"What say you to a Duel?" the female challenged.

Akiza groaned. "You're on!"

**DUEL!**

**Akiza (LP 4000) VS ? (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Akiza declared. "And I Summon Evil Thorn!"

A small plant with a spiky bulb appeared.

**Evil Thorn**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I activate Evil Thorn's effect. By Tributing it, I can dish out 300 points of damage to you!"

The bulbs fired off and struck the female.

"Gah! Why you…" the female mumbled.

**?**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**SPC: 0**

"Then," Akiza continued. "I can Summon up to two more Evil Thorns from my Deck!"

Two more plants appeared to replace the one Akiza Tributed.

**Evil Thorn**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

**Evil Thorn**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Akiza concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" declared the female.

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Wattgiraffe!" A large yellow giraffe appeared, sparkling with electricity.

**Wattgiraffe**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200**

"_Watts…?"_ Akiza wondered. Something about her was familiar.

"And now…" the female continued, "I'll have my Wattgiraffe attack you directly!"

"What?!" exclaimed Akiza. She was then struck by a bolt of electricity.

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000 – 1200 = 2800**

"Aw, did you miss class that day, Miss Izinski? Don't you know that most Watt monsters have the ability to strike you directly?" the female taunted.

"_Something about her is definitely familiar,"_ Akiza thought. _"I've met her before…"_

"You're not the only one who can be quick to dish out pain."

"Who are you?"

"Why bother saying? It's not going to matter when I'm through with you! I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost! This lets me gain four Speed Counters!"

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 1 + 4 = 5**

"I'll place two cards face-down, then activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can destroy one card on my field along with any other card! So I'll take out both our face-down cards!" the female declared.

"I acti—" Akiza started.

"Don't think so," the female interrupted. "When Wattgiraffe successfully attacks directly, you can't activate cards or effects for the rest of the turn!"

"Oh, no…" Both face-down cards were destroyed.

"And now, during the End Phase, because of Overboost, my Speed Counters go back down to one."

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 5 – 4 = 1**

"That's all for me," the female concluded.

"My turn!" Akiza declared, drawing a card.

**Akiza**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 2**

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 2**

"First, I'll switch my Evil Thorns to Defense Position."

**Evil Thorn**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

**Evil Thorn**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Next, I'll Summon Phoenixian Seed!"

**Phoenixian Seed**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

"And now, I activate its effect! By sending Phoenixian Seed to my Graveyard, I can Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" The seed-like monster next to Akiza was replaced by a large, thin plant with yellow eyes that glared forward.

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2200**

"And now—"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Gravity Bind!" the female interrupted. "As long as this card is face-up, no Level 4 or above monsters can attack."

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Akiza concluded.

"My move, then!"

**Akiza**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 3**

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 3**

"I Summon Wattsquirrel!" A small electric squirrel stood beside the giraffe.

**Wattsquirrel**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 700**

"This little critter is special. But we'll get to that in a moment. First, I'll have Wattgiraffe attack you directly once again!" The giraffe fired another jolt of electricity at Akiza.

**Akiza**

**LP: 2800 – 1200 = 1600**

**SPC: 3**

"Now you can't activate effects for the rest of the turn. Now for Wattsquirrel to attack your Evil Thorn!" The squirrel hurled itself at the small plant and destroyed it. "And now Wattsquirrel will attack your Cluster Amaryllis!"

"But why?" Akiza wondered.

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2200**

The squirrel ended up being obliterated by Akiza's plant.

**2200 – 700 = 1500**

**?**

**LP: 3700 – 1500 = 2200**

**SPC: 3**

"Wattsquirrel can attack twice per Battle Phase," the female chuckled. "I'll place one card face-down and that's all for now."

"Wait a minute," Akiza said. "I remember you. You're… Tory?"

"Took you long enough," the female responded. "Tory's the name."

"Then _he_ must be…"

"That's right… Ken."

"But why did you kidnap Leo?"

"Let's just say my boyfriend has some unfinished business with that twerp."

"What?"

"And we can't have you getting in our way."

"…I don't know what you're planning… but I'll put a stop to you! It's my turn!" Akiza declared.

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 4**

**Tory**

**LP: 2200**

**SPC: 4**

"I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! You remember what this does, right? I'll destroy my Amaryllis and your Gravity Bind!"

Akiza's Spell vanquished her monster and Tory's Trap.

"Since Amaryllis is destroyed, you take 800 points of da—"

"Wrong," Tory interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Amaryllis battled with Wattsquirrel. Any monster that battles it has its effect negated."

"Fine, then I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! So I draw two cards and discard one! Next, I Summon Copy Plant!"

**Copy Plant**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 0**

"Since I Summoned a Plant Tuner to my field, Dark Verger can be Summoned from the Graveyard!"

**Dark Verger**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 0**

"Then I'll use Copy Plant's ability, which lets it copy the Level of another Plant on my field! And I choose Dark Verger!"

**Copy Plant**

**LV: 1 + 1 = 2**

**ATK: 0**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell – Tune-Up 123. If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can roll a die and I gain an effect based on the result!" A six-sided die appears on Akiza's screen. The die rolls and finishes with a two as the result.

Tory moaned.

"Yes. Since I rolled a two, I can increase the Level of Dark Verger by one!" Akiza continued.

**Dark Verger**

**LV: 2 + 1 = 3**

**ATK: 0**

"I'll now tune Level 2 Copy Plant with Level 1 Evil Thorn and Level 3 Dark Verger!"

**2 + 1 + 3 = 6**

"**Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"**

A human-like entity with four thorn-like whips appeared next to Akiza.

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"By banishing a Plant from my Graveyard, I can cut your monster's ATK in half! And I'll banish Phoenixian Seed!"

**Wattgiraffe**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200 / 2 = 600**

"Splendid Rose, attack!" Akiza's monster leaped into the air and began to spin. It then kicked Tory's giraffe.

**2200 – 600 = 1600**

**Tory**

**LP: 2200 – 1600 = 600**

**SPC: 4**

"I'm not done yet. By banishing another plant, like my Amaryllis, from the Graveyard, I can cut Splendid Rose's ATK in half until the End Phase, so it can strike again!"

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200 / 2 = 1100**

"I activate Limit Reverse! So I can bring back my Wattsquirrel!" Tory declared.

**Wattsquirrel**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 700**

"Tell me something, Miss Izinski, is it worth losing your monster's effect just so you can deal some extra damage?" Tory asked.

Akiza thought for a while. "I'll stop the attack and end my turn," she concluded. _"Something tells me that wasn't the best choice…"_

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1100 * 2 = 2200**

"My turn!" Tory declared.

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 5**

**Tory**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 5**

"I'll Set a monster and switch Wattsquirrel to Defense Position!"

**Wattsquirrel**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 100**

"That ends my turn," Tory concluded.

"My draw!" Akiza declared.

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 6**

**Tory**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 6**

"Splendid Rose! Attack that face-down monster!" Akiza's monster struck a revealed dragonfly.

"I activate the effect of the Wattdragonfly you just destroyed! It lets me Summon another Watt monster from my Deck! So I Summon another Wattdragonfly!"

**Wattdragonfly**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 100**

"I end my turn…" Akiza finished.

"I draw!" Tory stated.

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 7**

**Tory**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 7**

"I use the effect of Speed World 2! I'll drop seven Counters and draw an extra card!"

**Tory**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Wattfox!"

**Wattfox**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

"_Here it comes…"_ Akiza thought.

"I tune Level 2 Wattfox with Level 2 Wattdragonfly and Level 3 Wattsquirrel!"

**2 + 2 + 3 = 7**

"**Behold! Electrifying power creating a monster of true might! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Watthydra!"**

An electrical creature with several heads appeared.

**Watthydra**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 1500**

"And just like some of my other monsters, it can go right for your Life Points! Attack!"

Akiza recoiled from the electrical blast of Tory's new Synchro Monster.

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600 – 1500 = 100**

**SPC: 7**

"When Watthydra successfully attacks directly, I can banish a card from my Deck and add it to my hand in two turns! I'll go ahead and banish Magic Cylinder!" Tory stated.

"_Magic Cylinder…?"_ Akiza thought.

"Then I'll Set a card face-down and end my turn," Tory concluded.

"_I'll have to be more careful…"_ Akiza placed her hand on her Deck. "It's my turn!"

**Akiza**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 8**

**Tory**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 1**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! This lets me bring back a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! So I bring back Copy Plant!"

**Copy Plant**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Next, Splendid Rose will attack Watthydra!" Akiza's monster leaped at Tory's.

"I can read you like a book," Tory commented.

"What?!"

"I activate the Trap Magic Cylinder!"

"Another one?!"

"That's right. And I'm sure you're aware what this does… your monster's attack is negated and its ATK is dealt to you as damage! Good-bye, Miss Izinski!"

Two cylinders appeared, one of which was about to absorb Splendid Rose's attack.

"I activate Urgent Tuning!" Akiza declared.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Tory.

"This card lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

"Oh, no…"

"I tune Level 1 Copy Plant with Level 6 Splendid Rose!"

**1 + 6 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

A large dragon with wings made up of rose petals appeared next to Akiza.

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"That's… Akiza's ace monster…" Tory mumbled.

"Because the attacking monster is no longer on the field, Magic Cylinder won't deal damage," Akiza stated.

"Why you…"

"And now, Black Rose Dragon! Finish what Splendid Rose started! Take out that Watthydra! **Black Rose Flare**!"

In one breath, Akiza's dragon conjured up a dark flame with rose petals and shot it out of its mouth at Tory's hydra.

"Noooooo!" screamed Tory, as her creature was vanquished.

**2400 – 1500 = 900**

**Tory**

**LP: 600 – 900 = 0**

**SPC: 1**

Tory's Duel Runner was forced to a halt. Akiza slowed down as well. Ken's Duel Runner was no longer in sight. Sirens were heard on the highway behind them. A large, bulky man stepped of his police-themed Duel Runner.

"Well, well, if it ain't Akiza. Long time no see," said the officer.

"Officer Trudge?" Akiza replied.

"We'll take it from here," Trudge replied, having his officers place handcuffs on Tory.

"But what about—"

"Don't worry about the other guy. We already have our best man on his tail."

"Who?"

…

"This just in," the news reporter said. DBG had turned the television back on, perhaps for some sense of closure on the issue. "One of the two being tailed by Miss Izinski was caught by Sector Security's Officer Trudge. It seems the suspect, a student at Duel Academy named Tory, was working with the other, who disappeared, to kidnap a student of the school. We will continue to bring you the news as we are updated."

DBG turned the television off again. _"Darn it all…"_ He sat up-right in his bed and turned around to face the wall. _"This is MY mess…. that _I_ started…"_

DBG clenched his fist and punched the wall. _"If only… if only I hadn't…"_

…

_My wishes are moot, they have already taken place_

_Everything is my fault_


	5. Episode 5: Crow Hogan - First Event

**Episode 5**

**Crow Hogan – First Event: Darkened Gales, The Bullet Steps In!**

_It seems I exist for one purpose_

_To create messes which others clean up_

…

"_If I hadn't been so stupid… they'd still be here… especially that one person…"_ DBG thought. He punched the wall again, as tears began to roll down his eyes. _"And now I've lost them… all of them…"_

DBG then laid on his bed face-down.

…

Ken pulled his Duel Runner into the warehouse and picked Leo up. He dropped him against a wall, the force causing his captive to wake up.

"Huh… what the…?" Leo said. He looked up to see his captor take off his helmet. "You!"

Leo struggled to break free of ropes that now bound him.

"Don't waste your time," Ken stated. "Besides, if you do your part right, you'll be let go soon enough."

"Yeah, well… I'll be saved! Just watch!" Leo countered.

"Not before I get my revenge… you're just the bait… and a consolation if I don't get who I want…" Ken picked a crowbar.

"Huh?" Leo shuddered, feeling something faint in the air around Ken.

"In the meantime… keep quiet."

Leo blacked out.

…

"So you know where he's headed?" Akiza asked Trudge, following him on her Duel Runner.

"I have a pretty good idea," Trudge replied. "Ken and Tory have a pretty good history, before the Daedalus Bridge was built to connect Satellite and New Domino City. And I've had a few run-ins with them frequently. They've never done anything _too_ serious, then, but they did always manage to find trouble. And I know where their hiding spot is."

"So that's where we're headed?"

"Where _I'm_ headed. You should go back, Miss Izinski."

"Hey, you're not going without me!"

"With all due respect, Akiza, I understand that you're all bonded being Signers and all, but… let the police handle this. Besides, like I said… our best man is already almost there."

"You never told me who your 'best man' is."

"Trust me, you know him quite well. He _was_ your teammate after all."

"Huh?"

…

"Come on, Tory, pick up!" Ken grew impatient, pacing the floor trying to call his girlfriend. He had made several attempts to reach her, but there was no answer every time.

Ken groaned. "Fine," he said, grabbing his crowbar. "I'll at least settle for my consolation prize." He approached an unconscious Leo.

Suddenly, a card flew in front of him and stopped him. The card was "Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind".

"What the?!" he exclaimed.

"It figures that you would come back to the same hideout," a voice said.

"That card… and that voice… Crow!"

"Long time no see, Ken," Crow walked inside the building, wearing a Sector Security outfit. "I knew you were a troublemaker from the get-go, but I didn't think you would be _this_ violent."

"Part of Sector Security, Crow? I never knew you would become one of _them_."

"It's all part of keeping the peace in New Domino City _and_ Satellite, Ken."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Sure, it does. You're about to hurt one of my teammates. I can't let you do that. I don't know what's come over you, but this time you've gone too far. I'm taking you in along with your girlfriend."

"So that's why she hasn't answered… good for nothing cow."

"A 'cow'? Never knew you felt that way about her."

"Shut up!"

"Look. If you come with me right now, I'm sure we can work through with whatever's bugging you. I _know_ this is not the kind of person you are." Crow moved to pick up the card he threw.

…

"Crow joined up with Sector Security?" Akiza asked, surprised.

"Yep. I was surprised as you are when he said he wanted to join. My guess is he wanted to help keep the peace around and who can blame him?" Trudge replied.

"Well, then… all the more reason to go with you."

"Say wha?"

"I need to speak with Crow."

"Look, I know you guys are close and all, but this is Sector Security business…"

Akiza glared at Trudge.

"…Okay, you win." Trudge backed off. "Could you, at least, tell me why you need to chat with him so badly?"

"It's a long story, but I have a feeling something's about to happen in the near future."

"Like what? You're not talking about the new Ener-D reactor, are you? Because I'm pretty sure Yusei is working on it."

"No, this is something completely different. I'm just not sure exactly what it is yet."

"I'll just… take your word for it."

…

"Get out of my way, Crow," Ken demanded. "I don't care if you're really a part of Sector Security or not. Stay out of my way!"

"I can't do that, Ken," Crow replied.

Ken groaned then threw the crowbar at Crow. Crow moved out of the way and the crowbar struck the wall before hitting the floor. He turned to around and saw Ken attempting to escape then reached for a wire with a grapple. _"Haven't done this in a while,"_ Crow thought.

He hurled the grapple and managed to hook Ken's left arm.

"Let go!" Ken exclaimed. He then noticed the other end was hooked to Crow's left arm, where his Sector Security Duel Disk was.

"I told you. You're not going anywhere."

"This wire… I remember this. So I guess I only have one way out." Ken walked over to his Duel Runner and pushed a couple buttons. The Runner made a few noises and detached his Duel Disk which he, then, placed on his arm next to the strap.

"So if I win…" Ken continued. "I get to walk out of here free."

"Until Sector Security comes and grabs you," Crow added.

Ken stopped and thought for a moment.

Silence.

"If… if they can grab me…" Ken finally spoke. "I know just what I'll do."

"You'll have to beat me first!" Crow replied.

"Not a problem!"

Their Duel Disks' auto-shuffle feature randomized their Decks. Both then drew five cards each.

**DUEL!**

**Crow (LP 4000) VS Ken (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Ken declared, drawing a card. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Gateway of the Six!"

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Crow commented.

"Hmph. Every time a Six Samurai is Summoned, it gains two Bushido Counters. Now I Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 2**

"When Kageki is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Six Samurai from my hand! I Summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai! And because I have another monster on my field, Kageki gains 1500 ATK!"

**Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 400**

**Legendary Six Samurai**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200 + 1500 = 1700**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4**

"Now I'll tune Level 2 Kagemusha with Level 3 Kageki!" Ken declared.

"Here it comes…" Crow mumbled.

**2 + 3 = 5**

"**The legendary warlords, the leader has come! Stand aside as his sword slashes away at everything! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!"**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 6**

"Because I have a Six Samurai on my field, I can Summon Kizan from my hand!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 8**

"And since I now have two Six Samurais, I can Summon Great Shogun Shien!"

**Great Shogun Shien**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"Next, by removing four Counters from Gateway, I can add a Six Samurai from my Deck to my hand! And, because I can, I'll do it twice! I'll add Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and another Kizan to my hand!"

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 8 – 8 = 0**

Crow stood silent.

"And just like before," Ken continued, "since I have a Six Samurai, both can be Summoned straight to the field!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2100**

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4**

"I'm not done yet! Since there are at least two other Six Samurais on the field, both of my Kizans gain 300 extra ATK!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

"Then I'll remove another four Counters so I can add Hand of the Six Samurai from my Deck to my hand!"

**Gateway of the Six**

**Bushido Counters: 4 – 4 = 0**

"That's all for me!" Ken concluded.

"Wow," Crow responded. "That's quite the move you got there. Can't wait to break through your line of monsters!"

"You can't! Once per turn, Shi En can negate a Spell or Trap! And if I don't, Shien will prevent you from activating more than one each turn!"

"We'll see. It's my turn!" Crow drew a card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Black Whirlwind! When I Normal Summon a Blackwing monster, I can add another monster with equal or less ATK from my Deck to my hand."

"If I allow you to keep it," Ken interrupted. "I activate Shi En's effect. Like I said, once per turn, Shi En can negate a Spell or Trap. Say good-bye to your Whirlwind." Ken's monster slashed the Spell Card into two.

"I was hoping you'd do that."

"Huh?"

"Now I can win the Duel this turn!"

"That's a lie!"

"Wanna bet? Since you have a monster and I don't, I can Summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn without any Tributes!" Crow continued. A large winged human-like being appeared next to Crow.

**Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000**

Crow then revealed two monsters in his hand. "Then, just like your Kizan and Grandmaster, since I have a Blackwing on my field, I can Summon these guys! I Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear and Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!"

**Blackwing – Bora the Spear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"I activate Gale's effect! Once per turn, I can cut one of your monster's ATK in half! And who better than Shi En?"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250**

"So what? You can't destroy him! I can simply have another Six Samurai get destroyed in his place!" Ken stated.

"Who says I'm gonna attack right now? I tune Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn!"

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

Ken took a step back in surprise.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Against the Wind!" Crow continued. "I pick a Blackwing monster from my Graveyard, take damage equal to its ATK, then add it back to my hand! But because of my dragon's ability, I put a Black Feather Counter on him instead! **Damage Drain**!"

A red stream of energy that was emitted from the card was being absorbed by Crow's dragon.

"For every Black Feather Counter on him, Black-Winged Dragon loses 700 ATK." Some of the feathers on the dragon's wings turned red.

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 – 700 = 2100**

**Black Feather Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

"And now I'll add Gale the Whirlwind back to my hand, and then Summon it since I have another Blackwing on my field!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Great," Ken groaned. "Just great."

"And now Gale activates once again! This time, I'll use it on Grandmaster!"

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2100 / 2 = 1050**

"Next, I'll tune Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with Level 4 Bora the Spear!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"**

**Blackwing Armor Master**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"I now activate Black-Winged Dragon's other effect! I can remove all its Black Feather Counters to make one of your monsters lose 700 ATK for each one."

The red feathers on Crow's dragon turned white once again as it fired a red stream of energy at Ken's Shi En.

"Not Shi En!" Ken exclaimed.

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2100 + 700 = 2800**

**Black Feather Counters: 1 – 1 = 0**

**1 * 700 = 700**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1250 – 700 = 550**

"And then amount of ATK lost by your monster is dealt as damage to you!" Crow stated.

**Ken**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

"Now for the fun part! Armor Master! Attack Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" Crow's winged creature lunged towards Ken's Grandmaster with its claws. Ken braced himself for the blast.

**2500 – 1050 = 1450**

**Ken**

**LP: 3300 – 1450 = 1850**

The force of the attack pushed Ken back.

"Black-Winged Dragon! It's your turn! Attack Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En! **Noble Stream!**"

Crow's dragon fired another blast of energy from its mouth, obliterating Shi En.

**2800 – 550 = 2250**

**Ken**

**LP: 1850 – 2250 = 0**

The force of the blast knocked Ken over. The remaining monsters vanished and an electrical surge was sent through the wire to Ken's Duel Disk, destroying it.

Ken laid sprawling on the floor once more, defeated.

"And that's why they call me 'The Bullet'," Crow smiled.

"Crow!" a female voice called.

Crow turned around. "Oh, hey, Akiza. Officer Trudge."

"I see you've managed to capture the culprit," Trudge stated.

"Yep. Still can't believe he would pull something like this. It's not in him, I know it…" Crow responded.

"Where's Leo?" Akiza asked.

There was a sudden moaning in the room. Everyone turned to see Leo coming to.

"Leo!" Akiza ran over to him.

"Five more minutes…"

"We'll get you out of this, Leo," Crow stated, undoing the bonds.

"Crow, we need to talk," Akiza said.

"First things first, let's clean up this mess," Officer Trudge interrupted.

…

"Leo!" Luna screamed as she ran up to her twin brother, hugging him after he, Akiza, and Crow arrived at their home in the Tops. The sun was beginning to set.

"Hey, Luna," Leo hugged back, with his sister crying tears of joy in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're all right…" Luna replied. Crow and Akiza smiled, touched by the twins' reunion.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Akiza?" Crow asked.

…

The sky was turning orange as the sun was setting.

"So… this kid at your school—'DBG', was it?—is somehow causing your marks to react?" Crow asked, his helmet placed on the coffee table while he and the others sat on couches.

"Yeah," Luna answered.

"Normal people almost never cause our marks to react," Akiza responded.

"I think… we're about to face a new danger," Luna said, worriedly.

"What kind of new danger?" Crow asked.

"I don't know… I heard Ancient Fairy Dragon talking to me during our Tag Duel…"

"Huh?" the others looked at her.

"She said something about a darkness inside him," Luna continued. "But he doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"He did sorta take off after the Duel," Leo added. "Don't really like the guy's attitude."

"It _is_ suspicious, though," Crow stated. He stood up and grabbed his helmet. "I'm gonna look into this DBG character a bit more and see what I can turn up."

"I suppose the twins and I could keep an eye on him while we're in school, and see what else we can do on our end," Akiza added.

"Should we tell the others?" Leo asked. The others looked at him. "I mean… well… if it is a new danger, shouldn't we let them know?"

"I guess you have a point," Crow replied. "But seeing as how Yusei is busy and all, we should probably wait until we have a good amount of dirt on the guy first."

"Agreed," Akiza said. "I'll give Yusei a call and see if we can all meet at the Poppo Time shop tomorrow night."

"Of course you'd want to be the one to call Yusei. After all, you do l—"

Akiza glared at Crow, her face red. "Don't say another word."

"Uh… okay, I guess that means I'll call Jack. Well, anyway, later." Crow walked out the door, putting his Sector Security helmet on.

"I guess I'll go home, too. Good night, you two," Akiza said.

"Night," the twins replied as Akiza closed the door.

…

DBG remained laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Images of faces he knew appeared in front of them.

He watched their expressions of disapproval as they turned away from him. He then turned on his side.

He took a deep breath and recalled that day's incident. He knew what originally caused it, and he should've done something… but he didn't. Instead he stayed at home, watching the events on a screen.

But what could he have done? He started the mess… and he would only have made it bigger.

…

_It shouldn't be this way_

_But action is taken before I have the chance to give it thought_


	6. Episode 6: Jack Atlas - First Event

**Episode 6**

**Jack Atlas – First Event: Mysterious Stranger! Power VS Rage!**

_I am insignificant_

_Others have already traversed this path_

…

DBG stared at the ceiling, as he had been for the past several hours. The room was growing brighter the sun's rays as it rose. Another sleepless night.

That feeling in his chest simply would not leave him, nor would the images in his head. Everyone he knew leaving him. They all left him. And the worst part? He made them all leave him. And there was nothing he could do to take it all back… or to prevent the same thing from happening to anyone else he would meet.

They—the very individuals who had left him, one after another, eventually realizing for themselves why the people before had done so—all kept saying things would get better; after all, a bunch of others once felt the same way so, _surely_, DBG could not possibly be _any_ different.

DBG rose out of his bed to get ready for another day at Duel Academy.

"_Of course I'm not different…"_ he thought. _"I'm exactly the same. All the more reason for me to be left alone."_

…

Two Duel Runners rode through a stadium, packed with spectators. One was a large wheel-looking Runner while the other had a standard appearance.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" the audience chanted.

"You hear that, Keiichi Girvin?" Jack taunted, riding the wheel-looking Duel Runner.

Keiichi, his opponent, groaned.

"That's the sound of your defeat!"

The two continued on the ring.

"**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

A large dragon descended next to Jack's Duel Runner as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"That dragon…" Keiichi mumbled.

"Now, go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Keiichi directly!" Jack commanded. "**Absolute Power Force!**"

The dragon raised its fist as it was engulfed in flame. It then lunged forward and struck the opponent.

**Keiichi**

**LP: 700 – 3000 = 0**

**SPC: 5**

Keiichi's Duel Runner was forced to a halt. "I lost…" he mumbled.

"Don't feel so down," Jack replied, stopping in front of him. "You were good. I was just better."

Keiichi groaned angrily, banging his fist on his Runner in frustration.

Jack turned around again toward the pit to have the Pit Crew examine his Runner, as the final round of the tournament he was participating in had just ended in his victory.

"Mr. Atlas, there is a phone call for you from an Officer Crow Hogan," one of the workers stated as Jack pulled in.

"Crow?" he responded.

…

"Where've you been, man? I've been trying to reach ya!" Crow said on the screen of the video phone.

"I'll have you know that I've been participating in tournaments, Crow," Jack replied. "You may not take Dueling to get better seriously, but I do."

"You're not getting any better with that attitude."

"Watch it, Crow, or I'll knock your block off."

"Whoa, take it easy, pal."

Jack groaned. "So why are you calling me, anyway?"

"Well, we're meeting at the Poppo Time shop tonight. All six of us."

"All six of us? You mean…"

"Yeah, a meeting for us Signers. Something big is going to happen in New Domino City."

"Something big? Like what?"

"Well, uh… that I don't know."

"Whatever. I'm sure that whatever it is, you five can handle it yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a trophy to get…"

"Jack, wait!"

…

The video phone had turned off.

"Just great…" Crow sighed. "So much for getting Jack over here."

Crow placed the phone back in its slot.

"_Sheesh, ever since Yusei took down Z-one, all Jack thinks about is tournaments. Doesn't he know he has friends that need him from time to time?"_ he thought. _"Oh, well. Guess we're meeting up without him… though, he'll probably show up late, anyway."_

"Hmm… I should probably call Akiza and let her know," he stated, picking up the phone again and beginning to dial.

…

Jack sipped his tea and set the cup down. He gave a sigh of content as he sat at an outside café table near the stadium he was at. His trophy stood near his chair. The place was nearly empty and quiet.

"It's no Café la Geen, but it does well on its own," Jack commented, sipping the last of his cup. "Hey! Another cup!"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"That's odd… the waitress was just here…" Jack rose out of his chair and walked towards the door to the café. As he opened the doors, he noticed a woman silhouette standing in the shadows across the room. "Who are—Ugh!"

Jack grabbed his right arm as his mark began to glow. He looked at the woman and saw a purple "激怒" glowing on her chest.

"You must be Jack Atlas," the woman stated.

"Show yourself!" Jack demanded.

"Very well." The woman stepped out of the shadows. Her entire outfit was black—her hooded robe, shirt, pants, Duel Disk… everything. The hood was concealing her face.

"What did you do with the workers?"

"Oh, I had them take a leave of absence. Don't worry. They're unharmed."

"You going to take that hood off and show your face? Or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"My, my, where are you manners? I'm just here for one thing." The woman raised her Duel Disk.

"Fine." Jack turned around and walked outside to get his Duel Disk from his Runner then walked back in. "If you're not going to tell me who you are, I'll Duel it out of you!"

"Just the response I'd expect from one such as yourself, Jack."

Their Decks were shuffled and both drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Jack (LP 4000) VS ? (LP 4000)**

"I'll start things off by Summoning Mad Archfiend!" Jack declared, as a demonic humanoid creature appeared in front of him.

**Mad Archfiend**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Then I'll Set one card face-down. That's all for me," Jack concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" the woman said as she drew. "I'll Set a monster and end my turn."

"That's it?"

"Problem, Jack?"

"I was expecting more from you, challenging the likes of me as you did."

"Oh, not to worry. There _will_ be more."

"Hmph. My turn! Let me show you how to _really_ Duel. I Summon Power Breaker!"

**Power Breaker**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Mad Archfiend, attack her face-down monster!" Jack commanded. The Set monster was revealed to be a large insect whose green forelimbs formed an 'X'.

**XX-Saber Emmersblade**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 800**

The woman's creature was vanquished by Jack's demon. "I know what you're thinking," Jack continued. "Your monster was in Defense Position, so you don't lose any Life Points, right? Wrong. Mad Archfiend can deal Piercing Damage!"

**1800 – 800 = 1000**

**?**

**LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

"Not bad, Jack," the woman stated. "But now it's time for _me_ to show _you_ something! When XX-Saber Emmersblade is destroyed by battle, I can Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Deck! And I choose X-Saber Pashuul!"

A warrior appeared in the place of the destroyed insect.

**X-Saber Pashuul**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 0**

"He may have 0 DEF, but his ability prevents him from being destroyed by battle."

"Hmph. I end my turn," Jack concluded.

"Then it's my turn," the woman declared. "I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Boggart Knight's effect activates. I can now Summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand. I Summon the Tuner Monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Next, since I control at least two X-Saber monsters, I can Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

**XX-Saber Faultroll**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"Now I activate Faultroll's effect. Once per turn, I can Summon one Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my Graveyard. Return to the field, XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

**XX-Saber Emmersblade**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Great. A field full of monsters," Jack commented.

"It's about to get worse, my dear," the woman replied. "I tune Level 2 Pashuul with Level 4 Boggart Knight!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Mighty warriors, converge and call forth the one whose graceful rage will scar the enemy! Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"**

The woman's new monster leaped into the air.

"What the?" Jack responded, as we watched Hyunlei slash his face-down card.

The woman chuckled. "When Hyunlei is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to three Spell or Traps on the field. Next I'll tune Level 3 Fulhelmknight with Level 6 Faultroll!"

**3 + 6 = 9**

"**Mighty warriors, combine your power and bring forth the power of an unstoppable rage! Synchro Summon! Come forth, XX-Saber Gottoms!"**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100**

"I now activate Gottom's ability. By Tributing Emmersblade, I can discard a random card from your hand."

The woman's monster swung its sword causing an energy blast to strike a card in Jack's hand, forcing it out. Jack sent it to the Graveyard.

"Battle Fader…" the woman noted. "With that, if I attacked you directly, you'd be able to end the Battle Phase. Too bad you won't be able to do that, now, huh?"

"Are you done?" Jack replied.

"Not quite. I activate the Equip Spell Sword of Sparkles, and I'll equip it to Hyunlei." A large sword materialized in front of the female monster which grabbed it. "Hyunlei, attack Mad Archfiend!"

"When Mad Archfiend is attacked, it automatically switches to Defense Position!" Jack stated.

**Mad Archfiend**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 0**

Hyunlei slashed the demon into pieces before it vanished. It then lunged at Power Breaker.

"What?" Jack responded.

"When a monster equipped with Sword of Sparkles destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy card on the field. Say good-bye to Power Breaker," the woman stated. Jack's remaining monster was vanquished.

"Fine. I'll show you an ability of my own! When Power Breaker is destroyed, I can destroy one of your face-up Spell or Trap Cards!" Jack declared. Hyunlei's large new sword was destroyed.

"It served its purpose," the woman continued. "Gottoms, attack Jack directly!"

**Jack**

**LP: 4000 – 3100 = 900**

"I think that's enough for now," the woman concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Jack declared. "I send Attack Gainer from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Power Giant!"

A large humanoid creature appeared.

"Power Giant's Level," Jack continued, "decreases by the Level of the monster I sent."

**Power Giant**

**LV: 6 – 1 = 5**

**ATK: 2200**

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!"

**Dark Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"I now tune Level 3 Dark Resonator with Level 5 Power Giant!"

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"Well, well, if it isn't your ace monster, the Red Dragon Archfiend," the woman commented. "Too bad it's no match for Gottoms."

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100**

"I'm not after Gottoms. I'm after Hyunlei! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with **Absolute Power Force!**"

The fist of Jack's dragon became engulfed in flame and struck the female monster.

**3000 – 2300 = 700**

**?**

**LP: 3000 – 700 = 2300**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn," Jack concluded.

"Not bad, Jack," the woman replied. "Not bad at all, my dear. It's my turn and I'll Set three cards face-down. That's all."

"That's all? No attacks?"

"No. I can wait."

"Hmph. I draw, and I activate Red Dragon Vase. Since I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field, I can draw two cards from my Deck. Next, since I have a Level 8 Synchro Monster on my field, I can Summon Creation Resonator from my hand!"

**Creation Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 800**

"Then, since I happen to control Red Dragon Archfiend, I can Summon Red Nova from my hand!"

**Red Nova**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Let me show you the power of my soul! My **Burning Soul**!" Jack exclaimed, as he became surrounded by a red aura.** "**I'll double tune Level 3 Creation Resonator and Level 1 Red Nova with my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The two smaller monsters broke apart into rings of fire that spun around Jack's dragon.

**1 + 3 + 8 = 12**

"**The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one! A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"**

An explosion took place with a dragon descending from it next to Jack.

"Red Nova Dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Tuner monster in my Graveyard," Jack continued. "Since I have four, it gains 2000 extra ATK!"

**4 * 500 = 2000**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500**

"Red Nova Dragon! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" Jack commanded.

His dark red dragon became engulfed in flames as it charged towards the woman's monster. She chuckled.

"What?" Jack responded.

"I activate my Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Rage!" the woman declared.

"Cursed… Emotion?!"

"That's right, and now I also activate Transmigration Prophecy! This card returns two cards from the Graveyard back to the Deck! So I'll send back your Attack Gainer and Red Nova!"

Jack's Graveyard glowed as it appeared to kick out the designated cards.

"With two less Tuners, your dragon loses power," she stated.

**2 * 500 = 1000**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500**

"So what?" Jack replied. "It's still stronger than your monster!"

"Is it now?" said the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You see… thanks to my Cursed Emotion Trap… when your Special Summoned monster attacks mine… my monster gains ATK equal to half of your monster's original strength until the End Phase!"

"But that means…"

"Red Nova Dragon's original ATK is 3500… so Gottoms gains 1750!"

**3500 / 2 = 1750**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100 + 1750 = 4850**

"Say good-bye to your dragon, and any hopes you had of beating me!"

Jack's mark began to glow brightly as he let out a roar. "I don't think so!" he yelled. "I activate the Trap Prideful Roar! Since your monster's ATK is higher than mine, I pay Life Points equal to the difference, then my monsters gains that amount plus an additional 300!"

**4850 – 4500 = 350**

**Jack**

**LP: 900 - 350 = 550**

**350 + 300 = 650**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 4500 + 650 = 5150**

"Now, go, Red Nova Dragon! Destroy XX-Saber Gottoms! **Burning Soul!**"

Jack's dragon crashed into the woman's monster, the impact creating an explosion.

"Not bad, Jack Atlas," the woman stated, "but we'll have to settle this later. I just wanted to see what you were made of."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, the room still filled with smoke. "Get back here!"

"Another time, dear."

"Coward!"

The smoke cleared and Jack stood alone in the room with his dragon behind him. His dragon vanished as he then heard a muffled noise from the door leading to the kitchen.

Jack quickly went to investigate and, upon entering, he saw the waitress and the chef bound together with their mouths sealed by tape.

"_Why would she do this…?"_ he thought, freeing them from their bondage.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Atlas…" the chef said.

"Thank you…" the waitress replied as well.

Jack stepped back into the dining room and stared at the exit. "Well, Crow…" he said, "looks like I'll be meeting up with the rest of you after all."

…

The woman entered a dark, nearly empty room.

"So, how was your meeting with him?" a male voice asked. The male stood and faced her, wearing the same outfit.

"It was quite fun," she replied. "I think he and the other five are definitely worth the trouble, if they're anything like him."

"Very good. Then we shall begin pursuing them shortly… after we've gathered the others."

"But what about the kid? Contemno? He's not exactly the most willing."

The male stood silent momentarily. "Not to worry, Saevio. He just needs a little… push."

…

_My words mean nothing, my actions mean nothing_

_I am not the first, I am less than nothing_


	7. Episode 7: Solo - Second Event

**Episode 7**

**Solo – Second Event: Hate and Contempt**

_Every day, I try_

_I try to avoid causing harm_

…

"Sir! Wake up! This is no time for a nap!" exclaimed a teacher.

DBG instantly sat straight up in his chair, weary from lack of sleep. Every student in the room was staring at him, but nothing pierced him the icy stare of the woman in front of him. Shame was all he felt at that moment.

"Wait until you get home and, as much I disapprove of it, sleep as much as you want then. For now, I want you to go to the restroom and wash your face."

DBG looked up at the teacher.

"Now."

DBG nodded obediently and walked out of the classroom.

"_This is ridiculous…"_ he thought. _"This shouldn't be happening…"_ He entered the vacant restroom and walked up to the sink before noticing the pencil in his hand, which he somehow forgot to leave in the classroom. Gripping it in his armpit, DBG turned on the faucet and began splashing his face with water.

After turning the faucet off and drying his hands, he grabbed the pencil he held with his elbow and stared at the pointed end.

"_When will this all end…?"_ DBG then pointed the pencil at his chest where his heart was and thrust his arm towards it.

He stood still. He looked up and saw a dark aura surrounding his arm, preventing the pencil from piercing his body which vanished when DBG relented. He suddenly felt a strong pain in his chest. The pain forced him to drop to his knees momentarily. He clutched at his heart, covering a faint purple glow on his chest.

"_Why…?"_ he wondered. _"I can't go on like this… I shouldn—__**No, I have to keep going. That's what they all want. For me to stay alive.**__"_

Recovering from the pain, DBG stood up, pencil in hand. The glow had vanished. He took a deep breath and headed back to class.

…

"Initiating the program," stated a female scientist, pressing some keys on her control panel.

The large clear tube in the center of the room contained within in it a radiant rainbow light. The whirring of machines was heard.

"So far, the Ener-D reactor seems stable, Dr. Fudo," stated a male scientist.

The man he spoke to stood silent, keeping a watchful eye on the reactor. He didn't really like the name and told his colleagues to address by his first name, but he figured it was more out of habit than anything else. Besides, his mind is also clearly elsewhere… particularly, on a phone call earlier that morning.

…

"_Hey, what's up, Akiza?" he talked into the video phone._

"_Yusei, all of us are wanting to meet at your place at Poppo Time tonight. There's something we need to discuss," Akiza replied._

"_Is something wrong?" Yusei asked._

"_Maybe." Akiza had a serious expression on her face._

"_Do you mind telling me what happened?"_

"_Well…"_

…

The reactor began to glow violently. Sparks began to fly out of the tube.

"Oh, no, it's out of control!" the female scientist screamed.

"Shut down the reactor," Yusei commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the scientist beside him responded. He punched some keys into the console and the whirring ended. The glow in the tube subsided. "Another failure. I don't get what's wrong with the program, though. It seems perfect…"

The other scientists in the room hung their heads in disappointment.

"Should we give up?" the male scientist asked. His name tag read "Flynn, Ph.D.".

"No, Logan," Yusei replied to Dr. Flynn. "The future depends on our success. Let's all call it quits early for today. I'm gonna take another look at the program."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Positive."

The doors opened behind them.

"Still having trouble, are we, Dr. Fudo?" asked a small man in a red suit, whose face had make-up giving the appearance of a clown.

"Director Lazar."

"What a shame," said the lady standing next to him. "We can't exactly have failure on the project, Dr. Fudo."

"I'm sorry, Miss…" Yusei started.

"Whitton. Vice Director Whitton," she finished.

"Miss Whitton. I need more time to complete the program."

"You're on thin ice, Dr. Fudo. Your little project isn't exactly cheap—" Lazar raised his hand in front of her face.

"Now, now, Vice Director Whitton," Lazar interrupted. "Show some more respect. This _is_ the man who has saved New Domino City from disaster on two occasions."

"But—"

"Not another word. I have every bit of confidence that Dr. Fudo here is more than capable of perfecting the new reactor."

"With all due respect, Director, but I don't care if he _is_ New Domino's King of Games. He can't go throwing away money forever!"

"And he won't. I have every bit of faith in the man. Don't you?"

Vice Director Whitton stood silent for a moment. "Very well, then. I expect to see some results soon." The lady official walked out of the room.

"Now, then, Dr. Fudo…"

"Please, call me Yusei," Yusei requested.

"Yusei… I do believe I heard you saying to call it quits early for today?"

"That's right. I'm wanting to take another look at this program. It seemed to be working fine until not too long ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I need to examine it myself."

"Very well, then. You may leave."

Yusei began to walk out of the room, his colleagues following suit.

"Yusei, one more thing…" Lazar called to him.

Yusei stopped.

"As much as I don't approve of Miss Whitton's attitude, she _does_ have a point."

"I know, Lazar." Yusei walked out of the room, the call still on his mind.

…

"_He caused your marks to react?" Yusei asked. "But how?"_

"_I don't get it either," Akiza answered, "but seeing as how it happened when we just met him for the first time…"_

"_I see. And you say you only met him a couple days ago?"_

"_Yeah, but he's been a student here for a long time."_

_Yusei remained silent._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Silence._

"_Yusei?"_

"_I'll tell you guys about it later when we meet up tonight."_

"_Okay. Bye, Yusei."_

"_Later."_

…

"_Something doesn't seem right…"_ Yusei thought. _"They only met him a couple of days ago. In fact… it was then that the Ener-D reactor started failing on almost every attempt…"_

Yusei stepped into the elevator and pressed the key to go to the ground floor. He was lost in thought again.

"_This kid… DBG… if that even _is _his real name…"_ he thought. _"He must have some connection to the weird activity going on with the reactor. It can't just be a coincidence."_

…

The bell rang. Students moved out of the classrooms through the hallways to leave school. DBG took the usual path, which involved going through the gym as most usually don't think to go through there to exit quickly.

However, this time was different.

DBG stepped through the doors into the gym.

"I've been waiting for you," said a young male student.

DBG looked up and saw Sly, then he proceeded to walk past him.

"I've heard all about you, but I want to see your skills for myself. So how about it?"

DBG stopped.

"I'll sweeten the deal. If you win, I'll give you any card of your choosing. If I win… I get your Scrap Dragon."

DBG remained silent. _"No…"_ he thought. _"I can't…"_

"What's wrong?" Sly taunted. "You scared?"

DBG began to walk again.

"You're pathetic. Walking away from a challenge."

"_I can't… I shouldn't… I don't even care about your stupid challenge."_

"Are you sure you don't want this card back?"

DBG stopped again and looked at the card in Sly's hand. It was Scrap Dragon. DBG quickly got out his Deck and saw that his card was missing. _"But when did he…?!"_

"You need to pay more attention. If you agree to Duel me, I'll let you borrow it. Otherwise, it's mine to keep," Sly stated.

DBG remained silent and grabbed his Academy Duel Disk.

"I thought as much. Here you go."

DBG took back his card, with some difficulty as if Sly was unwilling to give it up. Both moved to the opposite sides of a Duel field.

"_I'm not going to miss my chance this time,"_ Sly thought.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Sly (LP 4000)**

"I'll start first," Sly declared. "I Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! When Breaker is Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter."

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

"For every Spell Counter on him, he gains 300 extra ATK."

**1 * 300 = 300**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

**Spell Counters: 1**

"Then I'll throw two cards face-down and end my turn," Sly concluded.

"My turn then," DBG stated, drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Cards of Consonance. I discard a Dragon-Type Tuner from my hand with 1000 ATK or less to draw two cards. I discard Dragunity Phalanx. Then I Summon another."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"By sending a Dragunity monster to the Graveyard, I can Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand."

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"Stop right there," Sly interrupted. "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole. When you Summon a monster with at least 1500 ATK, that monster is destroyed and banished."

DBG watched as his monster was vanquished. "I'll place a card face-down and end my t—"

"Hold on," Sly interrupted again. "During your End Phase, I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one Spell or Trap on the field."

A cyclone burst out of the card and destroyed DBG's card.

"Now it's my turn," Sly declared, drawing a card. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Eccentric Boy!"

**Eccentric Boy**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"And now I'll attack you directly with both my monsters!"

Sly's new monster held its arms up and shot a magical blast at his opponent.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

The other being then held up its blade and slashed at DBG.

**DBG**

**LP: 3200 – 1900 = 1300**

"I'm not done yet," Sly continued. "Thanks to Eccentric Boy's effect, I can Synchro Summon with a monster that's in my hand! So I tune Level 3 Eccentric Boy with Level 4 Crusader of Endymion!"

A third creature appeared on the field momentarily.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Magical forces unite as they create a being of unparalleled power! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Arcanite Magician!"**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 400**

"Next, I activate the Field Spell known as Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

The room began to take on the appearance of a village in the woods.

"As long as I have Secret Village in play," Sly continued, "you can't activate any Spell Cards. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"_Just a little more,"_ Sly thought. _"That dragon will be mine… No one deserves that card but me! And once I have it… I'll be able to go after Sta—"_

A voice was then heard from the doorway.

"Come on, Luna! I swear this way is faster!" Leo said, opening the door to the gym. Luna was right beside him. He then noticed the Duel. "Huh?"

"Sly?" Luna said, surprised.

"And look. He's dueling DBG."

Both appeared to be ignoring the twins. Luna then glanced at DBG and saw a bit of weariness in his eyes.

"My turn," DBG declared. "I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern."

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"By banishing a face-up Dragon from my field, I can Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand."

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Then I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can Special Summon any Dragon from my hand or Graveyard. So I Summon Lightpulsar Dragon."

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

Sly stared down the dragons, unfazed.

"Red-Eyes, attack Breaker," DBG commanded. A blast of flames emerged from the dragon's mouth and was fired at the magical warrior.

**2800 – 1900 = 900**

**Sly**

**LP: 4000 – 900 = 3100**

"Next, Lightpulsar will attack Arcanite Magician."

"Don't think so. I reveal Assault Mode Activate," Sly declared. "I Tribute Arcanite Magician… so I can Summon Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900**

"When Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode is Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters, and for every Spell Counter he has, he gains 1000 ATK."

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900 + 2000 = 2900**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 2 = 2**

"A bit too strong for your dragon, don't you think?"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"Man, this is rough," Leo commented.

Luna stood silently with a worried expression on her face. Kuribon's Duel Spirit appeared to her again and spoke.

"_I know, Kuribon… I can feel it, too…"_ she thought.

"I draw!" Sly declared. "And now, Magician! Attack Lightpulsar!"

Sly's magician shot a magical blast at DBG's dragon, destroying it.

**2900 – 2500 = 400**

**DBG**

**LP: 1300 – 400 = 900**

"And now for your other dragon! I activate Arcanite's effect! By removing two Spell Counters, I can wipe out your entire field!"

Another blast vanquished DBG's other dragon.

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 2900 – 2000 = 900**

**Spell Counters: 2 – 2 = 0**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Sly concluded. _"Just a little more. I'll finally have what I deserve."_

"My turn, then," DBG declared.

The twins felt a sudden chill. They knew what was coming.

"I Summon Dragunity Dux."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"When Dux is Summoned, I can equip the Phalanx in my Graveyard to it. And for every Dragunity on my field, it gains 200 ATK."

**2 * 200 = 400**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900**

"Next, I activate Phalanx's effect, which allows it to be Summoned to the field."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_Great,"_ Sly thought.

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux," DBG continued.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"Like Dux, Vajrayana has the ability to equip Phalanx to itself, and again I'll use Phalanx's effect to Summon itself."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Then I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana."

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

Sly chuckled. _"Of all the rotten luck…"_ he thought.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

DBG suddenly felt pain in his heart and grasped at his chest. The twins clutched their right arms where their marks were.

"Again?!" Leo exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Heartbroken because you're about to lose your dragon?" Sly taunted.

Luna was surprised at Sly. "Lose his dragon?" she wondered.

"Are they…" Leo said, "going by the ante rule? I thought that was forbidden! But that means… DBG agreed to it…?"

"_It can't be…"_ Luna thought. Neither of them seemed like one who would use a forbidden rule.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect," DBG declared.

"Are you crazy? Scrap Dragon is the only card on your field. Don't tell me your destroying it," Sly replied.

"I'll have Scrap Dragon destroy itself and your Magician."

Scrap Dragon embodied itself in energy and crashed into Sly's monster. The impact created an explosion. The smoke cleared and neither monster was there.

"You are crazy…" Sly commented.

"With your Magician gone… you no longer have a Spellcaster on the field."

"Huh?"

"…so I can activate my Spells now."

"You did it on purpose…?"

"I activate Pot of Avarice. I return five monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck, shuffle, and draw two cards."

Sly remained silent, anxious at what DBG was going to do next.

DBG drew his two cards. "This Duel… is over."

"What?!" Sly exclaimed.

"I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spells and Traps on the field."

A strong wind current blew in the gym, destroying Sly's facedown and causing the village to vanish.

"I then activate Monster Reborn. This revives one monster in the Graveyard, so I Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

Sly stared in disbelief. He knew what was next. The twins stood quietly, speechless.

"I activate Red-Eyes's effect. So revive… Scrap Dragon."

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Go, Red-Eyes, attack."

**Sly**

**LP: 3100 – 2800 = 300**

The impact knocked Sly down. He struggled to stand up.

"Now to finish this…" DBG continued. He grasped at his chest again as the twins at their arms.

"DBG! Don't!" Luna exclaimed.

"**Scrap Rage**."

A blast of energy shot out of the mouth of DBG's dragon at Sly. Another explosion. Sly lay on the floor.

**Sly**

**LP: 300 – 2800 = 0**

"Sly!" Luna ran over to DBG's opponent as the dragons vanished.

"_No more…"_ DBG thought.

Leo knelt down next to Luna and Sly. DBG began to head out the doors to leave school. Sly began to moan as he came to.

"He's awake!" Luna exclaimed.

"Right… you take care of him," Leo said.

"Leo?"

"I've got someone to talk to." Leo ran after DBG.

"Leo, wait!"

…

DBG walked outside the Academy, almost clear of students as they had already left the premises.

"Hey!" he heard Leo call out to him.

DBG stopped.

"What's the big idea, making duel damage real like that?" Leo asked.

"_It's not my fault…"_ DBG thought. _"And… if I don't something soon… things are only going to get worse…"_

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

"_Leave me alone…"_

Leo approached DBG. Another surge of pain. DBG collapsed to his knees as he clutched his chest. Leo felt a burning in his arm where his mark was.

"What the?!" exclaimed Leo.

DBG steadily rose to his feet and turned around, his hand covering up the faint purple glow on his chest.

"_What's that…?"_ Leo wondered. _"Is that what's causing our marks to react…?"_

Leo grabbed his Duel Disk.

"_Well… there's only one way to find out…"_

DBG positioned his left arm so that it covered the glow on his chest and held up his Duel Disk.

"_I shouldn't…"_ DBG thought. _"But I have to… I have to get them to leave me be… or else… I can't… let any more people… get hurt…"_

…

Luna felt a burning in her arm as well. _"Leo… please be careful…"_

…

Akiza stopped to look at the glowing mark on her arm. _"It must be Leo… could he be… dueling DBG?"_

Hurriedly, Akiza went in search of her young friend. A thought flashed in her mind.

…

_Crow turned around. "Oh, hey, Akiza. Officer Trudge."_

"_I see you've managed to capture the culprit," Trudge stated._

"_Yep. Still can't believe he would pull something like this. It's not in him, I know it…" Crow responded._

…

"_So… this kid at your school—'DBG', was it?—is somehow causing your marks to react?" Crow asked, his helmet placed on the coffee table while he and the others sat on couches._

"_Yeah," Luna answered._

"_Normal people almost never cause our marks to react," Akiza responded._

"_I think… we're about to face a new danger," Luna said, worriedly._

"_What kind of new danger?" Crow asked._

"_I don't know… I heard Ancient Fairy Dragon talking to me during our Tag Duel…"_

"_Huh?" the others looked at her._

"_She said something about a darkness inside him," Luna continued. "But he doesn't seem like that kind of person."_

…

"_Could he have something to do with whatever this new threat that's facing us is? And why Ken and Tory acted the way they did?"_ Akiza wondered. _"What if…?"_

Akiza was silent as she ran through the halls to the front of the school, where she figured the twins would be if they were still at school.

"_If he is somehow responsible for how Ken and Tory's behavior… then I have to find Leo before it's too late."_

…

_But all is in vain_

_Nothing I do leads to anything better_


	8. Episode 8: Leo - Second Event

**Episode 8**

**Leo – Second Event: Emotions Clash, Hope and Despair**

_I sometimes wonder if others can help_

_Waiting to see their actions_

…

The sunshine was bright.

DBG pulled his sweater over his chest so that the glow would be covered and held it there with his elbow. He then stood up.

Leo grasped his arm where his mark was as he faced DBG.

"_What is this?"_ he wondered. _"I can feel something strong."_

DBG stared at Leo, breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"_Well, whatever's going on… guess now's a good time to find out what it is!"_ Leo thought. "Let's go, DBG!"

Both held up their Duel Disks and drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Leo (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Leo declared, drawing a card. "I Summon Morphtronic Radion! As long as Radion is in Attack Position, all my Morphtronics gain 800 ATK!"

**Morphtronic Radion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Leo concluded.

"Leo!" Luna called, running up behind her brother.

"Sis? Hey, where's Sly?"

"He… well… took off."

"'Took off'? So he's awake?"

"Well, yeah, but he seemed upset… Are you… dueling DBG?"

"You bet I am!"

"But why?"

"Look, something's up. You said so yourself! And I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Leo…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Leo reassured her.

"I hope so…" Luna said. _"I don't want you to get hurt, Leo…"_

DBG remained silent. _"I can't… do this anymore…"_ he thought. _"I have to end this quickly…"_

"My turn," DBG said, sluggishly drawing his card. He felt his lack of sleep slowly creeping up on him.

The twins looked at him, puzzled.

"He looks… tired," Luna said.

"Yeah…" Leo responded.

"I activate the Field Spell… Dragon Ravine," DBG declared, as the environment slowly became that of a familiar-looking canyon. "Once per turn, by discarding a card, I can add a Dragunity monster from my Deck to my hand. So I discard Red-Eyes Wyvern… and add Phalanx to my hand."

"Here we go again," Leo said.

"I Summon Dragunity Phalanx," DBG continued.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"And now by sending a Dragunity to the Graveyard, I can Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand."

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Summoned from my hand, I can equip a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster from my Graveyard to it. I equip Phalanx." As the Phalanx attached itself to DBG's monster, Leo smiled.

"I was waiting for that!" Leo stated. "I activate a Trap! Morphtronic Impact Return! I send Morphtronic Datatron from my hand to the Deck and return up to two Spell or Traps on your field to your hand! And I'll use it on that Phalanx!"

DBG's monster reappeared as a card in his hand.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close…" she commented.

"_No kidding…"_ Leo thought. _"I almost had to deal with his dragon… but it's not over yet."_

"Mystletainn! Attack!" DBG commanded.

"Not so fast! I use the Continuous Trap Morphtronic Bind!" Leo interrupted. DBG's monster crashed into an electrical grid and backed off. "As long as I have a Morphtronic on my field, none of your Level 4 or above monsters can attack!"

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

…

Akiza ran through the hallways, feeling a strong pulse in her arm as her mark glowed.

"_Leo…"_ she thought.

"Miss Akiza!" she heard someone call. She stopped, held her hand over her glowing mark, and turned counterclockwise around to see a female student close to her age. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked the girl.

"Uh… I just have something important to get to…" Akiza replied. "You're Whitney Mandel, right?"

"Yep. That's me! But what could possibly be so important that you'd be dashing through the halls like that?"

"Look. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now."

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with something, that's all."

"Ask me later." Akiza turned around again and continued down the hall.

Whitney stood silently. "Okay, then…" she said quietly, disappointed. _"I was hoping she'd get me closer to _him_… or…"_

She smiled to herself. _"Oh, well… in due time…"_

Akiza stopped and turned around, thinking she heard a laugh. She saw no one. Not even Whitney.

"_Am I… hearing things?"_ she wondered.

…

"My draw!" Leo declared. "I activate Morphtronic Accelerator! I return a Morphtronic from my hand to the Deck, then I can destroy one card on the field and draw a card. So I'll return Slingen and destroy your face-down!"

DBG's face-down card was vanquished as Leo drew a card.

"Next up, I Summon Morphtronic Celfon!" he continued.

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100 + 800 = 900**

"And now I activate its ability! **Dial Up!**" The number keys on Celfon's body randomly flashed until it stopped on the 2 key. "All right!" Leo said. "Now I look at the top two cards of my Deck and if there's a Morphtronic, I can Summon it! And it looks like there is one! Morphtronic Scopen!"

**Morphtronic Scopen**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600**

"Thanks to Scopen's effect, I can Summon another Morphtronic from my hand! So I Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

**Morphtronic Boomboxen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200 + 800 = 2000**

"And now I tune Level 3 Scopen with Level 4 Boomboxen!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

DBG and the twins watched as the mechanical dragon descended.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Leo continued. "I choose three Equip Spells from my Deck and you pick one of them at random. That card gets added to my hand and the others go back in the Deck. The cards are Power Pickaxe, Double Tool C&D, and Break! Draw."

He reveals the three cards, shuffles them, and holds them so that DBG only sees the back of the cards. DBG points towards the one on his far left. Leo adds the card to his and returns the others to his Deck.

"Now I activate the card just added! Power Pickaxe! And I'll equip it to Power Tool Dragon!"

The machine's right arm transforms into a pickaxe.

"Next, I use the effect of Pickaxe! Once per turn, I can banish a monster in your Graveyard and Power Tool Dragon gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. So I banish your Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800**

"Now go, Power Tool Dragon! Attack Mystletainn!" Leo commanded. "**Crafty Break!**"

**2800 – 2100 = 700**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

"And now for Radion and Celfon to attack!"

Radion fired a blast of sound at DBG.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300 – 1800 = 1500**

Then Celfon struck.

**DBG**

**LP: 1500 – 900 = 600**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2800 – 500 = 2300**

DBG recoiled from the attacks.

"So what's with making Duel damage real?" Leo asked.

Silence.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"It's not me…" DBG said, in a low voice.

"Come again…?"

"I didn't mean to… do anything… I never wanted to hurt anyone… and now…"

Silence.

"_I can feel it..."_ Luna thought. _"Something bad's going to happen…"_

"I can no longer control myself…"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"It's my turn…" DBG stood up slowly. "I activate the effect of Ravine… by discarding Phalanx, I can add Dragunity Dux to my hand. Then I'll Summon Dragunity Dux. Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every Dragunity card on my field."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"_Here it comes…"_ Leo thought, bracing himself.

"When Dux is Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type Dragunity monster to it, so I equip Phalanx."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Then I'll use Phalanx's effect, which lets me Summon it to the field."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"And now… I'll tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux."

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"Vajrayana has the same effect as Dux. So I'll equip Phalanx then use its effect to Summon itself once again."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Oh, boy…" Leo said.

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana."

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

As DBG's dragon descended, pain was felt in his chest and in the marks on the twins' arms. Leo looked up and saw a mark on DBG's chest. The mark, "嫌い", glowed brightly over his heart.

DBG covered it up quickly as he stood up.

"What is that…? Is that what's causing Duel damage to be real…?" Leo asked.

DBG was breathing heavily, recovering from the pain he felt in his heart.

"_No more…"_ he thought. _"I can't… hurt anyone else… No more… no more…"_

"Hey!" Leo called. "What's with that mark on your chest?"

"Leo…?" Luna responded, seeing DBG cover up his chest after not having the chance to see what her brother was talking about. _"What's he talking about…? What mark…?"_

"I don't want to hurt anyone else…" DBG said, hanging his head. "I've already made enough people hate me… and leave me for it…"

"Hate you and leave you…? What…?" Leo responded.

"But DBG…" Luna interjected. "We want to help you. We don't hate you at all."

"Uh, Luna…? What are you talking about…?" he asked her sister, quietly.

"He seems really sad. I think he needs our help…"

"But—"

"Please, Leo."

"…All right." Leo trusted his sister.

"No…" DBG said. "I can't… it'll just end up the same way…"

"It won't," Luna replied. "You can trust us."

"Too many people… have said the same thing."

Silence.

"They've all said it. That things will change. That I can just make new friends. That the ones before simply didn't understand me. They kept saying it… and believing that… until they experienced why the ones before them left me. Then they stopped talking."

"But you can't give up yet!" Leo responded. "You just have to keep trying and hold onto hope!"

"Hope…? No… There is nothing but despair for me… I will not drag others into it."

Leo and Luna took a step back, as if somewhat surprised. They spotted a tear running down DBG's cheek.

DBG lifted his head up. "I activate Scrap Dragon's effect."

"DBG, stop!" Luna exclaimed.

"I don't think he's listening, sis," said Leo.

"Once per turn…" DBG continued. "I can target a card on both our fields and destroy them. I'll target Ravine and Morphtronic Bind."

DBG's dragon opened its mouth and fired an energy blast at the canyon and the electric grid, vanquishing both. The canyon and the grid vanished, the scenery returning to normal.

"Scrap Dragon. Attack Power Tool Dragon," DBG commanded. "**Scrap Rage**."

The dragon fired another energy blast at Leo's monster.

"I use the effect of Power Tool Dragon! By sending an Equip Card to the Graveyard, I can prevent him from being destroyed!" Leo declared.

"Be that as it may, you still take the damage," DBG stated.

**2800 – 2300 = 500**

**Leo**

**LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

Leo's mechanical dragon's arm reverted to normal.

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

"My turn!" Leo declared, drawing a card and breathing heavily.

"Leo… are you okay?" Luna asked, concerned after her brother was slightly injured by the blast.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Leo smiled at his sister. "Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability! So I'll choose another three Equip Spells, Morphtronic Cord, Break! Draw, and Double Tool C&D!"

Leo held three more cards with their backs to DBG. DBG pointed at the middle card, which Leo then promptly added to his hand while returning the other two to his Deck.

"And now I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D and Central Shield!" Leo continued, as his monster's arms changed shape again while a levitating shield appeared in front of it. "While it's my turn, Double Tool increases Power Tool's ATK by 1000!"

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300**

"And now it's to **Dial Up** again!" The keys on Celfon's chest randomly flashed until it stopped on 3. "Now to look at the next three cards… and ha! I Summon Morphtronic Lantron!"

**Morphtronic Lanton**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 200**

"Leo! Luna!" Akiza called to them.

"Akiza!" Luna called back.

"This is bad…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Ken and his girlfriend, Tory?"

"The guy that almost broke Leo's arm?"

"Yes."

"What about them?"

"I think their behavior has something to do with DBG after he Dueled him. He may be normally mean-spirited… but he's not the kind of guy that would stoop to kidnapping. DBG's dueling may have somehow had a negative effect on their behavior…"

"Does that mean… Bob and Patty…"

"Maybe… and it also means Leo could be in danger if he loses."

"Oh, no…"

"Now it's time for Power Tool Dragon to attack Scrap Dragon! **Crafty Break!**"

"I activate the Trap Mirror Force!" DBG countered. "When you attack with a monster, this card destroys all face-up Attack Position monsters you control!"

A barrier appears and is struck by Leo's monster.

"Don't forget!" Leo stated. "By sending Central Shield to the Graveyard, I can prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed!"

The barrier forced Leo's monster back, creating a blast which destroyed Celfon and the shield.

"Now go, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo commanded.

The mechanical dragon moved forward and struck DBG's dragon. DBG braced himself for the blast.

**3300 – 2800 = 500**

**DBG**

**LP: 600 – 500 = 100**

"And now I'll tune Level 1 Lantron with Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!"

**1 + 7 = 8**

"**The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900**

"When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can make my Life Points 4000!" Leo declared.

**Leo**

**LP: 3500 + 500 = 4000**

"Just a little more, and I win!" Leo stated.

DBG was breathing heavily again as he drew a card from his Deck. He stared at the card he drew.

"_What's with the silent treatment all of a sudden?"_ Leo wondered.

"…Time to end this," DBG stated.

"Huh?!"

"I activate Dragon Ravine." The scenery took on the canyon-looking appearance once more.

"Another Ravine?!"

"I'll discard a card… to add Dux to my hand. And then I'll Summon Dux."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Like before, I'll equip Phalanx to it. Then I'll use its effect to Summon itself."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"No more people need to get hurt because of me… I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux." The mark on DBG's chest began to glow once more, causing the twins and Akiza to feel a pulse in their marks. The pain they felt was stronger than before.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

An Eastern-appearing dragon descended from the sky and let out a great roar.

…

Crow felt a pain in his arm.

"What the?!" he exclaimed.

…

Jack clutched at his arm.

"What's going on here?!" he wondered aloud.

…

Yusei grasped at his arm as well.

"Leo…" he said.

…

"Oh, man…" Leo said.

"Do you feel what I feel?" Luna asked.

"I feel it… a powerful force coursing through that dragon…" Akiza stated.

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Yeah, well… it still only has 2300 ATK and my Life Stream Dragon has 2900," Leo stated. "Even if it has an effect that could destroy Life Stream Dragon, I can just banish an Equip Spell from my Graveyard to keep it around!"

DBG hung his head slightly. "Orient Dragon's effect activates," he stated. "When it's Synchro Summoned… I can target one opponent's Synchro Monster… and banish it."

Luna and Akiza stood silent, shocked.

"B-Banish?!" Leo exclaimed.

DBG's dragon launched its slow breath at Life Stream Dragon, causing it to fade away.

"No way…" Leo replied. "But… I still have enough Life Points to survive an attack. It's not over yet!"

DBG then moved to grab the remaining card in his hand.

"By banishing a Dragon on my field, I can Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand," he declared.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Of all the cards he had to have left…" Leo said.

"This can only mean one thing," Akiza added.

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes. Once per turn, I can Summon a Dragon from my hand or Graveyard. Revive, Scrap Dragon," DBG declared.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Leo…" Luna said.

"Red-Eyes… attack," DBG commanded.

"_This is it…"_ Leo thought.

DBG's dragon fired an energy blast at Leo, who braced himself.

**Leo**

**LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**

"Scrap Dragon…" DBG continued.

"DBG! Stop!" exclaimed Luna.

"**Scrap Rage**," DBG ignored the young girl's plea. DBG's remaining dragon fired its own blast at Leo, knocking him over.

**Leo**

**LP: 1200 – 2800 = 0**

As the canyon and the dragons vanished, DBG collapsed to his knees. Luna and Akiza rushed over to Leo. Their marks continued to glow, except for DBG's.

"Leo…" Luna cried.

Leo immediately came to. "Hey, sis… told you that you didn't have to worry. Heh…" he chuckled.

Luna hugged Leo tightly. Akiza smiled and looked at DBG, who was getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" she stated.

"I've hurt enough people…" DBG responded. "Leave me alone…"

The three Signers then heard an approaching Duel Runner.

"Who's that…?" Leo asked wearily.

Akiza recognized the rider of the Sector Security Duel Runner. "It's Crow!"

Crow stopped in front of them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" he said.

"Crow!" the twins replied, in unison.

"Hey, what happened to you, Leo?" Crow asked.

"It's nothing, just a Duel."

"Looks like it was rough."

"Nah, it was nothing."

"Leo!" Luna scolded.

"Crow, Leo just had a Duel with DBG," Akiza stated.

"The guy you talked about before?" questioned Crow.

"Yes. It seems he has the power to make Duel damage real."

"Then I better go deal with him."

"Wait!" she stopped Crow.

"Huh?" the others replied.

"Let me go after him," Akiza said.

"Are you sure?" Crow asked.

"Yes. I think I know how he feels. It might be best if I try to get through to him."

Crow saw the resolve in Akiza's eyes. "All right. He's all yours. Meanwhile, you two can come with me to Yusei's place."

"What for?" Leo asked.

"Let's just say we're going to have a Signer meeting," Crow answered.

"Really?" Luna responded.

"Yep. Besides, we need to get Leo fixed up. Akiza, be careful."

"Right…" Akiza turned around and headed away from the academy. "I'll meet you guys there!"

"_I know I can help him…"_ Akiza thought, her own memories of her past flashing through her mind. _"I can't let him go through the same thing."_

…

DBG rode along the streets of New Domino City on his black Duel Runner.

"_No more… I have to stop hurting people… no matter what…"_ he thought. _"It's my fault they all hate me… my fault they all left me. No more people need to concern themselves with me. This… _has_ to end…"_

Another tear went down the side of his cheek as memories flashed through his mind.

…

_I sometimes wonder if I really want help_

_Believing nothing would happen_


	9. Episode 9: Akiza Izinski - Second Event

**Episode 9**

**Akiza Izinski – Second Event: Forgotten Feelings**

_I sometimes wonder if others want to help_

_Trouble may be all that awaits them_

…

DBG walked through the hallways of the school. Students were at their lockers getting ready to leave.

He walked up to a boy and girl student.

"Hey, guys," DBG said.

"Oh, hi," said the girl.

"Hey," the boy replied.

"Do you guys want to come over to my place?" DBG asked.

"Sorry. I'm busy tonight," the boy replied.

"And I have plans with friends," the girl added.

"What about this weekend?" DBG asked.

The two students shook their heads. "Sorry," the boy responded.

"Oh… okay, then," DBG hung his head and walked away.

"Maybe when we're not busy…?" the girl asked.

"Yeah… sure…" DBG answered softly, slowly continuing on his path. He had heard this answer before. From her. From him. From others.

"We're still friends, right?" she said.

"Yeah…"

"_Friends…"_ DBG thought. The halls emptied as he continued. _"How many times have I heard that promise…? I guess they don't ca—__**No. They say we're still friends. And that they'll make up for it. I should believe them, right? Right…?**__"_

He suddenly heard the sound of a car horn.

…

DBG opened his eyes. The car behind him was honking at him. He looked up and saw that the traffic signal was green.

"Hey!" yelled the driver. "Wake up and get going already!"

Without looking back, DBG continued onward on his Duel Runner. He turned into an alley where there were no pedestrians or vehicles and slowed down.

The feeling of driving away the people who were his friends… who he trusted… and shared that trust with him… the ones who gradually broke away from him over time… he hated it. He hated that it was his fault.

DBG soon stopped and punched the screen on his Runner, the screen hard enough to avoid any real damage.

"_Why was I so stupid…?"_ his memories plaguing his mind. No matter how hard he tried, they came back relentlessly. Memories of what he had… memories of what he lost.

DBG continued onward again, slowly.

…

Akiza rode through the streets. _"If the information I got from Crow is correct… it should be around here…"_ she thought. Her mind was on DBG. _"That hate… that anger in his eyes… I remember that feeling."_

Seeing DBG recently had reminded her of her own past, although slightly different. Although Akiza's past was filled with rage towards others, she could see the same emotions in him only directed inward instead.

…

"How are you feelin', Leo?" Crow asked. He and the twins had already arrived at Yusei's place at Poppo Time.

"I'm just fine," Leo replied, grudgingly.

"Whoa, man. No need to get snappy."

Leo groaned.

"Leo…? Is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"No, sis." Leo grasped his right arm.

Crow and the twins looked towards the door as they heard it open.

"Yusei!" Crow called.

"What's up, guys?" Yusei replied.

"It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"Yusei, I think I something happened to Leo," Luna quickly stated, worried.

Crow and Yusei looked at her, confused.

"Come to think of it, he is acting a bit strangely," Crow remarked. "Almost like… Wait! Could he have something to do with…"

"What is it, Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, you remember Ken, right?"

"Yeah, he and Tory used to live in the Satellite with us."

"Akiza told me that he and DBG had a Duel the other day. It wasn't long after that when Ken actually kidnapped Leo."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know. But it can't be a coincidence."

"By the way, where is Akiza?"

…

Akiza continued through the streets. Upon reaching an intersection, she immediately stopped as a large, black Duel Runner almost struck her on her left. The black Runner came to a screeching just short of Akiza.

"Hey, watch where you're goi—" Akiza saw DBG, barely able to see the frustrated look on his face. "You should really be more careful."

Her words were unheard. The only thing on DBG's mind at that moment was how angry he was at himself for almost nodding off and crashing into someone.

There was silence for a moment. All was still, save for a slight breeze.

"DBG—" Akiza started, interrupted by the sound of DBG's Runner as he continued slowly onward. "Wait!"

DBG stopped.

"DBG, I'm here to help you," she said.

He was silent for a moment. "I don't want your help. I'm better off without it."

DBG started again and continued until Akiza circled around him.

"Get out of my way," DBG said. "You have better things to do than to concern yourself with someone like me."

"You need help," Akiza said. _"That, and I want to ask you about that power of yours."_

Silence.

"Tell you what," she continued, detaching her Duel Disk from her Runner, "if you can defeat me, I'll let you go. How does that sound?"

DBG clutched at his chest, feeling a strong pulse in it. "Fine…" he replied, following suit.

Both placed their Duel Disks on their left arms and drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Akiza (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first, and I'll summon Lonefire Blossom!" Akiza declared.

**Lonefire Blossom**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

"And now I'll activate its special ability. By Tributing it, I can Summon any Plant monster from my Deck. Come forth, Gigaplant!"

**Gigaplant**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"Next, I'll Equip it with the Supervise Equip Spell. Thanks to Supervise, my Gemini Monster is now treated as an Effect Monster, which allows it to Summon any Plant from my hand or Graveyard. So I'll revive my Lonefire Blossom!"

**Lonefire Blossom**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

"And once again, I'll activate its effect. I'll Tribute it to Summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

**Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Now I activate the Field Spell Black Garden!"

Many thorns and vines appeared to create a dome around DBG and Akiza.

"When a player Summons a monster, that monster's ATK gets cut in half and then a Rose Token is Summoned to the other side of the field," she continued. "I'll place two cards face-down and my turn."

DBG drew a card sluggishly, breathing heavily.

"_He looks incredibly tired…"_ Akiza observed. _"Like he's about to fall asleep."_

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field," he declared. A vortex began to form creating a vacuum.

"I activate the Counter Trap known as Pollinosis. By Tributing my Gigaplant, your Spell is negated and destroyed," she stated. The vortex and Akiza's monster vanished and the vacuum effect ended. "Now for Supervise's effect. When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can bring back a Normal Monster. So I revive Gigaplant!"

**Gigaplant**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"Due to Black Garden's effect, my monster's ATK is cut in half."

**Gigaplant**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200**

"Then, a Rose Token is Summoned to your field." A small rose appeared on DBG's field.

**Rose Token**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

"I activate… Terraforming…" DBG continued. "I add Dragon Ravine from my Deck to my hand… and then I'll activate it…"

The thorns soon vanished from the landscape to be replaced by the familiar canyon.

"By discarding a card, I can Dragunity Phalanx to my hand… and then I'll Summon it…"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"_Here it comes…"_ Akiza thought.

"Now I send… Phalanx to the Graveyard… to Summon Mystletainn from my hand…"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

The Phalanx that had previously vanished reappeared on Mystletainn's arm.

Akiza recalled its effect. _"When Mystletainn is Summoned from the hand, it can equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type Dragunity to it… and when Phalanx is equipped… it can Special Summon itself…"_

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn…" DBG continued.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

DBG's dragon descended next to him.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

He quickly fell to his knees with a pain in his chest, as the "嫌い" appeared over his heart.

"_That mark…"_ Akiza observed, suddenly feeling a pain in her own glowing mark on her arm. _ "Here comes the hard part... taking down that dragon."_

…

Yusei rode his Duel Runner through the streets in a hurry. The sky was beginning to turn orange.

"_Ken going crazy… Leo acting up… the Ener-D reactor… and now this DBG kid… my gut's telling me they're all connected,"_ he thought. He suddenly felt a pain in his arm as his mark began to glow and quickly recovered. _"Akiza must have went after DBG, but if what Crow says is true… then she could be in danger… all of us could be."_

…

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect…" DBG continued. "I target a card on both our fields and destroy them… I target the Rose Token and Tytannial…"

"Not so fast!" Akiza countered. "By Tributing a Plant like itself, Tytannial can negate any target effect of yours and destroy it!"

A breeze went by, carrying rose petals. The sting of the petals caused DBG's dragon to collapse and vanish. Akiza's creature vanished as well.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your last face-down."

Akiza watched as her Wall of Thorns Trap Card was vanquished.

DBG then grabbed the last card in his hand and continued. "I activate… Monster Reborn… revive… Scrap Dragon."

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The dragon stared down at Akiza.

"Akiza!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Yusei.

"Yusei!" she called as he stopped his Duel Runner behind her and got out of it.

"What's going on here? Why are you Dueling?"

"I'm trying to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"He needs our help, Yusei."

Yusei noticed the mark on DBG's chest. "What is that?"

"I don't know… but I sense a powerful force coming from that mark."

"I feel it, too. Be careful, Akiza. We don't want you to end up like Ken. Leo's starting to behave oddly as well."

"I know, Yusei… I know…"

"Rose Token… attack…" DBG commanded.

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"Now Scrap Dragon… **Scrap Rage**…"

**Akiza**

**LP: 3200 – 2800 = 400**

The blast knocked Akiza backwards onto the ground. Yusei ran up beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Akiza stood up. "I'm fine. This is nothing," she responded. "It's my turn, and I Summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000**

"I activate my Knight's effect, letting me Summon a Level 4 or below Plant from my hand! I Summon Lord Poison!"

**Lord Poison**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"Get ready, because I tune Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with Level 4 Lord Poison!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy every card on the field! Go, **Black Rose Gale**!"

Akiza's dragon flapped its wings creating a powerful gust, vanquishing all of the monsters and the canyon. There was nothing after the gust subsided.

"I end my turn," Akiza concluded.

DBG drew a card.

"_This is bad. There are no cards on the field and nothing in either of their hands… but it's DBG's turn, so if he draws a monster with at least 400 ATK… it's over,"_ Yusei thought.

All was still as Akiza and Yusei wondered if the card DBG drew was, indeed, a monster.

"I activate… Future Fusion…" DBG declared.

"Future Fusion now?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"I'll send the Materials for my Five-Headed Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard… and during the End Phase, I'll activate the effect of both Red-Eyes Wyverns I just sent… by banishing them… I can Summon the two Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons from my Graveyard…"

Two dragons appeared next to DBG.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

Akiza stepped back, startled. "It's my turn," she declared. "I activate Pot of Avarice! I send five monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck, shuffle, and draw two cards!" She hesitated as she drew the two cards. After glancing at them, she smiled.

"I Summon Witch of the Black Rose!" she continued.

**Witch of the Black Rose**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"If there are no other cards on my field when I Summon her, I can draw one card. And if that card isn't a monster, Witch is destroyed." Akiza drew a card. "And what do you know? It's a monster. More specifically, Rose Fairy, which can be Summoned when it's added to my hand by a card effect!"

**Rose Fairy**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 1200**

"Then I'll activate Shining Rebirth!"

"_I see what she's doing now,"_ Yusei thought.

"This card lets me Synchro Summon from my Graveyard! I tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with Level 3 Rose Fairy!"

**4 + 3 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

"And, like before, I'll use Black Rose Dragon's ability! **Black Rose Gale**!" Another gust blew through the streets, vanquishing DBG's dragons and Spell Card. "However, there is a difference this time around! The monster Summoned by Shining Rebirth can't be destroyed this turn."

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack with **Black Rose Flare**!" Her dragon fired a blast from its mouth at DBG, knocking him over.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 2400 = 1600**

DBG slowly rose to his feet.

"_Just a little more…"_ she thought.

Yusei was suspicious. _"Something's not right here…"_

DBG drew his card. "It's… over…" he said.

Akiza and Yusei looked at him, confused and in anticipation.

"I Summon… Dragunity Dux…"

A winged beast appeared along with a Phalanx attaching itself to its arm.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

Akiza's eyes became wide, as she already knew what was going to happen next. "No…" she mumbled.

"When Dux is Summoned… I can equip Phalanx to it…"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Then Phalanx's effect allows it to be Special Summoned…"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"It _is_ over…" Akiza said.

"What do you mean, Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"I now tune… Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux…" All three felt a pulse in their marks again.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Orient… Dragon…?" Yusei mumbled.

"When Orient Dragon is Synchro Summoned… I can banish an opponent's Synchro Monster," DBG declared.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Farewell, Black Rose Dragon…" DBG's dragon launched its slow breath at Akiza's, causing it to fade away.

"_I was hoping this wouldn't happen…"_ Akiza thought, heavy-heartedly. _"I was hoping to be able to help…"_

"Orient Dragon… attack…" DBG commanded.

This time, the dragon fired a breath that traveled much faster and struck Akiza. She felt a flurry of emotions course through her, consuming her. Emotions she thought she would never feel again. The pain. The sadness. The rage. Emotions that she thought she had left behind, never to be remembered.

**Akiza**

**LP: 400 – 2300 = 0**

The blast knocked her over.

"Akiza!" Yusei kneeled down and helped her up. Their marks ceased to glow as the dragon faded away. DBG walked towards his Duel Runner. "Wait!"

DBG ignored Yusei and continued onward.

Akiza moaned as she came to.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

She quickly gave a frustrated expression and sprang up. "Let go of me! I'm fine!"

"Whoa, is everything all right?"

"I just said I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Akiza walked over to her Duel Runner and drove off.

Yusei stood silent, puzzled at what he just saw.

"_Looks like there is trouble after all…"_ he thought. _"But this… feels like the tip of the iceberg."_

…

DBG slammed the door to his house.

"_No! I can't believe I just did it again!"_ he thought, punching the wall. He walked further in to the kitchen. _"No more!"_

He grabbed the knife from the drawer and pointed the tip at his hear.

"_I will not hurt another person! Ever again!"_

He thrust the blade at his chest.

Suddenly, he felt his arms stop, the blade just short of his chest. A dark aura appeared around his arms and the knife, the "嫌い" mark glowing on his chest.

Tears formed in his eyes as he dropped the knife and fell to his knees. He slammed his fist into the tiled floor.

"_Darn it all!"_ he thought. _"Why do I keep hurting people?!"_

Silence.

DBG then picked himself up and dragged himself to his bedroom and collapsed on the mattress.

"_Why do they want to help me…? I'll never change…"_

…

DBG sprang up from his bed, feeling rested. He had not recalled anything after falling asleep. It was a rare occasion where he simply did not dream. For once, his nightmares had not haunted him like almost every other night. The sky outside was pitch-black yet there was a faint yet growing brightness on the horizon.

…

"Yusei, are you sure about this?" Crow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to find him," Yusei stated.

"You saw what happened to Leo and Akiza. The same could happen to you!"

"I know. But I'm going to take that risk. This DBG probably has a connection to the Ener-D reactor's late behavior."

"Huh?"

"The reactor has been failing more often than normal, but the simulations seem perfect. Obviously, something else is causing a disturbance."

"Couldn't it just be a chink in the machinery? Besides, how do you know that kid has something to do with it?"

"Because it started happening about the same time as the rest of the other events involving him started."

"You mean Ken…?"

Yusei nodded.

"So what exactly do you have in mind?"

Yusei got on his Duel Runner. "I don't know. But first… I'll see if I can't handle what he throws at me."

Crow stood confused, but then gave a chuckle. "That's just like you, Yusei. Finding a solution through a Duel."

Yusei put on his helmet. "Yep."

"Just make sure you be careful. All the strange activity aside, he means business."

"Right."

"Anyway, I managed to put a tracer on the kid's Runner before he left school. I already saw it was odd before I met up with the others and it wasn't in our databases." Crow began typing using Yusei's on-screen keyboard on his Duel Runner. "This should let you find him."

"Thanks."

…

It was the weekend so there was no school to attend for the day. DBG drove through the streets aimlessly until he reached the Duel Lanes that are all around New Domino City. The lanes were currently vacant so DBG began driving on one of them.

He then noticed something on his monitor. He looked back and saw a red Duel Runner.

"DBG!" he heard a voice call out to him, noticing it was Yusei.

"What do you want?" DBG asked back.

"I came to help."

"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!"

Yusei stared at DBG. _"I can feel it… there's a powerful darkness welling up inside him,"_ he thought.

DBG began to pull away.

"Wait!" Yusei called.

"Just go away!" DBG responded. "I won't… hurt anymore people…"

"But we can help you!"

"Save your breath. I don't mean a single thing to you. But if you're not going to leave me alone…" DBG pressed a button on his monitor.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said a computer voice. The Speed World 2 card appeared on both their monitors as the landscape took on a purple overtone.

"Fine, then," Yusei said. "Let's do this!"

Both of them drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Yusei (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first," DBG declared. "I Summon Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"By sending a Dragunity monster to my Graveyard, I can Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Summoned, I can equip it with Phalanx. Then I activate its effect to Summon itself!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_Here it comes,"_ Yusei thought.

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

DBG's metal dragon descended from the sky next to him, as it let out a mighty roar.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Well…" Yusei said. "Here goes."

…

_I sometimes wonder if there is a point in trying_

_If I am never to move_


	10. Episode 10: Yusei Fudo - First Event

**Episode 10**

**Yusei Fudo – First Event: Clustering Emotions**

_Or perhaps, I am simply not accepting what's offered_

_I could simply be wrong_

…

"How interesting," said the hooded man, staring at the screen and watching a live stream of the Duel between DBG and Yusei. He heard the door behind him open and turned his head. "Welcome, Saevio."

The woman entered the room and approached the man.

"I hear the boy is facing the Signers," she replied.

"Indeed. In fact, he has already defeated two of them, and now he is challenging their leader."

"Yusei Fudo?" she asked. "I thought he was against harming others. He certainly seems to be aware of our power."

"Almost, my dear. He doesn't realize he is doing more than just that."

"Perhaps so. However, Jack Atlas was no pushover, and I doubt the boy can stand well against the man who has saved New Domino City from disaster several times. He's barely held his own in education lately."

"Ah, but a few numbers does not truly portray one's skill in a Duel. But if he can, indeed, defeat Yusei Fudo… he will unknowingly set up the bait for the remaining half."

"And that'll make our job that much more easier," Saevio chuckled.

"Indeed." The man turned back towards the screen. "Now… what will you do, Dr. Fudo?"

…

DBG continued down the lane with his dragon beside him.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 0**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

Yusei remained close behind.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 0**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" DBG declared.

"Then it's my turn!" Yusei stated, drawing a card.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"By sending a Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Summon the Tuner Monster Quickdraw Synchron!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Next, I can reduce the Level of a monster on my field by one to Special Summon Level Eater from my Graveyard!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5 – 1 = 4**

**DEF: 1400**

**Level Eater**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Then I'll Summon Speed Warrior!"

**Speed Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 900**

DBG remained silent in anticipation.

"Now I'll tune Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Speed Warrior!" Yusei declared.

**4 + 2 = 6**

"**Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!"**

**Turbo Warrior**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

The red metallic monster descended next to Yusei.

…

Crow heard the door behind him open and turned towards it.

"Hey, Crow," Luna greeted as she entered, her brother and Akiza right behind her.

"Hey, guys," he replied. "What's up with you two?"

"What makes you think something's wrong with me?" Leo snapped.

"Whoa, there. I was just asking a question."

"Whatever."

Akiza remained silent. Luna glanced at them, worried. She then looked at the screen.

"Hey, what's going on there?" she asked.

"Oh. Yusei is up against that kid from your school," Crow replied.

"DBG…? Oh, no…"

"Relax, Luna."

"But what if… what if he loses…? Then—"

"He _won't_ lose. You know him better than that."

"And if he does lose, he'll have to answer to me!" a voice declared behind them. Everyone turned towards the door.

"Jack!" Crow and Luna responded, in unison.

"Someone mind telling me why we're meeting today instead of last night like we planned?" he asked, annoyed. "All I got was that something came up last night and pushed it all back!"

"Quit your whining, Jack," Akiza responded.

"What did you just say?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" Crow said, standing between them.

Jack relented. "I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me or I'll give you a _real_ problem to be angry about!"

"Just be quiet," Leo said, in a slightly melancholy voice.

"What _is_ it with you two, anyway?"

"Nothing's wrong with us, okay?"

"What…? Hey!" Jack was being pushed by Crow to another part of the room, with Luna following.

Crow began to speak, "Yusei called off the meeting last night because something happened to those two."

"Like what?" Jack responded.

"They both Dueled DBG… and lost…" Luna answered.

"So? What could that possibly mean?"

"We don't know, either. All we know is they started being like this after they Dueled him," Crow responded.

"You sure they're not just taking a loss too seriously?" Jack rebutted.

"And this is normal? For _them_?"

Jack was silent.

"Look. I think that DBG kid has something to do with this. So Yusei had me look into it and see what I could dig up. Although… I couldn't find much. Aside from the fact that he caused a few people to act weird after beating them in a Duel, he's pretty much a normal kid that's pressured by school."

"That's ridiculous!" Jack exclaimed.

"But it's true…" Luna replied.

Jack paused for a moment. "Let me guess… you think that, by beating this DBG kid, everyone will go back to normal, right?"

"I doubt it's that simple, though I won't complain if it does turn out like that," Crow replied.

"I don't exactly believe what I'm being told, but if this is the case, then I'm going to have a word with Yusei if he loses to some kid before losing to me! Then I'm going to teach that punk a lesson!"

"Stop it!" Luna interrupted. "I don't think… he's doing it on purpose."

"How could you be so sure of that?" Jack asked. "If he does have these powers like you all say he does, then he should be aware of them. So, therefore, he should know that he's causing trouble!"

Luna and Crow were silent.

"Well, whatever the case," Crow said, "let's just hope Yusei pulls through. Then we can try to get answers from DBG himself."

They all turned towards the screen that was streaming the Duel.

…

"Go, Turbo Warrior! Attack Scrap Dragon!" Yusei commanded, his monster propelling itself towards DBG's dragon.

**Turbo Warrior**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate a Trap! Mirror Force!" DBG interrupted. "When your monster attacks, all Attack Position monsters on your field are destroyed!"

A barrier appeared, stopping Yusei's Turbo Warrior and destroyed it.

"_When Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that monster's ATK is halved. That's why he used his Mirror Force Trap Card to stop my attack. He definitely isn't one to be underestimated,"_ Yusei thought. "I end my turn!"

"Then I'll go!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I'll place two cards face-down and activate Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a card on both our fields! I'll take out my face-down and your Level Eater!"

DBG's dragon fired a blast at his own card and then obliterated Yusei's ladybug monster.

"Scrap Dragon," he continued, "**Scrap Rage**!"

His dragon fired another blast, striking Yusei this time and creating an explosion.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**

**SPC: 2**

"That's all for me!" DBG concluded.

Yusei escaped from the cloud of smoke.

…

"That's rough," Crow commented. "It's only his second turn and he already blasted more than half of Yusei's Life Points."

"Yusei's going to have to step up his game if he's going to win," Jack added.

…

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared, drawing a card. _"If I don't think of something fast, he'll finish me in the next turn."_

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one! Then I'll activate another Angel Baton! Next, I'll Summon Synchron Explorer!"

**Synchron Explorer**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 0**

"When this card is Summoned, I can bring back a monster with 'Synchron' in its name! Welcome back, Quickdraw Synchron!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Now I'll tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer!"

**5 + 2 = 7**

"**Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"**

"I activate a Counter Trap!" DBG interrupted. "Black Horn of Heaven! When you Special Summon a monster, this card negates that Summon and destroys it!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed as his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn…"

"My turn!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 4**

"Scrap Dragon! Attack Yusei directly! **Scrap Rage**!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The dragon began to fire another blast.

…

"This is bad," Crow commented again.

"Come on, Yusei!" Jack added.

…

"From my Graveyard, I activate the ability of Fake Gardna! When you attack directly, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard!" Yusei declared, as a clown-like monster appeared next to him.

**Fake Gardna**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 2000**

The monster intercepted the blast from DBG's dragon.

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

…

"That was close…" Luna said.

"Why's he bothering?" Leo asked.

"Leo…?"

"He's at a major disadvantage. He'll never win…"

"Don't say that!"

"The Duel's not over yet, Leo. You, of all people, should know better than to give up so easily," Jack stated.

"Whatever…" Leo mumbled.

…

"It's my turn!" Yusei stated.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 5**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 5**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When Junk Synchron is Summoned, I can Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard. I Summon Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Next, since I have 'Junk' monster on my field, I can Summon Junk Servant from my hand!"

**Junk Servant**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"I'll now tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Junk Servant!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

A large, white dragon appeared next to Yusei, letting out a great roar.

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

The marks on DBG's chest and Yusei's arm began to glow, both of them feeling a strong pulse emanating from them.

…

Crow, Jack, Akiza, and the twins began to feel pain in their marks.

"How… is he doing that…?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…" Crow replied. "Must be because… both of those dragons are on the field at once…"

…

"That beast won't do you any good, Yusei," DBG stated.

"When Tuningware is used as Synchro Material, I can draw one card." Yusei continued. "Then I activate the Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! Since I have at least five Speed counters, this gives a WIND monster on my field, like Stardust Dragon, 1000 ATK until the End Phase!"

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Now, go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Scrap Dragon!" Yusei commanded. "**Shooting Sonic**!"

Yusei's dragon fired a blast at DBG's, vanquishing it.

**3500 – 2800 = 700**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

**SPC: 5**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3500 – 1000 = 2500**

"My turn," DBG said, breathing heavily.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 6**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 6**

"Now I activate Angel Baton, so I can draw two cards and discard one! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my draw!" Yusei declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 7**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

"Stardust Dragon, attack DBG directly! **Shooting Sonic**!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! This brings back a monster from my Graveyard! I Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Care to continue the battle, Yusei?" DBG challenged.

Yusei remained silent, signaling that he is no longer attacking. "I'll Set a monster and place one card face-down. That's all for me," he concluded.

…

"This is bad," Luna commented. "That dragon has the ability to Summon other Dragons."

"I told you it was hopeless," Leo stated.

"And _I_ told _you_ that the Duel's not over yet!" Jack replied.

"Shut up, Jack. Yusei's going to lose like he should," Akiza countered.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Crow said.

…

"My turn!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 8**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 1**

"And now _I_ am going to use the effect of Speed World 2. I'll remove seven Counters and draw one card!"

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 8 – 7 = 1**

"I Summon Dragunity Dux! For every Dragunity card on my field, it gains 200 ATK!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"And because of its effect, I can equip Dragunity Phalanx to it!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Now I activate Phalanx's effect, which allows me to Special Summon it."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!" DBG declared.

"_Here it comes!"_ Yusei thought.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"When Orient Dragon is Synchro Summoned… one opponent's Synchro Monster… is banished!"

Yusei and DBG began to feel a burning pain in their marks.

…

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, feeling the burn as well along with the other Signers.

"That's a scary ability right there," Crow commented.

"I knew he was going to do that…" Luna added.

…

"Farewell, Stardust Dragon!" DBG exclaimed, as his new dragon fired a slow breath at Yusei's Stardust causing it to fade away.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Now I activate a second Call of the Haunted! But this time, I'll bring back Mystletainn!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"By banishing Mystletainn, I can Summon another Red-Eyes from my hand!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate the effect of both Red-Eyes! Once per turn, each one can Summon a Dragon from my hand or Graveyard! From my hand, I Summon Lightpulsar Dragon! And from my Graveyard… Scrap Dragon!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

DBG grabbed the last card in his hand. "I'll place this card face-down and activate Scrap Dragon's effect! I'll target your face-down Spell or Trap Card as well as mine!"

"I don't think so!" Yusei interrupted. "From my hand, I activate Effect Veiler's ability! By sending it to my Graveyard, I can negate Scrap Dragon's effect until the End Phase!"

"Fine. Scrap Dragon! Attack the face-down monster! **Scrap Rage**!"

DBG's metallic dragon fired an energy blast at the face-down monster, which was revealed to be a hedgehog with metal on it.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Orient Dragon! End this!" DBG commanded. His dragon then fired a quick breath at Yusei.

…

"Yusei!" Crow, Jack, and Luna exclaimed, in unison.

…

"From my hand, I use the effect of Swift Scarecrow!" Yusei declared, revealing the last card in his hand. A large scarecrow appeared and intercepted the blast from DBG's Orient Dragon. "By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard when you declare a direct attack, I can force the Battle Phase to end!"

"Fine, then. I end my turn," DBG concluded.

…

"How long do you intend to delay the inevitable, Yusei Fudo? It's only a matter of time," the man stated.

"He is a fool if he thinks he can defeat us," Saevio stated, the "激怒" mark glowing on her chest. "But… what if he does win?"

"I sincerely hope not… from the bottom of my heart," the man replied, placing his hand on his chest next to the "痛み" mark glowing on his chest.

…

"I told you so," Leo said.

"Not yet it isn't," Crow rebutted. "He still has one turn left to turn this around."

"Yeah, right," Akiza stated. "He has no cards in his hand and one card on the field. What will that do against DBG's _five_ dragons?"

"Since when have you been against Yusei, Akiza? _You_ of all people?"

Akiza remained silent.

"Anyway… let's hope Yusei can get out of this," Crow stated.

…

The two turbo duelists continued down the lane. Before they had been above water; now they were above solid ground near the streets of downtown New Domino City.

"Give it up, Yusei," DBG said. "Leave now, go home, and let me be. You won't get past my dragons."

"I won't give up on my friends!" Yusei replied.

"Your friend? I'm not your friend!"

"Anyone who is a friend of my friends is also mine."

"Just shut up. I'm no one's friend… No one! I don't deserve any…"

"You're wrong. You _do_ deserve them. Everyone deserves to have good friends by their side. And we're willing to help you if you let us!"

"Of course I'm wrong… Everything I say is wrong. Everything I think is wrong. Everything I feel is wrong. I'm _always_ wrong!"

"That's not what I—"

"Just give it a rest. The _only_ reason I have your attention at all… _you_ of all people… Yusei Fudo, the champion of the Fortune Cup, the leader of Team 5D's, which reigned victorious at the World Racing Grand Prix, and the one who saved New Domino City from disaster… the only reason I have your attention at all… is because of this stupid mark on my chest!" DBG clenched his fist and held it to his chest near the glowing "嫌い" mark. "If I was _anyone_ else… I'd be ignored."

Yusei remained silent.

DBG hung his head as tears ran down his face. "You and your friends will just be like all the rest… you'll say you enjoy my company… but never bother to do anything with me… and somehow have time for everyone else… and because something about me will push you all away… so why bother starting anything with me to begin with…? No one should have to deal with me…"

Yusei remained silent. He then felt a sensation in his arm where his mark was.

"And don't bother telling me that those friends weren't good friends… because everyone says the same thing…" DBG began to pull away from Yusei.

Yusei felt the sensation in his mark growing stronger as he noticed an aura around DBG. _"I can feel the darkness in him growing stronger,"_ he thought, placing his fingers on his Deck about to draw a card. _"I have to break through that darkness… and get through to him!"_

"No, DBG," he said. "There _are_ good people that are worth being friends with. You'd be able to see that if you give them a chance!"

"Why should I believe you?" DBG asked, looking back at Yusei. "Why should I believe that you're any different from everyone else I've seen?"

"Because I used to live in the Satellite before it was joined with New Domino City, back when we _had_ to rely on great friends to pull through the hard times. No one on Earth can replace them. I believe in my friends, and you can believe in us!"

"Yeah, right…" DBG hung his head again. _"You're just telling me exactly what all the others said… trying to use a story to back yourself up… you can't possibly be any different…"_ he thought.

"I'll prove it to you. Right here, right now!"

DBG remained silent, looking back at Yusei once more.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared, drawing a card.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 2**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 2**

Yusei looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Mono Synchron!"

**Mono Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 0**

"Since I have a Tuner Monster on my field, I can Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"And when Mono Synchron is used in a Synchro Summon, the other Synchro Material has its Level reduced to one! So Quillbolt is now a Level 1 monster!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2 – 1 = 1**

**DEF: 800**

"I now tune Level 1 Mono Synchron with Level 1 Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**1 + 1 = 2**

"**Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"**

**Formula Synchron**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1500**

"Formula Synchron's effect activates. When it's Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card from my Deck!" Yusei glanced at the card he drew. "I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can destroy one of my cards on the field along with any other card! I'll target both of our face-downs!"

Yusei's Spell fired a blast at both face-downs.

"At this moment, I now activate my Trap! Dimension Voyage!" Yusei continued. "This card allows me to Summon all my banished Synchro Monsters with their effects negated!"

"What…?" DBG responded.

"Return to the field, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declared, as he dragon appeared through a wormhole.

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

Yusei's Spell then proceeded to destroy his activated Trap as well as DBG's face-down Dimensional Prison.

"_It's still not enough, Yusei…"_ DBG thought.

Yusei then began to increase the speed of his Duel Runner and caught up with DBG.

"_There's only one way to defeat his army of dragons… and cut through the darkness…"_ Yusei thought, as his and the other Signers' marks began to glow brighter. He closed his eyes as his Duel Runner continued to increase in speed until the tip began to look like it was attempting to pierce an invisible barrier.

DBG watched as his opponent pulled farther away.

"_For Akiza… for Leo… for everyone… including you, DBG… in order to break through to you… I have to use _that_ power… the power to break through my normal limits!"_ Yusei thought.

…

Crow, Jack, and Luna continued watching, the marks of they along with Leo and Akiza glowing brightly.

"_Come on, Yusei…"_ Crow thought.

"_You can't lose here!"_ Jack thought.

"_Please…"_ Luna thought.

…

Yusei abruptly opened his eyes. "We can help you… and you can trust us… and to prove it… I will cut through the darkness! **Clear Mind**!" he declared. "I tune Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron with Level 8 Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon!"

**2 + 8 = 10**

"**Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!"**

Yusei sped up even more.

"**Accel Synchro!"**

Yusei vanished along with his monsters.

DBG became wide-eyed as his opponent was nowhere to be seen. He then felt something behind him and turned to look.

"**Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"**

Yusei reappeared behind DBG, but, in place of the two monsters he had, there was a single dragon.

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can check the top five cards of my Deck, and the number of Tuner Monsters revealed determines the maximum number of times it can attack this turn!" Yusei placed his hand on his Deck again and drew the first card. He then revealed it. "The first card! Tuner Monster! Turbo Synchron!"

DBG remained silent.

"The second card! Tuner Monster! Nitro Synchron!"

DBG continued to remain silent.

"The third card! Tuner Monster! Drill Synchron!"

DBG scoffed.

"The fourth card! Tuner Monster! Hyper Synchron!"

DBG's eye twitched.

Yusei placed his hand on his Deck one more time. "DBG! This card will show you my resolve… that we _can_ help you!"

DBG remained silent again.

Yusei drew the fifth card. "The fifth card! Tuner Monster! Debris Dragon!"

DBG became wide-eyed.

…

"Five Tuners!" Luna commented.

"All right!" Crow exclaimed.

"Which means DBG is going down," Jack stated.

Akiza and Leo sat silently, almost surprised.

…

"I've revealed five Tuners," Yusei stated. "Therefore, Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times!"

DBG hung his head forward again. He knew _exactly_ what it meant.

"Go, Shooting Star Dragon! **Stardust Mirage**!" Yusei commanded.

Yusei's new dragon rose into the sky and split into five, each with a different color overtone—red, orange, light green, yellow, and blue. The five images of Yusei's dragon charged forward, each targeting a different dragon.

"The first battle! Attack Lightpulsar Dragon!"

**3300 – 2500 = 800**

**DBG**

**LP: 3300 – 800 = 2500**

**SPC: 2**

"The second battle! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**3300 – 2800 = 500**

**DBG**

**LP: 2500 – 500 = 2000**

**SPC: 2**

"The third battle! Attack the other Red-Eyes!"

**3300 – 2800 = 500**

**DBG**

**LP: 2000 – 500 = 1500**

**SPC: 2**

"The fourth battle! Attack Scrap Dragon!"

**3300 – 2800 = 500**

**DBG**

**LP: 1500 – 500 = 1000**

**SPC: 2**

…

"Yusei's still got one attack left," Crow commented.

"And if it works…" Jack started.

"Yusei wins," Luna added.

…

"And now to end this," Yusei declared. "The fifth battle! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Orient Dragon!"

The final image of Yusei's dragon crashed into DBG's dragon, causing an explosion.

**3300 – 2300 = 1000**

**DBG**

**LP: 1000 – 1000 = 0**

**SPC: 2**

DBG's monitor then displayed a red "ERROR" on the screen. The wheels of his Duel Runner stopped, causing DBG to swerve out of control.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

Caught off-guard and unable to control his Runner, DBG smashed through the glass barrier on the side of the Duel Lane where it curved and began to fall.

…

_It could simply be that everything I say is wrong, everything I do is wrong_

_Everything I think is wrong, everything I feel is wrong_


	11. Episode 11: Luna - Second Event

**Episode 11**

**Luna – Second Event: Driven Away**

_If I am always wrong_

_Can I possibly hope to be right?_

…

"Look, I'm sorry," said the girl. "We're not friends."

"But—" DBG attempted to interject.

"No, enough is enough. I can't deal with you being so depressed all the time… it's making _me_ feel depressed. You'll just have to accept that I don't want to hang out with you at all."

"No…"

The girl turned around and walked away into the darkness.

"No. NOOOO!"

…

DBG sprang up out of the hospital bed, sweating.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's good to see you're all right," Crow stated. "That was quite the fall you had there."

DBG stared blankly, then it all came back to him.

That's right… his Runner gave out… swerved out of control… and flew off the Duel Lane onto the pavement…

He stared down at himself. No major injuries.

"_Why?"_ he wondered. _"Why am I still here…?"_

A sharp pain struck him in the chest. He collapsed backwards.

"DBG!" Luna and Crow reacted. They watched him breathe slowly.

"I think he'll be fine. He probably just needs to rest some," Yusei stated, for the doorway. "The doctor said his body received a heavy shock and that all he can do right now is regain his strength."

"Okay…" Luna said.

A man in a white coat entered the room. "Excuse me," he said.

"What can I do for you, doctor?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Dr. Sebastian Winter. I'm here to perform some small tests on the patient. I would appreciate if you three could step outside," the doctor replied.

"Of course, Dr. Winter," Yusei responded. As he walked past, Yusei felt a tingling sensation in his right arm. He stopped briefly.

"What's up, Yusei?" Crow turned and asked.

Yusei glanced at Dr. Winter briefly as he was preparing DBG for a check-up. "I don't know," he answered.

The three exited the room and joined Jack, Akiza, and Leo in the hallway.

"What I'd like to know is how he survived without any severe injuries," Jack stated.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Crow replied.

"Maybe it was just dumb luck. What does it matter?" Leo mumbled.

"Leo!" Luna scolded. "Will you stop talking like that?"

"Why? It's pointless. Why do we even care about him?"

"Hey—" Crow began.

"Oh, shut up, Crow," Akiza interjected.

"What's with the attitude, Akiza? Fall off the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Jack commented.

"None of your business."

"That's enough, guys," Yusei stated. "I'm pretty sure that mark on his chest had something to do with this."

"Mark?" Jack asked.

"Right. While we were dueling, there was a mark on his chest that glowed whenever he Summoned Scrap Dragon or Orient Dragon."

"Mark on his chest… was it purple and glowing?"

"Yeah. Have you seen it before?"

"Back at the café after my last tournament when Crow called me. There was this woman with a purple glowing symbol on her chest that caused my mark to react. We had a Duel but she took off before I could finish her. If it wasn't for that little encounter, I probably wouldn't have come back to meet up with you guys."

"So there are other people with those marks…?" Luna asked.

"Beats me."

Yusei stood lost in thought, then stared through the window at DBG. The Ener-D reactor failing. People behaving strangely after being defeated by DBG. And he and, at least, one other individual with marks on their chests. There _had_ to be a connection.

…

The sky grew dark.

DBG stared at the ceiling.

"_Why couldn't I have just died?"_ he thought. _"I've ruined all my friendships… it was my fault. And… I forced them to abandon me."_

Thunder boomed.

"_Why do these people insist on being my friends…? It'd just end the same way…"_

Lightning crashed outside.

DBG felt a sudden pain in his chest as his "嫌い" mark began to glow. But this was different. This pain told him something was coming.

No.

Not something.

_Someone_.

_They_ were coming for him.

DBG dragged himself out of the bed and put his clothes on and Duel Disk, which were left in the corner on the table and hadn't been dealt with by the staff yet. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway.

"DBG?" he heard a voice. "What are you doing?"

He turned and saw Luna in the dark hallway. She had her Duel Disk on her left arm and her Signer mark glowing on her right arm.

"What are you… doing here…?" he mumbled.

"Why are you out of bed?" she replied.

He groaned and began to walk towards the exit behind Luna.

"Stop! I won't let you go! Not in this condition!"

"Try and stop me…" DBG mumbled, the mark on his chest glowing brightly.

Luna groaned and stood in the middle of the hallway. "No! If you want to get out, you'll have to beat me!" She then activated her Duel Disk. He activated his in response.

Both drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Luna (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first," Luna declared, drawing a card. "I Summon Armored White Bear!"

**Armored White Bear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"That ends my turn."

"My move then," DBG stated, flinching at the pain in his body. He drew a card.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked.

DBG was silent for a moment, then proceeded. "I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern."

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Armored White Bear!" DBG commanded.

"But they have the same ATK… so they'll both be destroyed…"

DBG's creature opened its mouth and fired a flame at Luna's bear.

"Why can't you just let us help you and be your friends?!" she exclaimed.

"From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Shrink. This cuts your monster's original ATK in half!"

**Armored White Bear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900**

Luna's bear was vanquished by DBG's dragon.

**1800 – 900 = 900**

**Luna**

**LP: 4000 – 900 = 3100**

"I don't want help…" DBG answered. "I don't deserve it…"

"But why?"

"Because it'll just end the same way."

"What do you mean?"

DBG's silence made Luna anxious.

"I activate Armored White Bear's effect! When it's destroyed, I can Summon a Level 4 or below LIGHT Attribute Beast-Type monster from my Deck! Come, Sunlight Unicorn!"

**Sunlight Unicorn**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I end my turn," DBG stated.

…

"Luna!" Yusei entered the door into the apartment belonging to Leo and Luna in the Tops. His mark was glowing. "Luna, where are you?"

No answer.

He entered further to check the twins' room. There was a bulge in one bed and another where the covers were displaced. Yusei approached the bulging bed and saw Leo asleep.

Leo moaned and slowly woke up.

"…huh…? Yusei…?" he said, drowsily.

"Leo, do you know where Luna is?" Yusei asked.

"No. Why would I know?"

"Because she's your sister."

"Whatever… it doesn't matter…"

"_What's up with you, Leo…?"_ Yusei wondered. _"I wonder if dueling DBG had an effect on you after all. Wait… dueling DBG…"_

Yusei scurried out of the apartment as Leo yawned and fell back to sleep.

…

"My turn," Luna declared. "I activate the effect of Sunlight Unicorn! Once per turn, I check the top card of my Deck and, if it's an Equip Spell, I can equip it to Sunlight Unicorn!"

Luna drew a card and revealed it.

"Horn of the Unicorn! An Equip Spell! This card gives the equipped monster 700 extra ATK!"

**Sunlight Unicorn**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500**

"Then I'll Summon Dreamsprite!"

**Dreamsprite**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 300**

"Go, Sunlight Unicorn! Attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Luna commanded.

The bright white unicorn absorbed electricity in its new golden horn and shot it at DBG's dragon.

**2500 – 1800 = 700**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

"Dreamsprite, attack him directly!"

**DBG**

**LP: 3300 – 300 = 3000**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," she concluded.

"My turn," DBG declared. "I activate Dragon Ravine." The hall took on the appearance of a canyon.

"_This Field…"_ Luna thought.

"I activate its effect. By discarding a card, I can send Dragunity Phalanx to the Graveyard. Then I Summon Dragunity Dux."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"When Dux is Summoned, I can equip Phalanx to it from my Graveyard. Plus, it gains 200 ATK for every 'Dragunity' card on my field."

**2 * 200 = 400**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900**

"I activate the Trap Card Fairy Wind!" Luna interrupted. "This card destroys all other face-up Spell and Traps and deals 300 damage to both of us for each one!"

A strong wind blew through the hall as the canyon vanished, along with DBG's Phalanx and the golden horn on Luna's creature, leaving behind its own horn.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900 – 200 = 1700**

**3 * 300 = 900**

**DBG**

**LP: 3000 – 900 = 2100**

**Luna**

**LP: 3100 – 900 = 2200**

"Due to the effect of Horn of the Unicorn, it returns to the top of my Deck," Luna stated.

"I end my turn," DBG concluded, weary from the pain.

"Are you all right…?" Luna asked.

"No need to concern yourself over me… I'm not important to you…"

"Don't say that!"

"Why… why are you all so concerned about me?"

"Why don't you want us to help you?"

Silence.

"It's my turn," Luna declared, drawing a card. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Sunny Pixie!"

**Sunny Pixie**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 300**

"I now tune Level 1 Sunny Pixie with Level 2 Dreamsprite and Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn!"

**1 + 2 + 4 = 7**

"**The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100**

…

Yusei rode through the traffic on the dark streets, heading straight for the hospital.

…

_Yusei, Crow, and Luna gazed at an unconscious DBG._

"_Doesn't look like he has too many severe injuries," Yusei commented._

"_That doesn't make much sense," Crow responded._

_Luna listened to the two contemplate until Kuribon appeared before her eyes._

"_Kuribon…?" she said, as the furry creature led her over to DBG's Deck placed on the table._

_Luna picked up DBG's Deck and stared at it. Suddenly, something came over her and she instantly dropped the cards._

"_I'm not sure, but I thin—Luna?" Yusei stopped abruptly._

_The two saw her kneeling on the floor next to the pile of cards._

"_Whoa, are you okay?" Crow asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied._

"_What happened…?"_

"_I could feel them… the Duel Spirits in DBG's Deck…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They're very sad."_

…

"_Something's not right,"_ Yusei thought. _"Why is DBG up and about? More importantly, why are he and Luna dueling? And why now? Is it possible that the Duel Spirits told Luna to go to the hospital?"_

Yusei continued down the street.

…

"I activate the Equip Spell Horn of the Unicorn and equip it to Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna declared, as the golden appeared on her dragon's head. "Like before, it gives my dragon 700 ATK!"

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 + 700 = 2800**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack Dragunity Dux!" Luna commanded. Her dragon rose and its wings glowed with a bright light. "**Eternal Sunshine**!"

DBG's winged creature faded away in the light before it dissipated.

**2800 – 1700 = 1100**

**DBG**

**LP: 2100 – 1100 = 1000**

"I end my turn," she concluded. "Please stop this… we're trying to help you…"

"My draw…" DBG stated, drawing a card. "I activate Cards of Consonance."

"Please…"

"I discard the Phalanx that's in my hand to draw two cards. Then I Summon Dux."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"With Dux's effect, I equip Phalanx to it."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Now I activate the effect of Phalanx, allowing me to Summon it."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"By banishing Phalanx, I can Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!"

Luna took a step back in shock.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900 – 200 = 1700**

"Once per turn, Red-Eyes lets me Summon a Dragon from my hand or Graveyard. Revive, Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"Like Dux, Vajrayana's effect equips Phalanx. And once again, I'll use Phalanx's effect to Summon itself."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Please stop…" Luna said.

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana!" DBG continued.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The marks on DBG's chest and Luna's arms began to glow brightly as they both felt a sharp pain.

"It doesn't have to be this way…" Luna said, picking herself up.

"Luna!" called a voice.

A white lion spirit appeared at her side.

"Regulus…?" Luna said.

"Luna, I fear for your safety. You must not continue the Duel!" Regulus stated.

"I have to…" she replied.

DBG stood up slowly.

"I have to help him…" she replied. "_We_ have to help him."

DBG slowly grabbed the remaining card in his hand. "I'll place this card face-down… and activate Scrap Dragon's effect. Once per turn, it can destroy a card on both our fields… and I'll strike both of our face-downs!"

An energy blast shot from Scrap Dragon and destroyed both Set cards.

Barely recovering from the blast, Luna heard DBG call out his next command. "Scrap Dragon! Attack Ancient Fairy Dragon! **Scrap Rage**!"

DBG's dragon began to fire another blast as the wings of the opponent began to glow again. The collision of energy resulted in an explosion, knocking both of them backwards.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" she called out. As the smoke cleared, she saw DBG stand up with his Red-Eyes still present and about to fire its own blast.

"Why don't you want us to be your friends?" Luna asked.

"Because…" DBG said.

Luna was silent, anxious for him to finish.

"…I don't trust myself."

…

Yusei approached the hospital and saw a bright light flash in one of the windows on an upper floor.

"Luna!" he exclaimed as he ran inside.

…

The smoke cleared. Luna lay on the ground unconscious.

**Luna**

**LP: 2200 – 2800 = 0**

DBG fell to his knees as his dragon faded upon the Duel's conclusion. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Luna!" he heard a voice call from behind him. DBG quickly got up and ran towards the exit in front of him. "DBG, wait!"

Ignoring him, DBG continued.

Yusei eyed Luna and picked her up. "Luna, wake up!"

No response.

"She's out cold…"

…

"_What if this kid is one of the bad guys? For all we know, we could just be helping them out," Jack said._

"_No…" Luna said. "I don't believe that…"_

"_And what makes you say that?"_

"…_I was able to talk to his Duel Spirits."_

_Jack and Crow gave a somewhat blank stare._

"_What'd they say?" Yusei asked._

"_They say he's a good person and he's just really sad," she answered._

"_I see…"_

"_Well, still. I think it's best if we keep an eye on him," Crow said._

"_Not that I'm doubting you, Luna, but we don't know that he'll still somehow cause more trouble for us," Jack added._

…

Yusei stared down the empty hallway where DBG ran.

…

"Eh, the night shift…" said an impound security guard. "Who was the idiot that gave it to me? Nothing interesting ever happens."

He heard the engine of a Duel Runner starting behind him.

"What the?!" exclaimed the guard.

The large, black Duel Runner that was just delivered there for repairs was quickly driven out of the impound.

"…I guess I spoke too soon," said the guard.

…

DBG continued down the streets on his Runner.

"_I don't deserve anyone… This has to stop…"_ he thought.

As he turned the corner, he hears two other Duel Runners behind him. He turns his head to see two identical black Duel Runners behind him. Their riders, one female and one male, wore the same outfit. A black hood and robe…

_They_ are here… and they came… for _him_.

…

_Every day at every turn_

_The answer I have is always the same_


	12. Episode 12: Yusei Fudo - Second Event

**Episode 12**

**Yusei Fudo – Second Event: Tag Duel! VS the Cursed Hearts**

_They want to show that I am not alone_

_So they begin reaching out to me_

…

"Come on, kid. You shouldn't be riding on that Runner at this hour. Especially not with the condition you and your Runner are in," said the male rider. "It'd be quite sad to see you get worse."

DBG sped up. "Leave me alone," he said.

"But why? Don't you know how much I want you back?" asked the female. She then noticed the male's icy glare. "I mean… how much _we_ want you back…"

"Avaritia, you know we don't have time for such trivial nonsense," the male stated.

"Come now, Maero. You'll have plenty of time to check up on him later," Avaritia replied.

Maero groaned. "Same goes for you. When we have time after we're done, you can have him all to yourself."

Avaritia grinned.

"I said leave me alone!" DBG yelled.

"Come now… you know we can't do that, especially since you've done half the job for us already," Avaritia said.

DBG remained silent. _"'Half the job'… he means _them_…"_ he thought.

"And we'll take you back by force, if necessary," Maero added.

"I'm not letting that happen!" a voice called.

"What the…?" Avaritia asked.

"Show yourself!" Maero demanded.

A large red runner leaped from a higher adjacent highway and dropped onto the ground between DBG and his pursuers.

"If you want a fight, I'll be your opponent!" Yusei stated.

"Yusei Fudo…" Maero grumbled. "You have no business interfering here. We'll deal with you later."

"Sorry, but if you want my friend, you'll have to deal with me first."

"I don't see why you'd want to protect him," Avaritia stated. "After all, he took away three of your friends."

"'_Took away?'"_ Yusei pondered her choice of words.

Avaritia chuckled. "Whatever. I'll be happy to tear you apart… but let's make this a little more interesting," she continued, pressing a button on her touch-screen monitor.

"Duel Mode engaged," said the computer as "DUEL MODE" appeared on the all four of their screens.

"We'll take you out _and_ take Contemno back," she said.

"'Contemno'…?" Yusei mumbled. _"Does she mean DBG?"_

He then noticed his mark on his right arm glow. The "嫌い" appeared on DBG's chest as the "悲しみ" and "欲" appeared on Maero's and Avaritia's chests, respectively.

"_Those marks…"_ Yusei thought. "Do you guys have something to do with the Ener-D reactor?"

"Now what could possibly make you think such a thing? Let's get this started," Avaritia said.

"Fine. Let's go!" Yusei responded.

All four drew five cards as they turned onto the Duel Lane.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei & DBG (LP 8000) VS Maero & Avaritia (LP 8000)**

"I'll go first," Maero declared. "I Summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier."

**Strategist of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Strategist's effect activates. By sending an "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw one card from my Deck. That ends my turn."

"My tur—" DBG started, before recoiling in pain.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

DBG had his arm around his stomach.

"_He's in no condition to Duel…"_ Yusei thought. "It's my turn!"

DBG glared at Yusei.

"I draw!" Yusei declared as he drew a card.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Max Warrior!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Max Warrior. Attack Strategist of the Ice Barrier!" Yusei commanded. His monster leaped towards Maero's with its lance. "Due to Max Warrior's effect, when it attacks the opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200**

Max Warrior struck Maero's monster and vanquished it.

**2200 – 1600 = 600**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 8000 – 600 = 7400**

**SPC: 1**

"When Max Warrior destroys a monster in battle, its Level becomes 2, and its original ATK and DEF are halved until our next Standby Phase."

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900**

**DEF: 800 / 2 = 400**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Avaritia declared.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 2**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 7400**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Naturia Mantis!"

**Naturia Mantis**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"Now I'll have Naturia Mantis attack Max Warrior!" Avaritia commanded. The large green mantis approaches Yusei's monster and prepares to swing its long forelimb.

"I activate a Trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared. "This card negates your monster's attack. Then, it can be placed back face-down!"

"I thought you'd have something like that," Avaritia sneered.

"What?"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Naturia Rock! When the opponent activates a Trap Card, this card can be Special Summoned!"

A large rock with eyes appears.

**Naturia Rock**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

The mantis's limb gets repelled by Yusei's metal scarecrow as Avaritia's rock-shaped monster lunges forward.

"Naturia Rock! Strike down Max Warrior!" Avaritia commanded.

Yusei's monster is vanquished.

**1200 – 900 = 300**

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 300 = 7700**

**SPC: 2**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Avaritia chuckled.

"Then it's… my turn…" DBG stated, drawing a card slowly.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 7700**

**SPC: 3**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 7400**

**SPC: 3**

"I Summon Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"At this moment, I activate Naturia Mantis's effect!" Avaritia declared, as DBG's dragon appeared. "By sending the Naturia Butterfly in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster that the opponent Normal Summons!"

Her mantis then slashes at DBG's dragon, destroying it.

"I'll Set a card face-down… and end my turn," DBG concluded.

"My turn, then!" Maero stated.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 7700**

**SPC: 4**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 7400**

**SPC: 4**

"Since I have at least four Speed Counters, I can activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This lets me Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! Come, Caravan of the Ice Barrier!"

**Caravan of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 500**

"Once per turn, Caravan returns two "Ice Barrier" monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck then lets us both draw a card. Then I Tribute Caravan so I can Summon Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier!"

**Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1600**

"When Dai-sojo is Normal Summoned, it has to switch into Defense Position."

**Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 2200**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can destroy one card on my field as well as another! I'll target Dai-sojo and that face-down you just Set, Contemno!" Maero declared. A lightning bolt shot at DBG's face-down and Maero's monster.

"Due to Dai-sojo's effect, any "Ice Barrier" monster I control cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards!"

DBG's card was vanquished.

"Naturia Mantis, direct attack!" Maero commanded.

"I activate the Trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" DBG declared, as the mantis was repelled once again.

"Go, Naturia Rock!"

DBG swerved a bit as he was struck.

"DBG, are you all right?" Yusei asked.

DBG regained control of his Runner.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 7700 – 1200 = 6500**

**SPC: 4**

"_This is bad,"_ Yusei thought. _"It's their third turn and we're at a heavy disadvantage."_

"I'll Set three cards face-down. That's all for now," Maero concluded. "Just give up, you two. You can't win."

"Never! My turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 5**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 7400**

**SPC: 5**

"By sending a Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 700**

"And now since I have a Tuner Monster on the field, I can Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

"Next, I'll Normal Summon Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I'll now tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Tuningware!"

**5 + 2 + 1 = 8**

"**Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"**

**Junk Destroyer**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2600**

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number non-Tuner Monsters used to Summon him! **Tidal Energy!**"

Yusei's monster launched two small blasts at Dai-sojo and Naturia Mantis.

"When Tuningware is used as Synchro Material, I draw one card from my Deck. Junk Destroyer! Attack Naturia Rock! **Destroy Knuckle!**"

**2600 – 1200 = 1400**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 7400 – 1400 = 6000**

**SPC: 5**

"I'll Set three cards face-down and end my—"

"I activate a Trap!" Maero interrupted. "Cursed Emotion – Heart of Sorrow!"

"What the…? 'Cursed Emotion'…?" Yusei wondered. "Wait a sec…"

He stared at the image depicted on the card. The "悲しみ" that was on Maero's chest appeared on the card as well. _"It's the same…"_ he thought.

"This card can only be activated during the End Phase of the turn all monsters on my field were destroyed and Summons them back to the field in the same Battle Position!" Maero stated.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

**Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 2200**

**Naturia Mantis**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

**Naturia Rock**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

"I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

Avaritia grinned. "Time to have some fun! My turn!" she declared.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 6**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 6000**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate Summon Speeder, which lets me Summon Naturia Vein from my hand!"

**Naturia Vein**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Then I'll Summon Naturia Rosewhip!"

**Naturia Rosewhip**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 400**

"Two Tuners Monsters…" Yusei said.

"I'll tune Level 1 Naturia Vein with Level 4 Naturia Mantis!" Avaritia continued.

**1 + 4 = 5**

"**Forces of nature, combine and give form to a beast of ravenous desire! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Naturia Beast!"**

**Naturia Beast**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2200**

"Next, I'll tune Level 3 Naturia Rosewhip with Level 3 Naturia Rock!"

**3 + 3 = 6**

"**Forces of nature, call forth the mighty deity of heartless want! Synchro Summon! Descend, Naturia Barkion!"**

**Naturia Barkion**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"_Two Synchro Monsters in one turn…"_ Yusei thought.

"I'm not done yet!" Avaritia said. "I activate a Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed!"

Yusei looked at the card and saw a "欲" mark, identical to the mark on Avaritia's chest. _"Both of them have cards with matching marks… it can't be a coincidence. But does that mean that…"_ he thought, briefly glancing at DBG.

"After I Summon a monster, I can use this Trap to draw two cards!" she continued. An evil grin appeared on her face. "I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion! Since I have at least four Speed Counters, I can perform a Fusion Summon! Naturia Beast and Naturia Barkion, merge and become one!"

Her two creatures ascended into a bright light, with one monster appearing out of it.

"Fusion Summon! Naturia Exterio!"

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Naturia Exterio! Attack Junk Destroyer!" The beast began to move forward. "Due to the effect of Heart of Greed, I may not be able to activate Monster Effects for the rest of this turn… but… one monster on my field gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all monsters in my Graveyard with the same Attribute until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Naturia Exterio is an EARTH monster. Therefore, it gains the ATK of all EARTH monsters in my Graveyard! So it's ATK becomes…"

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800 + 500 + 1700 + 300 + 400 + 1200 + 2200 + 2500 = 11600**

"11600?! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared.

Avaritia grinned again. "I activate a Counter Trap! Exterio's Fang! When I have a "Naturia" monster and at least one card in my hand, I can negate your Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. Then I must send a card in my hand to the Graveyard!"

"This is bad…"

"You don't know the half of it! Go, my beast!"

Avaritia's creature shredded the metal scarecrow with its fangs and lunged at Yusei's monster, causing an explosion.

"It's over," Maero stated.

"Yes, indeed. We win," Avaritia added.

Yusei and DBG continued as the smoke cleared.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 6**

"What?! How?" Avaritia exclaimed.

"Because I used my other Trap. Defense Draw. This reduced all the Battle Damage from your attack to zero and allows me to draw one card," Yusei explained. "And now that your turn is over, your beast's ATK returns to normal."

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 11600 – 8800 = 2800**

"Why you…" Avaritia moaned.

"It's my… turn…" DBG declared, breathing more heavily.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 7**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 6000**

**SPC: 7**

"I Summon… Dragunity Dux…"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"I activate Counter Trap!" Avaritia interrupted. "Solemn Warning! By paying 2000 Life Points, I negate your monster's Summon and destroy it!"

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 6000 – 2000 = 4000**

**SPC: 7**

DBG groaned. "I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind… since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard… I revive Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"By sending a "Dragunity" from my field to the Graveyard, I can Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Summoned from the hand, I can equip Phalanx to it… then with Phalanx's effect, it can be Summoned to the field…"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"Then… I'll tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn…"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"You're so predictable, love," Avaritia sneered. "I activate Deep Dark Trap Hole! When the opponent Summons a Level 5 or higher Effect Monster, this card banishes it instantly!"

DBG watched as his dragon vanished. "I'll Set a card and end my turn…" He then had his arm around his stomach.

"_He can't take much more of this,"_ Yusei thought.

"It's my turn!" Maero declared.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 8**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 8**

"I activate Vision Wind! So I revive Caravan of the Ice Barrier!"

**Caravan of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 200**

"Then I'll Summon the Tuner Monster Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

**Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300**

"I'll now tune Level 2 Cryomancer with Level 1 Caravan and Level 6 Dai-sojo!"

**2 + 1 + 6 = 9**

"**Icy winds and cold hearts, pool your energies together into the creature that scars! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"**

**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 2700**

"When Trishula is Synchro Summoned, I can banish a card from your hand, field, and Graveyard! From your field, I'll banish that face-down you Set. From your Graveyard, Phalanx. And from your hand… that last card you're holding!"

DBG groaned as his cards were snatched away.

"Now… Exterio attack!"

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6500 – 2800 = 3700**

**SPC: 8**

"Trishula! It's your turn!"

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 3700 – 2700 = 1000**

**SPC: 8**

DBG's Runner swerved again.

"DBG!" Yusei called.

"Give up, Contemno. Victory is not yours to claim today," Maero stated.

DBG regained control of his Runner.

"Why do you resist us so much, Contemno? You know you belong with me—I mean… us," Avaritia added.

"He's not going with you!" Yusei exclaimed. "And I'm going to make sure of that! It's my turn!"

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 1000**

**SPC: 9**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 9**

"I activate the effect Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 1000**

**SPC: 9 – 7 = 2**

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!"

**Unknown Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Then I'll Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When this card is Summon, I can bring back a Level 2 or below from my Graveyard! I'll bring back Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Now, since I have a "Junk" monster on my field, I can Summon Junk Servant from my hand!"

**Junk Servant**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Junk Servant!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"Since Tuningware was used as Synchro Material, I draw one card from my Deck! Then I activate the Continuous Trap known as Graceful Revival! This card brings back a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard. Return once again… Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I'll now tune Level 1 Unknown Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware!"

**1 + 1 = 2**

"**Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"**

**Formula Synchron**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1500**

"Due to the effects of Formula Synchron and Tuningware, I draw two more cards!"

Yusei began to speed up.

"Just what is he up to…?" Maero said.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you have something to do with the reactor… and I won't let you destroy everyone's future. I will protect this world… and my friends from you!" Yusei stated. "**Clear Mind!**"

The tip of Yusei's Runner appeared as if it was piercing a barrier.

"I tune Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron with Level 8 Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon!"

**2 + 8 = 10**

"**Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"**

Yusei then vanished into a light.

"Where'd he go?!" Avaritia exclaimed. Both she and Maero then felt something behind them. They turned and saw Yusei reappearing from another light.

"**Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can reveal the top five cards of my Deck, and the number of Tuner monsters I reveal determine the maximum number of times it can attack this turn!" Yusei drew and revealed the five cards, with Turbo Synchron and Effect Veiler being the only Tuners. "I've revealed two Tuners, so Shooting Star can attack twice this turn! Next, I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, Shooting Star Dragon gains 200 ATK for each until the End Phase!"

**2 * 200 = 400**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300 + 400 = 3700**

"Battle! Go, Shooting Star Dragon! **Stardust Mirage!**"

Yusei's dragon split into two of different colors, one red and one blue. The red dragon charged forward first.

"The first battle! Attack Naturia Exterio!"

**3700 – 2800 = 900**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 4000 – 900 = 3100**

**SPC: 9**

The blue dragon charged forward.

"The second battle! Attack Trishula!" The following collision resulted in an explosion.

**3700 – 2700 = 1000**

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 3100 – 1000 = 2100**

**SPC: 9**

Yusei sped past his two opponents.

"It's not over yet…" Maero stated.

"I activate the Trap Card Explosive Breakout!" Yusei continued. "When I have only one monster that battles your Level 8 or higher monster and your monster is destroyed, by decreasing my monster's ATK by 800, it can attack once more in a row!"

"What?!" his opponents exclaimed.

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3700 – 800 = 2900**

"The third and final battle! Shooting Star Dragon, direct attack! **Stardust Mirage!**" Yusei's dragon turned around and charged directly at the opponents, creating an explosion from which it quickly flew out.

**Maero & Avaritia**

**LP: 2100 – 2900 = 0**

**SPC: 9**

Yusei looked back and saw nothing else leave the cloud of smoke behind him and DBG as they continued down the Duel Lane.

"I didn't need your help," DBG said.

"Why are they after you? And what do they have to do with you?" Yusei asked.

"Just leave me alone."

"At least let us help you get better."

"GO. AWAY." DBG turned onto an exit.

Yusei stopped and turned around to follow DBG, only to see him disappear into the streets.

…

"Aw, he got away," Avaritia whimpered. The smoke had cleared.

"It's because that Signer interfered," Maero stated.

"What do we do now?"

"We report back to Morsus."

"But—"

"Can it. There are more important things to worry about than your silly love interest."

"Aww… fine."

The two started up their Duel Runners, turned around, and drove off.

…

Yusei rode through the streets, lost in thought. Who was that group of people with those marks? Why does DBG have a similar mark? The crucial pieces to this puzzle were few and far between.

A ring startled Yusei. He looked at his screen and saw an incoming call.

He pressed a button on the on-screen interface to answer. "What is it? …What happened?!"

…

_I want to be alone_

_I do not deserve their hands_


	13. Episode 13: Luna - Third Event

**Episode 13**

**Luna – Third Event: Rebellious Student**

_Like waves, my actions ripple_

_Causing more harm for everyone_

…

"One minute she was right next to me, and the next… she's gone," Crow stated on his Runner's videophone. "She vanished while I was looking in DBG's hospital room with Trudge."

"And you have no idea where she could've gone?" Yusei asked, as he drove through the streets.

"Unfortunately no. And we don't even know how far she's gotten."

"What do you mean? She took her Duel Board?"

"Yep. You got that right. Trudge is calling in backup to see if they can find her nearby."

"All right. I'll check the Tops to see if she headed home."

"Got it. Careful out there."

"You, too."

The videophone feature turned off.

"_Luna…"_ Yusei thought. _"What happened?"_

…

"So, Metus… how are things with your pupils?" the man asked as he approached the robed woman. The woman stood near a large table in the darkness with a light in the center. In the center, what emitted light appeared to be similar to a video only without the use of actual electronics, as if appearing at her will while she he held her open right hand over the light.

"I only have the girl, Morsus," Metus replied. "It is Maero who is dealing with her brother."

Morsus chuckled. "Yes. It seems three of them have already fallen to our Contemno. He's made our objective that much more easier to obtain…"

"It shouldn't take too much longer to subdue the others."

"Indeed. However, it seems the young girl is giving you trouble." Morsus stared into the image, showing a green-haired girl on a Duel Board with her eyes closed and hands covering her ears.

"I did not witness Maero or Saevio have such difficulty with the other two."

"It may not be your fault, Metus. This one _is_ different. After all… she has the power to connect with spirits. Still…"

"Not to worry, Morsus. Just a little more time… and she'll no longer be of any consequence to us."

…

"Go away. Go away!" Luna screamed as she rode through the streets on her Duel Board.

"_Luna… listen to me… it's me… Regulus…"_ said the raspy voice.

"No! You don't sound anything like Regulus! Yusei… Leo… where are you?!"

The roads were dimly lit by the street lights on the curb, but all Luna could see was fog as far as she could see. Luna turned her head and saw a lion's silhouette in the fog.

"_Trust me, Luna…"_ the raspy voice continued.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luna closed her eyes briefly and continued down the road.

"_Luna… LUNA!"_

"STOP IT!" Luna cried as she covered her ears.

"Talking to some dumb imaginary friends, I see," said a young male voice behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking back. All she could see was a small figure in the fog. From how he was standing up, she guessed that he was on a Duel Board.

"Someone you know… and someone who wants Yusei Fudo."

"What do you want with him?"

"That's for me to know, so take me to him or get out of my way." She saw a faint purple glow on the figure's chest.

"NO! I won't let your hurt my friends!" Luna noticed her Duel Disk activating. She then looked at the figure tailing her once more.

"We can't have that now, can we?" the young voice stated, drawing a card and revealing it. "I activate the Field Spell Speed World 2!" He placed the card in the Field Spell Zone on his Duel Disk. A light emitted from both of their Duel Disks that gave whatever part of the environment that wasn't covered by fog a purple overtone.

"Once I get you out of the way, Luna… I'm going straight for your friend," the young voice stated.

"How do you know my name?" Luna questioned.

"It's a shame you don't recognize me… but whatever. I'll finish you here."

"I won't let you!" Luna drew her five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Luna (LP 4000) VS ? (LP 4000)**

Luna stared at the cards in her hand. The images were darker and more demonic looking.

"_Wh-what… happened… to my Deck…?"_ she wondered.

"_Luna…"_ the raspy voice said again.

"No… go away!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong, Luna?" the male voice asked. "Afraid?"

"_Well… at least I can read the cards…"_ she thought. "I… Set a monster in Defense Position and end my turn…"

…

"Are you sure it's safe for her to Duel in her condition?" Morsus asked.

"She doesn't have her normal strength," Metus replied. "She'll fall easily. When she does, she won't be giving us anymore problems."

"_If_ she loses."

…

"My turn," said the male voice.

**Luna**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**?**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Crusader of Endymion!" A humanoid creature with blue armor floating around its limbs appeared.

**Crusader of Endymion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Now, Crusader. Strike!" The humanoid lunged forward and struck Luna's monster. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Th-then it's my turn…" Luna stated, drawing a card.

**Luna**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**?**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

Luna stared at her darkened cards with a worried expression. "This can't be my Deck…"

"_Luna… it IS us,"_ said the raspy voice.

"You're lying…" she cried.

"_Please…"_

"Leave me alone!" Luna covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Stop talking to thin air and make your move!" yelled the male opponent.

Luna looked back behind her, tears going down her face. "I Summon… A-Armored… White… Bear…"

**Armored White Bear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

Luna glanced at her monster, seeing that it had a much darker tone. It looked at her, startling her.

"Quit wasting time and GO!" the male yelled again.

"I-I activate… the Speed Spell… Speed Energy… Since I have at least two Speed Counters… my monster gains ATK equal to 200 times the number of Speed Counters I have…"

**200 * 2 = 400**

**Armored White Bear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200**

"And now I'll have Bear attack your Crusader!" The dark-looking bear thrust itself at the humanoid creature and vanquished it.

**2200 – 300 = 1900**

**?**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**SPC: 2**

"Not bad…" the male commented. "Anything else?"

"I-I… end my turn…" Luna concluded.

"Hmph. When your turn ends, the effect of Speed Energy wears off, so your monster's ATK returns to normal."

**Armored White Bear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2200 – 400 = 1800**

"And then… it's my turn!"

**Luna**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 3**

"And now for you to truly cower in fear!" the male stated.

Even without those words, Luna was already shaking. The dark fog still present all around… her creatures looking more demonic… and her cards much darker than she remembers… She didn't know what was happening… or when it will all end.

…

Yusei continued on his Runner.

"_Why did Luna disappear like that?"_ he wondered. Then he remembered Avaritia's words.

…

"_I don't see why you'd want to protect him," Avaritia stated. "After all, he took away three of your friends."_

…

"_Does losing to one of them affect the loser somehow?"_ Yusei remained lost in thought. _"Is that why Luna and the others are behaving oddly? And if so… how?"_

He suddenly felt a faint pulse in his arm and saw his mark glowing.

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon…" he mumbled. "Luna!"

…

"I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost!" the male declared. "This gives me four Speed Counters!"

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 3 + 4 = 7**

"Next I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder so I can Summon the Tuner Monster… Eccentric Boy!"

**Eccentric Boy**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"_Eccentric… Boy…?"_ Luna wondered, as she stared at the demonic creature.

"Eccentric Boy's effect," the male continued. "When I use it in a Synchro Summon, the other Synchro Material is a monster in my hand! I tune Level 4 Breaker the Magical Warrior with Level 3 Eccentric Boy!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Magical forces unite as they create a being of unparalleled power! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Arcanite Magician!"**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 400**

"I now activate the Trap… Assault Mode Activate! I Tribute Arcanite Magician to Summon Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode from my Deck!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900**

"And now its effect activates! When it's Summoned, it gains two Spell Counters. And for every Spell Counter on it, it gains 1000 ATK!"

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900 + 2000 = 2900**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 2 = 2**

"Now for Arcanite's other effect! By removing two Counters, I can destroy all cards on your field!"

The opponent's creature held up its staff as the tip of it glowed, causing Luna's bear to vanish.

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 2900 – 2000 = 900**

**Spell Counters: 2 – 2 = 0**

"Armored White Bear's effect activates… when it's destroyed, I can Summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT Beast-Type Monster from my Deck… I Summon… Sunlight Unicorn!"

**Sunlight Unicorn**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

Luna glanced at her beast. It had the same dark overtone that her first monster had.

"_Everything's all wrong…"_ she thought, frightened at the sight of the unrelenting darkness that seemed to come from her Deck… and that voice… it hadn't stopped.

"Hmph. A miscalculation. Still…" the male scoffed. "I activate Call of the Haunted to Summon Crusader of Endymion from my Graveyard!"

**Crusader of Endymion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

The magician in blue armor re-emerged onto the field.

"And now… Gemini Summon!" the male declared.

"'Gemini… Summon…'?" Luna mumbled.

"Crusader of Endymion is one of a group of monsters known as Gemini Monsters. These creatures are special in that, to unlock their power… they must be Normal Summoned again while they're on the field. That is Gemini Summon!"

Luna continued to feel frightened and worried.

"I activate Crusader's effect. Once per turn, I can Spell Counter on a card that can receive it and it gains 600 ATK until the End Phase. And who better than Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode?"

**Crusader of Endymion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900 + 600 = 2500**

"And because Arcanite obtained a Spell Counter, it gains an additional 1000 ATK!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

"Crusader! Attack Sunlight Unicorn!" The armored humanoid lunged at Luna's unicorn.

**2500 – 1800 = 700**

**Luna**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

**SPC: 3**

"Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode! Direct Attack!" A flash of energy struck Luna causing her to topple over screaming while she fell flat on the road.

**Luna**

**LP: 3300 – 1900 = 1400**

**SPC: 3**

The young figure stopped before her as she struggled to rise.

"Who… are you…?" Luna asked.

"Like I said… you already know me," the male answered.

Luna collapsed, her eyes closed. She heard the raspy voice again.

"_Luna… Luna…"_ it called to her.

"_Leave me… alone…"_ Luna thought.

"_It's me… Regulus…"_

"_Y-You're… n-n-not…"_

"_It IS me… you have to trust me, Luna…"_

"_You don't… sound…"_

"_Luna…"_ a hissy voice interjected. _"You must not believe what you see with your eyes… or what you hear with your ears… you must see and hear with your heart… and trust in yourself…"_

"_Trust… in… myself…?"_ Luna thought. _"…okay…"_

The mark on her arm began to glow.

"…What?" the male asked, startled.

…

"This can't be!" Metus exclaimed, as she watched Luna rise from the pavement.

Morsus remained silent.

"No. I won't be thwarted by some meddlesome spirits!" she held her hand over the light as if grasping an invisible object. A "恐怖" appeared on her chest over her heart.

…

Luna felt a pain in her heart and clutched at it. A dark aura surrounded her.

"_Fight it, Luna…"_ said the raspy voice.

She slowly rose to her feet, panting. Her mark gave off a bright light, repelling the dark aura which then appeared like a rope that went all around her body, trying to entrap her in it.

"Let's… end this…" she said to her opponent.

The young male laughed. "You're not exactly in a condition to continue our Duel. Why don't you just surrender now?"

"I won't… give up…" Luna planted her feet on her Duel Board and continued, the fog lifting slightly.

"Your funeral," the male scoffed, following her. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card!"

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

"I place one card face-down, and then during the End Phase… due to Overboost, my Speed Counters return to one!"

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 0 + 1 = 1**

"I end my turn!" he concluded.

"My… turn…" Luna declared, sluggishly drawing a card.

**Luna**

**LP: 1400**

**SPC: 4**

**?**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate… the Speed Spell – Vision Wind… this card brings back a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard… come… Sunny Pixie!"

**Sunny Pixie**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 400**

Ignoring their appearance in her eyes, Luna continued her move. "Then I use Summon Speeder… to Summon… Fairy Archer…"

**Fairy Archer**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1400**

"Fairy Archer can… once per turn, deal 400 points of damage for every LIGHT monster on my field…"

Her fairy drew back its bow and shot the male with its arrow.

**400 * 2 = 800**

**?**

**LP: 3700 – 800 = 2900**

**SPC: 2**

"I then Summon… Spirit of the Breeze…"

**Spirit of the Breeze**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0**

"I tune Level 1 Sunny Pixie… with Level 3 Fairy Archer and Level 3 Spirit of the Breeze…"

**1 + 3 + 3 = 7**

"**The holy light of protection… shine now and… become eternal life… Synchro Summon! A regal birth… Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100**

Luna watched the majestic dragon descend next to her with a demonic appearance.

"Is that… you… Ancient Fairy Dragon…?" she asked.

The dragon turned its head and said, with a seemingly hissy voice to Luna's ears, "Yes."

Luna nodded. "When Sunny Pixie is used as Synchro Material for a LIGHT Synchro Monster… I gain 1000 Life Points…"

**Luna**

**LP: 1400 + 1000 = 2400**

**SPC: 4**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon… attack Arcanite Magician… **Eternal Sunshine!**"

Her dragon rose as a strong light was emitted from its wings, vanquishing the male's mage. The light caused the rope-like aura to be repelled away from Luna slightly.

**2100 – 1900 = 200**

**?**

**LP: 2900 – 200 = 2700**

**SPC: 2**

The rope-like aura then closed in on Luna once more, causing her to scream in agony with the pain in her chest.

"I place… one card face-down… and… end my turn…"

"How troublesome…" the male stated. "My turn!"

**Luna**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 5**

**?**

**LP: 2700**

**SPC: 3**

"I'll Set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn…" Luna declared.

**Luna**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 6**

**?**

**LP: 2700**

**SPC: 4**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon… attack Crusader of Endymion… **Eternal Sunshine!**" Her dragon rose once more and emitted light from its wings.

…

"Are you sure about this, Yusei?" Jack asked on the videophone.

"Quite sure. I'm positive that whoever was after him won't quit until they've got him. We need to know more about what's going on and he's our best bet at a clue," Yusei replied.

"Fine. But I still don't think we should trust him." The videophone turned off.

Yusei noticed a light in the distance. He then looked at his glowing mark.

"Luna…" he said, and drove straight for it.

…

"Not this time!" the male declared. "I activate the Continuous Trap Safe Zone! One monster on my field now becomes unable to be destroyed!"

The light causes the aura to repelled again, only to close in and cause Luna to feel pain in her chest once more.

"But… you still take the Battle Damage…"

**2100 – 200 = 1900**

**?**

**LP: 2700 – 200 = 2500**

**SPC: 4**

"I'll Set one more card face-down… and end my turn…"

"My draw!"

**Luna**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 7**

**?**

**LP: 2500**

**SPC: 5**

"I'll Set another card face-down and that's all!" he concluded. _"With what I have… this Duel will end on my next turn!"_

"My turn… I draw…" Luna stated, growing weaker.

**Luna**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 8**

**?**

**LP: 2500**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate a Trap!" the male declared. "Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card returns one monster on the field to the hand. Or in the case of your Ancient Fairy Dragon… your Extra Deck!"

"No…" Luna responded, watching her dragon fade away.

"_Luna…"_ it said. _"Keep… fighting…"_

Luna watched in horror as her dragon vanished and the dark aura enclosed her again. The glow emanating from the mark on her right arm began to flash and fade.

"I can't… give up…" she said. "I… Summon… Regulus…"

**Regulus**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"I activate the Trap… Ancient Sunshine… by banishing the Ancient Fairy Dragon in my Extra Deck… you take 2100 points of damage…"

Her beast's horn began to glow.

"I don't think so!" the male stated. "I activate the Continuous Trap Royal Decree! Now the effects of all Traps on the field are negated!"

"I activate my other Trap… Fairy Wind… this destroys all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field… then we both take damage… equal to the number of cards destroyed times 300…"

A strong wind blew obliterating Luna's and her opponent's cards.

**300 * 3 = 900**

**Luna**

**LP: 2400 – 900 = 1500**

**SPC: 8**

**?**

**LP: 2500 – 900 = 1600**

**SPC: 6**

"With Safe Zone gone… Crusader of Endymion is also destroyed…" The blue armored mage vanished. "And now… go… Regulus…"

Regulus roared as its horn began to glow brighter. An image of the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared above Luna. Energy moved from the dragon to Regulus's horn.

"**Ancient… Sunshine!**" Regulus fired a beam of light at the opponent, knocking him off his Duel Board.

**?**

**LP: 1600 – 2100 = 0**

**SPC: 6**

The light forced the dark aura surrounding Luna away completely, and the pain in her heart dissipated. The fog subsequently completely lifted as she came to a complete stop.

…

"No! This is impossible!" Metus exclaimed. "I can't lose control now!"

Morsus was shocked at the sudden turn of events that had unfolded right before his eyes.

A pillar of light shot from the table and repelled Metus away, knocking her over, then quickly faded away.

"What happened?" Morsus ran to her and knelt down.

"I don't know… somehow, I lost power over her… it was those meddling spirits…" She punched the ground. "What Contemno did to her… may have been undone… so we may have to deal with four Signers again."

Morsus rose to his feet. "Perhaps… we underestimated her," he stated.

…

She breathed heavily as she looked at her opponent, the purple glow no longer there. Luna slowly approached the unconscious young male and recognized him almost instantly… "Sly…?" she said.

"Luna!" she heard. She turned and saw a red Duel Runner stop in front of her.

"Yusei!" she took a step towards her friend but began to collapse.

Yusei quickly got out of his Runner and caught her. "Luna, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just tired… I guess…" Luna leaned against Yusei, no longer able to remain awake. Yusei looked up and saw Sly on the ground.

"Sly?" he mumbled. He set Luna against his Runner and approached Sly. Yusei knelt down. His hand neared Sly's shoulder in an effort to wake him, but he was quickly startled by the young student grabbing his arm and waking abruptly. Yusei pulled away and stood up.

Sly rose to his feet.

"So… you're finally here… Yusei Fudo," he said. A purple "欲" mark appeared on his chest.

"_That symbol…"_ Yusei noticed, recalling his encounter with Avaritia and Maero. _"It's the same one on that girl's chest."_

"Why do you have that mark?" he asked Sly.

"Why does it matter?" the young male replied with an evil grin on his face. "All you need to know is… your Stardust Dragon… will finally belong to me."

…

_In this world where my actions are impressed upon others_

_Will there be an end to my idiocy?_


	14. Episode 14: Yusei Fudo - Third Event

**Episode 14**

**Yusei Fudo – Third Event: Beware the Cursed Heart! The Good-Willed VS the Thief**

_The waves continue, never ending_

_Oh, how I wish for them to end_

…

"This isn't a time to be fooling around, Sly," Yusei stated.

"Who says I'm fooling around?" Sly replied. "You aren't worthy of that Stardust Dragon. Only I am." Sly's Duel Disk activated.

"Get ahold of yourself! This isn't you. You're being controlled by that mark!"

"On the contrary, Yusei Fudo… no one controls me… and your dragon will be mine!" The "欲" mark on Sly's chest glowed brighter. "Duel me now. Or are you afraid to lose your precious card?"

Yusei stared at the glowing mark.

"_There might not be another way,"_ he thought as he walked to his runner to detach his Duel Disk. _"This could be the only chance I have at waking him up."_

Yusei walked back and faced Sly, the mark on the former's right arm beginning to glow.

"I almost thought you were going to run away," Sly remarked.

"Never," Yusei replied, activating his Duel Disk. "Let's go, Sly."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Both drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei (LP 4000) VS Sly (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Sly declared, drawing a sixth card. "I Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"When Breaker is Summoned, he gets a Spell Counter. Then for every Spell Counter on him, he gains 300 extra ATK!"

**1 * 300 = 300**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

"That'll do for now," he concluded.

"My turn, then," Yusei declared. _"I have to be careful here. There might be more at stake here than the Duel itself. Losing to that power might mean that I lose myself."_

"Any day now, Yusei," Sly said.

"I Summon Max Warrior!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I'll attack Breaker the Magical Warrior with Max Warrior!" Yusei's monster lunged at Sly's mage. "When Max Warrior attacks, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200**

**2200 – 1900 = 300**

**Sly**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2200 – 400 = 1800**

"When Max Warrior destroys an opponent's monster in battle, its Level, ATK, and DEF are halved until my next Standby Phase."

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4 – 2 = 2**

**ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900**

**DEF: 800 / 2 = 400**

"I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Not bad… My turn!" Sly stated. "I'll Set a monster face-down, then Set two cards face-down. I end my turn."

…

Jack rode through the streets on his large white wheel-like Duel Runner, noticing his glowing Signer mark.

"_Yusei… Hmph. I don't see why we should consider this kid our friend. Even if he plays nice, the fact is that mark on his chest makes him one of those people… whoever they are,"_ he thought. _"However, if there is a new enemy after all, grabbing him just might be what we need to take them out. Besides, I have a score to settle with that woman."_

…

"_Now, go, Red Nova Dragon! Destroy XX-Saber Gottoms! __**Burning Soul!**__"_

_Jack's dragon crashed into the woman's monster, the impact creating an explosion._

"_Not bad, Jack Atlas," the woman stated, "but we'll have to settle this later. I just wanted to see what you were made of."_

"_What?!" Jack exclaimed, the room still filled with smoke. "Get back here!"_

"_Another time, dear."_

"_Coward!"_

_The smoke cleared and Jack stood alone in the room with his dragon behind him._

…

"_No one flees from a Duel. Especially not with me,"_ Jack thought. _"Now… to find this kid's house."_

…

"My turn!" Yusei declared, drawing a card. "First, Max Warrior's Level, ATK, and DEF return to normal."

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 2 + 2 = 4**

**ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800**

**DEF: 400 * 2 = 800**

"Next, I activate the Spell One for One. By sending from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Level 1 monster from my Deck! I Summon Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Now I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Max Warrior!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"Stardust Dragon…" Sly mumbled. "It's finally here."

"When Tuningware is used as Synchro Material, I can draw one card from my Deck," Yusei stated, drawing a card. "Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack that Set monster! **Shooting Sonic!**"

Sly's monster was revealed.

**Apprentice Magician**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

The blast coming from Yusei's dragon vanquished Sly's monster.

"At this moment, I activate Apprentice Magician's effect!" Sly declared. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below Spellcaster from my Deck in face-down Defense Position. And I choose Arcane Apprentice!" A new face-down monster appeared on Sly's field.

"_Arcane Apprentice…?"_ Yusei thought. _"I see… he wants to Summon _that_ monster…"_ He grabbed a card in his hand. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Sly stated. "I'll now Flip Summon Arcane Apprentice!"

**Arcane Apprentice**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1000**

"Then I Summon Night Wing Sorceress!"

**Night Wing Sorceress**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Now I activate the Spell Monster Reborn! I'll use it to Summon one Monster in the Graveyard! And I choose Max Warrior!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now, Max Warrior. Take out Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Sly commanded.

Yusei watched as his warrior lunged at his hedgehog.

"You know what's next," Sly continued. "Max Warrior gains 400 ATK during damage calculation."

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200**

Yusei's beast was destroyed.

"Then," Sly said, "Max Warrior's Level, ATK, and DEF are halved."

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4 – 2 = 2**

**ATK: 2200 – 400 = 1800 / 2 = 900**

**DEF: 800 / 2 = 400**

"Now I tune Level 2 Arcane Apprentice with Level 2 Max Warrior and Level 3 Night Wing Sorceress!"

**2 + 2 + 3 = 7**

"**Magical forces unite as they create a being of unparalleled power! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Arcanite Magician!"**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 400**

"When Arcanite Magician is Synchro Summoned, it gains 2 Spell Counters. And for every Counter it has, it gains 1000 ATK."

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 400 + 2000 = 2400**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 2 = 2**

"Then, from my hand… I activate the Spell Creature Swap!" Sly declared.

"Creature Swap?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"So you know this card. Both of us pick a monster on our fields to give to the other. And that means… your Stardust Dragon is about to become mine."

"Except you only have one monster yourself."

"Or do I?"

"What?"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Limit Reverse! This card lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with 1000 ATK or less! Revive, Apprentice Magician!"

**Apprentice Magician**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 400**

"Time to trade, Yusei Fudo," Sly grinned. "You can take my Apprentice Magician. In return… I get Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei watched as his dragon was swapped with Sly's mage. "Stardust Dragon!" he yelled.

"Now that Stardust is under my control, I activate Arcanite Magician's effect! By removing a Counter, I can destroy one card on your field! I'll take out your face-down!"

**Arcanite Magician**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 – 1000 = 1400**

**Spell Counters: 2 – 1 = 1**

Sly's large white mage aimed a blast at Yusei's card. "Now I activate the Field Spell Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

An image of a village in the forest appeared around the two duelists.

"As long as this card is in play and while I control a Spellcaster," Sly explained, "you're not allowed to activate any Spell Cards. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusei declared.

"Not so fast!" Sly interrupted. "I activate the Trap Assault Mode Activate! By Tributing a Synchro Monster on my field, I can Summon its Assault Mode counterpart from my Deck! I Tribute Arcanite Magician! Come forth, Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900**

"When Summoned, it has the same effect of the original Arcanite Magician!"

**2 * 1000 = 2000**

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 900 + 2000 = 2900**

**Spell Counters: 0 + 2 = 2**

"I'll Set a monster in Defense Position, then switch Apprentice Magician to Defense Position."

**Apprentice Magician**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Limit Reverse's effect. If the monster it Summons is switched to Defense, both cards are destroyed." Yusei's mage given to him by Sly faded along with the Limit Reverse Trap Card. "I end my—"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Royal Decree!" Sly interrupted once more. "As long as this card is face-up, the effects of all other Traps are negated."

"What?" Yusei responded. _"So not only has he taken away Stardust… he's also sealed away my Spells and Traps… What should I do?"_

Luna moaned.

"_Luna… please wake up…"_ she heard a voice say.

"Regulus…?" she mumbled.

"_Your friends need you…"_ Regulus said.

Luna slowly opened her eyes. The shock came to her once she saw what was happening in front of her. "What's going on?" she asked. She turned her head to her right and saw Yusei with a near empty field. "Yusei?"

She then looked at his opponent and then noticed the mark on his chest.

"Sly?!" she exclaimed. "But why?!"

Luna glanced at his field.

"How does he have…" she started to speak, as she rose to her feet. _"Yusei…"_

"My draw!" Sly declared. "And I activate the Spell Card known as Spell Power Grasp! This gives Arcanite an additional Spell Counter, which, as you know, means it gains another 1000 ATK due to its effect!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 2900 + 1000 = 3900**

**Spell Counters: 2 + 1 = 3**

"Then, I can add an additional Spell Power Grasp from my Deck to my hand. However, I can only use one of them per turn. Not that it'll come to that." Sly grinned.

Yusei braced himself.

"I activate Arcanite's effect! By removing two Spell Counters, I can blow away your entire field!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3900 – 2000 = 1900**

**Spell Counters: 3 – 2 = 1**

Sly's mage held up its staff as it shot bolts of energy at Yusei's card.

"Now for the fun part," he continued. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Yusei directly! **Shooting Sonic!**"

Yusei's stolen dragon fired a blast from its mouth.

"I activate Fake Gardna's effect!" Yusei declared. "When the opponent attacks directly, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Position!"

**Fake Gardna**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 2000**

A clown-like monster appeared in front of the blast and blocked it from hitting Yusei before getting vanquished.

Sly groaned. "Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode! Direct attack!" he commanded. Another blast came from its staff, knocking Yusei down.

"Yusei!" Luna yelled.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000 – 1900 = 2100**

"Figures that you'd have a trick up your sleeve. I almost finished you off, too," Sly scoffed. "I end my turn."

Yusei stood up. "It's my turn!" he declared. "By sending a monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Since there's a Tuner Monster on my field, I can now Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Then I Summon Sonic Chick!"

**Sonic Chick**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 300**

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Sonic Chick!"

**5 + 2 + 1 = 8**

"**Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"**

**Junk Destroyer**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2600**

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy a number of cards on your field up to the number of non-Tuners I used to Summon it! That means I can destroy two cards, and I choose Stardust Dragon and Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode! **Tidal Energy!**" Yusei's new monster shot two energy blasts from its fists.

"I don't think so!" Sly stated. "I activate Stardust's effect! **Victim Sanctuary!**"

The dragon blocked the blast and crashed into Yusei's monster.

"No…" Luna mumbled.

"When an effect that would destroy cards on the field is activated, I can Tribute Stardust to negate and destroy it," Sly continued.

Yusei gave a slight chuckle. "But you realize what happens next because of that, right?" he said.

Sly groaned.

"I Set one card face-down, and then, during the End Phase, I can revive Stardust Dragon!" Yusei continued, as his dragon reappeared behind him.

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"Why you…" Sly groaned again.

"I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"My turn!" Sly declared, angrily. "If I can't have Stardust, then no one can! I activate Spell Power Grasp, so my Magician gains another Counter!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 1900 + 1000 = 2900**

**Spell Counters: 1 + 1 = 2**

"Then I add another Spell Power Grasp from my Deck to my hand. With that, my Magician is stronger that your Stardust," Sly stated.

"Not for long," Yusei replied.

"What?"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Effect Veiler! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate your monster's effect!" The image of a fairy-like being appeared.

"So what?!"

"Without your monster's effect, it's unable to gain ATK. In addition, it'll lose its ability to maintain all the Spell Counters it's accumulated!"

"No!"

**Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 2900 – 2000 = 900**

**Spell Counters: 2 – 2 = 0**

"I activate Pot of Avarice," Sly groaned. "I shuffle five monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck and draw two cards." He looked at his hand. _"This should be enough,"_ he thought.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn, meaning Veiler's effect disappears," Sly declared.

"My turn!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode! **Shooting Sonic!**"

Yusei's dragon fired another blast at Sly's mage.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll use it to destroy Royal Decree!" Sly stated. A small cyclone destroyed his Trap Card. "Then I activate Safe Zone! One monster on my field can't be destroyed!"

"However, you still take the Battle Damage!" Yusei stated.

**2500 – 900 = 1600**

**Sly**

**LP: 3700 – 1600 = 2100**

"Now their Life Points are even," Luna observed.

"Are you done yet?" Sly said.

"Not just yet," Yusei replied. "At this moment, I activate a Trap!" Yusei's face-down was revealed.

"Impossible!" Sly exclaimed. "You have Assault Mode Activate!?"

"This card lets me Tribute a Synchro Monster on my field, then Summon an Assault Mode monster from my Deck that includes the name of the original! I Tribute Stardust Dragon!"

"This can't be… I was so close!"

"Appear now, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" Yusei's dragon vanished and reappeared with armor.

**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000**

"Now that a new monster has appeared on my field, I can attack once more! Go, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! Attack Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode! **Assault Sonic Burst!**"

Yusei's dragon fired another blast, causing an explosion.

The smoke cleared. Sly laid on the ground unconscious.

**3000 – 900 = 2100**

**Sly**

**LP: 2100 – 2100 = 0**

The monsters vanished as their Duel Disks deactivated. Yusei ran over to Sly.

"Sly!" Yusei called to him.

"Yusei!" Luna called as she approached him.

"Luna? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about…?"

"I don't know." They both looked at him.

"Is he hurt?"

Yusei checks for Sly's vital signs. "Looks like he'll be all right. I better get him home. You should do the same." Yusei carefully set Sly in his Runner and got in.

"Yusei… what's going on?"

"I'm still not completely sure just yet. Once I get Sly home, I'll meet you at your place. I think I know how to help your brother." Yusei put his helmet on.

"What do you mean? Help Leo? How?"

"I'll explain when I meet back up with you. In the meantime, I'll call Crow and ask him to stay with you and meet me there as well." Yusei drove off.

"Okay, then…" Luna stepped onto her Duel Board, with a worried expression on her face.

…

Jack stopped in front of a house. _"This is the place,"_ he thought. _"An empty driveway…"_

He took off his helmet, stepped off his Runner, and approached the front door.

"Hey, kid!" he knocked loudly on the door.

DBG opened his eyes at the loud banging, still recovering from the fall after his Turbo Duel against Yusei.

"_Not again…"_ he thought. _"Why can't I just be left alone…? I don't need them. __**Then again, they say they can help so they obviously can. I'm just going about everything the wrong way. That's what they all say.**__"_ He sighed and turned in his bed. He placed a pillow on the back of his head to muffle the outside noise. _"Why can't it just all end?"_

…

"That Yusei Fudo is something else," Metus stated. "He is the only one to defeat Contemno and broke our hold over that boy. Morsus, does this mean…"

"Yes… our objective may very well be in danger," Morsus replied. "These Signers pose a serious threat. But if we can remove them permanently, then all the better."

"You called?" a teenage girl entered the room.

"Ah, Avaritia," Morsus responded. "How good of you to come."

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to retrieve Contemno."

"Again?"

"One of the Signers happens to be on his way to him. They cannot reach him before us."

"Signer? You mean…"

"No. Yusei Fudo won't be near him for a while. He sent another. The one Saevio faced."

"Jack Atlas, the former King?"

"I doubt he'll be much trouble if you encounter him, but just in case… Metus!"

"Yes, sir?" Metus responded.

"Go with her. It never hurts to be prepared," Morsus advised.

"Aw, but I can get him by myself," Avaritia remarked.

"You do know she just wants to be alone with Contemno, don't you? She wants him all to herself," Metus commented.

"As long as everyone is able to do their part, I don't see a problem," Saevio stated as she entered.

Avaritia grinned and chuckled. "Then let's go!" she said excitedly, while running off.

"Teenagers…" Metus mumbled, walking after her.

"What happens if they fail?" Saevio asked Morsus, wrapping her arms around him.

"Not to worry. It simply means a little more work for us," Morsus replied, his arm around her waist.

…

_But end, they do not_

_The ripples continue outward in different forms, it'll never end_


	15. Episode 15: Jack Atlas - Second Event

**Episode 15**

**Jack Atlas – Second Event: Gathering of the Cursed**

_I try not to flee, but everywhere I go_

_The weight of all my actions follows close behind_

…

Jack knocked on the door again. "Hey!" he yelled.

"_I doubt this kid will be of any use to us,"_ he thought. _"Whether anyone likes it or not, he _is _one of them. Either way, it better be worth the trouble of coming all the way here and getting him._

…

DBG held his pillow over his head. The knocking on the door did not cease.

"_Ugh… just go away already…"_ he thought. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest as the "嫌い" mark there began to glow. _"Great… not again…"_

Tossing his pillow aside, he dragged himself out of his bed.

…

"_Hmph. If he doesn't answer soon, I'm just going to go home,"_ Jack thought.

He raised his right arm one last time. He then felt something in his arm and saw his mark glow. "What the…? Who's there?" He turned around and saw no one.

"You can't fool me! Show yourself!" he exclaimed. He heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned and ran to the side of the house and saw a hole in a large window.

"_Trying to be sneaky, huh? I don't think so,"_ he thought, as he approached the hole.

…

DBG slowly walked into the hallway towards the garage. He entered his relatively large living room.

"Where do you think you're going, my love?" he heard a female voice ask.

"_Oh, great…"_ he turned and saw Avaritia, the purple "欲" glowing on her chest. "Get out," he said.

"I will, but you're coming with me," she grabbed DBG's wrist.

"Back off," he jerked his arm away. "Both of you, get out."

"'Both'?" Avaritia responded. "I guess he knows you're here, teach."

"How many times must I say it?" Metus said, approaching DBG from behind. Her "恐怖" glowing on her chest. "Don't address me like that. Anyway, we can't let you go. Morsus wants all of us together."

"You're not taking me," DBG said, reaching the other side of the room.

"You do realize that you can't get very far in your condition? Sooner or later, you'll have to give in. And we'll be right there," Metus replied.

"Oh, yes… we wouldn't want you to get hurt, sweetie," Avaritia added.

DBG grabbed his Duel Disk from the table and placed it on his arm. "You want me…?" he said, activating his Duel Disk and turning to face the two women in his house. "Then come and get me."

"Ooh, feisty," Avaritia grinned, stepping forward.

"Very well, I'll make quick work of you," Metus stated, activating her black Duel Disk.

"Aww, but I wanted to…"

"You didn't exactly do that well last time, my student."

"Aw, poo. You're no fun."

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called.

"Who's that?" Avaritia asked out loud.

A figure stepped into the room next to DBG.

"You…" Metus mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this kid's coming with me," Jack stated.

"_Ugh…"_ DBG thought. _"More nonsense. Just what I need."_

"Jack Atlas, the former King," Metus said. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack answered.

"We're here to retrieve him, so stand aside."

"Just who are you people? You're dressed just like the other woman I fought."

"That's none of your busin—" Avaritia began, only to be silenced by Metus's hand signaling her to stop.

"Very well," Metus stated. "I see no harm in telling you who we are."

"But Metus!"

"I don't think _he_ will mind. After all… I doubt they can stop us."

"Fine…"

"'He'? 'He' who?" Jack asked.

"I can't reveal that. As for me…" Metus continued. "My name is Metus. The one you fought before was one of my colleagues."

"So you are all in league with each other."

"Got that right!" Avaritia added. "The name is Avaritia. We're here to take back Contemno."

"'_Contemno'?"_ Jack thought. _"Does she mean this kid, DBG?"_

"I'll give you one chance to step out of the way, Mr. Atlas," Metus said.

"Why don't you make me?" Jack responded, raising his left arm and activating his Duel Disk.

"Fine. Avaritia," Metus said.

"Yes?" Avaritia responded.

"We'll take you both on."

"Ooh, fun."

"Fine by me," Jack said. "I'll make short work of you both, then I'm going after your leader."

"Ha! That's a good one," Avaritia remarked, activating her Duel Disk.

"Let's get started," Metus stated. All four drew their five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Jack & DBG (LP 8000) VS Metus & Avaritia (LP 8000)**

"I'll go first!" Avaritia declared. "My draw! I Summon Naturia Mantis!"

**Naturia Mantis**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"That's all you've got?" Jack said. "It'll take more than a measly bug to defeat the mighty Jack Atlas! My turn! I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Power Giant!"

**Power Giant**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"Power Giant's Level decreases by the Level of the monster I sent to the Graveyard in order to Summon him. Since Dread Dragon's Level is 2, Power Giant's Level decreases by 2!"

**Power Giant**

**LV: 6 – 2 = 4**

**ATK: 2200**

"Power Giant! Attack Naturia Mantis!" Jack's monster thrust its fist into the face of Avaritia's mantis.

**2200 – 1700 = 500**

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 8000 – 500 = 7500**

"That ends my turn," Jack concluded.

"Then it's my move," Metus stated, stepping forward and drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Card Dark World Dealings. Both of us draw one card then discard one."

Jack and Metus both drew a card from their respective Decks and discarded a different card from their hand to the Graveyard.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World from my Graveyard! When this card is discarded to the Graveyard by an effect, I can draw one card from my Deck. Then I place two cards face-down and activate Card Destruction!"

"What the?!" Jack exclaimed.

"This card has us both discard our entire hands and redraw the same number of cards!" Metus continued, sending the three cards in her hand to the Graveyard while Jack sent the four in his. "Now… from the Graveyard… I Special Summon… Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"And lastly… Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!"

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"Three monsters at once?!" Jack exclaimed again.

"These monsters, when they are discarded by a card effect, can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. From my hand, I activate the Field Spell… The Gates of Dark World!"

The house began to transform into a grim and dark place. A giant gate appeared behind Metus.

"As long as this card is in play," Metus continued, "all Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF."

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"Then I activate the other effect of The Gates of Dark World. By banishing a Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can discard a Fiend-Type monster from my hand then draw one card."

"Are you done?" Jack said.

"Not quite," Metus replied. "Now the effect of Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World activates in my Graveyard. When it's discarded, I can destroy one card on the opponent's field. And at the moment, there isn't much choice."

Jack watched as his humanoid monster was destroyed.

"Now by returning a "Dark World" monster on my field to my hand, Grapha can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard! Return to my hand, Beiige! Now… witness the tower… of the mighty Dragon! Come forth! Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000**

"Now my minions… strike!" Metus commanded. Her three dark creatures charged at Jack.

"I don't think so!" Jack declared. "I Special Summon Battle Fader!"

**Battle Fader**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

Jack's new monster rang the pendulum attached to itself, forcing the opponent's monsters to stop.

"When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can Summon this card from my hand and end the Battle Phase," Jack stated.

"I'll Set two more cards face-down and end my turn," Metus scoffed.

"Then… it's my turn," DBG declared, stepping forward.

"_Now to see what this kid can do with my own two eyes,"_ Jack thought.

"I draw," DBG continued.

"I Tribute Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World to activate a Trap! Eradicator Epidemic Virus!" Metus interrupted. "By Tributing a DARK monster with 2500 ATK or more, I can destroy all Spells or Traps on your field and hand."

DBG groaned as he sent three cards in his hand to the Graveyard.

"Next, I Tribute Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to activate a second Eradicator Epidemic Virus!" Metus continued.

"What?! Two of them?" Jack exclaimed.

"This time… I choose Traps," she stated. DBG sent an additional card. "And then…"

"You can't be serious…"

"I Tribute Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World to activate the Trap Card Deck Devastation Virus! By Tributing a DARK monster with at least 2000 ATK, I can destroy all monsters on your field and hand with 1500 ATK or less."

"Impossible! Three virus cards?!" Jack said, as his Battle Fader that was on his field was destroyed.

DBG groaned once more has he sent another two cards to his Graveyard, revealing the last for confirmation.

"Such a shame that the last of your hand is about to go," Metus continued. "I activate the Trap Mind Crush! I declare the name of a card and if it's in your hand, you have to discard it to the Graveyard. Say good-bye to your last card… "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"!"

DBG sent the remaining card in his hand to the Graveyard.

Avaritia chuckled. _"That's my teacher… preventing outbursts from her students,"_ she thought.

"With nothing in your hand or on your field, you have no possible moves to make this turn," Metus stated.

"I end my turn…" DBG concluded.

"My turn!" Avaritia declared. "I Summon Naturia Cliff!"

**Naturia Cliff**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"Naturia Cliff, attack DBG directly!" she commanded, as her monster charged at her target.

**Jack & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 1500 = 6500**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Avaritia concluded.

"Then it's my move!" Jack declared, drawing a card.

"Hold it!" Metus interrupted. "The effects of the viruses have not disappeared yet."

"What?" Jack responded.

"Until the end of your third turn after a Virus card is activated, every card you draw could be infected. That is to say… any Spell, Trap, or Monster card with 1500 ATK or less you draw before that time is automatically destroyed."

"Too bad for you," Jack said, revealing the drawn card. "This card doesn't fit any of those descriptions. Say hello to Vice Dragon!"

**Vice Dragon**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

**DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200**

"When you have a monster and I have none, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand with its ATK and DEF cut in half! Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Trust Guardian!"

**Trust Guardian**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0**

"_Contemno was the one currently tagged in when I activated my Virus cards,"_ Metus thought. _"That's why Jack's hand was unaffected at that time."_

"I tune Level 3 Trust Guardian with Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack declared.

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Naturia Cliff with **Absolute Power Force!**" His dragon's fist was engulfed in flames as it was thrust at the opponent's monster.

**3000 – 1500 = 1500**

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 7500 – 1500 = 6000**

"Naturia Cliff's effect activates!" Avaritia stated. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Level 4 or below "Naturia" monster from my Deck! Come, Naturia Butterfly!"

**Naturia Butterfly**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

"Hmph! I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!" Jack concluded.

"Not bad… my turn," Metus declared. "First, I'll switch Naturia Butterfly to Defense Position."

**Naturia Butterfly**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 1200**

"Then I activate the effect of Gates. I banish Goldd, then discard Beiige… then I draw one card. Next, I activate the effect of Beiige, Summoning it to the field!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

"Now I Summon the Tuner Monster Fabled Raven!"

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600**

"_She's up to something…"_ Jack thought.

"Fabled Raven's effect activates. Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards in my hand and increase Raven's ATK by 400 and Level by 1 for each card discarded," Metus continued, discarding the only card in her hand.

**1 * 1 = 1**

**1 * 400 = 400**

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2 + 1 = 3**

**ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000**

"That's not all. The card I discarded was Sillva."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed as another monster appeared on Metus's field.

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"I'll tune Level 3 Fabled Raven with Level 5 Sillva, Warlord of Dark World," Metus declared.

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**Great beings of light and shadow, converge and become the being which brings terror to the enemies! Synchro Summon! Come, Fabled Valkyrus!"**

**Fabled Valkyrus**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3200**

"Then by returning Beiige to my hand… revive! Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000**

"Now it's time for battle," Metus grinned.

"I don't think so!" Jack responded. "I activate the Continuous Trap Red Screen! This card prevents the opponent's monsters from attacking."

"Fine. I activate Valkyrus's effect. By discarding a Fiend-Type monster from my hand, I can draw one card," she grinned once more as she saw the card she drew. _"Yes… I can end this very soon…"_ she thought.

"_I don't like that look on her face,"_ Jack thought.

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," DBG stated.

"Stop right there," Metus interrupted. "Due to the effects of the Viruses, you must reveal the card you drew to see if it's infected."

DBG glanced at the only card in his hand and revealed it. Metus scoffed.

"What luck," Avaritia commented.

"I banish Trust Guardian and Vice Dragon from the Graveyard to Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" DBG continued.

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Naturia Butterfly!" DBG commanded.

"Naturia Butterfly's effect," Metus stated. "I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard to negate your attack against a "Naturia" monster."

"Lightpulsar Dragon, attack Butterfly!"

His dragon opened its mouth as a blast shot out of it and vanquished Avaritia's insect.

"During the End Phase, I must pay 1000 Life Points to keep Red Screen on the field," DBG continued.

**Jack & DBG**

**LP: 6500 – 1000 = 5500**

"I end my turn," he concluded.

"What's wrong, my love?" Avaritia said. "Out of options?"

DBG scoffed.

"Not to worry… it'll all be over soon," she said, closing her eyes. She opened them again to reveal that her irises turned from pitch black to bright red. Her body became surrounded in a dark aura. The "欲" mark on her chest began to glow brighter.

"What are you doing?" Metus asked.

"My turn!" Avaritia declared, drawing a card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon. Say good-bye to your Red Screen!"

A large cyclone appeared and destroyed Jack's card.

"Then, I Summon Naturia Beetle!" she stated.

**Naturia Beetle**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 400**

"Next, I activate the Trap… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed!" Avaritia stated.

"'_Cursed Emotion'?"_ Jack thought. _"It's just like that other woman…"_

"This card lets me draw two cards," she continued. "There's more, but I'll get to that in a moment. I activate Limit Reverse! I can Summon one monster with 1000 ATK or less from my Graveyard! Revive, Naturia Butterfly!"

**Naturia Butterfly**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 500**

"I now tune Level 3 Naturia Butterfly with Level 4 Naturia Beetle!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Forces of nature, invoke the power of the being of endless thirst! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Naturia Landoise!"**

**Naturia Landoise**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2350**

A dark aura surrounded Avaritia's new monster.

"You're crazy!" Metus stated. "It's too early to use that power!"

"Anything to bring my love back to me!" Avaritia replied. "Naturia Landoise, attack Lightpulsar Dragon!"

Her large tortoise approached DBG's dragon.

"On my first attack of the turn, due to the effect of Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed, if the monster attacking has the same Attribute as the monster I Summoned, my monster gains the ATK of all monsters in my Graveyard with the same Attribute," Avaritia grinned.

**Naturia Landoise**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2350 + 1700 + 1500 + 500 + 400 = 6450**

"Landoise… crush his dragon!" she commanded.

**6450 – 2500 = 3950**

**Jack & DBG**

**LP: 5500 – 3950 = 1550**

"I activate the effect of Lightpulsar Dragon! When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard!" DBG declared

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"Useless effort," Avaritia continued. "Grapha, attack that dragon!"

Metus's creature moved to vanquish DBG's revived dragon.

"Valkyrus! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" she commanded.

**3200 – 3000 = 200**

**Jack & DBG**

**LP: 1550 – 200 = 1350**

"Trust Guardian's effect can, once per turn, prevent Red Dragon Archfiend's destruction through battle by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 400," DBG stated.

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000 – 400 = 2600**

**DEF: 2000 – 400 = 1600**

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Avaritia scoffed.

**Naturia Landoise**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 6450 – 4100 = 2350**

She suddenly clutched at her chest and collapsed.

"I told you not to!" Metus exclaimed as she caught Avaritia as she fell. The dark aura surrounding her vanished and the irises of her eyes returned to black.

Avaritia gave a slight chuckle. "I thought I could finish them off… guess not…" she mumbled as Metus set her down.

Metus scoffed. "So what are you waiting for?" she said. "It's your move, Jack Atlas."

"Very well, my turn!" Jack declared. "Due to your Viruses, I have to destroy the Flare Resonator I just drew. Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Naturia Landoise! **Absolute Power Force!**" His dragon's fist became engulfed in flames once more as it was slammed into Avaritia's monster.

**2600 – 2350 = 250**

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 6000 – 250 = 5750**

"I now Summon Chain Resonator!" Jack continued.

**Chain Resonator**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"When this card is Normal Summoned while you control a Synchro Monster, I can Summon a "Resonator" monster from my Deck. Come forth, Dark Resonator!"

**Dark Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 300**

"Get ready, you two, to face my **Burning Soul!** I double tune Level 3 Dark Resonator and Level 1 Chain Resonator with Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**3 + 1 + 8 = 12**

"**The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one! A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500**

"Red Nova Dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Tuner Monster in my Graveyard, including DBG's. Since there are six Tuners, so my dragon gains 3000 ATK!"

**6 * 500 = 3000**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 3000 = 6500**

"I end my turn," Jack concluded.

"Your dragon's strength means nothing," Metus stated.

"Nothing, you say? My Red Nova Dragon has 6500 ATK. None of your monsters can compare to that!"

"We'll see. It's my turn. I Tribute Fabled Valkyrus to activate a Trap… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear!"

"_Another of those Trap Cards… they all seem to have one…"_ Jack thought. _"Does that mean that this kid has one, too?"_

"By Tributing a LV8 or higher monster on my field, I can discard every card in my hand then add a Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. And I choose Skill Drain!" Metus continued.

"Skill Drain…?" Jack mumbled.

"Next, I activate the effect of Fabled Krus. When this card is discarded, I can Summon a Level 4 or lower Fabled monster from my Graveyard. Return to the field, Fabled Raven!"

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600**

"I tune Level 2 Fabled Raven with Level 8 Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

**2 + 8 = 10**

"**Great beings of light and shadow, combine and call forth the being with terrifying strength! Synchro Summon! Descend, Fabled Leviathan!"**

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300**

"Fabled Leviathan! Attack Red Nova Dragon!" Metus commanded.

"What? Why would attack my monster? Its strength far surpasses your Leviathan!" Jack stated.

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 6500**

"Is that so?" Metus continued.

"What?" Jack responded.

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Trap Skill Drain!"

"From your hand?!"

"Yes. The effect of Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear allows me to activate the Trap Card I added to my hand with its effect."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hardly. By paying 1000 Life Points, Skill Drain negates the effects of all monsters on the field!"

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 5750 – 1000 = 4750**

"Without your monster's abilities, Red Nova Dragon is no longer able to keep its ATK boost."

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 6500 – 3000 = 3500**

"It's still enough to crush your Leviathan!" Jack stated.

"I'm not finished just yet," Metus continued. "I activate the face-down Quick-Play Spell Forbidden Chalice. Until the End Phase, this increases the ATK of one monster on the field by 400 but negates its effects."

Jack stood in shock.

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300 + 400 = 3700**

Jack's dragon was vanquished by Metus's monster.

**3700 – 3500 = 200**

**Jack & DBG**

**LP: 1350 – 200 = 1150**

"Since you control no cards during the End Phase, I take damage equal to the original ATK of the monster with the highest ATK on the field," she stated.

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 4750 – 3000 = 1750**

"That ends my turn," Metus concluded.

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3700 – 400 = 3300**

"_The difference in our Life Points is only a mere 600… but they have a monster with 3300 ATK,"_ Jack thought. _"On top of that… their Continuous Trap Skill Drain negates all our monsters' effects… To make matters even worse, it's DBG's turn and he has no cards on the field or in his hand…"_

DBG stepped forward. "My turn," he stated, drawing a card. "Since I have no cards on the field, Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear lets us both draw cards equal to the number of cards you discarded with its effect."

Metus scoffed as they both drew one additional card. "It won't help you," she said.

"Really, now?" DBG continued. "I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm. This destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

A large gust blew through the room. The grim-looking arena and Metus's Trap faded away.

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300 – 300 = 3000**

"Even without Gates, my Fabled Leviathan still has 3000 ATK. I doubt that last card in your hand can even compare to that," Metus said.

"I Summon Dragunity Dux!" DBG continued.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"When this card is Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below "Dragunity" monster from my Graveyard to it. And I choose Dragunity Phalanx!" A weapon-shaped dragon appeared on his monster's arm. "Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every "Dragunity" card on my field."

**2 * 200 = 400**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900**

"Then I activate Phalanx's effect. While it's equipped, I can Special Summon it."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 4 Dragunity Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"_That dragon…"_ Jack thought.

"Your monster isn't strong enough," Metus commented.

"It doesn't have to be," DBG replied. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, one Synchro Monster on the opponent's field is banished! Farewell, Fabled Leviathan!"

Mist emitted from DBG's dragon and caused Metus's monster to fade away.

"What…?" Metus mumbled.

"Go, Orient Dragon! Attack Metus directly!" DBG commanded.

His dragon opened its mouth again but, this time, shot a blast at the opponents.

"This isn't over!" Metus exclaimed. "We _will_ return!"

**Metus & Avaritia**

**LP: 1750 – 2300 = 0**

The smoke cleared and the two women were nowhere to be found. The glow on DBG's chest and Jack's arm vanished.

…

Metus dragged Avaritia into the dark room.

"I see you have returned," Morsus said.

Avartia moaned.

"So you're finally awake," Metus stated.

"Man… we were so close…" Avaritia said.

"I told you it was too early, you crazy girl!"

"Lighten up, teach."

"Don't call me that."

"Enough," Morsus interrupted. "It's quite clear now that some of the Signers are quite formidable."

"My apologies, Morsus," Metus replied.

"Not to worry. These minor setbacks do not deter me one bit. We still have time."

…

DBG slowly moved towards the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack said.

DBG ignored him and opened the door to the garage.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're coming with me."

"Get lost," DBG said. He suddenly felt jerked at the collar.

"No one talks to Jack Atlas like that. I said… you're coming with me."

DBG yanked himself away and pushed a button to open the large garage door. "Go away," he mumbled.

"Look," Jack said, as DBG put his helmet on and boarded his Duel Runner. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But like it or not, you seem to have a connection to these people that are after you. And I want to know what it is."

"Just leave me alone," DBG replied again, driving off into the streets.

…

_There can be no escape_

_From my eternal prison of hate_


	16. Episode 16: Jack Atlas - Third Event

**Episode 16**

**Jack Atlas – Third Event: Clash! Hate VS Burning Soul!**

_Many persist, claiming friendship with me_

_But why? Why would they want me?_

…

"_Yeah… we're friends…"_

"_I kinda just need my space."_

"_You're a bit too depressing to hang out with."_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."_

"_You need to pull yourself out of this rut."_

The words echoed in his mind. DBG shook his head as he drove.

"_Tch. I can't believe this,"_ he thought. _"All this nonsense because I couldn't just swallow what I've been told… __**Well. They're right. They're **_**always**_** right. When are they **_**ever**_** wrong?**__"_

Sadness… anger… hatred… DBG felt his chest filling up with emotion and clenched his fist, as if trying to contain it.

"_It's over."_

"_You'll just have to find some other people to hang out with."_

"_You can't hang out with just me."_

"_Don't worry. I still care about you, it's just…"_

"_Good-bye."_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he banged his fist on his Runner's monitor. _"Why?"_ he wondered. _"Why didn't I just do what they said? Maybe they'd still be with me… __**Look at me… still going on about the past… what nonsense that is. So pathetic.**__"_

…

The door to the suite opened.

"Hey, Yusei," Crow turned towards the opened doorway.

"Hey, Crow. Hey, Luna," Yusei replied.

"Hi," Luna responded.

"So, you said something about knowing how to help Leo?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea. Luna, can you get him for me?" Yusei requested.

"Sure," Luna responded, scurrying out of the room.

"Thanks for getting Luna home."

"No problem. But what do you have in mind exactly?" Crow asked again.

"A Duel," Yusei answered.

"Duel? Why?"

"Another of the twins' classmates, Sly, ended up like Ken. He probably lost to DBG. But he seemed to go back to normal after I defeated him in a Duel. It seems that whoever loses to him, or another that has that same power, ends up being taken over by it."

"So you think that defeating someone taken over by the same power that DBG has will dispel it?"

"Yeah."

"I see. So since Leo and Akiza lost to DBG…"

"They are probably acting strangely because they are afflicted with the same problem as Sly. Ken, as well."

"That explains a lot. By the way, what was with Luna earlier? Did she—"

"Yeah. She lost to him, too. But she ended up Dueling against Sly before I did. My guess is she won and that alone took out the power that was trying to take over her."

"Yusei," Luna called, her brother beside her.

"Why are you guys here?" Leo asked.

…

"A Duel? What for?" Leo asked, the four Signers standing near the pool which was on top floor just outside the twins' living room.

"Come on, Leo. Don't you think a Duel with Yusei would be fun?" Crow replied.

"Why bother?"

"Leo!" Luna responded.

"Don't yell at me. Eh, whatever. It's pointless, I'm going back to sleep. It's still dark outside," Leo started.

"Wait, Leo," Yusei interrupted.

"What, Yusei?"

"A Duel would still be great, no matter what the result. Besides, you of all people should know that the Duel isn't over until the very end."

Leo was silent for a moment. "Whatever…"

"Come on, don't you think it'll be great?" Crow said.

Leo was silent again, he stared everyone with his dull eyes. "Fine," he said, reluctantly.

"Thanks," Yusei responded as Leo stood in front of him and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

"This is where we dueled the first time."

Leo remained silent, unmoved by Yusei's words.

"All right then," Yusei said. "Let's go."

Both raised their Duel Disks and drew five cards as Crow and Luna stood to the side to spectate.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei (LP 4000) VS Leo (LP 4000)**

"Crow?" Luna asked quietly.

"What's up, Luna?" he answered.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on…"

"Well… long story short… Yusei thinks that he can bring Leo back to normal by winning a Duel against him."

"Really…?"

"Yep. But if he loses… he might end up being just like Leo is right now."

Luna became wide-eyed and covered her mouth. "Oh, no…"

"I know, Luna. But he won't lose to whatever power took over Leo and caused him to be this way."

"Do you think that… Akiza is…?"

"Most likely. Same thing happened to you, although you managed to break out of it somehow, according to Yusei."

Luna recalled her Duel with Sly… the grim-looking faces that were hiding her friends' faces from her. She looked up once more at the Duel between Yusei and Leo with a worried expression.

…

DBG turned onto the empty Duel Lane. The night sky was still pitch black. He scoffed.

"_I'm crazy,"_ he thought. _"Going over the same stupid events over and over… it's ridiculous. I hate it. I hate screwing up like that. No matter how hard I try not to… it just… keeps… happening. It makes me want to ki—"_

The "嫌い" mark on his chest glowed, painfully stopping his thought.

"…_Stupid mark…"_ he thought, hanging his head. _"It's all my fault…"_

He then raised his head back up and glanced behind him, noticing a light shining on his back.

"_Give me a break,"_ DBG thought as he sped up. "Can't you take a hint?"

"I'm not letting you get away," Jack stated, following DBG on his white, wheel-shaped Duel Runner. "You know something, and I'm not leaving until I found out what it is."

"I have nothing to say to you. Get lost." His words gave off an irritated tone.

"_This kid's more trouble than he's worth,"_ Jack thought.

DBG was silent for a moment before pressing a button on his Duel Runner's monitor. "Duel Mode engaged," the computer said, the Speed World 2 Field Spell appearing on both of their screens.

"Have it your way," DBG said. The Runners emitted a light covering everything in a purple overtone.

"Fine. Let's do this!" Jack exclaimed. Both players drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Jack (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first," DBG declared. "I draw!" He paused and stared at the card he drew.

"_No…"_ he thought. _"Not _that_ card. Anything but that…"_

"_What's he stopping for?"_ Jack thought. "Hey, kid! Are you going to make a move or not?"

"I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" DBG continued.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Next, by banishing a Dragon-Type monster on my field, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! Come, Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Then by sending a "Dragunity" monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Special Summoned from the hand, it can equip Dragunity Phalanx to it."

"_Here it comes,"_ Jack thought.

"Phalanx's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it," DBG continued.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 6 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"That ends my turn!" DBG concluded.

"_On the first turn, he Summoned two monsters with 2800 ATK… not bad…"_ Jack scoffed. "But that isn't enough to stop me! My turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"Since you control a monster and I control none, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand!"

**Vice Dragon**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

**DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200**

"Then I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!"

**Dark Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"I tune Level 3 Dark Resonator with Level 5 Vice Dragon!"

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

DBG groaned.

"Next, I Special Summon Create Resonator and Red Nova!"

**Create Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

**Red Nova**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 0**

"What?" DBG said.

"If I control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, Create Resonator can be Special Summoned. I can do the same with Red Nova if I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field," Jack stated. "Now it's time for you to witness my **Burning Soul**!"

DBG watched Jack's Signer mark glow bright red.

"I double tune Level 1 Red Nova and Level 3 Create Resonator with Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack continued.

**1 + 3 + 8 = 12**

"**The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one! A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500**

"Red Nova Dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Tuner Monster in my Graveyard. Since there are three, it gains 1500 extra ATK!"

**3 * 500 = 1500**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 1500 = 5000**

"5000 ATK…" DBG mumbled.

"Go, Red Nova Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! **Burning Soul**!" Jack commanded. His large red dragon became engulfed in flames as it crashed into DBG's dragon.

**5000 – 2800 = 2200**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 2200 = 1800**

**SPC: 1**

"I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Jack declared. "What's wrong? Is my turbulent soul too much for you to handle?"

DBG gripped the handles on his Duel Runner hard and gritted his teeth together.

Jack noticed a faint dark aura surrounding DBG's body.

"_That aura…"_ Jack observed.

"It's my turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 2**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

After confirming the card he drew, he glanced again at _that_ card. His right hand shook.

"_No… I can't…"_ DBG thought. "I switch Scrap Dragon to Defense Position."

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2000**

"I'll place one card face-down and that's all." DBG clutched at his heart. Emotion simply gushed through him. _"I just can't wait… for this to be all over,"_ he thought.

…

"I tune Level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with Level 4 Morphtronic Radion," Leo declared.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

The large mechanical dragon descended behind Leo, whose eyes remained dull.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect. **Power Search**. I select three Equip Spells from my Deck and you choose one of them to add to my hand," Leo continued, holding up three cards. Yusei pointed at the middle one. Leo returned the other two to the Deck.

**Leo**

**LP: 2100**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1700**

"I now Equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D. During my turn, Power Tool Dragon's ATK increases by 1000."

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300**

"3300 ATK…" Luna commented.

"This doesn't look good," Crow added.

"Power Tool Dragon now attacks Junk Warrior," Leo commanded. "**Crafty Break**."

**Junk Warrior**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

Leo's machine lunged at Yusei's monster, vanquishing it. The smoke cleared with Yusei unfazed.

"No damage…?" Leo said.

"That's because I activated a Trap. Spirit Force," Yusei replied. "This card reduces the Battle Damage to 0 and lets me add a Tuner from my Graveyard to my hand with 1500 DEF or less. And I've chosen Junk Synchron."

Leo scoffed. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield. That ends my turn."

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 3300 – 1000 = 2300**

"My turn, then!" Yusei declared. "Leo, I'm going to wake you up."

Leo remained silent.

"I activate the Trap Descending Lost Star. This lets me Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, then its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, and its effect is negated. Revive, Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior**

**LV: 5 – 1 = 4**

**DEF: 0**

"Next I Summon Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated in Defense Position. Come, Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Junk Warrior!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"All right! Go, Yusei!" Crow cheered.

"When Tuningware is used in a Synchro Summon, I can draw one card from my Deck. Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Yusei commanded. "**Shooting Sonic**!"

"Power Tool Dragon's effect… by sending an Equip Spell equipped to him to the Graveyard, I can prevent him from being destroyed!" Leo stated.

"That may be, but you still take the Battle Damage," Yusei said.

**2500 – 2300 = 200**

**Leo**

**LP: 2100 – 200 = 1900**

"I activate the effect of Double Tool C&D!" Leo declared. "On the opponent's turn, when a monster attacks the one equipped with this card, the attacking monster is destroyed after the battle!" Leo's machine lunged at Yusei's dragon.

"I don't think so! Stardust's effect activates! **Victim Sanctuary**!" Yusei responded, his dragon charging at Leo's machine. "When a card-destroying effect is activated, I can Tribute Stardust Dragon to negate that effect and destroy that card!"

The equipment given to Power Tool Dragon was shattered as Stardust Dragon vanished.

"I place two cards face-down, then during the End Phase, Stardust Dragon returns!"

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"My turn," Leo declared, drawing a card. "I'll make you see…"

"What…?" Yusei mumbled.

"I'll make you see just how pointless it all is… you can't help me…" Leo continued, as a "悲しみ" mark appeared on his chest.

"That mark!" Luna exclaimed.

"What in the world?" Crow said.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect… **Power Search**," Leo declared, holding up three more cards. Yusei pointed at the one on his far left. Leo returned the other two cards. "I activate the Equip Spell Megamorph, and I'll equip it to Stardust Dragon!"

"What?" Yusei responded.

"This card's effect is based on how many Life Points I have compared to yours," Leo stated.

**Leo**

**LP: 1900**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1700**

"Since my Life Points are higher, the equipped monster's original ATK is halved," Leo continued.

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250**

"Stardust, no!" Yusei exclaimed again.

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo stated.

**Morphtronic Lantron**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 200**

"That could only mean one thing!" Crow commented.

"I tune Level 1 Morphtronic Lantron with Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" Leo declared.

**1 + 7 = 8**

"**The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900**

The marks on all four Signers' arms began to glow. Leo recoiled in pain as a dark aura surrounded his body. He clutched at his chest and fell to his knees.

"Leo!" Yusei called.

"When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can make my Life Points 4000…" Leo stated as he rose to his feet.

**Leo**

**LP: 1900 + 2100 = 4000**

"Go, Life Stream Dragon. Attack Stardust Dragon. **Life's Beauty Howl**," Leo commanded. Leo's dragon shot a beam of energy at Yusei's dragon.

"From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Shield Warrior!" Yusei declared. "By banishing it, I can prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"Doesn't matter because you still take the Battle Damage!" Leo continued. Yusei was pushed back by a powerful wind, coming from the explosion.

**2900 – 1250 = 1650**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1700 – 1650 = 50**

Leo breathed heavily as he fell to his knees again. "I end… my turn…" he concluded.

"Are you okay?" Crow asked.

"Leo!" Luna called.

"Don't worry about me… I'm fine… I just can't… deal with all this sadness anymore… what's the point…?" Leo said, tears beginning to roll down his face as he hung his head. "It's all pointless…"

"You're wrong, Leo," Yusei said. "You of all people should know that."

"What…?"

"You're not the kind of person that would give in to sadness and despair. The Leo I know is someone who would never give up, even in the face of despair."

"_That_ Leo is long gone…"

"No, he isn't. Don't you want to achieve your dreams?"

"My dreams are shot. It's pointless to continue trying."

"And what exactly told you that?"

Leo remained silent.

"Only you have the power to take away your own dreams. And if you believe, you can create your own future!" Yusei continued.

Crow and Luna nodded in agreement.

"And no matter how bad things look, if you never give up… you'll achieve your goals. That's why I don't plan to give up on you."

"Yusei…" Leo held his head up. "You're right…" The purple "悲しみ" mark on Leo's chest began to glow violently. Leo clutched at his chest as the dark aura surrounding him grew larger.

"Leo!" Luna shrieked. The aura then surrounded Leo's dragon, causing it to thrash about. "Oh, no. Life Stream Dragon!"

"_You can't save him,"_ a male voice said.

"What the?" Crow responded. "Who said that?"

"_Leo is ours…"_

"Who are you?!" Yusei asked. "Show yourself!"

"_We are the ones who bear the Cursed Hearts…"_

"'Cursed Hearts'…?"

"Yusei…" Leo said. "Help me…"

"Leo…" Yusei mumbled.

"_We cannot allow you Signers to interfere… You will not have your friend back… He belongs to us now…"_ the voice said.

"I won't allow that!" Yusei responded. _"Maybe if I win this Duel… I can get rid of that aura just like with Sly. Here goes nothing…"_ Yusei placed his hand on his Deck, about to draw a card.

"_A wasted effort, Yusei Fudo. You cannot help your friend now."_

"That's a lie. I will save Leo! It's my turn!" Yusei glanced at the card he drew and smiled.

Crow and Luna noticed the smile and begin to grin themselves.

"Cursed Hearts… I don't know who you are," Yusei said, "but I do know one thing. You won't have my friend for much longer! I activate the Spell Card Rotator! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can change the Battle Positions of all monsters on the opponent's field!"

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2400**

"Next, I equip Stardust Dragon with the Equip Spell Fighting Spirit! For every monster my opponent controls, the equipped monster gains 300 ATK!"

**1 * 300 = 300**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 1250 + 300 = 1550**

"Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Life Stream Dragon!" Yusei commanded. His dragon opened its mouth and prepared to fire a blast at Leo's dragon.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Crow asked.

"**Shooting Sonic**!" Yusei continued, his dragon firing a blast at Life Stream Dragon.

"_You fool. Your dragon isn't strong enough to win. And with only 50 Life Points, you shall fall to my power as well,"_ the voice said.

"Is that so?" Yusei said, grinning.

"_What?"_

Silence.

As if realizing something, Crow, Luna, and Leo smiled. "Cursed Hearts… you're done for," Leo mumbled.

Yusei grabbed the last card in his hand. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Double Cyclone! This card lets me target a Spell or Trap Card on both of our fields and destroy them. I'll choose one of my two face-downs and Megamorph!" Yusei continued.

Two cyclones appeared out of Yusei's card image, aimed at Yusei's face-down and Leo's Megamorph.

"At this moment, I activate my targeted Trap Card Meteor Wave!" Yusei declared, activating the card he targeted on his own field. "This card increases the ATK of one Synchro Monster on my field by 300 until the End Phase!"

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 1550 + 300 = 1850**

Meteor Wave and Megamorph were destroyed by Double Cyclone.

"And now that Megamorph is gone, Stardust gets back all the ATK it lost," Crow observed.

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 1850 + 1250 = 3100**

The blast from Stardust Dragon's attack struck Leo's dragon.

"_By banishing an Equip Spell from the Graveyard…"_ the voice stated, _"Life Stream Dragon can avoid being destroyed…"_

"Due to Meteor Wave's effect, when Stardust attacks, it can deal Piercing Battle Damage to the opponent!"

**3100 – 2400 = 700**

**?**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

"_You haven't won… Meteor Wave's boost only lasts until the End Phase… so my victory is assured next turn… and you will fall to our power just as your friends have, Yusei Fudo,"_ the voice said.

"That's too bad," Yusei replied. "That won't be happening."

"_What?"_

"I activate a Trap! Synchro Ring! If a Synchro Monster on my field failed to destroy an opponent's monster in battle this turn, I can double its ATK and have it attack once more this turn!"

"_Impossible!"_

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3100 * 2 = 6200**

"6200 ATK!" Luna exclaimed.

"All right! Go for it, Yusei!" Crow cheered.

"One more time, Stardust Dragon! Attack Life Stream Dragon! **Shooting Sonic**!" Yusei commanded. His dragon fired another blast at Leo's dragon.

"_This isn't over!"_ exclaimed the voice. _"We, the Cursed Hearts, _will_ triumph over you Signers!"_

An explosion was triggered. Leo's dragon roared in the explosion. The dark aura surrounding it and Leo vanished.

**6200 – 2400 = 3800**

**?**

**LP: 3300 – 3800 = 0**

The smoke cleared and the dragons faded.

"Thank you, Yusei…" Leo smiled as he collapsed.

"Leo!" Yusei called as he, Luna, and Crow ran to him.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Luna asked, worried.

"Don't worry, little sis… I'm just… tired…" Leo nodded off.

"Well, it's good to see he's back to normal. We could all use some rest," Crow commented.

"Yes, but…"

"Oh, right… Akiza…"

"Have either of you heard from her?" Yusei asked.

"Not since we saw DBG at the hospital," Crow answered. "She hasn't said a word since then."

Yusei looked down and stared into space. _"Akiza… where are you?"_ he wondered.

…

Maero banged his fist on the table. "How? How did he manage to break my control over him?!" he exclaimed.

"Clearly, Yusei Fudo is much stronger than the others," another male entered the room.

"Ultio…" Maero mumbled. "Go away."

"How sad. You were so close," Ultio smirked.

"Shut up. It's not like you're have any better luck."

"It's under control. Besides, my target is currently being challenged by our favorite rebellious colleague."

"You mean…"

"Yep. Contemno. It won't be long."

"For our sake, I should hope not. Morsus has had a lot of patience with us so far. But I doubt he will stay like that forever."

"Even so… it would make revenge all the more sweeter when we succeed."

…

"It's my turn!" Jack declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 3**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Since I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I can destroy a card on both of our fields!" A lightning blast struck one of Jack's face-downs and DBG's only face-down card.

DBG groaned.

"Now there's nothing stopping me. Red Nova Dragon, attack Scrap Dragon! **Burning Soul**!" Jack commanded.

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 5000**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2000**

His dragon became engulfed in flames once more as it collided into DBG's dragon.

"With that, I end my turn!" Jack concluded. "Now, show me what else you've got! Or is that all the strength you can muster up?"

DBG squeezed the handles on his Runner and closed his eyes, a dark aura surrounding his body. _"Leave me… alone…"_ he thought.

He opened his eyes once more, the iris glowing bright red.

"_That look in his eyes…"_ Jack noticed.

…

"_Not to worry… it'll all be over soon," she said, closing her eyes. She opened them again to reveal that her irises turned from pitch black to bright red. Her body became surrounded in a dark aura. The "__欲__" __mark on her chest began to glow brighter._

"_What are you doing?" Metus asked._

…

"_**Forces of nature, invoke the power of the being of endless thirst! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Naturia Landoise!"**_

_**Naturia Landoise**_

_**LV: 7**_

_**ATK: 2350**_

_A dark aura surrounded Avaritia's new monster._

"_You're crazy!" Metus stated. "It's too early to use that power!"_

"_Anything to bring my love back to me!" Avaritia replied._

…

_She suddenly clutched at her chest and collapsed._

"_I told you not to!" Metus exclaimed as she caught Avaritia as she fell. The dark aura surrounding her vanished and the irises of her eyes returned to black._

_Avaritia gave a slight chuckle. "I thought I could finish them off… guess not…" she mumbled as Metus set her down._

_Metus scoffed._

…

"_Could this mean… he has _that_ card?"_ Jack wondered.

"It's my turn!" DBG declared, drawing a card.

**DBG**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 5**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 5**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck and then discard a card from my hand!" DBG scoffed when he saw the cards he drew, then discarded a different card. "I Summon Dragunity Dux!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"When Dragunity Dux is Summoned, it has the same effect as Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, so I'll equip Phalanx to it. Further, Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every "Dragunity" card I have on the field!"

**2 * 200 = 400**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900**

"I activate the effect of Dragunity Phalanx, allowing me to Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_Is it coming?"_ Jack thought.

"I now tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 2 Dragunity Dux!" DBG continued.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"_It's that dragon…"_ Jack noted.

"When Orient Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can banish the opponent's Synchro Monster. Say good-bye, Red Nova Dragon!" DBG declared. A breath of smoke came from DBG's dragon and approached Jack's dragon.

"Sorry, but not today!" Jack stated. "I Tribute Red Nova Dragon activate the Trap Burning Rebirth!"

"What?!" DBG exclaimed as his opponent's dragon vanished before the smoke could reach it.

"With this card, I can Special Summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my Graveyard! So revive, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

DBG looked at one of the two cards in his hand. His eyes reverted to pitch black as tears began to roll down his cheeks again. "I place two cards face-down… and end my turn," he concluded.

"Tell me something," Jack stated. "Just what do you think you're doing running away all the time?"

"Why does it matter what I do?" DBG returned.

"You have shady characters coming after you. Of course what you do matters."

"Just go away."

"You really think running away is going to solve anything? Your problems are going to follow you everywhere you go unless you deal with them!"

"Enough!"

Jack scoffed. "It's my turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 6**

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 6**

"By sending Burning Rebirth to the Graveyard along with a Tuner Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon the monster I originally Tributed to activate it!" Jack sent the only card in his hand to the Graveyard. "Return to the field, my Burning Soul! Red Nova Dragon!"

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500**

"Red Nova Dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Tuner in my Graveyard. Since there are now four, that's 2000 extra ATK!"

**4 * 500 = 2000**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500**

"Go, Red Nova Dragon! Attack Orient Dragon! **Burning Soul**!" Jack commanded, as his dragon became engulfed in flames once more. He watched DBG's hand move towards one of his face-down cards.

DBG hesitated for a moment.

"I activate a Trap!" DBG finally declared.

"_Is he using the card I think he is?"_ Jack wondered.

"Mirror Force!"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"When the opponent's monster attacks, I can destroy all Attack Position monsters on the opponent's field!" A barrier appeared in front of Red Nova Dragon.

"That card is useless!" Jack replied. "Red Nova Dragon can't be destroyed by the opponent's card effects!"

Jack's dragon smashed through the barrier and collided into DBG's monster, triggering an explosion.

**5500 – 2300 = 3200**

**DBG**

**LP: 1800 – 3200 = 0**

**SPC: 6**

DBG felt his Runner swerve out of control again.

"Not this time!" Jack exclaimed, speeding up.

Another explosion occurred.

Jack darted out of the smoke with his Runner undamaged. An unconscious DBG lay across his lap. Using the touch-screen monitor, he began to make a call.

"Hey, Yusei," Jack said. "I've got him."

…

_I am disappointment, I am shame_

_I am nothing_


	17. Episode 17: Leo - Third Event

**Episode 17**

**Leo – Third Event: Revenge! Tag Duel VS Lingering Contempt**

_Many want to see me with happiness, and to enjoy its fruits_

_But I can only wonder…_

…

DBG sprang from the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He put the palm of his hand over his face, calming down and letting out a deep sigh.

"_Another dumb dream…"_ he thought. He glanced around, not recognizing the room he was in. It wasn't the hospital. Rather, it appeared to be a simple bedroom.

He turned his head towards the window. The sun was rising.

…

"_But you can't give up yet!" Leo responded. "You just have to keep trying and hold onto hope!"_

…

"_DBG, I'm here to help you," she said._

_He was silent for a moment. "I don't want your help. I'm better off without it."_

_DBG started again and continued until Akiza circled around him._

"_Get out of my way," DBG said. "You have better things to do than to concern yourself with someone like me."_

"_You need help," Akiza said._

…

"_No, DBG," he said. "There are good people that are worth being friends with. You'd be able to see that if you give them a chance!"_

"_Why should I believe you?" DBG asked, looking back at Yusei. "Why should I believe that you're any different from everyone else I've seen?"_

"_Because I used to live in the Satellite before it was joined with New Domino City, back when we had to rely on great friends to pull through the hard times. No one on Earth can replace them. I believe in my friends, and you can believe in us!"_

…

"_Why don't you want us to be your friends?" Luna asked._

…

"_Tell me something," Jack stated. "Just what do you think you're doing running away all the time?"_

"_Why does it matter what I do?" DBG returned._

"_You have shady characters coming after you. Of course what you do matters."_

"_Just go away."_

"_You really think running away is going to solve anything? Your problems are going to follow you everywhere you go unless you deal with them!"_

…

DBG then looked at the opening doorway to the hall.

"Oh, hey. Looks like you're up," Leo said, as he and his twin sister walked into the room. Luna carried in a tray with a plate of eggs and toast on it. Next to the plate was a fork.

"Where am I?" DBG asked.

"You're at our apartment in the Tops," he answered.

"Here," Luna said, placing the tray on DBG's lap. He merely stared at it. "You should eat up."

"Why am I here?" DBG asked.

"Well, you kinda got hurt after you lost to Jack and Yusei asked him to bring you here," Leo answered. "Yusei said he was gonna have your Runner fixed up later."

"But for now, you should just stay here and rest," Luna added.

"Why are you doing this? You know what I did to the both of you," DBG said.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Leo answered. "Although, I could do without all that negativity I felt." He shuddered.

"It wasn't really your fault," Luna said.

"But hey, you are a pretty tough Duelist!"

"Wasn't my fault…? You're joking," DBG stated.

"It's because of your power, isn't it?" Luna asked.

Silence.

"You know, she did just ask you something," Leo said.

Silence.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, Leo," Luna suggested, gently pulling him by the arm towards the door.

"Oh… all right," Leo reluctantly agreed.

He closed the door upon exiting.

DBG stared at the plate. The thought of leaving crossed his mind. However, there was the issue of his Duel Runner being worked on. And they'd probably just make a big deal about his leaving. With all that in mind, he simply stayed. He simply couldn't be bothered to go anywhere at the moment. At least it was better than _them_ taking him into custody.

…

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said he was sad. What a major downer. He needs to lighten up a bit," Leo said to his twin.

"I wonder what could've happened to him to make him like this," Luna responded.

"Yeah. I haven't seen someone this down since we met those guys from Yliaster."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Let's keep an eye on him until Yusei and the others find something."

"Right."

…

"Still at it, Dr. Fudo?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm running some tests to see if anything has changed since we last attempted it," Yusei answered.

"Not sure what good these tests would do…"

"Just call it a hunch."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a discrepancy between the tests since the weekend started and seeing what changed. That might lead to the problem or at least give us some idea of where to go next."

"But you still don't have it solved yet?" said a female, entering the room.

Yusei and Logan turned around.

"Vice Director Whitton," Yusei responded.

"You scientists and your problems," Whitton continued. "How much longer before we get results?"

"I'm sorry, Vice Director, but—"

"I don't want to hear it. If I don't see any progress soon, I'm gonna have to shut this project down. There are many more useful projects that we could be funding instead of this."

"Enough, Vice Director Whitton," Lazar entered the room.

"Director Lazar! But…" Whitton responded, startled.

"You know better than to hassle Yusei about this. I even told you not to give him grief about it."

Whitton moaned and stormed out of the room.

"Logan, could you give us a minute?" Yusei asked.

"Sure," Logan replied, following Whitton.

"Director Lazar, I actually think I found something," Yusei stated to Lazar.

"What do you mean, Dr. Fudo?" Lazar asked.

"I have reason to believe that the project is being tampered with by an outside force."

"What kind of 'outside force' are we talking about?"

"That's what I'm looking into. I think that whatever is tampering with the Ener-D Reactor is part of a force that might threaten New Domino City."

"Not that I think you're lying, but I think you might be stretching it a bit."

"It's the only theory I have at the moment. Nothing else could account for the reactor's mysterious failures to activate."

"I see. Let's say you're right and there _is_ a force behind this. Do you have any idea who's causing this?"

"Yes. A group of people who call themselves the 'Cursed Hearts'."

"'Cursed Hearts'? What do you suppose they're after, and what does it have to do with the reactor?"

"I don't know, unfortunately. But I have met some people who are probably part of that group. They started appearing around the time the reactor tests began to fail. Chances are—" Yusei's phone began to ring. He picked it up. "This is Yusei. No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. My friends and I have already started looking for her. I understand. We won't give up until we've found her. I'll let you know as soon as we find something."

"What was that all about?" Lazar asked.

Yusei put his phone away. "That was Senator Izinski, Akiza's father. She's been missing since yesterday, and we've yet to find her. Crow and Trudge have already initiated a search team to try and find her but there's been no sign of her yet."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning and tell me everything that's happened."

…

"Oh, good. You're up," Luna noticed as DBG entered the living room of the apartment, carrying the tray.

DBG looked at her.

"You feeling any better?" she asked. "Looks like you managed to eat."

He stared at the empty dishes in his tray and carried them to the kitchen.

"You're awfully quiet," her twin brother said.

DBG's eyes then moved to the drying dishes in the sink and stared intently at them. In that moment of time, he was blind and deaf to everything else. All his attention was focused on the knives and forks that sat there drying. He wanted to grab the blade and end it all… but there was no point. That cursed mark would intervene and prevent it from reaching his skin. Besides that, it was someone else's utensil and not his, anyway. He turned away after setting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Hello? Can't you hear us talking to you?" Leo said.

DBG froze for a moment, startled.

"Luna _did_ just ask you a question," Leo stated.

"It's nothing," DBG replied.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."

DBG glared at Leo and walked towards the door.

"Hey!"

"Wait!" Luna said.

"You can't leave yet!" Leo added, getting between DBG and the door exiting the apartment. "You're in no shape to be going anywhere and, besides, Yusei has your Runner at the moment."

DBG continued to glare.

"I don't think you should leave… Yusei said there are people after you. And we want to help," Luna stated.

"You shouldn't," DBG replied.

"Well, if you think I'm just going to let you go, you're gonna have to Duel me!" Leo challenged.

"Leo!" Luna scolded.

DBG remained silent as Leo began to sweat. The former eventually backed off and returned to the room he woke up in that morning. He wasn't going to cause another incident again.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "For a second there… I thought I was going to be in trouble," he remarked.

"Leo!" Luna said.

"What? I remembered him saying something about not wanting to hurt people, so I was trying to see if he _would_ back off. Looks like he did, like I hoped."

"Don't scare me like that… we _just_ got you back to normal…"

"Sorry, sis. I didn't mean to. Still, I wonder if there's something else we can do."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Have you tried talking to his Duel Spirits yet?"

"I have…"

…

_Yusei, Crow, and Luna gazed at an unconscious DBG._

"_Doesn't look like he has too many severe injuries," Yusei commented._

"_That doesn't make much sense," Crow responded._

_Luna listened to the two contemplate until Kuribon appeared before her eyes._

"_Kuribon…?" she said, as the furry creature led her over to DBG's Deck placed on the table._

_Luna picked up DBG's Deck and stared at it. Suddenly, something came over her and she instantly dropped the cards._

"_I'm not sure, but I thin—Luna?" Yusei stopped abruptly._

_The two saw her kneeling on the floor next to the pile of cards._

"_Whoa, are you okay?" Crow asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied._

"_What happened…?"_

"_I could feel them… the Duel Spirits in DBG's Deck…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They're very sad."_

…

"It was almost like… Akiza back when she was still part of that Arcadia Movement…" Luna described. "Something happened to him to make him this way."

"You sure about that?" Leo replied.

"Yes… no one is _this_ sad without a reason."

"Right… I wonder what could've happened."

"What are we gonna do, Leo? And what about Akiza?"

Leo put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Luna."

…

"Can't you move any faster, Crow?" Jack asked, watching Crow type.

"Pestering me isn't gonna do either of us any good," Crow replied. "I'm trying my hardest to pinpoint the location of Akiza's Duel Runner, and seeing if I can get information on whether anyone else has seen Duel Runners similar to DBG's. Not exactly the easiest thing in the world to do, unless you want to give it a shot."

"No thanks."

"Didn't think so."

Jack remained silent for a while.

"We'll find her, Jack. I'm as worried as you are right now."

"Worried? I'm not worried. One does not simply worry about a girl like Akiza. She _has_ to turn up eventually. I just find it strange that she's so difficult to find."

"Excuse me, Crow and… Mr. Atlas…" a blue-haired woman entered the room, attempting to keep from blushing upon addressing the latter.

"Oh, hey, Mina. What's up?" Crow responded.

"I'm here to tell you that more cases, similar to the one with Ken and Tory a while ago, have started showing up in more places today."

"What do you mean?"

"Individuals are starting to behave strangely, and there are more and more of them each day."

"That's odd," Jack stated. "That kid, DBG, is over at the twins' apartment and, last time I checked, he's spent the whole day there since last night."

"What…?" Mina asked, puzzled.

"A while ago, we met this kid who calls himself 'DBG' and he attends the same Duel Academy as Akiza, Leo, and Leo," Crow explained. "Everyone who's ever lost to him started behaving strangely. Like being afflicted with some weird curse. At least… that's how Yusei put it. If what you say is true, the same can happen from losing to one that is afflicted."

"Then we should go and take this DBG into custody."

"No," Jack interrupted. "I don't think it's him."

"Wh-what makes you say that… Mr. Atlas?" Mina asked.

"From my Duel with him, he doesn't have it in him to willingly cause this. Besides, he's not the only one with that kind of power."

"What do you mean…?"

"Yusei and Jack have both faced mysterious people with a similar power to DBG's," Crow answered.

"So he's in league with them."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Of course it is—uh… Mr. Atlas? What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Crow turned his head towards Jack, who was staring intently at a plant near the entrance.

"Alright, you! Come on out and show yourself!" Jack shouted.

Silence.

"Don't make me come over there!" Despite his words, he approached the figure hiding behind the plant, noticing him or her shake.

The figure burst out. "I'm so sorry!" the black-haired woman burst out from behind the plant.

"Carly…" Jack said. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing?!"

"I just saw you _and_ Crow entering the building and I know you almost _never_ walk in here so I figured something was up and I thought I would finally get a big scoop!" Carly stepped back and finally calmed down enough and took a few deep breaths.

"You can't just barge in here, Miss Carmine!" Mina scolded. "You've got some nerve! Officers! Escort her out!"

"Wha?!" Carly exclaimed as she was dragged outside.

"Good grief…" Mina sighed. "Oh! I almost forgot. Crow, I have the information you requested. Some people have seen a Duel Runner design similar to the one you described."

"And here I thought I wasn't going to make any progress," Crow responded, relieved.

"The people that spotted them live in these areas." Mina handed Crow a small folder containing some documents and some images.

"Thanks, Mina," Crow said, heading towards the door. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Not without me, you're not," Jack said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two bolted towards their Runners.

…

Carly watched as Crow and Jack sped out onto the streets.

"Man…" she cried. "Why can't I get my big story? And more importantly… why can't I be with Jack Atlas?!"

She sighed and walked away.

"What a drag…" she thought. "I was so close… I even almost found out about some evil group of—"

Carly found herself cut off as she bumped into another individual. She took a step back and saw three men wearing nearly identical gray outfits facing her.

"Wait… I know you!" she exclaimed.

…

Leo entered the living room, stretching his arms and yawning. "Hey, Luna. What are we having for lunch?"

The room remained silent.

"Luna?" He turned and saw his twin sister on the phone and walked towards her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Yeah, uh-huh… okay… we'll check. Later," she said.

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"It was Yusei. He said DBG's Duel Runner is missing."

"What? His Runner is missing?"

"Yeah, he said it must've disappeared somehow while he was at the lab. And now he wants us to check if DBG is still here."

…

"He's gone…" Leo said. "Man, what's with that guy?!"

Luna appeared worried. "You don't think…" she started.

"That he probably walked out behind our backs and took back his Runner? Sounds like it. I'm gonna go find him!"

"Wait! Leo!"

"Relax, sis. I'm not gonna Duel him, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just going to look for him. Besides, if I do Duel him again, I won't be losing this time!"

"Well, thanks, but that's not what I was gonna say."

"Huh?"

"Did you get a weird feeling in your arm just a while ago?"

"Yeah… kinda."

"I think someone else was here without us knowing."

"Someone else…? I'll make sure to tell Yusei. Stay here in case DBG comes back, okay?" Leo grabbed his Duel Board and darted out of the apartment.

"Sure… be careful…" Luna mumbled.

…

"So… you haven't seen this Runner before?" Crow asked a male citizen.

"It looks kinda familiar," the male replied, pointing behind Crow. "It should be in that direction."

"All right, thanks."

"By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I saw one of your old teammates earlier with them. I think her name was… Akiza?"

"You saw Akiza?"

"Did something happen?"

"Long story, buddy. But thanks."

"Sure."

Crow got on his Runner and started to make a call.

"Crow," Yusei said, on-screen.

"Hey, Yusei. I was just about to call you," Crow replied.

"DBG's Duel Runner is missing."

"What? Someone broke into our garage?!"

"Not sure. But there's no sign of forced entry. I doubt DBG is the culprit, but I did get a call back from Luna saying he's missing and that Leo went to go find him."

"Well, I just got a possible lead on Akiza's location."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You still have the tracer on the kid's Runner?"

"It's still there."

"Tell you what, then… I'll go catch up with Leo and you can try and find Akiza. I'll send you the coordinates and tell Jack to meet up with you."

"Sure."

…

"Where is he…?" Leo mumbled to himself. "Why would he run off like that?"

"Hey!" a female voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Leo stopped and turned.

"I know you! You're the boy that hangs out with Akiza, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm her classmate, Whitney Mandel. It's nice to meet you, cutie."

"'Cutie'!?"

Whitney giggled. "Relax. I'm just messing around. You're way too young for me, anyway."

"You're weird…"

"Oh, shush. My only _real_ interest is that mysterious boy who calls himself 'DBG'."

"_Definitely weird,"_ Leo thought.

"Speaking of… didn't I see him go onto the Duel Lane a minute ago…?" she wondered aloud.

"You saw him? Where?!" Leo asked.

"Over there, I think…" Whitney pointed to a nearby entrance ramp onto the Duel Lane.

"Thanks!" Leo rode towards the ramp.

"_Hehe,"_ she thought as she giggled. _"I knew you would fall for that… soon you'll be ours again… and I'll have _him_ by my side, too!"_

…

DBG rode down the Duel Lane.

"_I'm… sorry…"_ he thought. _"I couldn't stay… because _they_ showed up…"_

…

_DBG lay on the bed on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling._

_How hard could it have been? How hard was it to simply… not do all the wrong things? To not mess up? One would think it'd be simple to just do the right thing. To get tasks done right the first time… actually making sure instructions are understood carefully… to not misinterpret what one's being told… to not ruin relations with friends from lack of being self-aware of one's own actions…_

_Simple? It should be._

"_What's wrong, my love?" a female voice said, standing to his left next to the bed._

_DBG jumped to the right off the mattress._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I'm here to take you with me," Avaritia giggled. "But there's always—"_

"_Can it," DBG interrupted._

"_Aw, why do you have to be so mean? I even brought your Runner into the garage!"_

_DBG turned away and walked towards the door._

_Avaritia began to follow. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that."_

_DBG felt his hand grabbed._

"_I know you wouldn't want another loss like before."_

"_What was that?" DBG stopped and glared at her._

"_Oh… so Morsus was telling the truth after all…" she giggled._

_He jerked his hand away and exited the room._

"_He just loves to play hard-to-get, doesn't he?"_

…

_DBG entered the parking garage and instantly spotted his black Duel Runner. He began to approach it._

"_You really shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that… might make them heartbroken and sad, don't you think?" said a different female's voice._

"_Get lost," DBG responded._

"_You won't get yourself any real friends… or anything more… if you keep up that attitude," Metus added._

"_I don't care." DBG put on his helmet and started up his Runner._

"_You can flee all you want, but you'll never escape our grasp, Contemno."_

"_That's not my name." DBG drove out onto the streets._

…

DBG placed his right hand over his heart. _"I'm sorry…"_ he thought. _"None of this should be happening… and I caused it all…"_

"Hey! DBG!" a young male voice called out to him.

DBG turned his slightly to notice the individual that followed him and caught up to him.

"What's your deal?" Leo asked. "Why'd you leave us like that?"

DBG looked straight ahead.

"Hello?"

"He's probably just running away because he can't stand being around you dweebs," a familiar voice was heard from behind.

Leo turned his head and saw two Duel Runners. "You're Ken!" he exclaimed. He then glanced at the "復讐" marks that glowed on their chests. _"Those marks…"_ he observed.

"That's right! And I'm back with a vengeance!" Ken said. "Me and my girl, Tory, here… we're gonna stomp you both hard!"

"You tell him, boyfriend!" Tory added.

DBG scoffed.

"Forget it! If anyone's getting payback, it's me for almost getting my arm broken the other day at school!" Leo returned.

"Just try it, shrimp!" Tory responded.

"We're taking you both down at once!" her boyfriend stated, pressing a button on his Duel Runner.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the computerized voice.

"Go! Speed World 2!" Ken declared.

All four drew five cards, as the Signer mark on Leo's arm and the "嫌い" on DBG's chest began to glow.

**DUEL!**

**Leo & DBG (LP 8000) VS Ken & Tory (LP 8000)**

"I'll make the first move!" Leo declared. "I draw!" He then glanced at the cards in his hand. _"If it's like Yusei said… winning this Duel should bring those two back to normal… but to make sure it works… I'll probably have to be the one to deal the final blow…"_ he thought.

"Hey, are you gonna move or not?!" Tory shouted.

"All right, all right! I Summon Morphtronic Cameran!" Leo continued.

**Morphtronic Cameran**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

"I'll then place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Tory stated.

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost! This gives me four extra Speed Counters!"

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1 + 4 = 5**

"Next comes the Speed Spell – Cursed Draw! If I have at least five Speed Counters, I can draw two cards!" She glanced at her hand and giggled.

"_What's she laughing about?"_ Leo wondered.

"I hope you weren't planning on using your face-down against me, boy…"

"What?"

"Cursed Draw prevents my cards from being affected by any of your Normal Spell or Trap cards until the end of our next turn!"

"No way!"

"I now activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This lets me Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! I Summon Wattpheasant!" Tory continued.

**Wattpheasant**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1000**

"One more! Another Summon Speeder! Come, Wattdragonfly!" Tory continued.

**Wattdragonfly**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 100**

"Next, I'll Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Wattkiwi!"

**Wattkiwi**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 600**

"A Tuner Monster? That means…" Leo started.

"That's right! I now tune Level 3 Wattkiwi with Level 4 Wattpheasant!" Tory declared.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Behold! Electrifying power creating a monster of true might! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Watthydra!"**

**Watthydra**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 1500**

"Battle! Watthydra! Direct attack!" she commanded. Her reptile began charging up electricity.

"Direct attack! But how?" Leo responded.

"Don't you know? Almost all Watt monsters have the ability to attack the opponent directly, regardless of whether or not they have monsters on the field! Now go!"

Leo found himself struck by the beast's electricity.

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 1500 = 6500**

**SPC: 1**

"That was fun! Now Watthydra's effect activates. When it successfully attacks directly, I can banish a card from my Deck and, on my second Standby Phase from now, I can add that card to my hand," Tory giggled, grabbing the last card in her hand. "I'll place a card face-down. Then during the End Phase, Cursed Draw forces me to send my entire hand to my Graveyard. Since I don't have any, however, I have nothing to send. And because of Overboost, my Speed Counters return to one."

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 5 – 4 = 1**

"I end my turn!" she concluded.

"My turn!" DBG declared.

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 6500**

**SPC: 2**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 2**

"Hold it!" Tory interrupted. "I activate the Continuous Trap… Synchro Life Curse!"

"What's that card?!" Leo exclaimed.

"This card's effect can only be used on the opponent's turn," she replied. "Once per turn, if I only control a face-up Synchro Monster and this card, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to all players that have over 2000 Life Points!"

"You're kidding!"

A powerful blast struck both teams.

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 6500 – 2000 = 4500**

**SPC: 2**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 8000 – 2000 = 6000**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" DBG continued. "I draw two cards and discard one. Then I Summon Dragunity Dux!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Dragunity Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every "Dragunity" card I control. And when it's Normal Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster to it. And I equip Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Next, while Phalanx is equipped, I can activate its effect to Special Summon itself."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 4 Dragunity Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"At this moment, Orient Dragon's effect activates. When it's Synchro Summoned, I can banish one Synchro Monster on the opponent's field!"

"What?" Tory exclaimed.

"Cursed Draw only protects your monsters from Spell and Trap effects, but not from monster effects," DBG stated. "Begone!"

DBG's dragon emitted a cloud of mist from its mouth around her reptile, causing it to fade away.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

"Next, by banishing a Dragon-Type monster on my field, I can Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!" he continued.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Come, Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"By sending a "Dragunity" monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Special Summoned from the hand, its effect is the same as Dux's, allowing me to equip Phalanx to it. Which then means, I can use Phalanx's effect to Special Summon itself once again!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Not again!" Tory whined.

"I tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 6 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

DBG grabbed the two remaining cards in his hand. "I'll Set two cards face-down and activate Scrap Dragon's effect, destroying a card on both of our fields. I'll target himself and Wattdragonfly!"

"When Wattdragonfly is destroyed, I can Summon another "Watt" monster from my Deck! So I Summon another one!" Tory declared.

**Wattdragonfly**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 100**

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! I Summon one Dragon from my hand or Graveyard! Revive, Scrap Dragon!" DBG stated.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Scrap Dragon activates once more, destroying one of my face-downs and your Wattdragonfly!"

"Which means this one activates! I'll Summon a third!"

**Wattdragonfly**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 100**

"Morphtronic Cameran! Attack Wattdragonfly!" he commanded. The machine struck Tory's creature.

"Wattdragonfly's effect activates! I Summon Wattsquirrel!" Tory declared.

**Wattsquirrel**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 100**

"Go! Red-Eyes!" DBG commanded, as his dragon fired a blast at Tory's electric squirrel. After the smoke from the explosion cleared, DBG's dragon suffered an electrical paralysis.

"Big mistake," she smirked. "When Wattsquirrel battles a monster, that monster's effect becomes negated even if it goes to the Graveyard.

"Scrap Dragon, direct attack! **Scrap Rage**!" His other dragon fired its own blast at Tory.

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 6000 – 2800 = 3200**

**SPC: 2**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"Leo!" a voice called.

"Is that Crow?" Leo responded. He turned around and saw two Runners and a Sector Security car shortly behind. "Crow!"

"What's going on here?" Trudge said, from the other Runner.

"You two, pull over this instant!" demanded Mina from the car, using a microphone.

"Wait!" Leo shouted. "Let us finish this Duel first!"

"But why…?" Trudge asked.

"These two have escaped custody. We can't let them go!" Mina stated.

"No, let him," Crow said, the Signer mark on his arm glowing.

"What?"

"Both Ken and Tory are acting strange because of some freaky power. If Leo wins this Duel, they'll go back to normal."

"That's a bit farfetched, Crow."

"Maybe, but I've seen it work before when Yusei dueled Leo last night and won."

"Yeah!" Leo added. "I'll win this Duel and put them back to normal. Then they're all yours."

Trudge and Mina remained speechless.

"You think you can win? You must be stupider than you look!" Ken stated. "My turn!"

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 4500**

**SPC: 3**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 3200**

**SPC: 3**

"Now I'll use my Angel Baton to draw two cards and discard one! Then, since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Elder of the Six Samurai from my hand!"

**Elder of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 0**

"Then, I'll Normal Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200**

"Since I control another "Six Samurai", Kageki gains 1500 ATK!"

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 200 + 1500 = 1700**

"And when it's Normal Summoned, I can Summon a Level 4 or lower Six Samurai from my hand! Come, Hand of the Six Samurai!"

**Hand of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1600**

"Now, by activating Vision Wind, I can bring back the Kagemusha of the Six Samurai that I discarded earlier!"

**Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1800**

"Kagemusha… isn't that monster a Tuner?" Leo said.

"Right, you are, shrimp!" Ken answered.

"Hey!"

"I now tune Level 2 Kagemusha of the Six Samurai with Level 3 Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki!"

**2 + 3 = 5**

"**The legendary warlords, the leader has come! Stand aside as his sword slashes away at everything! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!"**

**Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500**

"This is gonna be rough…" Crow stated.

"I activate the effect of Hand of the Six Samurai!" Ken continued. "By Tributing a "Six Samurai" on my field, like Elder, I can destroy a monster on your field! First to go… Red-Eyes!"

The Elder of the Six Samurai faded away as the bladed carried by the Hand of the Six Samurai glowed while it slashed at DBG's Red-Eyes.

"Not done yet! I'll use that effect once more! I Tribute Hand to destroy Scrap Dragon!" Ken declared.

"Again?!" Leo exclaimed.

Ken's Hand of the Six Samurai then slashed at DBG's remaining dragon before fading away.

"Battle! Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En, destroy Morphtronic Cameran!" Ken commanded. The large warrior removed its sword from its sheath and slashed at the machine.

**2500 – 800 = 1700**

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 4500 – 1700 = 2800**

**SPC: 3**

"That's enough punishment for now," Ken smirked. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn, then!" Leo declared. _"And hopefully…"_ he thought. _"I can get what I need to win this turn!"_

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 4**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 3200**

**SPC: 4**

Leo glanced at the cards in his hand again. "All right!" he shouted, excitedly. "I Summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

**Morphtronic Scopen**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"I activate Scopen's effect! Once per turn, while it's in Attack Position, I can Summon a Level 4 or below "Morphtronic" from my hand! I Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

**Morphtronic Boomboxen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200**

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card Morphtronic Mix-up! Since I have at least two "Morphtronics" on the field, I can target two of your cards, and you have to destroy one of them! How about I make you choose between Shi En and that face-down?"

"How about I don't choose?" Ken replied.

"What?"

"I activate the Counter Trap Musakani Magatama! Since I have a "Six Samurai" on my field and you're activating a card that destroys cards… that effect is negated and your card is destroyed!"

Leo's card shattered in front of him.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap Synchro Life Curse! During the opponent's turn, if I have only this and one face-up Synchro Monster, all players with over 2000 Life Points take 2000 damage!"

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 2800 – 2000 = 800**

**SPC: 4**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 3200 – 2000 = 1200**

**SPC: 4**

"That's rough," Trudge commented.

"Yeah, I'll say…" Crow added.

Leo groaned. "Fine, but since both of us have less than 2000 Life Points now, Synchro Life Curse is destroyed!" he stated.

"Whatever. We can win next turn anyway if my girl here draws a Speed Spell!" Ken chuckled.

"He's right," Mina stated. "They just hit the Speed World 2 safety line of 800…"

"I reveal the face-down left behind by DBG! The Speed Spell – Overboost!" Leo declared.

"Not gonna happen! I activate Shi En's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of your Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!" Ken stated, as his samurai slashed at DBG's card. "Nice try, short stuff."

"That's too bad for you."

"What was that?"

"I have another Overboost in my hand! And I'll activate it now!"

"Why you…"

**Leo & DBG**

**LP: 800**

**SPC: 4 + 4 = 8**

"And now… by removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for every Speed Spell in my hand!" Leo then revealed the only Speed Spell in his hand.

**1 * 800 = 800**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 1200 – 800 = 400**

**SPC: 4**

"Why you… I'll get you back for that…" Ken mumbled.

"I now tune Level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with Level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen!" Leo continued.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"That tin can isn't strong enough to taken on my boy's ace monster," Tory stated. "You're outmatched here."

"We'll see about that!" Leo replied. "I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder, letting me Summon the Morphtronic Lantron in my hand!"

**Morphtronic Lantron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 200**

"Another Tuner…?" Ken mumbled.

"I now tune Level 1 Morphtronic Lantron with Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" Leo declared.

**1 + 7 = 8**

"**The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900**

"2900 ATK?!" Ken exclaimed.

"No way!" Tory responded.

"What was that you were saying about not being strong enough? Go! Life Stream Dragon! Attack Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En! **Life's Beauty Howl**!"

Leo's dragon fired a blast at Ken's warrior and vanquished it.

**2900 – 2500 = 400**

**Ken & Tory**

**LP: 400 – 400 = 0**

**SPC: 4**

The marks on Ken's and Tory's chests faded away, along with Leo's dragon following the conclusion of the Duel. Their Runners halted to a stop as Crow, Trudge, and Mina catch up to apprehend them. Leo stopped as well but turned to notice DBG continuing down the Duel Lane.

"Wait!" Leo called after him.

"We can't let him get away!" Mina stated.

"I'll take care of this," Crow stated, starting his Sector Security Runner back up to chase after DBG.

"I'm coming, too!" Leo responded, starting his Duel Board back up.

"But… wait…" Trudge trailed off as Crow and Leo were beyond the reach of her voice. "Guess we're stuck with these two."

"Might as well deal with them," Mina said, contacting other officers for back-up.

…

Yusei rode slowly through the city streets. _"Akiza, where are you?"_ he wondered.

"Hey, Yusei!" Jack called from behind.

"Jack," Yusei replied. "Spotted here yet?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Where could she be—" Yusei was cut off as he noticed three hooded figures on the street that goes into a dark alleyway. He promptly turned the corner.

"You find her, Yusei?" Jack followed suit.

"Possibly." Yusei stared ahead at the middle figure, barely able to see the red hear near the middle figure's neck.

…

"How troublesome," Ultio said. "Just wait until I get my hands on those Signers! We lost another two to Contemno and some boy!"

"I'm not exactly pleased either," Saevio responded. "But we still have her."

The third figure wore a white plastic faceless mask.

"I feel a great power within her… and it should be more than enough to destroy them."

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted.

Ultio and Saevio glanced at the two Duel Runners coming to a halt, with Yusei and Jack on board.

"What's going on here?" Yusei asked.

The Signer marks on Yusei's and Jack's arms began to glow as well as the "復讐" and "激怒" marks on Ultio's and Saevio's chests, respectively.

Jack stared at Saevio. "You!" he exclaimed. "You're that woman I fought at that café!"

"Guilty as charged," Saevio stated. "The name is Saevio."

"I've got a score to settle with you!"

"Oh, please. We both know I would've won that Duel."

"You think so? Why don't you prove it, then?"

"Your business is with me, Jack Atlas," Ultio interrupted.

"And who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all, you've humiliated me several times before. The name's Ultio. Got it memorized?"

"Are you two with the Cursed Hearts?" Yusei asked.

"How very perceptive. Nothing gets by you, Dr. Fudo," Saevio replied.

"What?"

"I think it's time my colleague and I leave you three alone now… so you can catch up." Saevio and Ultio stepped backwards into the darkest shadows of the alley.

"Wait!" Yusei shouted, about to start up his Runner.

"No!" the middle figure shouted back. "You're dealing with me now."

"Akiza?"

"No." The figure turned around to face Yusei and Jack.

Yusei and Jack became wide-eyed as they saw the faceless mask she wore and the "激怒" mark glowing brightly on her chest.

"I am… the Black Rose."

…

_Can I truly be happy? Do I truly deserve it?_

_I see only one answer_


	18. Episode 18: Crow Hogan Second Event

**Episode 18**

**Crow Hogan – Second Event: Mystery Unraveled**

_I dwell largely on my previous actions_

_Wishing they could be changed_

…

"What do you mean you're the 'Black Rose'? That's not who you are anymore, Akiza!" Yusei objected.

"What's wrong, Yusei Fudo? Is there something wrong?" the masked Akiza asked.

"Don't joke around!" Jack shouted.

"Do I look like I'm laughing, Jack Atlas? Now shut up. This is between me and Yusei."

"What have you got against Yusei?"

"Again, it has nothing to do with you, now get lost!" she inserted a card into her Duel Disk's Spell and Trap Zone, which created a huge gust of wind aimed at Jack and pushed him and his Duel Runner back.

"Stop it, Akiza!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I told you… I am the Black Rose! And I've got some business to settle with you, Yusei," Akiza replied, as the gust subsided.

"_If she's possessed by the power of the Cursed Hearts… then there's only one thing to do…"_ Yusei thought. "Fine, then let's Duel."

"Duel? How interesting… that'll be even better… because not only will I defeat you, I'll also be able to punish you for everything you've done?"

"What…?"

"What's the matter? Backing out now?"

"Are you sure about this, Yusei?" Jack asked.

Yusei paused for a moment.

"Changing your mind?" Akiza said.

"No. I don't know why you're doing this, but I've reached out to you before, Akiza, and I'll do it again!" Yusei stated.

"It would figure that you'd say something like that." Akiza turned and got on her Duel Runner, which was parked against the wall behind her unnoticed until that moment. "I'll even defeat you in your favorite form of Dueling. A Turbo Duel!"

"Fine by me." Yusei pulled up next to her and both stared into the alleyway ahead.

"Yusei!" Jack called out to him.

"Stay out of this, Jack," Akiza demanded. "I don't want you following us."

"Why you…"

"It's fine, Jack," Yusei replied. "There's something else you can attend to."

"Right… finding those Cursed Hearts…"

"Yeah."

"If you two are done chitchatting…" Akiza interrupted, pressing a button on her monitor.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the computer voice.

"I hope you're ready, Yusei Fudo," Akiza said.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei (LP 4000) VS Akiza (LP 4000)**

The two took off into the wide alleyway.

"_Be careful, Yusei,"_ Jack thought.

…

DBG continued down the Duel Lane once more.

"Hey!" Crow called out to him.

DBG looked back to see Crow and Leo and groaned. He almost thought the usual thoughts, but he couldn't be bothered to repeat them.

"We just want to talk to you!" Crow said.

"What is there to talk about? You're part of Sector Security. You already know everything there is to know about me," DBG replied. "Am I wrong?"

Crow paused momentarily. "No," he answered. "You're right. I know what's happened to you before. But it's not your fault."

"You're wrong. Everything that happened _is_ my fault. Nothing you say will change that."

"Crow, what happened?" Leo asked as he slowly caught up.

"I'll tell you later, Leo," Crow replied.

"It doesn't matter what you all think. If it wasn't for me being a total idiot, none of this would be happening," DBG said.

"But…"

"But nothing. I know what you're going to say. You want to help me. You'll tell me that it's done and over with. But it isn't… I continue to hurt people… just like _them_... and your friends…"

Silence.

DBG began to pull away. _"But I guess… __**they can help me after all because they say so, right? It can't possibly be my fault because everyone else says so.**__ No… at the end of the day… I'm the one who made those horrible mistakes… that ended up in…"_ His thoughts were halted.

"I guess you leave me no choice," Crow said.

"What are you doing, Crow?" Leo said.

Crow pushed a button on his Runner.

DBG noticed his Runner doing something. "OVERRIDING DUEL RUNNER. DUEL MODE ENGAGED," the computer voice said. DBG scoffed. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way."

"Careful, Crow," Leo warned.

"I know, buddy," Crow responded. He then turned towards his opponent. "Are you ready, DBG? Here I come!"

Both Crow and DBG drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Crow (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Crow declared. "I Summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!"

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" DBG stated.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"By banishing a face-up Dragon-Type monster I control, I can Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon any Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! I Summon Lightpulsar Dragon!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"Go, Lightpulsar Dragon! Attack Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!" DBG commanded as his dragon fired a burst of light at Crow's winged beast.

"A little hasty, don't ya think? From my hand, I activate the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow!" Crow declared. "When a "Blackwing" battles a monster, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 1400 until the End Phase!"

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 – 1400 = 3200**

"With that, your attack backfires!" Crow's creature dodged the blast and slashed at DBG's dragon, vanquishing it.

**3200 – 2500 = 700**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300**

**SPC: 1**

"At this moment, Shura's effect activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon a "Blackwing" from my Deck that has 1500 ATK or less from my Deck in Defense Position with its effect negated in Defense Position! Come out, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 400**

"Red-Eyes! Attack Gale the Whirlwind!" DBG commanded. Crow's winged creature was destroyed. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 3200 – 1400 = 1800**

"It's my turn!" Crow declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 3300**

**SPC: 2**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!"

**Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below "Blackwing" from my Graveyard! Return to the field, Gale the Whirlwind!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 400**

"Gale the Whirlwind's effect activates! Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters!" Crow's recently Summoned beast created a gust of wind that struck DBG's Red-Eyes.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400**

**DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200**

"Next, since I control a "Blackwing" monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear from my hand!"

**Blackwing – Bora the Spear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"I'll tune Level 2 Blizzard the Far North with Level 4 Bora the Spear!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"**

**Blackwing Armed Wing**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"I'm not done yet! I now tune Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with Level 4 Shura the Blue Flame!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"**

**Blackwing Armor Master**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"_Whoa, not only was Crow prepared for two of DBG's strongest dragons, he managed to Synchro Summon twice in only his second turn,"_ Leo observed. _"Despite the forces that we're dealing with, both of them are amazing Duelists."_

"Battle! Blackwing Armed Wing, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Crow commanded, his new monster slashing at DBG's dragon.

**2300 – 1400 = 900**

**DBG**

**LP: 3300 – 900 = 2400**

**SPC: 2**

"Go, Blackwing Armor Master! Direct attack!" Crow's other winged beast charged at the opponent.

"If this attack hits, Crow wins!" Leo stated.

"I activate a Trap!" DBG declared. "Dimensional Prison! When the opponent's monster attacks, that monster is banished!" Crow's attack monster faded away.

"What the?!" Crow exclaimed. "I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 3**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one! Then I Summon Dragunity Dux! Its ATK increases for every "Dragunity" card I control."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Here we go…" Crow mumbled.

"Dragunity Dux's effect activates! When it's Summoned, I can equip to it any Level 3 or below Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster from my Graveyard! I choose Dragunity Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Phalanx's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"When Vajrayana is Synchro Summoned, its effect lets me equip Phalanx once again. And due to Phalanx's effect, I can Summon it once more!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajryana!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"I'll Set two cards face-down and activate the effect of Scrap Dragon! Targeting my face-down and Armed Wing!"

"I don't think so!" Crow declared. "I activated the Trap Guard Mines! This negates an effect that would destroy one of my monsters and destroys it instead, then you take 500 points of damage!"

Sphere-shaped mines appeared as DBG's dragon opened its mouth to fire a blast. The mines approach the dragon, exploding on contact with the blast and causing the dragon to be destroyed as well.

**DBG**

**LP: 2400 – 500 = 1900**

**SPC: 3**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"I draw!" Crow stated.

**DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 4**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

"Armed Wing, direct attack!"

**Blackwing Armed Wing**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! I Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position but if this card leaves the field, the monster is destroyed as well. Revive, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"_That card…"_ Crow thought. "In that case, I'll activate Angel Baton so I can draw two cards and discard one." He looked at the cards he drew.

"With that Red-Eyes back on the field, this might be tough…" Leo said to himself.

"I'll now activate a second Angel Baton!" Crow stated, after discarding for the first one. "Draw two more and discard another! I end my turn."

"I draw!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 5**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 5**

He glared at the drawn card with utter distaste.

"_Why is he staring at that card like that…?"_ Crow wondered.

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Revive, Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Scrap Dragon again?!" Leo exclaimed.

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! I'll destroy Call of the Haunted and Armed Wing!" DBG stated. A blast struck Crow's winged beast and DBG's Trap, vanquishing both along with the Red-Eyes. "Disappear! **Scrap Rage**!"

Another blast struck Crow.

**Crow**

**LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**

**SPC: 5**

"_This kid…"_ Crow thought. _"He's barely thinking straight… more damage would've been dealt if he had kept Red-Eyes around."_

"Are you okay, Crow?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, Leo," he answered. "I now activate the effect of Blackwing – Hillen the Tengu-wind from my Graveyard! If your attack deals over 2000 damage to me, I can Summon it along with another Level 3 or below "Blackwing" from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Come, Hillen the Tengu-wind and Gale the Whirlwind!"

**Blackwing – Hillen the Tengu-wind**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 2300**

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 400**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Cursed Draw!" DBG continued, reluctantly.

"That card!" Leo exclaimed. "It's the same one Ken's girlfriend played!"

"What?" Crow responded.

"Since I have at least five Speed Counters, I can draw two cards. Until the end of my next turn, I can't be attacked directly by Level 4 or below monsters and my cards are unaffected by the opponent's Normal Spell or Trap Cards," DBG continued.

"That's some effect…"

DBG then stared at one of the cards he drew, more intensely than the Cursed Draw card he had earlier. _"Not this card…"_ he thought.

"_He's staring at again… is there something up with those cards he's drawing…?"_ Crow continued to wonder.

"I'll place two cards face-down. During the End Phase, any cards I have in my hand are sent to the Graveyard due to Cursed Draw. But since I have none, there's nothing to send. I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"_He seemed pretty reluctant to Set that card. Makes me wonder what it is,"_ Crow thought. "It's my turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 6**

**Crow**

**LP: 1200**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate the effect of Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite from my Graveyard! I can return a face-up card from my field to the hand to Special Summon it! And I'll return Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow's Gale the Whirlwind vanished to be replaced by a new monster.

**Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"However, because I used this effect, I take 400 points of damage."

**Crow**

**LP: 1200 – 400 = 800**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! Since you Summoned a monster with 1500 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and banished!" DBG stated. Crow's new monster vanished almost as instantly as it appeared.

"But now, since I control a "Blackwing", I can Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Gale's effect activates, cutting the ATK and DEF of your Scrap Dragon in half!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400**

**DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

"I now tune Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with Level 5 Hillen the Tengu-wind!"

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Battle! Black-Winged Dragon! Attack Scrap Dragon!" Crow commanded. "**Noble Stream**!"

Crow's dragon fired a blast at DBG's.

**2800 – 1400 = 1400**

**DBG**

**LP: 1900 – 1400 = 500**

**SPC: 6**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Crow concluded. _"As I thought, his emotions are starting to get in his way and cloud his Dueling. He's just in bad shape all together. It's almost like the way Yusei used to blame himself for Zero Reverse…"_

"My turn!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 7**

**Crow**

**LP: 800**

**SPC: 7**

"_I'll end this and show him that he doesn't need to let the past hold him down… and that he has friends that are more than willing to help him!"_ Crow thought.

"I Summon Dragunity Dux!" DBG continued.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"With Dux's effect, I'll equip Phalanx to it! Then I'll activate Phalanx's effect so it can be Special Summoned!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_Here it comes!"_ Leo thought.

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 2 Dux!" DBG said.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

Crow suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, noticing his Signer mark glow. "It's that dragon…" he mumbled. He then glanced at DBG, seeing him clutch at his heart.

"When Orient Dragon is Synchro Summoned, its effect activates!" DBG stated. "Your Synchro Monster is about to be banished! Good-bye, Black-Winged Dragon!"

"Oh, no! If this works and he attacks, it's over!" Leo exclaimed, grabbing his arm as well.

"Like I'd let that happen! I activate the Counter Trap Down Force!" Crow declared. "When you activate an effect that would banish one of my face-up monsters, Down Force negates that effect and destroys your card!" DBG's dragon was vanquished.

"In that case…" DBG continued. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw one card!"

**DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

DBG stared at the only card that was now in his hand, then glanced harder at the card he Set. _"No matter what… I can't use _that_ card…"_ he thought. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn…"

"I draw!" Crow declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 1**

**Crow**

**LP: 800**

**SPC: 8**

"I Summon Blackwing – Jin the Rain Shadow!"

**Blackwing – Jin the Rain Shadow**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 600**

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack DBG directly! **Noble Stream**!" Crow commanded, his dragon firing another burst of energy.

"I activate Call of the Haunted! Revive, Lightpulsar Dragon!" DBG stated.

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"_As I suspected…"_ Crow thought. "Go, Black-Winged Dragon!"

"When Lightpulsar Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Summon any DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard," DBG stated.

"Too bad you'll never get to do that," Crow replied.

"What?"

"I Tribute Jin the Rain Shadow to activate the Trap Card Blackwing – Bombardment! This card increases the ATK of a Synchro Monster I control by the ATK of the Tributed monster!"

"Which means… Black-Winged Dragon will not only destroy Lightpulsar… but take out DBG's remaining Life Points!" Leo observed.

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400**

DBG placed his hand over the button next to his remaining Set card and paused.

Crow glanced at him.

No movement.

"_Is he going to activate that card or not…?"_ he wondered.

No movement.

The attack from Crow's dragon obliterated DBG's.

**3400 – 2500 = 900**

**DBG**

**LP: 500 – 900 = 0**

**SPC: 1**

DBG's Duel Runner came to a screeching halt, with Crow and Leo stopping next to him.

Silence.

"Hey…" Crow began to speak. The two noticed tears flowing down DBG's cheeks.

"Are you okay…?" Leo asked.

DBG silently wiped away the tears. "Whatever…" he replied.

"Come with us. We can help you," Crow said.

Silence.

"Fine…" he said. _"They can't help me… No one can… __**Actually, if they say they can then they must be able to because I clearly need it, right? It doesn't matter that I might inevitably screw things up again, right? Right…?**__"_

…

Yusei and Akiza turn onto a different Duel Lane.

"Yusei, no backing out now," she said.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Good, because I want to pummel you hard."

"But wh—"

"It's my turn! I Summon Lord Poison!"

**Lord Poison**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"That ends my turn," Akiza concluded.

"Then it's my move!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Speed Warrior!"

**Speed Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 900**

"During the Battle Phase of the turn Speed Warrior is Normal Summoned, its ATK is doubled!"

**Speed Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800**

"Speed Warrior, attack Lord Poison!" Yusei commanded. "**Sonic Edge**!"

**1800 – 1500 = 300**

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**SPC: 1**

**Speed Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Akiza declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Akiza**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard one. Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Twilight Rose Knight."

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000**

"When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Plant from my hand. And I Summon Hedge Guard."

**Hedge Guard**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 2100**

"_Here it comes…"_ Yusei thought.

"I tune Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with Level 3 Hedge Guard," Akiza continued.

**3 + 3 = 6**

"**Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"**

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"Splendid Rose's effect activates. Once per turn, I can banish a Plant-Type Monster, your monster's ATK is halved. I banish Lord Poison!"

**Speed Warrior**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 900 / 2 = 450**

"Splendid Rose, attack Speed Warrior!" Akiza commanded. Her humanoid monster thrust its whip at Yusei's monster, vanquishing it.

"At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap Desperate Tag!" Yusei stated. "When an Attack Position monster on my field is destroyed in battle, I can reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Then, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my hand! Come, Max Warrior!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Fine, then," Akiza scoffed. "By sending the card on top of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb from my Graveyard!"

**Glow-Up Bulb**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 100**

"_Another Tuner Monster…"_ Yusei thought. _"That means…"_

"I tune Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with Level 6 Splendid Rose," Akiza continued.

**1 + 6 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

Akiza's dragon let out a mighty roar.

"_It's here… Akiza's ace monster… Black Rose Dragon…"_ Yusei thought. _"However…"_

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Akiza continued.

"My move!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

**Akiza**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 3**

"By Tributing a Warrior-Type Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Turret Warrior from my hand! Turret Warrior's ATK then increases by the ATK of the Tributed Warrior-Type monster!"

**Turret Warrior**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1200 + 1800 = 3000**

"Interesting move… but it's still no good!" Akiza stated.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I activate a Trap! Cursed Summon! When the opponent Summons a monster and the only face-up monster I control is a Synchro Monster, the Summoned monster is unable to attack!"

"In that case, I Summon the Tuner Monster Turbo Synchron!"

**Turbo Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 1 Turbo Synchron with Level 5 Turret Warrior!"

**1 + 5 = 6**

"**Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!"**

**Turbo Warrior**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"Turbo Warrior, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei commanded. "**Accel Slash**!" His warrior charged at Akiza's dragon.

"Not so fast!" Akiza stated. "I pay half of my Life Points to activate the Trap Card Synchro Rage! This card gives my Black Rose Dragon the ability to increase its own ATK by the Level of the monster it battles multiplied by 100!"

**Akiza**

**LP: 3700 / 2 = 1850**

**SPC: 3**

**6 * 100 = 600**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000**

"Except due to Turbo Warrior's effect, when it battles a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that monster's ATK is cut in half!"

"Useless. Synchro Rage gives Black Rose Dragon another effect! Once per turn during the Battle Phase, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of any card or effect!"

"What?!"

"Black Rose Dragon, counterattack! **Black Rose Flare**!" Akiza's dragon fired a rose-like flame at Yusei's warrior, vanquishing it.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Desperate Tag! The damage becomes 0 and I can Special Summon Shield Warrior from my hand!"

**Shield Warrior**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 1600**

"Since the Black Rose Dragon affected by Synchro Rage destroyed a monster in battle, I draw one card and you can draw two," Akiza stated. Both Yusei and Akiza drew.

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 3000 – 600 = 2400**

"I'll place two cards face-down end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"You won't last much longer, Yusei Fudo," Akiza chuckled. "This Duel will be your last."

…

_I live in the past, my world free of hate_

_Wishing I could go back, knowing I could never return_


	19. Episode 19: Crow Hogan - Third Event

**Episode 19**

**Crow Hogan – Third Event: The Cursed Return!**

_I remain here_

_Trapped in my prison_

…

Yusei and Akiza continued down the Duel Lane.

"It's my turn!" Akiza declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1850**

**SPC: 4**

"I banish Glow-Up Bulb from my Graveyard to activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! Your Shield Warrior now switches into Attack Position and its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase!"

**Shield Warrior**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800 – 800 = 0**

"I'll Set one card face-down and activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! I'll destroy my face-down and Desperate Tag!"

Yusei watched as his card was destroyed.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! **Black Rose Flare**!" she commanded. "Thanks to Synchro Rage, Black Rose Dragon's ATK increases by 100 multiplied by the battled monster's Level."

**3 * 100 = 300**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700**

Yusei's warrior was scorched by the flames.

**2700 – 0 = 2700**

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000 – 2700 = 1300**

**SPC: 4**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2700 – 300 = 2400**

"When Black Rose Dragon destroys a monster in battle, I draw one card and you draw two. I'll Set one card face-down and Set a monster in Defense Position. I end my turn," Akiza concluded.

"_This is bad…"_ Yusei thought. _"That affliction is getting worse."_

"_That's right, Yusei… keep struggling…"_ Akiza thought. _"Soon, you'll pay."_

"It's my turn!" he declared. _"First things first… if I can remove Black Rose Dragon from the field… it'll lose the effects it gained from Synchro Rage."_

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 5**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1850**

**SPC: 5**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one." He glanced at the cards he drew. _"All right!"_ he thought, discarding a card.

"_What's he up to?"_ Akiza thought.

"Next, by sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron my hand!" Yusei continued.

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Then, since I control a Tuner Monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**5 + 2 = 7**

"**Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"**

**Junk Archer**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"Junk Archer's effect can, once per turn, banish a monster on the field until the End Phase!"

"I don't think so!" Akiza interrupted. "I Tribute my face-down Hedge Guard to activate the Counter Trap Pollinosis! This card negates a Spell or Trap Card's activation or a monster's Normal or Special Summon and destroys it!"

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed, as his monster vanished. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"What's the matter, Yusei? Did that hurt? Well, it's only going to get worse from here on out!"

"Akiza, just what is it you have against me?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't figured it out? How pathetic that you haven't realized it yet."

"What?"

"I can't believe… you haven't… how I… feel…"

"What do you mean by that, Akiza?"

"It doesn't matter… you don't care about me… not the same way I care about you."

"Of course I care about you. You're my friend."

"That's not—"

"You and the others… all of Team 5D's… all of you are important to me. We wouldn't have made it as far as we did without you and you know it!"

Silence.

"You idiot…" Akiza mumbled. "It's my turn!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 6**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1850**

**SPC: 6**

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack that heartbreaker of a friend directly! **Black Rose Flare**!" she commanded, her dragon firing a burst of flames at Yusei. "This is it, Yusei! Time to perish!"

"I activate the effect of Fake Gardna! When the opponent attacks directly, this card can be Special Summoned!" Yusei stated.

"I don't think so! By discarding a card, I can activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon that was granted to it by Synchro Rage, negating your effect!"

Yusei was struck by the blast, which then caused an explosion.

"Good riddance," Akiza said, feeling relieved. She then turned to see Yusei appear from the smoke.

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 6**

"What?!" she exclaimed. "But how?!"

"I had activated my Trap Card Defense Draw," Yusei explained. "This card reduces the Battle Damage I take from a battle to 0. Then I draw one card."

"I end my turn," Akiza groaned.

"Akiza… you mean a lot to me."

"Save it."

"No. It's the truth. You and all my friends mean everything to me. I am who I am today because of you all. That's why I'll never turn my back on you. And that's why I'm going to do everything in my power to remind you… of how powerful our bond is! It's my turn!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 7**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1850**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate another Angel Baton! So I draw two cards and discard one! Next, since you control a monster and I don't, I can Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!"

**Unknown Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Come, Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Next, since I control a "Junk" monster on my field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand!"

**Junk Servant**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Junk Servant!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

The Signer marks on Yusei's and Akiza's arms began to glow.

"When Tuningware is used as Synchro Material, I can draw one card from my Deck! Next, I activate the Continuous Trap Graceful Revival! Revive, Tuningware!" Yusei continued.

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 1 Unknown Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware!"

**1 + 1 = 2**

"**Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"**

**Formula Synchron**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1500**

"Due to the effects of Tuningware and Formula Synchron, I draw a total of two more cards!"

"Synchro Tuner…" Akiza mumbled.

"I'm going to use everything in my power… the strength of our bonds to bring you back! **Clear Mind**! I tune Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron with Level 8 Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon!" Yusei began to speed up.

**2 + 8 = 10**

"**Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"**

Yusei vanished. Akiza then watched as he reappeared at her side and bursting out in front of her.

"**Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

Akiza felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out to her. "Look at my dragon."

She struggled to open her eyes, recoiling in pain, trying to focus on the dragon.

"A 'shooting star' is a star that you see moving across the sky, which has the power to grant wishes… and… it is my wish that my friends and I are all able to take on the future not alone, but together. That includes you. As long as we have each other, we'll never be truly apart. And if we believe… we'll see each other after we reach our goals."

"Yusei…" Akiza mumbled behind her mask. She began to feel herself smiling, then becoming overwhelmed with tears. She slowly put her hand on the mask.

"Akiza?"

She tossed away the mask. Yusei noticed the tears running down her face as he slowed down to allow her to catch up until they were side-by-side. "Yusei… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"It's nothing to worry about, Akiza. There comes a time when everyone has doubts, but we can't let ourselves be overtaken by them. Come on, let's stop this." Yusei held his hand out to her.

Akiza began to smile and reached for his hand. She was suddenly stopped by the pain in her chest, caused by the "激怒" that glowed brightly over her heart.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out to her.

"Yusei… help me…" she said, as a dark aura surrounded her.

"_I can't let you have her… she is mine!"_ said a voice.

"That voice… you're…!"

"_Yes… the Cursed Hearts. We will not allow you to reclaim the last of your pathetic Signer friends, Yusei Fudo!"_

"Let her go!"

"_Never!"_ the aura then surrounded the Duel Runner as it sped up.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted. _"It's just like that time…"_ he thought. _"There's only one thing to do."_

"_Come, Yusei Fudo,"_ the voice said. _"Face me and fall!"_

"_In this situation… I'm not able to attack. Not while Black Rose Dragon is still being affected by Synchro Rage,"_ Yusei thought. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my Deck!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

Yusei glanced at the card he drew and the cards in his hand. _"This should be enough,"_ he thought. "I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"_It's my turn,"_ the voice declared. _"Draw, my slave!"_

"Akiza!"

"Yusei…" she whimpered, her body being forced to move by the aura.

"Why you…" Yusei grunted.

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 1**

**?**

**LP: 1850**

**SPC: 8**

"_I activate the Speed Spell – Cursed Draw. Since I have at least five Speed Counters, I draw two cards. Then until my next End Phase, my cards are unaffected by your Normal Spell or Trap Cards. Next, I'll pay 500 Life Points to activate the Speed Spell – Cursed Winds!"_

**?**

**LP: 1850 – 500 = 1350**

**SPC: 8**

"_Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. I select one Spell or Trap Card on your field and send it straight to the Graveyard and you take 1000 points of damage."_

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed, as he was struck by a blast.

**Yusei**

**LP: 1300 – 1000 = 300**

**SPC: 1**

"_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, was it? How clever. If I had attacked, you'd try to use Shooting Star Dragon's effect to negate that attack, but knowing I'd have a card in the hand to negate that effect, you had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to make sure the attack failed… too bad."_

Yusei grunted once more.

"_And now… for the duration of this turn, Battle Damage is doubled and you're unable to use any other Spell or Trap Cards you might have!"_

"No!" Yusei exclaimed again.

"_Black Rose Dragon! Attack Shooting Star Dragon! __**Black Rose Flare**__!"_

"Stop…" Akiza mumbled.

"_Black Rose Dragon's ATK increases by 100 times the Level of the monster it battles."_

**10 * 100 = 1000**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400**

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I can banish it and negate your attack!" Yusei declared.

"_I don't think so, I send one card in my hand to the Graveyard to have Black Rose Dragon negate that effect…"_ the voice responded, forcing Akiza to send the last card in her hand to the Graveyard. _"Say goodbye to your precious dragon."_

"Not gonna happen!" Yusei replied. "I activate the effect of Shield Warrior from my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle this turn!"

An image of Yusei's warrior appeared in front of dragon, deflecting the flames.

"_A futile effort,"_ the voice continued. _"You still take the Battle Damage, and because of Cursed Winds, that damage is doubled!"_

**3400 – 3300 = 100**

**100 * 2 = 200**

**Yusei**

**LP: 300 – 200 = 100**

**SPC: 1**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 3400 – 1000 = 2400**

"_During this turn's End Phase, Cursed Draw requires me to send every card in my hand to the Graveyard. However, there is nothing to send."_

"_Without a card in her hand, Black Rose Dragon is unable to negate any effects of mine on my next turn,"_ Yusei thought.

"_At this moment, I use another effect of Cursed Winds, allowing me to draw one card."_

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"_And if that card is a "Speed Spell", an additional card can be drawn!"_

"_This is bad… now that negation effect can be used…"_ Yusei thought.

"_Not done yet! The card just drawn is the Speed Spell – Frozen Seal! If I have at least eight Speed Counters and this card is added to the hand by a card effect, it can be activated immediately! By paying half of my Life Points, I can prevent you from activating any Spell or Trap Cards until my next turn's End Phase. Additionally, on my next Standby Phase, if I banish Cursed Winds from my Graveyard, I can destroy two Spell or Trap Cards on the field."_

"Impossible!" Yusei exclaimed again. "Such an absurd effect…"

**?**

**LP: 1350 / 2 = 625**

**SPC: 8**

"_Quite possible… however… you can send a Monster, Spell, and a Trap Card from your hand to the Graveyard at any time during your next turn… and this effect will disappear,"_ the voice continued. _"But I see you only have two cards in your hand. So, if you expect to defeat, you had better hope that, after you draw… you'll have the cards needed. I end my turn."_

Yusei glanced at the cards in his hand. _"This is bad… in my hand I only have a monster, Sonic Chick, and a Spell, the Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw… if I want to use Spell or Trap Cards on my next turn… I have to draw a Trap Card… if I don't… I'll be in trouble,"_ he thought. _"On his next turn, he'll have ten Speed Counters… so even if I negate the destruction effect of Cursed Winds with Shooting Star Dragon… he'll only use Speed World 2's effect to destroy it and attack me directly. If I don't… my Spell and Trap Cards will be destroyed and he's sure to attack with Black Rose Dragon. With the effect it gained from Synchro Rage, Shooting Star won't be able to escape the battle… it all comes down to my next draw…"_

"_Make your move, Yusei Fudo,"_ the voice demanded.

"I believe…" Yusei said. "I believe in my friends… and in my own abilities! It's my turn!" Yusei drew a card from his Deck.

**Yusei**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 2**

**?**

**LP: 625**

**SPC: 9**

Yusei paused.

"Yusei…" Akiza whimpered, slowly turning her head to look at him.

He slowly revealed the card he drew to himself and smiled. "Shooting Star Dragon… attack Black Rose Dragon!" His dragon charged forward.

"_You fool. You're simply committing suicide. But that's fine by me! Black Rose Dragon's effect activates!"_

**10 * 100 = 1000**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400**

"Is that so? At this moment, I send Sonic Chick, Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw, and Cosmic Blast from my hand to the Graveyard!" Yusei declared.

"_What?!"_ the voice exclaimed. _"You mean…"_

"Yep, I had drawn the card I needed to open my path to victory… and break your hold over Akiza, once and for all!"

"_Impossible!"_

"Now Frozen Seal's effect has disappeared! I now activate the Trap Meteor Wave! This increases the ATK of a Synchro Monster I control by 300!"

"_I will not allow you to destroy this dragon! I activate its effect! By discarding a card, Meteor Wave is negated!"_

Yusei smiled. "That's too bad. You took the bait."

"_What?!"_

"I activate the Trap Card Synchro Striker Unit! This card becomes an Equip Card to a Synchro Monster I control. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK!"

"_No! This can't be!"_

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300**

"_4300 ATK?!"_ the voice exclaimed.

"It's time I put an end to you and free my friend once and for all! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei commanded. His dragon withdrew its arms and legs close to its body as it charged towards Akiza's dragon. It began to speed up to where it created a trail of afterimages. "**Stardust Mirage**!"

Yusei's dragon pierced through the Black Rose Dragon, triggering an explosion.

"_Nooooooooooo!"_ the voice screamed.

**4300 – 3400 = 900**

**?**

**LP: 625 – 900 = 0**

**SPC: 9**

The smoke cleared and both Yusei and Akiza slowed to a stop. Both stepped out of their Duel Runners towards each other.

"Yusei…" Akiza mumbled, smiling while tears ran down her face. "Thank you…"

Yusei nodded, startled by Akiza's sudden hug. He slowly placed his arms around her for comfort as they both stood there in a peaceful silence.

…

Here he is again, practically dragged along by these people who claim to be his friends… people who claimed to care. It didn't matter. DBG felt nothing for them, and nothing for himself. His mind and heart were almost blank. There was nearly nothing to think about and nothing to feel.

Almost…

"_All these times things have gone wrong… why didn't I prevent it from happening?"_ he wondered. _"It couldn't have been beyond my control. Everything that happened, it certainly seemed like I was fully aware of what would happen… and that I could have stopped it all… So why… WHY?"_ He squeezed the handles on his Duel Runner.

Leo glanced at him as he rode his Duel Board by DBG's side. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"_I could've prevented this. I should have prevented this. So why did I let it all happen?!"_ And just like that, he allowed his mind to be plagued with these questions… again. _"If only I had—__**Oh, give it a rest. Get yourself out of that stupid rut you're in. It's part of the reason the people you thought cared about you are sick of you now. It's ridiculous that, after all this time, you're still in the exact same spot with the exact same thought pattern.**__"_

"So, Crow, where are we headed?" Leo asked.

"To Yusei's. If DBG is willing to cooperate, we might be able to get some real answers," Crow answered.

Leo thought for a moment. "In that case, you think I should get Luna, too?"

The three turned onto an exit ramp leading back onto the streets of New Domino City.

"Probably," Crow replied. "It might be best if we're all there to hear it. We need to know exactly what it is we're dealing with."

"All right!"

"Be careful, Leo!"

"No worries!" Leo turned his Duel Board away and headed off.

"Just a little farther."

DBG remained silent.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened," Crow said.

Silence.

"_Good grief,"_ Crow thought. _"He's worse than Yusei was…"_ He was then startled by an alert soundbite from his Runner.

"Crow!" Trudge said, on the monitor. "We've got trouble at the station!"

The screen quickly weant to static.

"This can't be good," Crow said. "DBG, mind if we make a stop first?"

"Whatever…" DBG replied.

…

"That was fun…" Avaritia said.

"We're not here to have fun, Avaritia," Ultio stated.

"What do you… creeps want…?" Trudge barely managed to ask, sprawled on the ground. He, along with Mina, and several other officers were on the ground.

"We're here for my patient," Maero stepped forward.

"What are you prattling on about, Maero?" Avaritia responded. "All he needs is a little TLC and he'll be all better!" She turned her head to see Mina crawling towards a phone on the wall.

Ultio stood in front of her and quickly smashed the phone.

"Uh-uh-uh, can't let you do that," Avaritia smiled.

"The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get Jack Atlas," Ultio stated.

"Jack Atlas this, Jack Atlas that! That's all it is with you! I think you're a little too hyped up about getting revenge on him. You've taken one too many flaming fists to the face from his dragon."

"Shut up."

"Enough, you two," Maero interrupted. "Avaritia, you know very well that it's not about some title."

"What are you guys doing here?" Crow asked, entering the room with his Signer mark glowing brightly on his right arm. He saw the "欲", "復讐", and "悲しみ" marks glowing on the chests of Avaritia, Ultio, and Maero respectively.

"My, my, Crow Hogan. Long time no see," Avaritia said.

"Do I know you?"

"It's a shame you don't recognize me. But whatever, I'm only here for him!" She pointed behind Crow.

Crow turned to see DBG behind him, clutching at his own chest. He then noticed the "嫌い" on DBG's chest glowing.

"I thought I told you to stay outside!" Crow exclaimed.

"Aww, he wants to come back to us! It's about time. I think I'll wait for you two to bring him back to me!" Avaritia grinned. Ultio glared at Avaritia. "I mean… to… us…" She gave a low chuckle before walking into a dark corridor of the station.

"Hey! Get back here!" Crow began to run after her until he was stopped by Ultio and Maero.

"You're not taking another step after her," Maero said.

"Get out of my way!"

"We'll be happy to step aside. But first, you must hand over our patient, Contemno."

"'_Contemno'… That's the name Yusei said the "Cursed Heart" group kept calling him. So these people in robes must be part of that group… "Cursed Hearts"…"_ Crow thought. "You all have a lot of nerve breaking into here."

"Are you going to hand over Contemno, or are we going to have to take him by force?" Ultio threatened.

"You want him? Come and get him!" Crow challenged.

"Forget it… I'm not coming with you," DBG said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Maero replied, pushing a button on the wall next to him. Metal bars closed down on the doors.

"INITIATING LOCKDOWN," said a computer voice.

"Just who are you people?" Crow asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you our names. I am Maero," Maero answered. "And this is Ultio."

DBG glared at Maero and Ultio, raising his Duel Disk.

"Cutting to the chase, are we? I was waiting for this…" Ultio chuckled, raising his.

"Hold on a second!" Crow interrupted. "If you want DBG, you'll have to go through me!" He then prompty activated his Duel Disk.

"How interesting," Maero said, following suit. "Why don't the two of us face off against the two of you?"

"Fine by me!" Crow responded. "And then I'll be getting some answers from you!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Officer Hogan."

All four drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Crow & DBG (LP 8000) VS Ultio & Maero (LP 8000)**

"I'll go first!" Crow declared, drawing a card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Black Whirlwind! Then I Summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!"

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Black Whirlwind! When I Normal Summon a "Blackwing" monster, I can add another from my Deck to my hand with equal or less ATK! I'll add Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr! Then I'll Special Summon it!"

**Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1100**

"Breeze the Zephyr's effect allows it to be Special Summoned whenever it's added to my hand by an effect! Now I'll tune Level 3 Breeze the Zephyr with Level 4 Shura the Blue Flame!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"**

**Blackwing Armor Master**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"With that, I'll end my turn!" Crow concluded.

"My turn, then," Maero stated. "I reveal Strategist of the Ice Barrier, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier, and Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to activate the Spell Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier."

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I reveal three "Ice Barrier" monsters from my hand with different names then target one card on the opponent's field. That card is destroyed, and I can Special Summon one "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand. Armor Master… disappear!" A glowing triangle appeared as Crow's winged beast was frozen solid before crumbling to pieces. "Appear now, General Grunard!" Maero continued.

**General Grunard of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Then I Normal Summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier!"

**Strategist of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Strategist's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send one "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card! Then, thanks to Grunard's effect, I can Normal Summon an additional "Ice Barrier" monster! Come, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

**Geomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Three monsters in one turn?!" Crow exclaimed again.

Maero chuckled. "I now tune Level 3 Geomancer with Level 4 Strategist!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Icy winds and cold hearts, combine and call forth the one with the power to hinder its enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"**

**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"Already two monsters with over 2000 ATK…" Crow mumbled.

"Gungnir! Direct attack!" Maero commanded as his dragon struck Crow with its icy breath.

**Crow & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 2500 = 5500**

"Not done yet! Go, Grunard!" His ice-covered warrior raised its arm and began shooting ice pellets at Crow.

"_I can't let this one through!"_ Crow thought. "When I'm about to get hit with a direct attack, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wind from my hand!"

**Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wind**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 1600**

Crow's new monster was struck by Maero's warrior's attack.

"So you managed to dodge that one…" Maero said. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," DBG declared. "I activate the Continuous Spell Future Fusion. I reveal one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck then send its Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard, and on my second Standby Phase from now, that monster is Special Summoned. I reveal Five-Headed Dragon. Its Fusion Materials are five Dragon-Type Monsters, so I send five Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next, I send Prime Material Dragon and Darkflare Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Lightpulsar Dragon that's in my Graveyard."

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"This card can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by sending a LIGHT and DARK monster from my hand to the Graveyard. I now activate the Spell Card Dark Hole. This destroys every monster on the field," DBG continued. A large black hole appeared in the center of the field and, like a relentless vacuum, sucked in every creature present.

"Destroying your own monster?" Maero asked. "Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself too hard when your Runner crashed the other night?"

"_An odd move…"_ Crow thought. _"Unless…"_

"Lightpulsar Dragon's effect activates," DBG stated. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Monster from the Graveyard. Appear now, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"That monster…" Crow mumbled.

"I now activate the effect of Red-Eyes," DBG said. "Once per turn, I can Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. Revive, Lightpulsar Dragon!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"Thanks to Dark Hole, you have no monsters to protect yourself with. Direct attack!" DBG's Lightpulsar Dragon shot flames from its mouth at Maero.

**Ultio & Maero**

**LP: 8000 – 2500 = 5500**

His Red-Eyes then did the same.

**Ultio & Maero**

**LP: 5500 – 2800 = 2700**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my t—" DBG started.

"During the End Phase, I activate the Trap… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Sorrow!" Maero interrupted.

"'_Cursed Emotion'? That's the card Yusei was talking about!"_ Crow observed.

"This card lets me bring back all of my monsters that were destroyed this turn!"

"What the?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Revive, Grunard and Gungnir!"

**General Grunard of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"However, since my hand is below four cards, I must discard every card in my hand," Maero grinned.

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"That took long enough," Ultio stated. "It's my turn. I activate Gungnir's effect. Once per turn, I can discard up to two cards in my hand and then destroy the same number of cards on the field."

"What?" Crow responded.

"I'll destroy Future Fusion and Black Whirlwind!"

DBG flinched as the two face-up Spells in front of him were destroyed.

"Now I Summon Gladiator Beast Equeste!" Ultio continued.

**Gladiator Beast Equeste**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"And now… since I control a "Gladiator Beast", I can Special Summon Test Tiger from my hand!"

**Test Tiger**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 300**

"Test Tiger's monster effect activates. By Tributing this card, I return a "Gladiator Beast" from my field to the Deck. Then I Special Summon another one from my Deck and, for all intents and purposes, the Summoned monster will be treated as Summoned by a "Gladiator Beast"!"

"_Here it comes…"_ Crow thought.

"I Tribute Test Tiger and return Equeste to the Deck. Now come! Gladiator Beast Darius!" Ultio declared.

**Gladiator Beast Darius**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"When this card is Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast", I can Summon another "Gladiator Beast" from my Graveyard with its effect negated!"

"And I'll bet he's probably discarded one when he used Gungnir earlier," Crow stated.

"You got that right, Crow!" Ultio replied. "Revive, Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"And now… I return Darius and Bestiari to the Deck!"

"What in the world?!" Crow exclaimed.

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into a beast that will storm the field! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"**

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"What just happened?" Crow said.

"Contact Fusion…" Ultio explained. "It is the act of returning Fusion Materials from the field to the Deck to Summon a Fusion Monster without the need of a Fusion Card. Think of it… as the predecessor to your Synchro Summons."

"_This might be bad…"_ Crow thought.

"Gyzarus's effect activates!" Ultio continued. "When it's Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field! Say good-bye to your dragons!" His monster then slashed at DBG's dragons, triggering an explosion.

"Lightpulsar Dragon's effect activates!" DBG declared, as the smoke cleared. "Revive once more… Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Fine… Battle! General Grunard, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ultio commanded.

**General Grunard of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The warrior raised its arm to fire ice pellets as the dragon prepared to fire another blast. The collision of the attacks triggered another explosion. The smoke cleared and neither monster remained.

"Their ATK is equal so it's a draw…" Crow said.

"But now your field is empty… Go, Gungnir!" Ultio continued. The dragon's icy breath struck DBG.

**Crow & DBG**

**LP: 5500 – 2500 = 3000**

"And now… Gyzarus!"

**Crow & DBG**

**LP: 3000 – 2400 = 600**

"My Battle Phase isn't over yet!"

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"When the Battle Phase is about to end, Gyzarus returns to the Extra Deck! Then I can Special Summon two "Gladiator Beasts" from my Deck, except for Bestiari. Appear now, Darius and Retiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Darius**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

"Retiari's effect banishes a card from the opponent's Graveyard. So I'll be taking out your Red-Eyes from the game!"

DBG groaned.

"And then," Ultio continued, "by Darius's effect, I'll Summon Laquari from the Graveyard!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Now I'll return Darius, Retiari, and Laquari to my Deck!"

"Not again!" Crow said.

"Too bad… this Duel won't last much longer," Ultio said.

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into one, the ultimate creature that cannot be halted and will leave nothing in its wake! Triple Contact Fusion! Descend, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"3000 ATK…" Crow mumbled.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Ultio concluded.

"Good grief… It's my turn!" Crow stared at his cards. _"This is going to be rough… That monster has the ability to negate a Spell or Trap simply by discarding a card… that's the reason why DBG didn't use his face-down before…"_

"Think all you like… you're not going to last much longer," Maero stated.

"That's my line. I now Summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!"

**Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000**

"He may be a Level 5 monster, but since you control a monster and I have none, he can be Normal Summoned without Tribute! And now, since I control a "Blackwing", I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"I activate Gale's effect! Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters!"

"I won't let that happen!" Ultio declared. "I activate the Counter Trap Gladiator Beast War Chariot! Since I control a "Gladiator Beast", I can negate your monster's effect and destroy it!" A large metal chariot appeared and rammed into Crow's latest monster.

Crow smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Ultio asked.

"I knew you would do that!"

"What?"

"Sirocco now attacks Heraklinos!"

"Are you mad? Your monster is weaker than mine!"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand! When my "Blackwing" battles a monster, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 1400!"

"No way!"

**Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000 + 1400 = 3400**

Crow's monster slashed at Ultio's beast.

**3400 – 3000 = 400**

**Ultio & Maero**

**LP: 2700 – 400 = 2300**

"How do you like that?" Crow sneered. "I end my turn!"

"Why you…" Ultio groaned.

"A minor setback," Maero stepped forward. "It's my turn. And I use Gungnir's effect. By discarding the only card in my hand, I'll destroy that face-down that Contemno Set a while ago."

The card in front of Crow shattered.

"Next, Gungnir will attack Sirocco the Dawn," Maero commanded.

**2500 – 2000 = 500**

**Crow & DBG**

**LP: 600 – 500 = 100**

"I end my turn," Maero concluded. "With only 100 Life Points left… this Duel will end soon."

"It's my turn," DBG declared.

"Be careful," Crow said.

"Whatever. I Summon Dragunity Phalanx."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"By sending a "Dragunity" monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand."

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Special Summoned from the hand, its effect allows me to equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster to it. So I equip Phalanx to it. Then I activate Phalanx's effect, which allows it to be Special Summoned."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"And here it comes," Maero said.

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn," DBG continued.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"_DBG's ace monster…"_ Crow thought. _"Except… with no other cards on the field, he can't use Scrap Dragon's effect without destroying itself… and there's no way to put cards on the field since he has no cards in his hand…"_

"Battle. Scrap Dragon, attack Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," DBG commanded. His dragon fired a blast from its mouth at Maero's dragon, vanquishing it.

**2800 – 2500 = 300**

**Ultio & Maero**

**LP: 2300 – 300 = 2000**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"It's my move!" Ultio declared. He grinned at the moment he saw the card he drew. "I'll place one-card face-down and end my turn."

"What? Not even a monster?" Crow said.

"What's wrong, Crow? It's your move now."

"My turn! I draw!"

"I activate a Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Revenge! This card lets us both have the option of Summoning a monster from our Graveyards, ignoring the Summoning conditions!"

"Any monster?"

"Any. I Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"Revive, Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!" Crow declared.

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"During the End Phase… both of the Summoned monsters are destroyed. And when that happens, you'll take damage equal to the destroyed monster's total original ATK!" Ultio grinned.

"What the?!" Crow exclaimed.

"And don't think destroying them yourself will do you any good. Should either monster leave the field, the other will be destroyed and the effect of Heart of Revenge will still activate meaning you'll still take the same amount of damage. It's over, Crow."

"That's too bad… because you won't win."

"What?"

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak!"

**Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 700**

"I tune Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak with Level 4 Shura the Blue Flame!"

**4 + 4 = 8**

"**Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"You idiot! When one of the monster's Summoned by Heart of Revenge leaves the field, the other monster is destroyed!" Ultio stated, an explosion vanquishing his monster. "At this moment, I activate the second effect of Cursed Emotion – Heart of Revenge! You now take damage equal to the total attack of both of the Summoned monsters!" His Trap Card reappeared and fired a beam of energy at Crow.

"I don't think so! I use Black-Winged Dragon's effect! Whenever I'm about to take effect damage, I can reduce that damage to 0 and place a Black Feather Counter on my dragon instead!" Crow countered. "**Damage Drain**!" His dragon moved in front of the blast and absorbed it into its mouth. Subsequently, its lower feathers turned from white to red.

"What?!"

"For every Black Feather Counter on my dragon, it loses 700 ATK."

**1 * 700 = 700**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 – 700 = 2100**

**Black Feather Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

"Unfortunately, for you… it's still more than enough! Go, Black-Winged Dragon! Direct attack!" Crow commanded. "**Noble Stream**!" His dragon fired a blast at the two opponents.

**Ultio & Maero**

**LP: 2000 – 2100 = 0**

An explosion triggered.

The smoke cleared.

Neither Ultio or Maero were anywhere to be seen.

"Hey! Where'd you run off to?" Crow shouted.

"As expected of Crow Hogan," Ultio's voice said.

"Do not worry," said Maero's voice. "We will meet again."

"Get back here!"

Silence.

Crow turned to see DBG staring at the officers and staff on the floor, now unconscious.

"Don't you get it…?" DBG said. "If I didn't start that chain of events… none of this would be happening…"

"But those people you once knew were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Except they were only there because they moved away… away from me."

Crow remained silent.

"_It's all my fault. There's no escape from this torture I've been going through as punishment,"_ DBG thought. _"But why should I bother escaping…? I deserve it…"_

…

Yusei and Akiza continued on their Runners and approached the garage near Poppo Time Clock where the former stayed.

"Yusei… thanks again…" Akiza said.

"Of course," Yusei replied. "I'm just glad to have all of my friends back. Maybe now we can take on the Cursed Hearts full force."

"'Cursed… Hearts'?"

"Yeah. They're the ones with powers that made everyone behave strangely."

"Wait… so you mean…"

"Yeah. DBG is one of them."

Akiza was at a loss for words until she noticed an individual standing at the garage's entrance. "Who's that?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, guys!" Carly called out to Yusei as he and Akiza stopped in front of her.

"Carly? What brings you here?" Akiza asked. "Don't tell me you're here on reporter business."

"Oh, well… uhhh…" Carly blushed. "Actually, I—"

"We were here earlier, but you weren't home," said a voice from behind them.

"That voice…" Yusei mumbled. He and Akiza turned around to see three individuals dressed in gray outfits.

"It's been a while, Yusei Fudo, the leader of team 5D's," the middle figure greeted.

"Team Ragnarok!"

…

_I do not want others' hands_

_For I do not deserve freedom_


	20. Episode 20: Yusei Fudo - Fourth Event

**Episode 20**

**Yusei Fudo – Fourth Event: Moving Towards the Truth**

_World of reality, drifting near yet present all around_

_There is no hope for escape_

…

Yusei, Akiza after getting rid of the hooded outfit she had, as well as Carly and the members of Team Ragnarok stood in a circle inside the garage.

"What was with the outfit you had, Akiza?" Carly asked.

Akiza blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh… it's not important…" she answered.

"Halldor, what brings you three here?" Yusei asked.

"An evil plagues this city," answered the middle individual. "I imagine you and the other Signers have encountered it already."

"You mean the 'Cursed Hearts'?"

"Indeed. Broder, Dragan, and I had been researching them for the past few days, and many of the phenomena that we've found have been consistent with the events that have been taking place here in New Domino City."

"And just what did you find exactly?"

"That there's a powerful entity that sleeps in a void outside of our own dimension," Broder stated. "A dark being that feeds off of negative emotions."

"In the legend that we found," Dragan added, "there are seven emotions from which it draws the most power."

"Seven emotions?" Yusei repeated.

"That's right," Halldor replied. The door to the garage opened.

"Jack," Yusei reacted.

"Sorry, Yusei. Seems those cowards managed to slip away. Also brought a couple friends along. Hope you don't mind," Jack stated as he and the twins entered the room. "I see you brought some guests of your own."

"Leo. Luna."

"Hey, Yusei," Leo greeted.

"What's Team Ragnarok doing here?" Luna asked.

"They were just about to tell us about what it is we were fighting," Akiza answered.

"Well, well, Jack Atlas. It's been a while," Dragan said.

"Indeed it has, Dragan," Jack responded.

"I'd love to have a rematch with you, but we're here on business."

"I see Crow hasn't made it back yet," Broder said.

"He's on the way with someone," Yusei replied. "But let's go on. What are the seven emotions?"

"Very well," Halldor said. "The seven are: hate, sorrow, revenge, greed, fear, rage, and pain."

"And just what do these emotions have to do with the guys we've been fighting exactly?" Jack questioned.

"The seven emotions are the most negative of them all," Dragan answered.

"If these seven emotions grew to be a large enough force because of enough people saturated with them, the balance in the world would be heavily disturbed," Halldor continued. "It is believed that the deity has empowered seven individuals in order to spread them."

"Empowered?" Yusei asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Another way to look at it is that these individuals are _cursed_, as they are the ones subduing innocent people around them and forcing their emotions on them. Their hearts are so filled with their emotions that they cause others to be like them."

"'Causing others to be like them'? You mean like how Ken and Tory started acting weird?" Leo asked. The others in the room looked at him. "What?"

"That's right, kid," Broder answered.

"_The ability to force negative emotions on others… seven emotions… cursed individuals… Cursed Hearts… Does that mean…?"_ Yusei thought.

…

"_I activate a Trap!" Maero interrupted. "Cursed Emotion – Heart of Sorrow!"_

…

"_I'm not done yet!" Avaritia said. "I activate a Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed!"_

…

The people in the room stared at Yusei as he suddenly gasped.

"The group that call themselves the Cursed Hearts… every one I've seen used a card called the "Cursed Emotion"," Yusei said. "Does that mean there are seven people that have that power right now?"

"Cursed Emotion card…? I remember now!"

…

"_I activate my Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Rage!" the woman declared._

…

"_We'll see. It's my turn. I Tribute Fabled Valkyrus to activate a Trap… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear!"_

…

"That woman, Saevio, who I fought at the café after my last tournament used Heart of Rage," Jack said. "I've also Dueled against the ones with Fear and Greed."

"I've also had a Duel against the one with Greed, as well as Sorrow," Yusei added.

"That may not be a good sign," Halldor said.

"Why's that?"

"Yusei, remember when I said the balance in the world is being disturbed?"

"Yeah?"

"If the negative force becomes too heavy, the positive begins to die out. Happiness, joy, dreams, and all hopes and wishes for the future will disappear. And the world will be ruined."

"Hope for the future… Wait a second… the Ener-D reactor!"

"Correct. One of the driving forces of Ener-D is our belief in our dreams and our potential to reach them."

"That's why the reactor has been failing recently."

"Indeed. There's also the fact the you Signers and we with the Rune Eyes carry Ener-D internally. We, ourselves, are positive sources, meaning if one of us succumbs to the curse, the balance shifts even more."

The statement startled Akiza and the twins.

"That's right…" Yusei said. "Akiza, Leo, and Luna were all afflicted with the curse at one point."

"They were?" Halldor asked.

"Yeah, but I managed to do what I could to return them to normal."

"I see. But we still have to deal with the cause itself."

"But… what does that mean for DBG?" Luna asked.

"'DBG'?" Dragan asked.

"DBG is a student at the Duel Academy Leo, Luna, and I attend," Akiza answered.

"He carried a mark on his chest similar to the individuals who called themselves the 'Cursed Hearts'," Yusei added.

"Has he used that Cursed Emotion card of his?" Halldor questioned.

"Not that I've seen. Why?"

"Those cards must represent the emotions that have so filled their very hearts and serve no purpose other than to saturate them to the point that they feel nothing but purely them. Going back to the legend, when the cursed seven feel nothing but those pure emotions… the balance will be destroyed."

"So in other words, not only do we have to defeat them, we also can't allow them to activate their Cursed Emotion cards, if they haven't already done so."

Halldor nodded. "And according to you and Jack, only three have yet to be activated," he said. "That is… assuming the only times they've been used have been in Duels you've watched."

"Revenge… hate… and pain…"

Halldor nodded again.

"Oh, my…" Carly mumbled, after being quiet for so long.

"And just why is it that you are here, Carly?" Jack asked.

"Well, Team Ragnarok came up to me at the Sector Security station just after Crow and that one kid left. I told them they might find you here. Didn't think I would hit it big with a story like this!"

Jack placed the palm of his hand over his face.

The door to the garage suddenly opened again.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Crow asked stepping through the door. DBG followed close behind. "Oh, hey, it's Team Ragnarok. Thought I recognized those Runners out there."

"DBG!" Luna said.

"That's DBG?" Dragan asked.

The three watched the twins approached him to try and talk to him.

"He seems like… just another kid," Broder commented.

"That may be…" Halldor stated, squinting his eyes while a bright blue mark appeared in his left eye. He saw a black aura around DBG. "There's no mistaking it. He _is_ one of them."

"Should we take him?" Dragan asked.

"It'd be a shame to let him walk, since he apparently has gotten friendly with the little ones… or at least… from where I'm standing, anyway," Broder said.

DBG looked up and saw the three staring at him.

"It can't be helped," Halldor responded, closing his eyes after the glow faded. "Whether they like it or not… he _is_ one of the seven cursed beings."

"But to take out that power…" Dragan began.

"It has to be done," Halldor interrupted. "That power is a threat to the world, and they know it, too. There is no alternative."

"All right, then…" Dragan turned towards DBG and pointed directly at him. "You!"

The Signers turned and stared at Dragan.

"Outside, now," Dragan demanded.

…

Dragan and DBG stood across from each other about to Duel, each drawing five cards.

"What's this all about, Halldor?" Yusei asked.

"Doing what must be done. We have to take out that power before it destroys the balance in the world any further," Halldor answered.

Yusei noticed reluctance in Halldor's words. "There's something else to it, isn't there?"

Halldor paused. "Indeed."

"Just what is it?"

"There's a high chance… that that kid's life is now directly connected to that power."

"But… if his life is connected to that curse thing…" Leo started.

"Then taking out that power would mean…" Luna said. The reality of the situation sunk into the Signers' heads.

"You're saying he might die if you get rid of the curse?" Yusei asked.

"Unfortunately," Halldor replied, reluctantly. "We have to lift the curse that now looms over New Domino City before the seven powers reach a critical point."

"That's crazy!"

"As you and Jack just said, four of the powers have been finalized and are ready to destroy the balance that keeps this world together. We can't allow the other three to do the same."

"What powers?" Crow asked.

"The 'Cursed Emotion' cards that group called the Cursed Hearts use. So far, we've seen them use Greed, Rage, Sorrow, and Fear," Yusei answered. "The power that gives those cards shape is what's causing everything we've seen the past few days, including the malfunctioning of the Ener-D reactor. If the other three are used, then the world might be in danger. Not just New Domino City."

"You said there were seven. What are the other three?"

"Revenge, hate, and pain."

"Then I have some bad news."

"Spit it out, Crow," Jack said.

"DBG and I faced a couple of the Cursed Heart guys back at the Sector Security station. They used their Cursed Emotion cards against us," Crow replied.

"And they were…?" Halldor asked.

"I believe it was… Sorrow… and Revenge."

"Then that would leave… pain and hate…" Akiza replied.

"Assuming they haven't been used yet," Halldor stated. "If we can take out at least of the cursed powers, then that group of people may not be able to reach their goal… whatever it may be."

Yusei clenched his fist and said, "But there has to be another way!"

"I wish there were," Halldor replied. "But there is none. And we can't risk the safety of this world for the well-being of one person. After all, wouldn't that mean all your efforts in the past, against the Dark Signers and Yliaster… would go to waste, Yusei Fudo?"

"I…" Yusei began. "I won't believe that the only way to save the future is by giving on my friends!"

The others remained silent.

"Team Ragnarok," Yusei continued. "I'm sorry, but… if you want to get to DBG, you'll have to get through me first."

"Yusei!" Jack said, questioning his friend's motives.

"There has to be a way, and I'll prove it to you!" Yusei declared.

"Fine, then," Halldor responded. "Broder."

"You got it, Halldor," Broder answered.

"What?" Yusei mumbled.

"Dragan and I will take you both on," Broder challenged, walking beside Dragan.

"Fine by me." Yusei walked up beside DBG.

DBG glared at Yusei. _"How many times do I have to tell you to drill it into your brain?"_ he thought. _"I am not your friend. I am nobody's friend!"_

Yusei and Broder drew five cards. A turquoise glow appeared in Dragan's left eye while a purple glow appeared in Broder's. Subsequently, the marks on DBG's chest and Yusei's right arm began to glow as well.

**DUEL!**

**Yusei & DBG (LP 8000) VS Broder & Dragan (LP 8000)**

"I'll go first!" Dragan declared. "I'll Set a monster in face-down Defense Position, then Set three cards face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn then!" Yusei stated. "By sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Next, since I control a face-up Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

**5 + 2 = 7**

"**Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"**

**Junk Berserker**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2700**

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn," Halldor commented.

"Thanks to Junk Berserker's effect, it immediately destroys a Defense Position monster that it attacks, skipping damage calculation," Yusei explained.

"But that monster won't be around to fight!" Dragan interrupted.

"What?!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Solemn Warning! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can negate the Summon of your monster and destroy it!"

**Broder & Dragan**

**LP: 8000 – 2000 = 6000**

Yusei's warrior was vanquished.

"So what will you do now?" Dragan asked.

"I Normal Summon Synchron Explorer!" Yusei continued.

**Synchron Explorer**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 0**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Synchron" monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Quickdraw Synchron!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"Another Synchro Summon?" Broder said.

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer!" Yusei declared.

**5 + 2 = 7**

"**Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"**

**Junk Archer**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"Two Synchro Summons in one turn," Halldor commented again. "As expected of Yusei Fudo. He's going all out to protect his friend."

"Yusei's amazing," Leo said.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei continued. "Once per turn, I can banish your monster until the End Phase! **Dimension Shoot**!" His warrior drew back its bow and released to fire its arrow and Dragan's monster, which then vanished.

Dragan scoffed.

"Junk Archer, direct attack!" Yusei commanded. "**Scrap Arrow**!" The warrior drew back its bow again and fired an arrow at Dragan.

**Broder & Dragan**

**LP: 6000 – 2300 = 3700**

"I Set two cards face-down and, during the End Phase, your monster returns in the same Battle Position. That ends my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Not bad, Yusei," Broder said, stepping forward. "But it's my turn! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! This'll destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards!"

Yusei braced himself as one of his face-downs was destroyed by a cyclone.

"Next, I Summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar!" Broder continued.

**Dverg of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"During the turn I Normal Summon Dverg, I'm able to Normal Summon a second "Nordic" monster! I Summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!"

**Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1400**

"I attack Junk Archer with Ljosalf!" Broder commanded.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

**Junk Archer**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"He's attacking with a weaker monster!" Carly commented.

"Broder's up to something," Crow added.

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card Nordic Relic Megingjord!" Broder declared. "This card doubles the ATK of a face-up "Nordic" or "Aesir" monster I control until the End Phase!"

**Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1400 * 2 = 2800**

Yusei's warrior was vanquished by Broder's creature.

**2800 – 2300 = 500**

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 500 = 7500**

"And now, Dverg! Direct attack!" Broder commanded.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 7500 – 100 = 7400**

"I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn," DBG declared, drawing a card. He stopped, shocked at the card he drew. _"No… not this card..."_ he thought. All looked towards DBG in anticipation.

"_Did he draw that card…?"_ Yusei thought.

"I wonder how this kid Duels," Carly said.

"Not to be rude, but why are you still here again?" Crow asked.

"Hey! I'm a reporter, remember! And this is big! You think I'd miss something like this?!"

"Whatever."

"_Besides… this might be my chance to get even closer to Jack!"_ Carly thought. _"Something tells me we had something before…"_

"I activate Terraforming. This lets me add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand," DBG continued. "I add Dragon Ravine to my hand. Then, I'll go ahead and activate it."

As DBG placed the card in the Field Spell Zone of his Duel Disk, everyone watched as the familiar canyon reappeared.

"Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can add a "Dragunity" monster from my Deck to my hand," DBG continued. "I add Dragunity Phalanx to my hand. Next, I activate Cards of Consonance. This card lets me discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with 1000 ATK or less from my hand to draw two cards. I discard Phalanx. Next I Summon Dragunity Dux! Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every "Dragunity" card I control."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"When Dux is Normal Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster to it, and I choose Phalanx."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Phalanx's effect activates, allowing it to be Special Summoned."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux."

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"When Vajrayana is Synchro Summoned, its effect is the same as Dux. With this, I can equip Phalanx once again."

"This combo again," Jack commented.

"It's because of this that, just by having Dragunity Phalanx in the Graveyard… he can Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster in one turn," Akiza added.

"I activate Phalanx's effect once more!" DBG continued.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The "嫌い" began to glow brighter, causing the marks on all the Signers' arms to follow suit. The symbol in Halldor's eye began to shine as he stared at DBG's dragon. "This dragon… It must be a representation of him. No doubt it's his ace monster," he said. _"There appears to be more to it than that, but powers aside, what is a "Scrap" monster doing in a "Dragunity" Deck?"_

"Scrap Dragon's effect activates!" DBG continued. "Once per turn, I can target a card on both of our fields and destroy them! I target Dragon Ravine and your face-down card!" His dragon fired a blast at the canyon, causing it to fade and collapse. The debris fell on top of the card DBG targeted on the opponent's field.

"Not too bad," Broder commented.

"Scrap Dragon, attack Dverg of the Nordic Alfar!" DBG commanded. "**Scrap Rage**!" His dragon fired a second blast at Broder's monster, destroying it.

**2800 – 100 = 2700**

**Broder & Dragan**

**LP: 3700 – 2000 = 1000**

"Should've have done that," Broder responded. "I activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn! Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this card's activation. This lets me target a monster that destroyed another monster in battle and force it suffer the same fate! Sayonara, Scrap Dragon!"

A golden blade appeared and pierced through DBG's dragon, triggering an explosion and vanquishing it.

DBG stared at the card he drew at the start of the turn. He reluctantly grabbed it and another card from his hand. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

"_He Set the card face-down…"_ Yusei thought. "Did you… draw the card I think you did?"

DBG remained silent.

"It's my move!" Dragan declared. "I Flip Summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts!"

**Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"So it begins…" Halldor commented.

"When this card is changed to face-up Attack Position, I can Special Summon a "Nordic Beast" from my Deck in Defense Position!" Dragan continued. "Appear now, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!"

**Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 800**

"Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

**Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Tuner Monster… here it comes," Yusei stated.

"I tune Level 4 Guldfaxe with Level 3 Tanngnjostr and Level 3 Tanngrisnir!" Dragan stated.

**4 + 3 + 3 = 10**

"**When the door to Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer! The very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"**

A humanoid being several stories high stood behind Dragan and Broder. In its hands was a large mallet.

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3500**

"The Nordic God Card…" Jack mumbled.

"Against the Nordic God, you have no chance!" Dragan said. "But just in case, I activate the Continuous Trap Solemn Authority! This prevents you from targeting one "Aesir" monster I control. However, this protect on my second Standby Phase from now. Now, go, Thor! Direct attack!"

"I activate the Continous Trap Call of the Haunted! Revive, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" DBG declared.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"No monster you Summon can match the hammer of Thor! **Thunder Pile**!" Dragan commanded. His deity used its mallet to crush DBG's dragon.

**3500 – 2800 = 700**

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 7400 – 700 = 6700**

The impact knocked DBG down.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Dragan concluded.

Yusei looked up at Dragan and Broder. _"As I figured,"_ he thought. _"We may have the advantage in Life Points, but Dragan has Summoned his ace monster. This isn't going to be easy."_

"Man, what's Yusei going to do now?" Leo asked, worried. "This isn't a Turbo Duel so he can't fight back with Shooting Star Dragon!"

"He'll pull through somehow," Crow answered

"Yusei…" Akiza mumbled.

Yusei stood up. "It's my turn," he declared, glancing at the card he drew and then his face-down cards. _"All right. Looks like I can fight with this."_

"_What's he up to?"_ Halldor wondered.

"I activate the Spell Card Tuning! This lets me add a "Synchron" Tuner Monster from my Deck to my hand, then I send the card on top of my Deck to the Graveyard! I add Junk Synchron to my hand. Then I'll Summon Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Come, Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Since I control a "Junk" monster, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand!"

**Junk Servant**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"_Is he going for it?"_ Dragan asked.

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Junk Servant!" Yusei stated.

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"When Tuningware is used as Synchro Material, I can draw one card from my Deck!" Yusei continued, glancing at the drawn card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Double Cyclone! This lets me destroy a Spell or Trap Card on both fields! I'll take out my face-down and your Solemn Authority!" Another cyclone appeared to destroy the targeted cards.

"It makes no difference. Thor's power still outmatches your Stardust Dragon," Dragan said.

"At this moment, I activated my targeted face-down! Assault Mode Activate! By Tributing a Synchro Monster on my field, I can Special Summon its Assault Mode counterpart from my Deck! Appear now, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" Yusei declared. His dragon reappearing with armor.

**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000**

Dragan's card was destroyed.

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!" Yusei commanded. "**Assault Sonic Burst**!" His dragon fired a blast at Broder's monster.

"Nice try! I activate the Trap Mirror Force!" Dragan countered. "When your monster declares an attack, this card destroys all your Attack Position monsters!" The dragon's blast struck a barrier.

"Stardust's effect activates! By Tributing it, I can negate the activation of your effect and destroy it!" Both the dragon and the barrier faded. "During the End Phase," Yusei continued, "Stardust returns to the field!"

**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000**

"I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Flashy move," Broder commented. "But do you think it's going to be enough?"

Yusei groaned.

"It's my turn!" Broder declared. "Thor, Lord of the Aesir, attack Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! **Thunder Pile**!" The giant hammered Yusei's dragon.

**3500 – 3000 = 500**

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6700 – 500 = 6200**

The force of the impact knocked Yusei down.

"Told you so," Broder said.

"I activate Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect," Yusei responded, standing up. "When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon Stardust Dragon from my Graveyard."

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"You won't be attacking anymore this turn."

"We'll see," Broder replied.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I activate the Trap Compulsory Evacuation Device! This returns a monster on the field to the hand!"

"No way!"

"I would use it on your Stardust… but it's not much of a threat anymore. I have a better idea."

"What?"

Crow gasped. "I bet I know what he's after," he stated.

The other Signers looked at him, curious.

"I return Ljosalf to the hand! Then I Normal Summon it back to the field!" Broder declared.

**Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1400**

"When Ljosalf is Normal Summoned, I can target another face-up monster I control and Special Summon a "Nordic" monster from my hand with same or lower Level than that monster. Come, Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!"

**Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 1400**

"A Tuner Monster…" Yusei mumbled. "Can it be…?"

"I now activate the Spell One Day of Peace. Both of us draw one card but neither player is able to take damage until after your next turn. Then I activate Monster Reborn! Revive, Dverg!" Broder continued.

**Dverg of the Nordic Alfar**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 5 Svartalf with Level 1 Dverg and Level 4 Ljosalf!"

**5 + 1 + 4 = 10**

"**The capricious god who was born from the stars. Laugh at the world as you show your absolute power! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"**

Another giant appeared next to Thor.

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

"I knew it," Crow commented. "Now Yusei and DBG have to deal with two of the Nordic Gods."

"_So… what will you do, DBG?"_ Halldor wondered.

"That'll do it for me," Broder concluded.

"My turn!" DBG declared. "I activate the Spell Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card, all face-up monsters you control are destroyed!" Two lightning bolts strike the gigantic deities and obliterate them.

"_Their field is empty but… thanks to One Day of Peace… no damage can be dealt this turn,"_ Yusei thought.

"Too bad, huh? Can't touch me this round," Broder said.

"I send a Darkflare Dragon and Prime Material Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Lightpulsar Dragon I just discarded," DBG continued.

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 1500**

"Then I switch Stardust Dragon to Defense Position."

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2000**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

"Not quite yet," Broder interrupted. "During the End Phase, the Nordic Gods will revive!"

DBG stepped backwards.

"I banish Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar to revive Loki and Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts to revive Thor!" The two deities emerged behind Dragan and Broder once again.

**Loki, Lord of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir**

**LV: 100**

**ATK: 3500**

"When Loki revives, I can add a Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll bring back Laevateinn. When Thor revives, I can inflict 800 points of damage!" Broder declared. Thor began to absorb lightning and shot it at DBG and Yusei. The two braced themselves. "Just kidding."

The lightning struck the ground beside them.

"Thanks to One Day of Peace, you won't be taking any damage this turn. However, that's the least of your worries," Broder concluded.

"Oh, my… that was…" Carly began.

"That was scary…" Luna added.

"These two are skilled…" Akiza commented.

"It's my turn!" Dragan declared. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Burial from a Different Dimension! This lets me return up to three banished monsters back to the Graveyard! And guess who I choose."

"No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Guldfaxe and Svartalf return to the Graveyard. And now… Battle! Loki, attack Lightpulsar Dragon! **Vanity Bullet**!" Dragan commanded. Loki pointed its index finger at DBG's dragon and fired a purple blast at it, destroying it.

"When Lightpulsar Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard!" DBG declared. "Revive once more, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"Here we go again," Dragan continued. "Thor, attack Red-Eyes! **Thunder Pile**!" His deity smashed DBG's dragon with its mallet.

"I end my turn," he concluded.

"_What should we do now?"_ Yusei wondered.

"Had enough yet?" Dragan asked.

"_For DBG's sake… I have to go on!"_ Yusei decided. "It's my turn!"

He glanced at his card.

"_Wave Rebound... this'll only work if I can destroy a Nordic God… but with only Stardust Dragon, I can't pull it off,"_ Yusei thought. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Persistent, aren't we?" Broder said. "It's my turn! Loki, attack Stardust Dragon! **Vanity Bullet**!" Yusei watched as his ace monster was vanquished by the opposing deity. "Thor, direct attack! **Thunder Pile**!" The remaining deity smashed its mallet into the ground creating a powerful shockwave, knocking both DBG and Yusei down.

"Yusei! DBG!" the spectator Signers exclaimed.

**Yusei & DBG**

**LP: 6100 – 3500 = 2600**

"Just a little more," Broder stated. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yusei and DBG struggled to get back up. _"We can't lose this…"_ Yusei thought. He glanced at DBG, who let his arms hang towards the ground.

"_Maybe I should let them win…"_ DBG thought. _"There's no point in continuing anymore…"_

"Is he… crying…?" Carly asked.

The others gasped as they noticed tears rolling down DBG's cheeks as his hand hovers over his Deck.

"I don't… want to fight… anymore…" he mumbled.

"DBG, you can't give up yet!" Yusei replied.

"I've done enough damage to everyone…"

"The past is the past! You need to push forward!"

"If I push forward, I'll only end up hurting more people."

"You can't let that get you down."

DBG remained silent until a sharp pain struck his heart, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Stupid… mark…" DBG mumbled again. He stared at his face-down card. Yusei glanced at it as well.

"_For some reason, he still hasn't activated that card this entire Duel…"_ Yusei thought.

"_You will fight…"_ DBG heard a voice. He looked around. From the others' expressions, he knew only he himself heard it. _"Fight!"_

DBG stood up. _"Looks like… I have a reason… to continue after all…"_ he thought. "It's my turn." His eyes began to turn red.

"DBG!" Yusei exclaimed.

DBG clutched at his heart.

"Those eyes! I've seen them before!" Jack said. The others looked at Jack. "One of the thugs I faced suddenly had red eyes before she used her Cursed Emotion card. DBG did the same when I dueled him."

"So wait, he _did_ activate his card?" Akiza asked.

"No, he didn't. He just had the eyes but only for a short time."

"So that means… that card on the field…" Halldor asked.

"I activate… Pot of Avarice… I shuffle five monsters from my Graveyard into my Deck… then draw two cards…" DBG continued. "I Summon Dragunity Dux…"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"When Dux is Summoned, I can equip Phalanx."

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Then by Phalanx's effect, I can Special Summon it…"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx… with Level 2 Dux…"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging… Converge… and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! ..My last outcry… Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"That dragon…" Crow mumbled.

"What is this monster?" Halldor wondered.

"Orient Dragon's effect activates…" DBG continued. "When it's Synchro Summoned… I can banish an opponent's Synchro Monster… Good-bye, Thor…!"

DBG's dragon opened its mouth and breathed a mist towards Thor.

"Nice try," Broder said. "But I'm not letting that happen! I activate the Trap Nordic Relic Gungnir! By banishing a "Nordic" or "Aesir" monster I control, I can destroy one card on the field! Then during my second End Phase from now, that monster returns! I'll banish Thor… and destroy Orient Dragon!"

Thor fades away as a rod strikes down DBG's dragon, destroying it.

"Good effort, but not good enough," Broder replied.

"I'm not done…" DBG said.

"What?"

"I activate Smashing Ground… it destroys the opponent's monster with the greatest DEF… obviously… you only control Loki…"

Broder's deity was vanquished.

"Kind of pointless. Since you have nothing else to activate, that means your turn is about to end. And you know what happens in the End Phase, right? I banish Svartalf to activate Loki's effect in the Graveyard! Letting me revive it!" Broder declared.

"Not gonna happen!" DBG declared. "I activate a Trap!"

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"_No!"_ Halldor thought. _"He's using that card of his!"_

"Is he gonna activate his Cursed Emotion card?" Luna asked.

"_Here it comes,"_ Yusei thought.

"Wave Rebound!" DBG continued. Everyone else fell silent in shock. "When you activate an effect that Summons a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard, this card negates that effect and inflicts damage to you equal to the ATK of that Synchro Monster!"

"What?!" Broder exclaimed, as a blast from Yusei's Trap Card knocked him down.

**Broder & Dragan**

**LP: 1000 – 3300 = 0**

"Broder, are you all right?" Dragan said, running to his side.

"Yeah, but…" Broder replied, rising to his feet.

Everyone stared at DBG, who hung his head. His right hand clutched at his heart again while he clenched his left fist.

Silence.

DBG turned towards his Duel Runner and began walking towards it.

"Wait, DBG!" Yusei called after him.

DBG stopped. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

DBG paused. "To end it all."

…

_I do not flee from reality, I choose not to reveal my agony anymore_

_My burden is mine alone to bear_


	21. Episode 21: Akiza Izinski - Third Event

**Episode 21**

**Akiza Izinski – Third Event: Tag Duel! Fighting off the Cursed!**

_My emotions remain trapped inside_

_Like a bomb, ready to explode_

…

"What do you mean 'end it all'?" Yusei asked.

"It's none of your business," DBG replied.

"I beg to differ," Halldor stated. "Given your powers and the impending crisis, what you might be planning has the potential to be our business."

DBG remained silent as he turned towards the garage.

"Please…" Luna said. "We want to help you. At least let us know what you're doing."

DBG continued to refrain from speaking for a moment. "I said… 'to end it all'. That includes getting rid of this stupid curse."

"You can't mean dealing with all of the Cursed Hearts on your own, can you?" Crow said.

"That's a bit absurd, even for me," Jack commented. "Taking on six individuals with the same power as you?"

"You're not stopping me!" DBG shouted as he ran inside to board his Duel Runner.

"Wait!" Yusei exclaimed.

DBG drove off into the distance.

"I'm going after him," Akiza stated.

"Akiza?" Yusei responded, turning towards her.

"I've been to that place before. I _know_ I can reach him."

Yusei continued to glance into Akiza's eyes and nodded upon seeing her resolve. "I understand."

Akiza quickly ran towards the garage.

"Are you going to Duel him again?" Leo asked.

"It's a possibility," Akiza answered.

"But what if you lose? We don't want to lose you again," Luna added, worried.

Akiza smiled. "Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. If push comes to shove… I won't lose."

"Be careful," Yusei cautioned.

Akiza glanced back into Yusei's eyes. "I will." She then started up her Duel Runner and drove after DBG.

"Yusei," Halldor said.

"What is it, Halldor?" Yusei asked as he turned towards him.

"You have to stop him."

"Why?"

"The more the curse stays with him, the higher the chance of it overwhelming him. And he'll use _that_ card."

"The 'Cursed Emotion' card?"

"Yes. You know very well that we can't let that happen."

"Right. But what about you guys?"

"We're nothing to worry about," Dragan answered.

"Yeah, we're fine. We won't be overtaken by some curse," Broder added.

"But—" Yusei started.

"We may not have been victorious, but we are being watched by the Nordic Gods. And, with the power of our Rune Eyes, we won't be swayed by our negative emotions so easily," Halldor stated.

"But what about us?" Leo asked. "Things weren't exactly normal after I lost to him, and we're all Signers!"

"I can't imagine that was more than simply being caught off-guard by the power. I'm sure that, if you knew how strong the curse was and countered it with the power of the Crimson Dragon, you would not have been overtaken by the emotions you may have felt."

"I understand," Yusei said, as he ran into the garage. "I'll pass it along to Akiza."

"Watch your back, Yusei," Crow said.

"Right."

…

DBG continued down the streets, glancing at the buildings. _"I can feel when they're near… where are they?"_ he wondered. He placed his fist on his chest over his heart, attempting to feel their presence through the mark. _"Where… are they?"_

"DBG!" a female voice behind him called.

"_Give me a break already…"_ he thought.

"Wait!" Akiza called out again as she nears DBG's side.

"Can't you people take a hint already?"

"But…"

"I get it. You want to help me. I know. You and those other Signers have only said that a hundred times now. What do I have to say to get you off my back? I don't want your help."

Akiza was speechless.

"It's only because of this dumb curse power. That's the only reason why you and the others are giving me any attention at all and want to take me in."

"That's right! It should be us taking him in!" shouted a female voice behind them.

Akiza and DBG turned their heads to see a male and female on black Duel Runners. The male had a "復讐" mark on his chest while the female had a "恐怖" on hers.

"They must be… the Cursed Hearts!" Akiza exclaimed.

"That's right!" said Ultio. "It's time for some payback."

"How interesting to encounter you here, Akiza Izinski," Metus said.

"How do you know my name?" Akiza asked.

"One doesn't simply forget her students. Besides, we're here to take you both back."

"If you think I'll be losing to that power again, you're mistaken!"

"You think so? You didn't fare so well last time."

"Enough talk," Ultio interjected. "We'll take you both on and bring you to Morsus!"

"'_Morsus'…? Who is that?"_ Akiza wondered. "Fine. Let's go!"

"I activate the Field Spell Speed World 2!" Ultio declared, pressing a button on his Duel Runner.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said a computer voice.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this again…"_ DBG thought, as he and the other three drew five cards while turning onto a Duel Lane.

**DUEL!**

**Akiza & DBG (LP 8000) VS Ultio & Metus (LP 8000)**

…

Morsus stared at the video image that displayed the Duel about to occur.

"Still trying to retrieve him, my love?" Saevio asked as she walked in.

"We need him to unlock the power only he possesses. After that's done, it doesn't matter what happens to him," he replied.

"But wouldn't it be ideal for him to be with us rather than discarded?"

"It would, but he's been resisting ever since we found him."

"Perhaps I should go down there, just in case Ultio and Metus fail to take him back or get him to use the power of his Cursed Emotion. If that doesn't work, then…"

"He's coming for us."

"Pardon?"

"He seems to want to come back to us, but he wants to find us without being taken by force."

"Interesting. Well, that's how it's going to be if we want to get to him before the Signers take him back."

"Speaking of…"

"Sadly, with that dimwit of a Director clown in power, I couldn't shut down the Ener-D reactor project. At least… not completely."

"It'll have to be enough," Morsus sighed. "We now have to face all the Signers once more. And I'm disturbed by our inability to defeat them at this point… and by the fact that Contemno hasn't used the power of the Cursed Emotion cards."

"We haven't unleashed our full power on them yet, either," Maero said, entering the room.

"But why can't I be the one to retrieve Contemno?" Avaritia asked, standing next to Maero.

"You're too filled with lust and greed to keep a straight head."

"Hey!"

"You almost used up your power too early, remember?"

Avaritia groaned. "And least I'm not a pouty-face!"

"Enough," Saevio interrupted. "You can do whatever you want once we complete our objective. Until then… we have to worry about crushing the Signers once and for all."

Morsus stared the three in the room with him then back at the table. _"We must succeed… although… if the Signers prove to be too formidable, we do have the other option…"_

…

"I'll go first!" Metus declared, drawing a card. "I Summon Fabled Raven!"

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300**

"Fabled Raven's effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards in my hand and increase its Level by 1 and ATK by 400 for each card! I'll discard Latinum and Ceruli!"

**2 * 1 = 2**

**2 * 400 = 800**

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2 + 2 = 4**

**ATK: 1300 + 800 = 2100**

"At this moment, the effects of Latinum and Ceruli activate! When discarded by an effect, Latinum is Special Summoned to my field and Ceruli to yours!"

"What?!" Akiza exclaimed as a monster appeared on both sides of the field.

**Latinum, Exarch of Dark World**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 2400**

**Ceruli, Guru of Dark World**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Ceruli's monster effect activates!" Metus continued. "When it's Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card, the opponent discards one card from their hand. In this situation, I am the opponent since Ceruli is on your field. So I discard the Broww in my hand, activating its effect! When it's discarded by the opponent's effect, I draw two cards!"

"What a fearsome Deck…" Akiza mumbled.

"I now tune Level 4 Fabled Raven with Level 6 Latinum!"

**4 + 6 = 10**

"**Great beings of light and shadow, combine and call forth the being with terrifying strength! Synchro Summon! Descend, Fabled Leviathan!"**

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000**

"Summoning a Level 10 Synchro Monster… with 3000 ATK… on the first turn?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Don't be scared," Maero replied. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Akiza declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Twilight Rose Knight!"

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000**

"When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Plant-Type monster from my head! I Special Summon Botanical Lion!"

**Botanical Lion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Botanical Lion's effect increases its ATK by 300 for every face-up Plant-Type monster I control."

**Botanical Lion**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

"I activate a Trap!" Metus declared.

"What the?!" Akiza responded.

"Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear! I Tribute a Level 8 monster on my field, my Fabled Leviathan! Then, I discard every card in my hand and add one Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. And I choose Call of the Haunted!"

"But why would you—"

"Get rid of my own monster? Please. Let me show you what I can do! I activate the effect of the Grapha and Sillva I just discarded! When Sillva is discarded by an effect, it gets Special Summoned to my side of the field!"

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"Then, since Grapha was discarded by an effect, I destroy one card on your field! So I'll destroy Botanical Lion!" Metus continued.

Akiza watched as her plant-lion hybrid was vanquished.

"Next, I Tribute Sillva to activate the Trap Deck Devastation Virus! All monsters that are currently on your field and in your hand… and those you and Contemno draw for the next three turns that have 1500 ATK or less are destroyed!"

"This can't be!" Akiza's monsters, including Ceruli, were destroyed along with two cards in her hand. "I'll place one card face-down and end my tur—"

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted!" Metus interrupted again.

"From your hand?!"

"Indeed. The card that is added to my hand by the effect of Heart of Fear can be activated on the same turn. Call of the Haunted's effect allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position! Revive, Fabled Leviathan!"

**Fabled Leviathan**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000**

"In addition, during this End Phase… normally, I'd take damage equal to the ATK of the face-up monster with the highest ATK. But that's only if you don't control any cards. Since you do, _you_ will be taking the damage instead!" Metus stated.

"No way!" Akiza replied.

"Take this!"

Akiza screamed as she was struck by a blast from Metus's card.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 8000 – 3000 = 5000**

**SPC: 1**

"I end my turn…" Akiza concluded. _"This is bad… most of our monsters have been sealed away for three turns… and they have a monster with 3000 ATK while our field has no monsters."_

"It's my turn!" Ultio declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 5000**

**SPC: 2**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"Leviathan, direct attack!" he commanded. Metus's monster charged forward and struck Akiza.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 5000 – 3000 = 2000**

**SPC: 2**

"Now, Bestiari, it's your turn!"

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 2000 – 1500 = 500**

**SPC: 2**

Ultio and Metus sped past Akiza and DBG.

"And now, at the end of the Battle Phase when Bestiari battles, I can return it to the Deck to Summon another "Gladiator Beast"! Come, Gladiator Beast Retiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

"At this moment, I activate Retiari's monster effect! When it's Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast", I can banish a card from your Graveyard! Let's banish that Glow-Up Bulb!"

Akiza watched the image of her monster get sucked into a wormhole and scoffed.

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Ultio concluded.

"_It's only our second turn and it's already 500 Life Points to 8000…"_ she thought.

"My turn," DBG declared.

"Due to the effect of Deck Devastation Virus, you have to destroy the card you draw if it's a monster with 1500 ATK or less!" Ultio stated.

DBG immediately sent the drawn card to his Graveyard after revealing that it was Dragunity Phalanx.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 3**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 8000**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" DBG continued.

"You idiot. Even cards you draw by an effect are subject to Deck Devastation Virus!" Metus stated. DBG revealed the two cards he drew.

"A lucky one, aren't you?" Ultio scoffed. "Neither of the two cards you drew are monsters with 1500 or less ATK."

"I Summon Dragunity Dux!" DBG stated. "Dux's ATK increases by 200 for every "Dragunity" card on my field!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"_Dux's original ATK was 1500 in the hand. But because of the Tag Duel rules, he was unaffected when Deck Devastation Virus was activated because I was controlling the field,"_ Akiza thought.

"I activate Dux's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type "Dragunity" card to it!" DBG declared.

"Not so fast!" Ultio said. "I activate the Counter Trap Gladiator Beast War Chariot! Since I control a "Gladiator Beast", your monster's effect is negated and destroyed!"

DBG's monster was vanquished.

"Akiza!" a voice called from behind her and DBG. She turned her head to see Yusei.

"Yusei!" she called back.

"DBG!"

DBG was silent.

"Akiza, did he…"

"No, he hasn't," Akiza answered, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Well, well, look who showed up," Ultio said.

"As much fun as it is to have you join us, Yusei Fudo, we're in the middle of something," Metus stated.

"DBG, you can't…" Yusei started.

"Can it," DBG interrupted. "I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind. Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Then by sending Phalanx to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Special Summoned from the hand, I can equip Phalanx to it. Then, due to Phalanx's effect, it can be Special Summoned."

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn!"

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The "嫌い" on DBG's chest began to glow, along with the Signers marks on Akiza's and DBG's arms.

"Scrap Dragon's effect activates," DBG continued. "Once per turn, I can destroy a card on both fields. I'll destroy a Set card on my field… and Call of the Haunted!" His dragon fired a blast at both cards; the destruction of Metus's Trap caused her monster to be destroyed.

"At this moment, Fabled Leviathan's effect activates," Ultio declared. "When it's destroyed, I can return up to 3 "Fabled" monsters from the Graveyard to the hand, but I'll only return Raven."

"Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack Gladiator Beast Retiari!" DBG commanded. "**Scrap Rage**!" His dragon fired yet another blast at Ultio's monster, vanquishing it.

**2800 – 1200 = 1600**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 8000 – 1600 = 6400**

**SPC: 3**

"Big mistake!" Ultio stated. "I activate the Trap Cursed Emotion – Heart of Revenge!"

"_Here it comes,"_ Yusei thought.

"This card lets me bring back a monster from the Graveyard that was destroyed in battle this turn," Ultio continued. "In addition, you're allowed to bring back a monster as well."

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"Should either of these monsters leave the field, any other monster Summoned by this effect is destroyed and then the attack of the Summoned monsters is dealt to you as damage! Additionally, these monsters are automatically destroyed during the End Phase!"

"What?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"The combined ATK of Retiari and Phalanx are 1700… and Akiza's and DBG's remaining Life Points are 500…" Yusei commented. "This is bad."

"By banishing Scrap Dragon, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!" DBG stated.

"What? Banishing Scrap Dragon?"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes. Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my hand or Graveyard!" DBG continued. "Appear now, Prime Material Dragon!"

**Prime Material Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

"Not just yet!" Ultio sneered. "Due to the effect of Heart of Revenge, Phalanx and Retiari are destroyed and their combined ATK is dealt to you as damage! Take this!"

The two Summoned monsters melted into an energy blast aimed at DBG.

"Look out!" Yusei shouted.

"Prime Material Dragon's effect!" DBG declared. "Any effect damage to a player instead increases their Life Points by that amount!"

"What?!" Ultio exclaimed.

**500 + 1200 = 1700**

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 500 + 1700 = 2200**

**SPC: 3**

"You lucky…" Ultio groaned.

"It doesn't matter," Metus replied. "It's my turn."

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 2200**

**SPC: 4**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 6400**

**SPC: 4**

"I activate Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard one. Since I just discarded Broww, its effect lets me draw one more card! Then I Summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"By returning a "Dark World" monster from my field to my hand, I can Special Summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World from my Graveyard!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, for each one that I have, one monster I control gains 200 ATK until the End Phase!"

**4 * 200 = 800**

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700 + 800 = 3500**

"Grapha, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Metus commanded, her fiend slashing at DBG's dragon.

**3500 – 2800 = 700**

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 2200 – 700 = 1500**

**SPC: 4**

"I end my turn," she concluded.

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3500 – 800 = 2700**

"Then it's my move!" Akiza declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 1500**

**SPC: 5**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 6400**

**SPC: 5**

"I activate Vision Wind! I Special Summon Copy Plant!"

**Copy Plant**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"I tune Level 1 Copy Plant with Level 6 Prime Material Dragon!"

**1 + 6 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"Akiza's ace monster…" Ultio mumbled.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy! Since I have five Speed Counters, Black Rose Dragon's ATK increases by 1000!" Akiza continued.

**5 * 200 = 1000**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400**

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Grapha! **Black Rose Flare**!" Flames laced with rose petals shot out of the mouth of Akiza's dragon, scorching Metus's fiend.

**3400 – 2700 = 700**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 6400 – 700 = 5700**

**SPC: 5**

"I end my turn…" Akiza concluded. _"This was all I could do…"_

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 3400 – 1000 = 2400**

"What's wrong, Akiza Izinski? Out of options?" Ultio sneered. "My turn!"

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 1500**

**SPC: 6**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate Angel Baton! Then I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! Since I have at least four Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! Appear now, Gladiator Beast Laquari!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Next comes the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By removing six Speed Counters, I can draw two cards from my Deck!"

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700**

**SPC: 6 – 6 = 0**

"I Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo!"

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Then, since I control a "Gladiator Beast", I can Special Summon Test Tiger from my hand!"

**Test Tiger**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 600**

"Test Tiger's monster effect activates! By Tributing this card, I can return a "Gladiator Beast" to my Deck and Special Summon another and treat as it if it was Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster!"

"It's coming…" Akiza mumbled.

"I return Murmillo!" Ultio continued. "Appear now, Gladiator Beast Darius!"

**Gladiator Beast Darius**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"When Darius is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast", I can Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" from my Graveyard! Revive, Retiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

"Now… I return Darius, Retiari, and Laquari to my Deck!"

"Returning them to your Deck?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into one, the ultimate creature that cannot be halted and will leave nothing in its wake! Triple Contact Fusion! Descend, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"_This monster… it must be his ace…"_ Yusei thought.

"Heraklinos! Attack Black Rose Dragon!" Ultio commanded. His beast-warrior swung its axe at Akiza's dragon.

**3000 – 2400 = 600**

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 1500 – 600 = 900**

**SPC: 6**

"I end my turn," Ultio concluded.

"My turn, then!" DBG declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 900**

**SPC: 7**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700**

**SPC: 1**

"I activate Angel Baton!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ultio asked. "This is the third turn you'll be affected by Deck Devastation Virus!"

DBG drew his cards and revealed them, then discarded a card. "I now activate my third Angel Baton!" he continued, revealing them as well before discarding another card.

"He drew four cards and not one of them was one that could be destroyed by Deck Devastation Virus?" Metus scoffed.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" DBG continued. "By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card."

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 900**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

DBG grabbed the two cards in his hand. "I place two cards face-down and, during the End Phase, I can banish the Red-Eyes Wyvern in my Graveyard to activate its effect! This monster lets me Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" monster on the turn I don't Normal Summon. Revive, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I end my turn!" DBG concluded.

"That's it? Ha!" Ultio chuckled. "Your dragon is nothing compared to Heraklinos."

"It's my turn!" Metus declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 900**

**SPC: 1**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Beiige!"

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"I activate the Trap Torrential Tribute!" DBG stated. "When a monster is Summoned, this card will destroy every monster on the field!"

"Clever," Metus commented, grabbing the remaining card in her hand. "However, Heraklinos has an effect. When the opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, I can discard one card in my hand to negate its activation and destroy it! Then, by returning Beiige to my hand, I can Summon Grapha once more!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700**

"Heraklinos! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Metus commanded. Ultio's beast swung its axe once more.

"I activate Mirror Force!" DBG declared. "When the opponent's monster attacks, I destroy every Attack Position monster you control!"

"Useless! I'll discard the card in my hand to have Heraklinos negate that effect!" Metus stated. Ultio's beast smashed through the barrier and hacked at DBG's dragon.

**3000 – 2800 = 200**

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 900 – 200 = 700**

**SPC: 1**

"This'll finish it! Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, direct attack!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! Appear now, Lightpulsar Dragon!" DBG stated.

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

Metus's fiend slashed at DBG's new monster, destroying it.

**2700 – 2500 = 200**

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 700 – 200 = 500**

**SPC: 1**

"When Lightpulsar Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard! Return to the field, Red-Eyes!" DBG said.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Have your dragon," Metus said. "I end my turn."

Akiza sighed in relief.

"Akiza!" Yusei called.

"Hm?" she responded.

"Fight back. You can do it!"

"Thanks, Yusei," she blushed. "It's my turn!"

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 2**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes. Once per turn, I can Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. I'll bring back Dragunity Phalanx!" Akiza declared.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"Next I Summon Violet Witch!"

**Violet Witch**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with Level 4 Violet Witch!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"**

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"Splended Rose can, once per turn, banish a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, like my Copy Plant, to halve the ATK of one of your monsters!"

"What?" Metus responded.

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500**

"Red-Eyes! Attack Grapha!" she commanded. DBG's dragon shot flames at Metus's Grapha.

**2800 – 2700 = 100**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5700 – 100 = 5600**

**SPC: 3**

"Splendid Rose! Attack Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Her warrior leaped towards Ultio's beast, delivering a mighty kick.

**2200 – 1500 = 700**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 5600 – 700 = 4900**

**SPC: 3**

"I'm not done yet! By banishing another Plant-Type monster, I can halve Splendid Rose's ATK until the End Phase and have it attack once more! I banish Botanical Lion!"

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200 / 2 = 1100**

"Go, Splendid Rose! Direct attack!" The warrior delivered another great kick and struck Metus.

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 4900 – 1100 = 3800**

**SPC: 3**

"I end my turn," Akiza concluded.

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1100 * 2 = 2200**

"Not bad," Ultio said. "But it might as well be over. On my next turn, I'll have four Speed Counters. You know what that means, right?"

Akiza was in silent shock.

"You're far below the Speed World 2 safety line. If I draw a Speed Spell, I can remove four Speed Counters to inflict 800 damage to you, ending the game!" he added, placing his fingers on his Deck. "It's my turn!"

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 3**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 3800**

**SPC: 4**

"How lucky," Ultio scoffed. "I Summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!"

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 700**

"Then I Special Summon Test Tiger and Tribute it to activate its effect! I return Hoplomus to my Deck to Summon Murmillo!"

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 400**

"When Murmillo is Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast", I can destroy one monster the opponent controls!" Ultio declared. His fish-like monster hurled a spear at DBG's dragon, piercing through it. The dragon fell and vanished. "I end my turn."

"_This might be their chance for a counterattack,"_ Yusei figured.

"_As long as we can make it through the next turn,"_ Ultio thought, _"we still have a chance."_

"_If Metus draws a "Dark World" with a low enough Level, she'll be able to stage a comeback that we may not be able to recover from…"_ Akiza thought.

"It's my turn," DBG declared.

**Akiza & DBG**

**LP: 500**

**SPC: 4**

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 3800**

**SPC: 5**

"I Summon Dragunity Dux!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Of all the cards to draw, he gets Dux?!" Ultio exclaimed.

"When Dux is Normal Summoned, I can equip Phalanx to it!" DBG continued.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Then, Phalanx's effect activates. When it's an equipped to a monster, I can Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"Vajrayana has the same effect as Dux when it's Synchro Summoned, allowing me to equip Phalanx once again. However… this time I'll activate Vajrayana's second effect!"

A brief silence came from the others.

"Wait a second… that means…" Ultio said.

"Once per turn, by sending an Equip Card equipped to it to the Graveyard… its ATK is doubled until the End Phase! I send Phalanx to the Graveyard!"

"This can't be!"

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900 * 2 = 3800**

"Splendid Rose, attack Murmillo," DBG commanded. Akiza's warrior struck Ultio's monster. "Vajrayana, direct attack!" His dragon hurled its spear into the sky. Several spears then rained down on Ultio and Metus.

An explosion took place.

**Ultio & Metus**

**LP: 3800 – 3800 = 0**

**SPC: 5**

The smoke cleared and the two were nowhere to be found. The glowing mark on DBG's chest as well as the Signer marks on Yusei's and Akiza's arms ceased to glow.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Akiza asked. A beep signaling an incoming call was heard from Yusei's Duel Runner.

"This is Yusei," he answered. "…I understand. I'll let her know."

"What is it, Yusei?"

"Someone just made a threat against Senator Izinski's life."

"My father?" Akiza became wide-eyed.

"Right."

Akiza looked back at DBG.

"Akiza," Yusei said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'll take care of this. Go to your parents. I'm sure they're worried about you as well, after what happened."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I can handle this."

She nodded. "Thank you, Yusei." Akiza turned onto a different street.

Before long, a laugh was heard.

"Who's there?" Yusei said.

"Well done, Contemno," said a female voice. "It seems that the others are nowhere near strong enough to challenge you."

"Show yourself!"

"My, my, aren't we impatient?" Another black Duel Runner appeared in front of DBG. As she turned her upper body towards them, Yusei spotted the "激怒" mark on her chest.

"Wait. You're…"

"That's right. I'm Saevio."

"You're the one who turned Akiza against us!"

"Why are you blaming me? It was Contemno that cursed her. You should be angry at him."

Yusei scoffed.

"No matter. You seem so interested in coming back to us, Contemno. Why don't we ditch this Signer and we can be on our way?"

"You're not taking him!"

"You want to get in my way? Fine. I'll tear you apart."

"No," DBG said. "I'll be your opponent."

Saevio and Yusei were silent.

"I'll crush you… and all the others," DBG continued. "And I'll put an end to all this nonsense."

…

_These feelings I have_

_Never to see the light of day, or the dark of night_


	22. Episode 22: Solo - Third Event

**Episode 22**

**Solo – Third Event: Return to Hate! Contempt VS Rage!**

_Over and over,_

_I ask myself when all my nonsense will end_

…

The sky began to fill with dark gray clouds as DBG and Yusei rode their Duel Runners behind Saevio.

"So… you actually think you can defeat me?" Saevio asked. "How amusing."

"Stop, DBG," Yusei said. "You can't do this."

DBG glared at Yusei.

"The more you Duel, the greater the risk of activating the true power of your curse mark," he said.

"So you know," Saevio replied. "But you must know you can't stop us!" Saevio pressed a button on her Duel Runner.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the familiar computer voice.

"Let's go!" Saevio drew five cards.

"DBG, don't!" Yusei shouted.

"Stay out of my way, Yusei!" DBG responded, drawing five cards as well.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Saevio (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" DBG declared. "I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"That ends my turn."

"My move, then!" Saevio stated.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Saevio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon X-Saber Galahad!"

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Galahad's effect increases its ATK by 300 whenever it attacks an opponent's monster! Go, Galahad! Destroy that Wyvern!"

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100**

Saevio's warrior slashed at DBG's dragon.

**2100 – 1800 = 300**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**SPC: 1**

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2100 – 300 = 1800**

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Saevio concluded.

"My turn," DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 2**

**Saevio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I draw two cards and discard one. Then I Summon Dragunity Dux! Dux's ATK increases for every face-up "Dragunity" card I control!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Additionally, when it's Normal Summoned, I can equip a Level 3 or below Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster to it. And I equip Phalanx!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"So it's this again, eh?" Saevio commented.

"Phalanx's effect activates," DBG continued. "When its equipped, I can Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"When it's Synchro Summoned, Vajrayana has the same effect as Dux. So I equip Phalanx once again. Then, I'll Special Summon it with its own effect!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_Here it comes…"_ Yusei thought.

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana!" DBG said.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

The "嫌い" mark on DBG's chest along with Yusei's Signer mark began to glow once more. The former clutched at his chest before continuing.

"I Set a card face-down… then I'll activate Scrap Dragon's effect!" DBG declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy one card on both fields! I'll destroy my Set card and one of yours!"

His dragon fired a blast at its targets.

"Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack X-Saber Galahad!" he commanded. "When Galahad is attacked, its ATK decreases by 500 during the Damage Step. **Scrap Rage**!"

Flames burst out of the Scrap Dragon's mouth and scorched Saevio's warrior.

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 – 500 = 1300**

**2800 – 1300 = 1500**

**Saevio**

**LP: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**

**SPC: 2**

"I'll Set one more card face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded.

"Not bad, Contemno," Saevio commented.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? It's who you are."

"No, it isn't."

"No matter… it's my turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 3700**

**SPC: 3**

**Saevio**

**LP: 2500**

**SPC: 3**

"I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below "X-Saber" monster from my hand. Come, XX-Saber Darksoul!"

**XX-Saber Darksoul**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 100**

"Now I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can destroy one card on my field along with any other card on the field! I'll destroy Darksoul and Scrap Dragon!"

Saevio's beast crashed into DBG's dragon, destroying both.

"Go, Boggart Knight! Direct attack!" Saevio commanded. Her warrior charged at DBG.

"I activate the Trap Card Dimensional Prison! When your monster attacks, this card banishes it!" DBG declared, as Saevio's Boggart Knight began to fade.

"Clever, but I have a Trap Card as well! At this moment, I activate Gottoms' Emergency Call! If there's a face-up "X-Saber" monster, this lets me Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from the Graveyard! Return to the field, Galahad and Darksoul!" Two monsters appeared on Saevio's field, as her Boggart Knight vanished.

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

**XX-Saber Darksoul**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 100**

"Galahad, direct attack!" Saevio commanded. Her warrior slashed at DBG.

**DBG**

**LP: 3700 – 1800 = 1900**

**SPC: 3**

"DBG!" Yusei exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Stop… concerning yourself over me…" DBG answered.

"I end my turn," Saevio concluded.

"It's my turn," DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 4**

**Saevio**

**LP: 2500**

**SPC: 4**

"I activate another Angel Baton! Then I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Then I send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Prime Material Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to revive the Lightpulsar Dragon I just discarded!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"This card can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by sending a LIGHT and DARK monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Go, Lightpulsar Dragon! Attack Galahad!" DBG commanded.

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 – 500 = 1300**

**2500 – 1300 = 1200**

**Saevio**

**LP: 2500 – 1200 = 1300**

**SPC: 4**

"Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack XX-Saber Darksoul!" DBG's dragon shot flames at Saevio's beast.

"That's all," DBG concluded.

"Not quite. During the End Phase that Darksoul is sent to the Graveyard, I can add an "X-Saber" monster from my Deck to my hand. So I'll add a second Boggart Knight," Saevio stated.

"I end my turn," DBG said.

"My turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1900**

**SPC: 5**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 5**

"I'll activate my Angel Baton, drawing two and discarding one. Then I activate the Speed Spell – Cursed Draw!"

"That card…" Yusei mumbled.

"Since I have at least five Speed Counters, I can draw two cards," Saevio continued. "Then, until my next turn's End Phase, all cards I control are unaffected by your Normal Spell or Trap Cards. I now Summon Boggart Knight!"

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"Boggart Knight's effect activates! Appear now, X-Saber Airbellum!"

**X-Saber Airbellum**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1600**

"Then, since I control at least two "X-Saber" monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll!"

**XX-Saber Faultroll**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"Faultroll can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or below "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon X-Saber Pashuul!"

**X-Saber Pashuul**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 0**

"Four monsters in one turn," Yusei commented.

"I now tune Level 2 Pashuul with Level 4 Boggart Knight!" Saevio stated.

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Mighty warriors, converge and call forth the one whose graceful rage will scar the enemy! Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"**

**XX-Saber Hyunlei**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Next, I tune Level 3 Airbellum with Level 6 Hyunlei!"

**3 + 6 = 9**

"**Mighty warriors, combine your power and bring forth the power of an unstoppable rage! Synchro Summon! Come forth, XX-Saber Gottoms!"**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100**

"I hope you're ready," Saevio said.

"Here it comes," Yusei replied.

"Battle! Faultroll attacks Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**2400 – 1800 = 600**

**DBG**

**LP: 1900 – 600 = 1300**

**SPC: 5**

"Next up! XX-Saber Gottoms will attack Lightpulsar Dragon!" Her warrior slashed at DBG's dragon.

**3100 – 2500 = 600**

**DBG**

**LP: 1300 – 600 = 700**

**SPC: 5**

"When Lightpulsar Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" DBG declared.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Fine," Saevio responded. "I activate Gottoms's effect. By Tributing an "X-Saber" monster, like my Faultroll, I can discard a random card in your hand. However, you only have one card, so the choice is obvious."

DBG groaned as he discarded his card.

"I'll place one card face-down. During the next End Phase after Cursed Draw is activated, I'm supposed to send every card in my hand to the Graveyard. However, my hand is now empty, so I have nothing to send. I end my turn," Saevio sneered.

"My turn," DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 700**

**SPC: 6**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 6**

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! Revive, Lightpulsar Dragon!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 1500**

"That's too bad. I won't let you keep that dragon. I activate the Trap Card Bottomless Trap Hole! When the opponent Summons a monster with at least 1500 ATK, that monster is destroyed then banished!" Saevio stated.

DBG watched as his dragon fell into a hole. "I switch Red-Eyes to Defense Position!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"I'll place one card face-down and, during the End Phase of the turn where I don't Normal Summon, I can banish a Red-Eyes Wyvern from my Graveyard to Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" monster from my Graveyard," DBG continued. "I'll Summon a second Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"I end my turn," he concluded.

"Someone's running out of options," Saevio grinned. "It's my turn."

**DBG**

**LP: 700**

**SPC: 7**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card!"

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

"Go, Gottoms! Attack one of his Red-Eyes!" she commanded, her warrior slashing at one of DBG's dragons. "I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move," DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 700**

**SPC: 8**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 1**

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Return to the field, Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy. Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can increase the ATK of a monster I control by 200 for each one until the End Phase!"

**8 * 200 = 1600**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 + 1600 = 4400**

"I then activate the effect of Speed World 2! I'll remove seven of my Speed Counters and draw one card!"

**DBG**

**LP: 700**

**SPC: 8 – 7 = 1**

"I'll then Set one card face-down and activate Scrap Dragon's effect. I'll destroy my Set card and Gottoms!"

"I won't allow that!" Saevio countered. "I activate the Trap Impenetrable Attack! Now my monster can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects until the End Phase!" Her warrior was shielded from the dragon's blast.

"But when I attack, you'll still take the Battle Damage," DBG replied.

Saevio scoffed.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 4400**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100**

"The difference in ATK is 1300… equal to Saevio's Life Points," Yusei commented.

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 1**

"If this attack goes through, it's DBG's victory."

"Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" DBG commanded, his dragon firing another blast. "**Scrap Rage**!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Saevio asked.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I activate a Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Rage! When your Special Summoned monster attacks mine, I can increase my monster's ATK equal to half the original ATK of your monster until the End Phase!"

DBG became wide-eyed.

**2800 / 2 = 1400**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100 + 1400 = 4500**

"With this, Gottoms's ATK exceeds that of your Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 4400**

"Counterattack!" Saevio commanded. Her warrior deflects the second blast and swings its sword at DBG's dragon.

**4500 – 4400 = 100**

**DBG**

**LP: 700 – 100 = 600**

**SPC: 1**

"During the End Phase," DBG scoffed, "I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Wyvern so I can Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"I end my turn," he concluded.

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 4500 – 1400 = 3100**

"How'd you like that? Pretty soon you might need to use _it_ to win," Saevio said.

DBG remained silent.

"Hmm… resisting, still? No worries. You'll use it sooner or later. It's my turn," she declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 2**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 2**

"Gottoms, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Her warrior, once again, vanquished one of DBG's dragons. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn," DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 600**

**SPC: 3**

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 3**

"Red-Eyes's effect… I'll Special Summon Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"How pointless," Saevio said.

"What?" DBG responded.

"I activate a second Bottomless Trap Hole! Good-bye, Scrap Dragon!"

DBG scoffed.

"You're running out of tricks, aren't you?" she asked.

"_No,"_ Yusei thought. _"He still has one more option."_

"At this rate, you'll never achieve your true goal."

"'True goal'?" Yusei asked.

"You mean he never told you anything about his past?" Saevio asked.

"'His past'?"

"Is there an echo in here? Surely, he must have said something."

"He said he was going to 'end it all'."

Saevio chuckled. "Exactly… you should know what he really means… but I'll let it claw at your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough!" DBG interjected. _"I will put an end to this nonsense… including mine…"_

"DBG…" Yusei mumbled.

"I Summon Dragunity Dux!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Dux's effect allows me to equip Phalanx to it! And due to its effect, Phalanx is Special Summoned!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Orient Dragon…" Saevio mumbled.

"When this monster is Synchro Summoned… one opponent's Synchro Monster is banished!" DBG declared, his mark burning brightly on his chest. "Good-bye, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Saevio groaned as her warrior faded away.

"Go, Orient Dragon! Direct attack!" DBG commanded, his dragon delivering the final blow to Saevio.

**Saevio**

**LP: 1300 – 2300 = 0**

**SPC: 3**

An explosion occurred. Like with Ultio and Metus before, Saevio was nowhere to be seen once the smoke cleared.

"She got away," Yusei mumbled.

"I'm going to find them," DBG said.

"What?"

"I'll find them and end all this."

"You'll do no such thing," Halldor said, closing in from behind. "DBG, you'll be facing me next!"

"You people just don't get it…"

"No, _you_ don't get it. You're putting us all in jeopardy by continuing on your path. And I have to make sure you never unlock the true power of your curse."

"But, Halldor—" Yusei started.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," Halldor interrupted, "but our world is at stake. We can't take the risk." He pressed a button on his Duel Runner.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the computer voice.

"If you want to get in my way… fine," DBG challenged. Their Decks were shuffled and they both drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Halldor (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first! I Summon Dragunity Phalanx!" DBG declared.

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 500**

"By sending a "Dragunity" monster to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn from my hand!"

**Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2100**

"When Mystletainn is Special Summoned from the hand, I can equip Phalanx to it. Then I activate Phalanx's effect so it can be Special Summoned!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"It's coming," Yusei commented.

"Indeed," Halldor added.

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Mystletainn!" DBG continued.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn," he concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Halldor declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Halldor**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant!"

**Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 400**

"That monster…" Yusei mumbled.

"When Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant is Normal Summoned," Halldor continued, "by banishing two "Nordic" monsters from my hand, I can Special Summon two Einharjar Tokens in Defense Position! I banish Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant and Tyr of the Nordic Champions!"

**Einharjar Token**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1000**

**Einharjar Token**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1000**

"I tune Level 2 Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant with my two Level 4 Einharjar Tokens!" The Rune Eye in Halldor's left eye began to glow, along with Yusei's and DBG's marks.

**2 + 4 + 4 = 10**

"**North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heave and earth! The Supreme God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"**

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000**

A gigantic human-like entity rose from the sea nearby and stared at DBG as he rode onwards through the Duel Lane.

"It's here… Odin… Halldor's ace monster…" Yusei said.

"Behold, DBG!" Halldor said. "The being that will bring you down once and for all!"

…

_Over and over,_

_The answer is the same_


	23. Episode 23: Solo - Fourth Event

**Episode 23**

**Solo – Fourth Event: Final Stand! Odin VS the Power of Hate!**

_No matter what, I am always wrong_

_Everyone else is always right_

…

Thunder boomed in the distance. Lightning flashed and pierced through the dark, gray clouds that grew in number.

"Before the Nordic God, all else is nothing!" Halldor stated. "Witness the power of Odin! Once per turn, I can make it unaffected by all Spells and Traps until the End Phase! **Influence of Rune**!" The bright aura surrounding the god-like creature grew in intensity.

"_With this, DBG's Set card won't work on it,"_ Yusei thought.

"Battle! Odin, Father of the Aesir, attack Scrap Dragon!" Halldor commanded. His monster raised its large staff into the sky. "**Heaven's Judgment**!"

Lightning crashed down on DBG's Scrap Dragon, striking him as well.

**4000 – 2800 = 1200**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 1200 = 2800**

**SPC: 1**

The impact forced DBG to swerve out of control momentarily. He straightened out and recovered, breathing heavily.

"DBG, are you all right?" Yusei asked.

Silence.

"Still going? I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Halldor concluded. The aura surrounding Odin became dimmer, returning to its original state.

"Stop, Halldor!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yusei, you and the other Signers have grown too attached to him. Unfortunately, that curse means he still wields the power of the enemy. That power must be eliminated to prevent the Cursed Hearts from unleashing their true might. Sorry, but I can't allow that to happen. Now, come, DBG!"

"But…"

"My turn," DBG scoffed.

**DBG**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 2**

**Halldor**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton. Since I have two or more Speed Counters, I draw two cards and discard one. Then by sending the LIGHT Prime Material Dragon and DARK Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon from my Graveyard!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**DEF: 1500**

"So… you intend to use that Dragon to bring back your Red-Eyes which, in turn, will revive your ace monster, Scrap Dragon?" Halldor said. "I won't allow that! I activate the Counter Trap Black Horn of Heaven! This card negates your monster's Special Summon and destroys it!"

A black demonic horn appeared next to Halldor and fired a black beam of darkness at DBG's dragon, vanquishing it.

"Sorry, DBG," Halldor added. "But you can only activate Lightpulsar Dragon's effect if it sent from the field to the Graveyard. If its Summon is being negated, that condition won't be met!"

DBG groaned. "I Summon Dragunity Dux!" he continued. "For every face-up "Dragunity" card on my field, Dux's ATK increases by 200!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"When Dux is Normal Summoned, I can equip the Phalanx in my Graveyard to it!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Next, I activate Phalanx's effect, allowing it to be Special Summoned!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Orient Dragon… that creature has the power to banish a monster on my field when it's Synchro Summoned successfully," Halldor said. "However… I activate the Counter Trap Solemn Warning!"

"What?!" DBG exclaimed.

"By paying 2000 Life Points, your monster's Summon is negated and it's destroyed!"

**Halldor**

**LP: 4000 – 2000 = 2000**

**SPC: 2**

"_Two cards that negate Summons in one turn?"_ Yusei thought. _"Halldor is going all out…"_

DBG grabbed the last card in his hand. "I Set one card face-down and end my turn…" he concluded.

…

"Man, it feels good to get out of that outfit," Crow stretched, wearing different attire. "That weather still going?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it's going to be letting up," Leo answered.

"Is that…?" Luna said. Crow and Leo took another look outside.

"It's Odin!"

"Yep," Broder replied. "That's Odin, all right. Looks like Halldor and DBG are facing off."

"And considering Odin was Summoned… I doubt he'll last much longer," Dragan added.

The twins gave a short gasp.

"DBG won't lose that easily!" Leo said.

"So you're siding with the Cursed Hearts?" Dragan responded. "Or perhaps you're still under their influence?"

"No!" Leo was silent for a bit. "It's just…"

"Good grief…"

"But…" Luna said, "he's not bad…"

…

_Luna picked up DBG's Deck and stared at it. Suddenly, something came over her and she instantly dropped the cards._

"_I'm not sure, but I thin—Luna?" Yusei stopped abruptly._

_The two saw her kneeling on the floor next to the pile of cards._

"_Whoa, are you okay?" Crow asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied._

"_What happened…?"_

"_I could feel them… the Duel Spirits in DBG's Deck…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They're very sad."_

…

"He _can't_ be evil…" Luna continued. "I've talked to the Spirits in his Deck."

"The Spirits in his Deck?" Broder asked.

"Luna has the ability to communicate with Duel Monster Spirits," Jack explained.

"I see," Dragan said.

Luna nodded.

"However, it makes no difference to the situation," Dragan added. "The bottom line is: He still possesses the power of the Cursed Hearts."

The room was silent, except for the outside weather.

"It's getting late," Crow said, turning towards Leo and Luna. "I'll bring you guys home."

"But…" Leo began to object. He stopped and sighed. "All right…"

Luna glanced outside the window once more with a worried expression on her face.

…

"My turn!" Halldor declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 3**

**Halldor**

**LP: 2000**

**SPC: 3**

"I activate Angel Baton. This allows me to draw two cards and discard my Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant. Next, I activate Odin's effect! **Influence of Rune**!"

"_Now his God won't be affected by Spells and Traps this turn,"_ Yusei thought.

"Time to finish this!" Halldor continued. "Odin, direct attack! **Heaven's Judgment**!"

The god-like being raised its staff once more. Lightning shot from the clouds towards DBG.

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000**

"Look out!" Yusei shouted.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! This Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position!" DBG declared. "Revive, Lightpulsar Dragon!"

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

The lightning bolt fell short and crashed in the water outside the Duel Lane, as it turned towards and over the sea.

"Fine, keep your dragon," Halldor said. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, then," DBG stated.

**DBG**

**LP: 2800**

**SPC: 4**

**Halldor**

**LP: 2000**

**SPC: 4**

"I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash. This will destroy one card on my field along with another card on the field! I target Lightpulsar Dragon and that Set card on yours!" DBG stated. One of Halldor's Set cards appeared as a blast from DBG's Spell shot towards it and his dragon.

"An interesting move," Halldor commented. "You seek to destroy Lightpulsar Dragon and my face-down that might protect the God. That way you can use Lightpulsar's effect to Summon your Red-Eyes which, in turn, will revive Scrap Dragon. Then you'll use Scrap Dragon's effect to destroy Odin and then attack me directly, resulting in my loss. Clever."

DBG scoffed.

"_What is he planning?"_ Yusei wondered.

"However, such tactics are useless in the presence of Odin! I activate the Counter Trap Solemn Judgment!" Halldor declared. "By paying half of my Life Points when you Summon a monster or activate a Spell or Trap Card… I negate that Summon or activation and then destroy that card!"

**Halldor**

**LP: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

**SPC: 4**

The blast from DBG's Speed Spell faded.

DBG groaned. "Lightpulsar Dragon, attack Odin!" he commanded. His dragon charged towards the deity.

"So you insist on that effect? Very well… Odin! Counterattack! **Heaven's Judgment**!" Halldor exclaimed. Odin raised its staff. Lightning struck the dragon and destroyed it. The impact of the blast caused DBG to lose control of his Runner once more.

**4000 – 2500 = 1500**

**DBG**

**LP: 2800 – 1500 = 1300**

**SPC: 4**

DBG straightened out. "When Lightpulsar Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard! I Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" he stated.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

"Once per turn, Red-Eyes Special Summons a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. Revive, Scrap Dragon!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**DEF: 2000**

"I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn! I can destroy one card on both of our fields! I'll destroy my Set card and Odin!" His dragon fired a blast at its targets, destroying them. "I end my turn…"

"You fool," Halldor said. "Have you learned nothing from your Duel against Broder and Dragan?"

"That's right!" Yusei became wide-eyed. "In the End Phase…"

"The Nordic Gods will revive! By banishing a "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner Monster from the Graveyard, Odin returns to the field! I banish Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant! Revive, Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Halldor's deity descended from the clouds.

**Odin, Father of the Aesir**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000**

"When Odin revives, I draw one card." Halldor glanced at his drawn card. "Perhaps… you were already aware of this… but now your aim is to reduce the number of Tuners in my Graveyard so that, eventually, Odin cannot return."

DBG scoffed.

"But tell me…" Halldor continued. "Do you think you will survive long enough for that to happen? It's my turn!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 5**

**Halldor**

**LP: 1000**

**SPC: 5**

"Odin, Father of the Aesir! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! **Heaven's Judgment**!" The deity raised its staff, commanding the lightning to strike down once more. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" DBG declared.

**DBG**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 6**

**Halldor**

**LP: 1000**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate the Continuous Trap Solemn Authority! This card remains face-up on my field until my second Standby Phase from now. While it's face-up, one "Aesir" monster I control can't be targeted by any other card effects!" Halldor said.

"What?!" DBG exclaimed.

"I imagine you were going to place that card on the field and use Scrap Dragon's effect, right? That way you could attack me directly. However, this card seals that possibility away."

DBG groaned. "I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By removing six Speed Counters, I draw two cards!"

**DBG**

**LP: 1300**

**SPC: 6 – 6 = 0**

DBG placed his hand on his Deck, hesitant to draw cards.

"DBG…" Yusei began.

"_What's the point…?"_ DBG thought. _"These guys are supposed to be putting an end to them, anyway… or they say they will… Why bother continuing? It's just as Halldor said…"_

…

"_I'll find them and end all this."_

"_You'll do no such thing," Halldor said, closing in from behind. "DBG, you'll be facing me next!"_

"_You people just don't get it…"_

"_No, _you_ don't get it. You're putting us all in jeopardy by continuing on your path. And I have to make sure you never unlock the true power of your curse."_

…

"_Still going? I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Halldor concluded. The aura surrounding Odin became dimmer, returning to its original state._

"_Stop, Halldor!" Yusei exclaimed._

"_Yusei, you and the other Signers have grown too attached to him. Unfortunately, that curse means he still wields the power of the enemy. That power must be eliminated to prevent the Cursed Hearts from unleashing their true might. Sorry, but I can't allow that to happen. Now, come, DBG!"_

…

"_I'll only just… hurt others more…"_ DBG thought. _"I can't… do it…"_

Yusei pulled his Runner closer to DBG's and noticed tears running down DBG's cheeks again.

"I am just making things worse… on so many levels…" he mumbled.

Yusei opened his mouth, but said nothing. Halldor's words came to mind.

…

"_What do you mean 'end it all'?" Yusei asked._

"_It's none of your business," DBG replied._

"_I beg to differ," Halldor stated. "Given your powers and the impending crisis, what you might be planning has the potential to be our business."_

…

"_Yusei," Halldor said._

"_What is it, Halldor?" Yusei asked as he turned towards him._

"_You have to stop him."_

"_Why?"_

"_The more the curse stays with him, the higher the chance of it overwhelming him. And he'll use that card."_

"_The 'Cursed Emotion' card?"_

"_Yes. You know very well that we can't let that happen."_

…

"_If these seven emotions grew to be a large enough force because of enough people saturated with them, the balance in the world would be heavily disturbed," Halldor continued. "It is believed that the deity has empowered seven individuals in order to spread them."_

…

"If I continue…" DBG said, "I'll only hurt more people… and I've hurt enough…"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"_I lost everyone I thought cared about me… or at least… people I _thought_ cared… but what does it matter…?"_ he wondered. _"I don't mean anything to anyone. I just have people who only _say _they care… but that's only because of this dumb mark. If I wasn't so stupid, maybe I would have had actual friends… but that's no longer a luxury I can afford. They're right. __**They're always right.**__"_

DBG placed pressure on the cards on his Deck.

"_And because of my actions…"_

…

"_Look, I'm sorry," said the girl. "We're not friends."_

"_But—" DBG attempted to interject._

"_No, enough is enough. I can't deal with you being so depressed all the time… it's making me feel depressed. You'll just have to accept that I don't want to hang out with you at all."_

"_No…"_

_The girl turned around and walked away into the darkness._

"_No. NOOOO!"_

…

"_I was wrong. I'm still wrong. __**I'm always wrong,**__"_ DBG thought. _"They left… because I can't get over myself… nor am I trying hard enough. And then…"_

He recalled watching the news after some of those he knew left. There were countless reports regarding shootings and accidents. Among the people that fell to the hands of death were the ones he knew.

"_If I didn't push them away… they wouldn't have…"_ He remembered trying to please those he called his friends. The people that allowed him to spend time with them. The ones that laughed with him. Played games with him. The people that always appeared to be happy around him. Even one particular girl had a unique attachment to him as they grew close over time.

However, time took its toll. Things began to change. He remembered trying to make time for them and asking them to do the same. They kept telling him they were getting busier, despite finding leisure time to be with other friends of theirs. The time spent with him became less and less, until it was as good as nonexistent.

"_We're not friends,"_ The girl's words echoed in his mind.

DBG shook.

"_It's my fault,"_ he thought. _"I should've known better… they're all the same…"_

"DBG!" Halldor said. "It's time we end this."

In that moment, as if realizing something, DBG jerked his head up and stared forward.

"DBG?" Yusei said. He glanced at DBG, noticing a new fire burning in his eyes.

"I will…" DBG spoke. "I _will_ end it. _All_ of it. Due to Shift Down's effect, I draw two cards!"

"So… you're continuing after all?" Halldor said. "Then come! Let's finish this!"

DBG glanced at the cards he drew. "I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a card on both of our fields! I choose Scrap Dragon and Solemn Authority!" His dragon fired a blast at Halldor's Trap, just before self-destructing.

"You're getting rid of your only monster? How foolish."

"I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"_In Attack Position?"_ Yusei wondered.

"Then by banishing a face-up Dragon-Type monster I control… I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!" DBG declared. His wyvern vanished to be replaced by his second Red-Eyes.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"No way… a second Red-Eyes now?!" Halldor exclaimed.

"That means…" Yusei mumbled.

"Red-Eyes's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! Return to the field, Scrap Dragon!" DBG continued, the "嫌い" mark burning brightly on his chest.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Scrap Dragon's effect activates once more! I'll destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

"Impossible!" Halldor exclaimed again, watching as DBG's Scrap Dragon destroys its targets.

"With this, your field is empty!" DBG shouted. "Go, Scrap Dragon! Direct attack! **Scrap Rage**!" His dragon fired another blast.

**Halldor**

**LP: 1000 – 2800 = 0**

**SPC: 6**

Halldor's Runner forced itself to slow down.

"Halldor!" Yusei exclaimed, slowing down as well. He then noticed DBG driving further away.

"Don't worry about me, Yusei," Halldor said, a black aura surrounding him. "I can fight this off, just as Broder and Dragan have. You need to catch up to DBG and eliminate the power he possesses before it's too late."

"But that could mean…"

…

"_Doing what must be done. We have to take out that power before it destroys the balance in the world any further," Halldor answered._

_Yusei noticed reluctance in Halldor's words. "There's something else to it, isn't there?"_

_Halldor paused. "Indeed."_

"_Just what is it?"_

"_There's a high chance… that that kid's life is now directly connected to that power."_

"_But… if his life is connected to that curse thing…" Leo started._

"_Then taking out that power would mean…" Luna said. The reality of the situation sunk into the Signers' heads._

"_You're saying he might die if you get rid of the curse?" Yusei asked._

"_Unfortunately," Halldor replied, reluctantly. "We have to lift the curse that now looms over New Domino City before the seven powers reach a critical point."_

"_That's crazy!"_

"_As you and Jack just said, four of the powers have been finalized and are ready to destroy the balance that keeps this world together. We can't allow the other three to do the same."_

…

"It's a risk you must take," Halldor said, the black aura starting to fade. "It _has_ to be done."

Yusei paused. "I will…" he began, clenching his fists. "I will find a way… without killing him." He started his Duel Runner.

"Yusei…"

"I trust that you can fend off that power like your friends can… in the meantime, I'll follow DBG and find a solution to this problem. One that doesn't involve him dying." Yusei drove off after DBG.

Halldor chuckled. "That's just like you, Yusei Fudo," he said. _"However… I doubt anything you could do would change anything."_

As the black aura around him faded, he watched as Yusei disappeared from his sight.

…

_They are right because they are them_

_And I am wrong because I am me_


	24. Episode 24: Luna - Final Event

**Episode 24**

**Luna – Final Event: Fighting Fears**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because I've chosen to be this way_

…

Crow and the twins pulled up to the latter's apartment.

"Crow. Leo. You think DBG will be okay?" Luna asked.

The two males looked at her then at the sky.

"I don't see Odin anymore… either DBG managed to keep it off the field or the Duel's over," Crow answered.

"Do you think he lost?" Leo questioned.

"Hard to say. Curses aside, DBG is one heck of a Duelist."

A beep came from Crow's Black Bird Duel Runner.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"An urgent message from Martha back in Satellite. Guess I better see what's up."

"No worries, then. I'll take care of Luna in the meantime!"

"I'm counting on you, Leo. See you guys later!" Crow darted off.

…

Leo opened the door to their apartment as he and his twin sister walked in.

"Leo… I'm worried," Luna said, glancing out the window.

"About DBG?" he asked, approaching her.

She nodded. "And what might happen to us. It feels like something is coming our way."

There was a temporary silence before Leo placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right! If anything happens, I'll protect you!"

Luna smiled. "Thank you… Leo? What is it?"

Leo glanced outside the window again. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit. I thought I saw something."

"What?"

Her twin brother darted outside. _"What's this feeling I have…?"_ Luna wondered, clasping her hands together. She watched her brother scan the area outside next to the pool. She then noticed a thick black fog beginning to fill the edges of the room. "What the… What is this? Leo!"

…

"Huh?" Leo turned around and looked inside, only to have his vision through the window obscured. "Luna!" He ran to open the door only to find it locked.

…

Luna shook as the black fog surrounded her. Footsteps approached.

"Wh-who's there…?" she asked.

Silence.

"Hey! Answer me!"

"Luna…" she heard a voice speak next to her. She turned to see Regulus. "Regulus!"

"Prepare yourself… something's on it's way here," Regulus replied.

"Like what?"

"_Them_."

"You mean… the Cursed Hearts?"

Regulus nodded before fading again. Luna stared into the abyss the fog created.

The footsteps continued to grow nearer.

"Hey! Show yourself!" Luna demanded.

"I guess there's no use in dragging this out any longer," a voice said. A woman-like figure appeared from the fog across the room from Luna. A "恐怖" glowed brightly on her chest. "It's time for me tear you apart, young student."

"Who are you?"

"My name… is Metus. And I'm here for you." Metus raised her left arm with her Duel Disk.

"I won't lose to you…" Luna replied, following suit.

Both drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Luna (LP 4000) VS Metus (LP 4000)**

…

Leo continued to bang on the window, trying to get Luna's attention. He then caught sight of a small hole in the fog.

"Luna's… Dueling…? Luna! Be careful!" he shouted.

"You've got your own problems to worry about," a male voice said from behind.

Leo turned to see one of the black-robed figures with a "悲しみ" on his chest. "After all, if you don't pay attention, you could hurt yourself. Oh, well. Just another patient for me, I suppose."

"You're the one who's about to get hurt for messing with me and my sister!"

"I beg to differ. The name is Maero," the male said.

"I don't care who you are! You and the rest of your Cursed Heart group are going down!" Leo stated.

Both raised their Duel Disks and drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**Leo (LP 4000) VS Maero (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first," Maero declared. "I Summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier."

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I end my turn."

"My move, then!" Leo stated. _"Man… there's not much I can do right now…"_

"What's wrong, boy?"

"Quit rushing me!" Leo stared at the cards in his hand. _"I'm gonna have to hold out until I can do something… I've gotta protect Luna,"_ he thought. "I Set a monster in Defense Position! That ends my turn."

"How sad," Maero replied.

"What was that?"

"You're sad. You intend to resist me… but that will only lead you to sadness and despair. It's my turn! I Summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!"

**Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"_Here it comes…"_ Leo thought.

"Dance Princess, attack the face-down monster," Maero commanded. His magician held up the snowflake-shaped weapons in its hands as it called forth a blizzard to strike Leo's monster.

**Morphtronic Staplen**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1000**

"While Staplen is in Defense Position, it can't be destroyed in battle! However, when its attacked, it gets switched to Attack Position," Leo stated.

**Morphtronnic Staplen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1400**

"Samurai, attack Staplen." His warrior charged forward and slashed at Leo's machine.

**1800 – 1400 = 400**

**Leo**

**LP: 4000 – 400 = 3600**

"I end my turn," Maero concluded. "You should stop now before you hurt yourself some more. Or worse… the people you care about."

"What do you mean?" Leo replied.

"It doesn't matter… soon all the sadness in the world will be vanquished… and for that to happen… sacrifices must be made."

…

"I'll take the first turn," Metus declared. "I activate Dark World Dealings. Both players now must draw one card and discard one. And then… at this moment, I activate the effect of Sillva, Warlord of Dark World from my Graveyard!"

"What?!" exclaimed Luna.

"Which Sillva is discarded by a card effect, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard!"

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"A Level 5 monster with 2300 ATK on the first turn…?" Luna responded.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Metus concluded.

"It's my turn."

"I activate a Trap!"

"What?! Already?!"

"Deck Devastation Virus! By Tributing my Sillva, I can check all cards on your field and in your hand along with every card you draw for the next three turns and destroy every monster with 1500 or less ATK! So… show me your hand!"

"_What a terrifying effect…"_ Luna thought, revealing her hand.

"Interesting cards you have there. I'll destroy that Dreamsprite in your hand," Metus chuckled.

Luna placed the card in her Graveyard.

"What's wrong?" Metus asked.

"I Summon Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna declared.

**Sunlight Unicorn**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I activate Sunlight Unicorn's effect! Once per turn, I can reveal the top card of my Deck and, if it's an Equip Spell, I can equip it to Sunlight Unicorn!"

"_Now that I know your hand, there is nothing you can do that'll surprise me…"_ Metus thought. _"A simple power-up won't change anything."_

Luna revealed the card on top of her Deck. "The revealed card is the Equip Spell Horn of the Unicorn! And I'll equip it to my monster! The monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK and DEF!"

The horn on her beast morphed into one of golden that emitted sparks of lightning.

**Sunlight Unicorn**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500**

**DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700**

"Sunlight Unicorn, direct attack!" Luna commanded. Her beast pointed its new golden horn forward at shot sparks of electricity at metus.

**Metus**

**LP: 4000 – 2500 = 1500**

"I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Luna concluded.

"Then it's my turn… let me teach how to really play…" Metus stated. "I activate the Field Spell… The Gates of Dark World!" Grim looking structures appeared around Luna and Metus.

"What is this place?" Luna asked.

"Behold… the realm of darkness… a world that feeds off the enemy's fear and devours them completely. And you shall be the latest victim. Before, my allies were in the way… but now… there is nothing stopping me from having my way with you. You will learn how fearsome I truly am."

"_Something's bugging me about her… as scary as she is… she seems familiar…"_ Luna thought.

"While this card is face-up, all Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. In addition, once per turn, I can banish a Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard to discard another from my hand… and draw one card. I banish Sillva… and discard Ceruli and draw one card. Then, at this moment, I activate the effect of Ceruli, Guru of Dark World!"

"Not again!"

"When this monster is discarded by an effect, I can Special Summon it to the opponent's field."

**Ceruli, Guru of Dark World**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100 + 300 = 400**

"What is this monster?" Luna mumbled.

"Ceruli's other effect activates!" Metus continued. "When it's Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card, the opponent must discard one card from their hand. Since it is in your control, I am the opponent! So I must discard!"

"But wouldn't that mean…"

"That's right… you're learning. From my hand, I discard Snoww, Unlight of Dark World! This activates its monster effect! When it's discarded by an effect, I can add a "Dark World" card from my Deck to my hand… and since Ceruli is on your field, it's treated as being discarded by the opponent's effect! That means I'm allowed to use Snoww's complete effect!"

"'Complete effect?'"

"That's right. If Snoww is discarded by the opponent's effect, I can Special Summon a monster from the opponent's Graveyard!"

"What?!"

"First, I'll add Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World from my hand… then I'll Summon the only monster in your Graveyard! Dreamsprite!"

**Dreamsprite**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 300**

"My monster!" Luna exclaimed, wide-eyed. She shook, knowing more was coming.

"This turn, I can still Normal Summon! I Summon the Tuner Monster Fabled Raven!" Metus declared.

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600**

"Since I control a "Fabled" monster, I can send the Fabled Grimro in my hand to the Graveyard to add a "Fabled" monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Fabled Krus to my hand. Then I activate Fabled Raven's effect! Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards in my hand. Then, Raven's Level increases by one and ATK by 400 for each card discarded. I'll discard Grapha and Beiige!"

**2 * 1 = 2**

**2 * 400 = 800**

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2 + 2 = 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400**

"At this time, I activate the effects of Grapha and Beiige. Due to Grapha's effect, I'll destroy one card on your field. The card I choose is Sunlight Unicorn!" Metus stated.

Luna shrieked as her beast was vanquished.

"Due to Horn of the Unicorn's effect, it returns to the top of the Deck when it's sent from the field to the Graveyard. Now, due to Beiige's effect, it gets Special Summoned to the field!" Metus grinned.

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900**

"I tune Level 4 Fabled Raven with Level 4 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!"

**4 + 4 = 8**

"**Great beings of light and shadow, converge and become the being which brings terror to the enemies! Synchro Summon! Come, Fabled Valkyrus!"**

**Fabled Valkyrus**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3200**

"Once per turn, Valkyrus lets me discard one Fiend-Type monster from my hand to draw one card," Metus continued, grabbing the only card in her hand. "I discard Fabled Krus and draw! At this moment, I activate the effect of Fabled Krus! When this card is discarded, I can Special Summon a "Fabled" monster from my Graveyard!"

"No way…" Luna mumbled.

"I see you know what I'm after… revive, Fabled Raven!"

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600**

"Raven's effect activates! I'll discard the Broww in my hand… to increase its Level and ATK!"

**Fabled Raven**

**LV: 2 + 1 = 3**

**ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000**

"I now tune Level 3 Raven with Level 2 Dreamsprite!" Metus declared.

"Another Synchro Summon?!" Luna exclaimed.

"That's right."

**3 + 2 = 5**

"**Great beings of light and shadow, become the creature that aids to bring forth terrifying allies! Synchro Summon! Come, Fabled Ragin!"**

**Fabled Ragin**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"When Ragin is Synchro Summoned, if I have one or less cards in my hand, I can draw until I have two cards. My hand has zero cards… so I draw two cards from my Deck."

Metus glanced at Luna.

"I like that fear in your eyes…" Metus commented

"What?" Luna responded.

"It's a shame… that all fear shall be banished from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"At the same time… it feels good to inject fear into the hearts of others. It pushes them beyond their limits… and weeds out the weak that fail. All the people in this world… they are weak. Most of them are. It's what I've learned over the years. And it's up to me to teach others the same."

"Who are you…?"

"I'm surprised you still don't recognize me…" Metus removes her hood.

"It can't be… Miss Tavare?!" Luna exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, indeed. Your teacher."

"But why are you with the Cursed Hearts?!"

"We, the Cursed Hearts, have a mission… to bear the strongest of negative emotions… and take them away… and punish those who inflict them onto others. The ones who strike fear in the hearts of others for their selfish desires… they don't deserve to continue on. They deserve to taste the terror they've instilled in others. If they reform… they live… if not… they die. With this… fear can be taken away from this world."

"That's… that's crazy!"

"Maybe it is… but I have no choice… it is my duty."

"But I don't understand… why are you after me?"

"For the deity to arise… the Signers must be eliminated… that includes you."

"What?!"

Metus grinned. "It might be hypocritical… but a part of me… enjoys the thought of injecting fear into others… my victory is close… soon you will fall. No power should be allowed to rival us!"

Luna remained silent, yet shaking.

"Now, to continue the Duel! Battle! Fabled Ragin, attack Ceruli, Guru of Dark World!" Metus commanded.

**Fabled Ragin**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2600**

**Ceruli, Guru of Dark World**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 400**

Metus's humanoid being slashed at the creature she placed on Luna's field. The impact created an explosion that knocked Luna down.

**2600 – 400 = 2200**

**Luna**

**LP: 4000 – 2200 = 1800**

"One more," Metus grinned, glancing at her other monster. Luna rose to her feet as the smoke cleared.

**Fabled Valkyrus**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3200**

"Fabled Valkyrus, direct attack!" A wide grin went across Metus's face as she watched her monster lunge at Luna.

…

_How stupid of me_

_To be afraid_


	25. Episode 25: Leo - Final Event

**Episode 25**

**Leo – Final Event: Overcoming Sorrow**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because I'm just pathetic_

…

"I suggest you do something, Luna," Metus said, her monster charging at the opponent, "or else you'll lose."

"I don't have a choice…" Luna mumbled. "I activate the Trap Card Twinkle Wall!"

"I figured you would." Metus's creature was blocked by a mystical wall that exploded on contact. The force of the explosion knocked Luna down once more.

"Twinkle Wall… negates your monster's attack… but I take half that monster's ATK as damage…"

**3200 / 2 = 1600**

**Luna**

**LP: 1800 – 1600 = 200**

"Not like you had other options… I should know…" Metus grinned.

**Metus**

**LP: 1500**

"Due to Deck Devastation Virus, I was able to see your hand. You can't hide secrets from me. I also know that card on your field won't be helping you anytime soon. I end my turn."

"My turn," Luna declared.

"Horn of the Unicorn, right? The card that was returned to the top of your Deck due to its own effect?"

"I Set a monster in Defense Position and end my turn!"

"Bird of Roses… when it's destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon two Plant-Type Tuner Monsters from your Deck. All it does is help you stall for time. Witness my true power! My turn!" Metus drew a card. Her eyes then became a bloody red and her body became surrounded in a dark aura.

"What is this…?" Luna mumbled.

"I activate the effect of The Gates of Dark World! I banish the Ceruli in my Graveyard to discard Goldd then draw one card!" Metus chuckled.

"_What's she laughing about?"_ Luna wondered.

"Due to Goldd's effect, it can be Special Summoned if it's discarded by an effect!" Metus continued.

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"As always, all Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK while Gates is face-up. Then, by returning a face-up "Dark World" from my field to the hand, I can Special Summon the Grapha that's in my Graveyard! I return Goldd to my hand! So appear now, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000**

"Battle! Grapha, attack Bird of Roses!" A stream of darkness shot out of the creature's mouth at Luna's monster, forcing it to reveal itself.

**Bird of Roses**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1500**

The plant-like bird was vanquished.

"When Bird of Roses is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon two Plant-Type Tuner Monsters from my Deck! I Summon Nettles and Spore!" Luna declared.

**Nettles**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 400**

**Spore**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 800**

"Fabled Ragin, attack Nettles!" Metus commanded, her monster vanquishing Luna's plant. "Fabled Valkyrus, attack Spore!"

Luna's field became empty once more.

"Not exactly a great position to be in, am I right?"

"_I have to do something…"_ Luna thought. "It's my turn!"

"Due to Deck Devastation Virus, you must reveal the card you drew," Metus stated.

Luna reluctantly held the card towards her opponent.

"Regulus, huh?" Metus said. "With that monster… and your Trap… you might make a comeback… but I won't allow it!"

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear! By Tributing Grapha, I can discard my entire hand and add a Trap Card from my Deck to my hand! I'll add Eradicator Epidemic Virus! Then, due to Goldd's effect, it gets Special Summoned to the field!"

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"During the turn I use Heart of Fear, I can activate the added Trap Card from my hand! However, if I do and you control no cards on the field, I take damage equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK on the field… that is… unless you control a card, in which case… you'd take that damage instead."

"But why?" Luna asked.

"I activate Eradicator Epidemic Virus! I Tribute a DARK monster with at least 2500 ATK and select either Spells or Traps. I then check your field and hand and the cards you draw for the next three turns and destroy all cards of that type."

"So it's like…"

"Deck Devastation Virus, but for Spells or Traps. I Tribute Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! I choose Traps!"

Luna watched as her Set card was revealed and destroyed.

"If I didn't have that Virus, you would have Summoned Regulus," Metus stated. "Then you would've activated your face-down Ancient Sunshine. That card lets you banish the Ancient Fairy Dragon in your Extra Deck and inflict its ATK to me as damage… which would be 2100."

**Metus**

**LP: 1500**

"And that just wouldn't do," Metus added.

"_But now my field is empty…"_ Luna thought. _"If I ended my turn right now, she would take damage equal to the ATK of the strongest monster on the field… her Fabled Valkyrus."_

**Fabled Valkyrus**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3200**

"_No… she knows that… so why would she intentionally destroy my only card…?"_ Luna wondered.

"_Go on, child. End your turn," _Metus thought. _"The moment you do is the moment you seal your fate. In my Graveyard is the Trap Card Cursed Burn… when I would take damage from a Spell or Trap effect, I can banish it from the Graveyard to inflict the damage to the opponent instead. She won't escape her end."_

Luna stared at the cards in her hand. She silently gasped, as if realizing something. _"That's it! She _wants_ me to end my turn right now… because she has an effect she can use to give me the damage instead… which means… I have to settle it this turn…"_ She then glared at Metus.

"Not giving up, are we?" Metus responded, the aura around her growing.

"I Summon Regulus!" Luna declared.

**Regulus**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"A pity you don't have Ancient Sunshine to use in this situation," Metus commented. "But now, since you have a card on the field, you'll be taking 3200 points of damage if you don't win this turn."

"I banish Nettles from my Graveyard to activate the effect of Spore! By banishing a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it. Then its Level increases by that of the banished monster!" Luna continued.

**Spore**

**LV: 1 + 2 = 3**

**DEF: 800**

"I tune Level 3 Spore with Level 4 Regulus!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect activates, destroying a Field Spell! **Plane Back**!" Her dragon rose into the air and began to roar. The sounds caused the grim-looking gate and its surroundings to crumble until the room returned to its normal appearance, except for the black fog that bordered the room. "After Ancient Fairy Dragon destroys a Field Spell, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

**Luna**

**LP: 200 + 1000 = 1200**

"With The Gates of Dark World gone, its effects disappear and your monsters' ATK return to normal!"

**Fabled Ragin**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2600 – 300 = 2300**

**Fabled Valkyrus**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3200 – 300 = 2900**

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000 – 300 = 2700**

"Next, I can add one Field Spell from my Deck to my hand! I'll add Synchro Light!"

"_1000 isn't enough. You'd need to gain over 2000 more to survive the effect of Heart of Fear,"_ Metus thought. _"And Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect can only be activated once per turn."_

"I activate the Field Spell Synchro Light!" Luna declared. "When a Synchro Monster attacks, its ATK increases by 600 during the Damage Step! Then I equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn, further increasing its ATK by 700!"

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2100 + 700 = 2800**

Luna grabbed the last card in her hand. "I activate the Spell Pot of Avarice! I return five monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck and draw two cards!"

"So you're betting everything on these draws?" Metus asked. "You remember, right? Due to Deck Devastation Virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus… if you draw a card that is a monster with 1500 ATK or less or a Trap Card… it's instantly destroyed."

"I remember… and I have no choice but to take that chance!" Luna answered, drawing two cards.

"Then reveal your cards!"

Luna became wide-eyed as she glanced at her drawn cards and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Metus glared at Luna hard with her blood red eyes. "Show me what you drew!"

Luna revealed the cards to her opponent.

"No… this can't be…" Metus mumbled.

"Due to Deck Devastation's effect, the Fairy Archer I drew is destroyed," Luna continued, sending the card to the Graveyard. "I now activate Monster Reborn! This card Special Summons a monster from the Graveyard! I bring back Fairy Archer!"

**Fairy Archer**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 600**

"Fairy Archer's effect activates! Once per turn, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for every LIGHT monster I control! I have Fairy Archer and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Her monster drew back its bow and shot an arrow at Metus.

**2 * 400 = 800**

**Metus**

**LP: 1500 – 800 = 700**

"Battle! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! Due to the effect of Synchro Light, Ancient Fairy Dragon gains 600 ATK during the Damage Step!" Luna declared. "**Eternal Sunshine**!"

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2700**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400**

The Ancient Fairy Dragon rose once more, its wings glowing brightly.

"This can't be… I can't lose here…" Metus mumbled again.

The room filled with light as Metus screamed in pain. Her monsters faded away in the blinding brightness of the assault.

**3400 – 2700 = 700**

**Metus**

**LP: 700 – 700 = 0**

The light faded and Metus lay sprawling on the floor. Luna's monsters faded as well.

"Miss Tavare!" she exclaimed, running to her. She suddenly stopped as her teacher sunk into a black pit of darkness and vanished. The black fog bordering the room disappeared. Luna then turned to look outside the window. "Leo!"

She opened the door and quickly ran next to him.

"Luna! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I… dueled our teacher… Miss Tavare… she was one of the Cursed Hearts…"

"No way!"

"Eyes over here, boy!" Maero said. The twins looked over at him. "We're not finished here."

"Stand back, Luna," Leo said.

"But…" Luna started.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Luna took a few steps backwards.

**Maero**

**LP: 4000**

**Leo**

**LP: 3600**

"It's your turn," Maero said.

"I know that! I draw!" Leo stated. "I Summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"Celfon's effect activates! Once per turn, it'll randomly pick a number between one and six. I reveal that many cards from the top of my Deck and, if there's a Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster, I can Special Summon it! **Dial Up**!" The lights on Leo's machine's dial pad randomly flashed until it stopped. "All right! A four! That means I reveal four cards! I now Summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

**Morphtronic Scopen**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Next, I'll activate Scopen's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from my hand! I Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

**Morphtronic Boomboxen**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200**

"I tune Level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with Level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"Once per turn, Power Tool Dragon lets me pick three Equip Spells from my Deck, then you randomly pick one of them to add to my hand!" Leo held the three cards up as Maero pointed to one. "The card you chose was Power Pickaxe! And now… battle! Power Tool Dragon! Attack his Dance Princess! **Crafty Break!**" His machine charged forward and struck Maero's monster.

**2300 – 1700 = 600**

**Maero**

**LP: 4000 – 600 = 3400**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!" Leo concluded.

"Not bad…" Maero said. "However, it's not enough. It's my turn. I switch Samurai of the Ice Barrier to Defense Position."

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1500**

"When Samurai is switched to Defense Position, it's destroyed and I draw one card."

"You're destroying your own monster?!" Leo exclaimed.

"I Summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier," Maero continued.

**Strategist of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1600**

"Once per turn, I can send an "Ice Barrier" monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card from my Deck. Then I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier."

"This can't be good," Leo said.

"I reveal three "Ice Barrier" monsters… Dewdark, Pilgrim, and Royal Knight… then I destroy one card on your field. I'll destroy that face-down of yours," Maero stated.

"What?!" Leo's Set card was destroyed.

"Then Magic Triangle allows me to Special Summon an "Ice Barrier" monster… I Special Summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

**Dewdark of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1200**

"I tune Level 2 Dewdark with Level 4 Strategist!"

"**Icy winds and cold hearts, bring forth the creature which repels all! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"**

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"I activate Brionac's effect… I can discard any number of cards to return the same number of cards to the hand. I'll discard one card and return Power Tool to the Extra Deck."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed. His machine faded away.

"Battle! Brionac, attack Morphtronic Celfon!" Maero commanded, his serpent summoning a strong icy wind to destroy Leo's monster.

**2300 – 100 = 2200**

**Leo**

**LP: 3600 – 2200 = 1400**

"I activate the Spell Moray of Greed. I return two WATER monsters from my hand to the Deck and draw three cards," Maero continued. "I Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Leo declared. "I Summon Morphtronic Videon!"

**Morphtronic Videon**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1000**

"I then equip Videon with the Equip Spell Power Pickaxe! For every Equip Spell that's equipped to Videon, it gains 800 ATK!"

**Morphtronic Videon**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800**

"Next, I activate the effect of Power Pickaxe! Once per turn, I can banish a monster in your Graveyard, then the equipped monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase! I'll banish your Samurai!"

**Morphtronic Videon**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300**

"Morphtronic Videon! Attack Brionac!" Leo commanded. His machine charged at Maero's servent.

"Aiming for a draw?" Maero asked.

"Not even close! At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal! This doubles the ATK of every Machine-Type monster on my field!"

"I see…"

**Morphtronic Videon**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600**

Leo's Videon crashed into Maero's Brionac, destroying it.

**4600 – 2300 = 2300**

**Maero**

**LP: 3400 – 2300 = 1100**

"I place one card face-down and, during the End Phase, all of my monsters affected by Limiter Removal are destroyed!" Leo's machine self-destructed. "I end my turn!"

"Clever… but it's not enough…" Maero said, closing his eyes.

"No, but it will be!" Leo replied.

"Hardly." Maero opened his eyes. However, his eyes became a bloody red as a dark aura appeared around his body.

"What is this?!"

"I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Sorrow. During the End Phase of the turn all monsters I control are destroyed by battle… those monsters are revived!"

"No way!"

"Return to me… Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"And I just got rid of that monster…" Leo mumbled.

"Level 6 or higher monsters Summoned by this effect cannot activate their effects," Maero stated.

"That's good, I suppose…"

"I'm sure you have far worse to worry about that a simple monster effect."

"What?"

"It's my turn!" Maero declared, the aura around him growing. "Now that the conditions have been met… I can end this. Brionac, direct attack!" Another icy wind blew through the area.

"If Leo takes this attack… it's over…" Luna commented.

"I activate a Trap! Morphtronics, Scramble!" Leo declared. "This card negates your attack and lets me Special Summon a Morphtronic from my hand!"

"What?" Maero responded. The icy wind subsided.

"I Summon Morphtronic Staplen!" Leo continued.

**Morphtronic Cameran**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 600**

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Maero said. "I Summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

**Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300**

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Leo declared. "I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"How disappointing. It pains me to see that you're just prolonging your suffering… the last thing I want is more patients."

"What are you going on about?" Leo asked.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding my identity. It's not like you know me or anything," Maero answered, removing his hood. "I've treated patients for years, and I've become one of the greatest at my profession."

"Wait… you look familiar…" Leo mumbled.

"I should," Maero said. "After all, I tended to your friend."

"You mean… DBG…?" Luna asked. The twins gasped.

"That's right. My true name is Dr. Sebastian Winter. And I am done seeing sadness in this world. The sorrow that comes from seeing others hurt, either because of their own pain or because of losing another. And I shall take it away," Maero added.

"But… don't you realize you're hurting others by working for the Cursed Hearts?" Leo said.

"I do."

"Then why…"

"Because it must be done, no matter how much I hate bringing sadness to others. Let us continue. It's my turn," Maero declared, drawing a card. "I Tribute Cryomancer to Tribute Summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier!" Maero continued.

**Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000**

"When this monster is Tribute Summoned, I can Special Summon one Ice Coffin Token on your field."

"On my field?" Leo repeated.

**Ice Coffin Token**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 1000**

"I now activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted to revive the Cryomancer I just Tributed!" Maero stated.

**Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 1300**

"I tune Level 2 Cryomancer with Level 5 Royal Knight!"

**2 + 5 = 7**

"**Icy winds and cold hearts, combine and call forth the one with the power to hinder its enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"**

**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"Battle! Gungnir, attack the Ice Coffin Token!" Maero commanded.

"Not so fast!" Leo interrupted. "I activate the Continuous Trap Morphtronic Bind! While I control a "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack or change Battle Positions!"

A large electric grid appeared to block the assault from Maero's dragon.

"Why you…" Maero groaned. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Leo said, placing his hand on his Deck. _"Please let it be something that can turn this around…"_ He glanced at his drawn card. _"All right! This should help!"_

"Hm?" Maero responded.

"I activate Pot of Avarice! I return five monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck and draw two cards!" Leo continued. "Aw, yeah! I Summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

**Morphtronic Celfon**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"Not this troublesome monster again…" Maero groaned.

"Go, Celfon! **Dial Up!**" Leo stated. The lights on the keypads flashed again. Leo frowned upon the moment they stopped. "A one?!"

"That's not good…" Luna commented.

Maero chuckled. "How sad… It looks like you will fail in the end."

"No," Leo replied.

"What?"

"If I've learned anything from Yusei… it's that, if I believe in my Deck… it'll answer those beliefs!" Leo drew a card. "All right! I Summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

"Impossible!"

**Morphtronic Scopen**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Scopen's effect activates! I'll now Summon Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo said.

**Morphtronic Lantron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 200**

"Three monsters in one turn…" Maero noted.

"I now tune Level 3 Scopen with Level 1 Ice Coffin Token, Level 1 Celfon, and Level 2 Cameran!" Leo continued.

**3 + 1 + 1 + 2 = 7**

"**Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2300**

"To think he was able to resummon his Synchro Monster," Maero mumbled.

"I activate Power Tool's effect! **Power Search**!" Leo declared, holding up three more cards. Maero reluctantly pointed at one, which Leo then added to his hand. "And now… I'll tune Level 1 Morphtronic Lantron with Level 7 Power Tool Dragon!"

"Another Synchro Summon?!" Maero exclaimed.

"That's right!"

**1 + 7 = 8**

"**The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

**Life Stream Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2900**

"When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can make my Life Points 4000!"

**Leo**

**LP: 1400 + 2600 = 4000**

Maero scoffed.

"Next, I'll equip Megamorph to your Brionac!" Leo continued. "The monster equipped with this card has its ATK doubled if my Life Points are lower than the opponent's or halved if they're lower!"

**Maero**

**LP: 1100**

"Since my Life Points are back to the start, Brionac's ATK is halved!"

**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300 / 2 = 1150**

"I don't believe this…" Maero groaned.

"Go, Life Stream Dragon! Attack Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Leo commanded. "**Life's Beauty Howl!**"

His dragon absorbed energy into its mouth before firing it at Maero's servant.

An explosion took place.

**2900 – 1150 = 1750**

**Maero**

**LP: 1100 – 1750 = 0**

The smoke cleared and Maero lay on the ground.

"I failed…" Maero mumbled. Another pit of darkness appeared beneath Maero.

"Hey!" Leo shouted, as he and Luna ran forward.

"Stop…" he said. The twins found themselves halting. "It's the end of the line for me…"

"But…"

"Just don't… at least… I won't have to witness anymore sadness…" Maero said, before completely sinking into the blackness.

The twins glanced at each other with long faces.

"Is this… is this what's going to happen to all the Cursed Hearts we beat?" Luna asked.

"I guess so," Leo replied. "I don't think it can be helped."

"But what about DBG…?"

"I don't know, Luna. I don't know."

…

_How stupid of me_

_To be sad_


	26. Episode 26: Akiza Izinski - Final Event

**Episode 26**

**Akiza Izinski – Final Event: The Calm before the Storm**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because I can't accept reality_

…

Akiza pulled up to a mansion and quickly got off her Runner and removed her helmet before sprinting towards the front door.

…

"Looks like our guest of honor has arrived," a hooded female said, a "激怒" glowing brightly on her chest.

"You leave her alone!" replied an old bearded man, tied to chair next to his wife.

"Keep quiet, Senator Izinski," said the female, slapping the man.

"What do you want…?"

"To let the world know of my anger… that is… this flawed world… before it gets remade."

"'Remade'? Who are you?"

She glared at the man, her pitch-black eyes turning to red. "My name is Saevio. And you'll never see the light of day again."

…

Akiza opened the door and entered the building. "Mom? Dad?" she called out.

The rooms were dark. Akiza walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

"No power… must be the thunderstorm…" she mumbled. She suddenly felt something strong in her arm and noticed her Signer mark glow. "No… someone's here…"

She turned to see something move in the dining room.

"Who's there?" Akiza asked, slowly approaching it.

Lightning flashed outside and lit the room for a brief second.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed. All she could see was her unconscious parents, tied to chair.

"Who could've…"

"Who could've done this, you ask?" Saevio interrupted.

"Who's there?" Akiza asked.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Show yourself!"

"Have it your way." Saevio stepped out from the shadows into the dimly lit room. A black aura surrounded her body, her eyes a bright red. "I'm a bit angry that you don't remember our last meeting not too long ago. After all, I was there to help you get even with Yusei… the one who had forsaken you and ignored you."

"That's a lie!"

"A lie, you say? Your feelings had been ignored, never to be truly acknowledged. Just like mine were… I have been hurt by the world and its people too many times… they will pay…"

"What are you saying?"

"The world shall know my rage. Yours, too. You could have those who sparked your rage pay for what they did. Including Yusei Fudo. You could have joined us and lived in paradise."

"The only ones… who make me angry… are the ones who would _dare_ to turn me against my friends! The people I care about!"

"Why care about them if all they do is ignore you? They don't deserve your compassion. Whatever, it's a shame you don't see things my way. I guess you never belonged in our world to begin with." Saevio raised her left arm and activated her Duel Disk.

"I won't allow you to hurt me or my friends again!" Akiza replied, following suit.

Both drew five cards from their Decks.

**DUEL!**

**Akiza (LP 4000) VS Saevio (LP 4000)**

"I'll make the first move," Akiza declared, drawing a card. "I Summon Revival Rose."

**Revival Rose**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1300**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn," Saevio said. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one Spell or Trap Card on your field!"

A cyclone appeared to destroy Akiza's card.

"Next, I Summon XX-Saber Emmersblade!" Saevio continued.

**XX-Saber Emmersblade**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"Battle! Emmersblade, attack Revival Rose!" she commanded. Her insect lunged itself at Akiza's plant, which used its vines to strike back. Both were vanquished.

"It's a draw…" Akiza said.

"Not quite. At this moment, I activate the effect of Emmersblade! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below "X-Saber" monster from my Deck! Come, XX-Saber Darksoul!"

**XX-Saber Darksoul**

**LV: 3**

**DEF: 100**

"That ends my turn," Saevio concluded.

The old senator began to stir and slowly opened his eyes… _"Is that… Akiza…?"_ he wondered, his vision slightly blurred.

"My turn!" Akiza stated. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Twilight Rose Knight!"

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000**

"When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Plant-Type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Hedge Guard!"

**Hedge Guard**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0**

"A Synchro Summon, eh?" Saevio mumbled. She then turned her head behind her at the sound of Senator Izinski waking up.

"Akiza!" he called out.

"Dad!" Akiza replied.

"You don't know when to shut up, don't you?" Saevio said.

"Akiza, be careful!" the senator shouted.

"I said shut up!" Saevio responded, slamming her fist into the side of his head. The force of the punch knocking the old man out cold once more.

"Dad!" Akiza cried, wide-eyed.

"I've had enough of people like you…"

"Unforgivable… I won't forgive you for that!" Tears rolled down Akiza's cheeks.

"Angry, are we? Like I care. No one did when I was hurt by the powers that be… just like your father."

"My dad… is a kind man… and I won't let you get away with that!"

"Then do something about it."

Akiza scoffed. "I tune Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with Level 3 Hedge Guard!"

**3 + 3 = 6**

"**Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"**

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"Battle! Splendid Rose, attack XX-Saber Darksoul!" Akiza commanded. Her plant-like warrior leaped into the air and, using its thorned whips, struck Saevio's monster, destroying it. "That's not all! During the Battle Phase when Splendid Rose attacks, I can activate its effect! By banishing Hedge Guard from my Graveyard, I can halve its ATK until the End Phase to let it strike once more!"

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200 / 2 = 1100**

"Go, Splendid Rose! Direct attack!" Her warrior charged forward and slammed its feet into Saevio.

**Saevio**

**LP: 4000 – 1100 = 2900**

"I end my turn," Akiza concluded.

**Splendid Rose**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1100 * 2 = 2200**

"During the End Phase when Darksoul is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add an "X-Saber" monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand. And now it's my turn!" Saevio declared. "I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"When Boggart Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my hand. Come, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"In addition, since I control at least two face-up "X-Saber" monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

**XX-Saber Faultroll**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"Three monsters in one turn…?" Akiza mumbled.

"I now tune Level 3 Fulhelmknight with Level 4 Boggart Knight!" Saevio continued.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Mighty warriors, combine and become the raging force which limits the enemy! Synchro Summon! Come, X-Saber Urbellum!"**

**X-Saber Urbellum**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2200**

"Faultroll's monster effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Fulhelmknight!"

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"_This is some Deck… she essentially replaced one of her monsters with a Synchro Monster to get an almost identical but stronger field…"_ Akiza thought.

"Faultroll! Attack Splendid Rose!" Saevio commanded. The two warriors briefly clashed until Saevio's slashed through Akiza's.

**2400 – 2200 = 200**

**Akiza**

**LP: 4000 – 200 = 3800**

"From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Revival Rose!" Akiza declared. "When a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster on my field is destroyed, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard!"

**Revival Rose**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1300**

Saevio scoffed. "In that case, I'll attack Revival Rose with Urbellum!" Her Synchro Monster slashed at Revival Rose, vanquishing it. "Now, Fulhelmknight! Direct attack!" Her third monster struck Akiza with its blade.

**Akiza**

**LP: 3800 – 1300 = 2500**

"I end my turn," Saevio concluded.

…

The door to the garage opened.

"Halldor!" Broder said. "Man, you look beat."

"What happened?" Dragan asked.

"It seems I didn't have the strength to defeat him," Halldor answered.

"So not even the great Team Ragnarok was able to beat him?" Jack said, walking in from the next room.

"That kid is quite the opponent. I doubt very many can actually defeat him. We'll be on our way back to our apartment. Broder. Dragan. Let's go. We'll leave the rest up to you Signers."

The three exited the garage and took off on their Duel Runners.

Jack stood silent.

"_Those Cursed Hearts… I won't lose to any of them!"_ he thought.

"Jack!" a female voice called.

"Carly?! You're still here?" Jack exclaimed.

"I've been here this whole time! You and the others have just been ignoring me!"

"Whatever, you can go now. I doubt you'll get much more of a scoop than you already have."

"But…" Carly heard her cell phone ring. "Hello? Wait… what?"

Jack glanced at her, out of curiosity.

"Jack, it's for you," Carly said, handing her phone to Jack.

"What?" Jack responded, grabbing the phone. "Who are you?"

"Jack Atlas," said the voice on the other end of the call. "Meet me at the Kaiba Dome. We have a score to settle."

"You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?"

A click sounded the end of the conversation.

Jack scoffed, walking towards his Duel Runner.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"_So… this punk has the nerve to call me and challenge me, eh? I'll show him,"_ Jack thought, putting on his helmet.

"Jack!" Carly shouted, as Jack drove off.

…

"It's my turn!" Akiza declared. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Witch of the Black Rose!"

**Witch of the Black Rose**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"When this card is Normal Summoned and I have no other cards on the field, I can draw one card from my Deck. If the card I draw isn't a monster, this card is destroyed. I draw!" Akiza grinned as she glanced at the drawn card and revealed it. "The card I drew is a monster, so Witch isn't destroyed. Then, since Rose Fairy was added to my hand by a card effect, it can be Special Summoned!"

**Rose Fairy**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 600**

"_So… it's coming…"_ Saevio thought.

"I tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with Level 3 Rose Fairy!" Akiza continued.

**4 + 3 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

A large gust blew throughout the room.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field! **Black Rose Gale**!" Her dragon roared. The winds filled with rose petals knocked down Saevio's monsters, vanquishing them. Akiza's dragon faded as the wind subsided. "I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move," Saevio declared, grabbing the three remaining cards in her hand and the card she drew. "I Set three cards face-down and Summon X-Saber Pashuul!"

**X-Saber Pashuul**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 100**

"I end my turn."

"_What? I see… one of those three cards must be a Trap… in that case…"_ Akiza thought. "I activate the Continuous Trap Wicked Rebirth! I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated! Revive, Black Rose Dragon!"

**Akiza**

**LP: 2500 – 800 = 1700**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"It's my turn! I Summon Phoenixian Seed!"

**Phoenixian Seed**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 800**

Akiza held up the remaining card in her hand. "Phoenixian Seed's effect activates! By sending this card to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!"

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2200**

"I activate a Trap!" Saevio declared. "Gottoms' Emergency Call! If there's a face-up "X-Saber" monster, I can Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from the Graveyard! Return to the field, Fulhelmknight and Urbellum!"

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

**X-Saber Urbellum**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2200**

"_I see… she wanted to use her Trap to Summon two more monsters to the field…"_ Akiza thought. "Battle! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Pashuul! **Flame Petal**!" Akiza's plant began shooting flames from its petals.

"I won't let you!" Saevio interrupted. "Fulhelmknight's monster effect activates! This monster negate that attack!" Her warrior jumped in front of the blast and blocked with a shield.

"However, you can only use that effect once while it's on the field! Go, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza's dragon shot flames covered in rose petals out of its mouth.

"I activate the Trap Card Urgent Tuning! During the Battle Phase, I can send Synchro Materials from my field to the Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon! I tune Level 2 Pashuul with Level 7 Urbellum!"

**2 + 7 = 9**

"**Mighty warriors, combine your power and bring forth the power of an unstoppable rage! Synchro Summon! Come forth, XX-Saber Gottoms!"**

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**ATK: 3100**

"In that case, Black Rose Dragon will attack Fulhelmknight! **Black Rose Flare**!" Akiza commanded. The rose-covered flames shot towards Saevio's smaller warrior.

"You'll regret that decision," Saevio grinned.

"What?!"

"I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Rage!"

"What is that?"

"When your Special Summoned monster attacks mine, my monster's ATK increases equal to half the original ATK of yours until the End Phase!"

"You mean…"

"Black Rose Dragon's original ATK is 2400. Therefore, Fulhelmknight gains 1200 ATK!"

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

**2400 / 2 = 1200**

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300 + 1200 = 2500**

"Fulhelmknight! Counterattack!" Saevio commanded. Her warrior dodged the flames and swung its sword and pierced through Akiza's Black Rose Dragon.

**2500 – 2400 = 100**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1700 – 100 = 1600**

"I end my turn…" Akiza concluded.

**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 2500 – 1200 = 1300**

"My turn!" Saevio declared. "I Summon X-Saber Galahad!"

**X-Saber Galahad**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"I tune Level 3 Fulhelmknight with Level 4 Galahad!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Mighty warriors, pool your energies together and call forth the one whose rampaging strength cannot be halted! Synchro Summon! Come forth, X-Saber Souza!"**

**X-Saber Souza**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"Another Synchro Monster?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"This is it for you, Akiza!" Saevio responded. "Souza, attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Her newly Summoned warrior slashed at the Amaryllis.

**2500 – 2200 = 300**

**Akiza**

**LP: 1600 – 300 = 1300**

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's effect activates! When this monster is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage!" Akiza declared. "**Scatter Flame**!" Her plant exploded, having several flaming petals shoot at Saevio.

**Saevio**

**LP: 2900 – 800 = 2100**

"Then, due to Revival Rose's effect, since a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon it to the field!"

**Revival Rose**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 1300**

"That won't stop me!" Saevio shouted. "Gottoms, attack!" Her bulky warrior moved to strike the newly Summoned monster.

"I activate the Trap Card Rose Blizzard!" Akiza continued. A large, cold breeze filled with rose petals filled the room, halting the advancement of Gottoms. "When your monster attacks, I can negate its attack and switch it to Defense Position!"

**XX-Saber Gottoms**

**LV: 9**

**DEF: 2600**

"Why you…" Saevio groaned. "I end my turn!"

"Saevio… why are you so angry?" Akiza asked.

"Why, you ask? I've had my old life taken away because of people in power like your father. They use the law and loopholes to get what they desire. And those without a voice… like me… can only just stand by as they reap the rewards of their foolishness while I get to suffer."

"But my dad isn't—"

"Save it. We will remake the world. That way, no one has to get angry at the powers that be… and live a life of true happiness. That's why… I used my power as the Vice Director… to try to shut down the Ener-D reactor."

"What?"

"But… that stupid clown of a director kept getting in my way… allowing your boyfriend to do as he pleases. You all think you're protecting the future… but you're only allowing the current structure of life to survive… meaning too many people will get to suffer by those that gain power and wealth. I won't allow that!"

"Saevio, or should I say… Vice Director Rena Whitton… you're wrong."

"What was that?"

"Yusei and the others… they're fighting for a brighter future. One that isn't born of hate or rage. A world where everyone can be happy. _Truly_ happy. Without having to destroy an entire world first. There can't be real happiness in a world where you had to destroy the past. If we believe… we can create a world where people support one another. The negative emotions that you and the others feel would die on their own."

"You idiot… there is no convincing you. Now, it's your final turn! Without a hand or any Spell or Trap Cards, you can't do much."

"I won't give up… It's my turn!" Akiza glanced at the card she drew. _"All right… I can use this…"_ she thought.

"_What's she up to?"_ Saevio wondered.

"I activate Pot of Avarice! I return five monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck and draw two cards!" Upon drawing the new cards, she smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn! This card Special Summons a monster from the Graveyard! Return to the field, Twilight Rose Knight!"

**Twilight Rose Knight**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1000**

"What good would that do you?" Saevio asked.

"Next, I activate the Spell Shining Rebirth!" Akiza declared.

"Not that card!"

"By sending Synchro Materials from my field to the Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard! I tune Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with Level 4 Revival Rose!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

**Black Rose Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!" Akiza stated. "**Black Rose Gale**!" A large gust blew through the room once more.

"So you'll just empty out the field again?" Saevio replied. "But that'll leave you wide open. How foolish."

"Is that so?"

"What?" Saevio watched as her warriors were vanquished. She saw the winds subside but Akiza's dragon remain. "How?!"

"Due to Shining Rebirth's effect, the monster Summoned can't be destroyed this turn."

"Impossible!"

"And now… it's over. Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Whitton directly!" The dragon shot rose-covered flames out of its mouth at Saevio. "**Black Rose Flare**!"

Saevio screamed as the flames struck her.

**Saevio**

**LP: 2100 – 2400 = 0**

The smoke cleared and Saevio lay on the ground unconscious.

"Whitton!" Akiza called out as she approached her. She suddenly stopped when Saevio vanished into the pit of darkness that appeared below her. "Whitton…"

The old man moaned.

Akiza turned towards her parents and ran towards them. "Mom! Dad!" She gently removed the tape from their mouths and untied them.

"Akiza…" the senator mumbled, placing his hand on the his daughter's cheek.

"Dad, are you all right?" she asked him. Her mother started to come to.

"Yes. What about you? I was worried sick when I heard you went missing…"

"I'm all right now, thanks to my friends."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, but…"

"They need you, don't they?"

Akiza was silent.

"Don't worry about us," her father said. "I think we'll be fine now. Go to them."

"Are you sure?"

The senator nodded as they all stood up.

Akiza looked down for a bit, then held her head up and nodded. She quietly embraced her parents before heading out the door.

…

_How stupid of me_

_To be angry_


	27. Episode 27: Crow Hogan - Final Event

**Episode 27**

**Crow Hogan – Final Event: The Selfless VS the Greedy**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because I once wanted more_

…

"Man, I haven't been here in a while," Crow mumbled while riding his Duel Runner through the streets of Satellite, a run-down neighborhood compared to New Domino City. _"But… why are the streets so… empty?"_

He glanced side to side as he drove. Not a single pedestrian was in sight as he continued to his destination.

"_I hope Martha and the kids are all right…"_ he thought. He pulled up into front of a large building. _"Where is everyone?"_

"Welcome home," a female said, walking out of the front door.

"Who's there?" Crow asked immediately. "Wait… you were at the Sector Security building!"

…

"_What are you guys doing here?" Crow asked, entering the room with his Signer mark glowing brightly on his right arm. He saw the "__欲__"__, "__復讐__"__, and "__悲しみ__" __marks glowing on the chests of Avaritia, Ultio, and Maero respectively._

"_My, my, Crow Hogan. Long time no see," Avaritia said._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_It's a shame you don't recognize me. But whatever, I'm only here for him!" She pointed behind Crow._

_Crow turned to see DBG behind him, clutching at his own chest. He then noticed the "__嫌い__" __on DBG's chest glowing._

"_I thought I told you to stay outside!" Crow exclaimed._

"_Aww, he wants to come back to us! It's about time. I think I'll wait for you two to bring him back to me!" Avaritia grinned. Ultio glared at Avaritia. "I mean… to… us…" She gave a low chuckle before walking into a dark corridor of the station._

"_Hey! Get back here!" Crow began to run after her until he was stopped by Ultio and Maero._

…

"Is that any way to treat an old friend, Crow? Maybe you've been so absorbed into your job that you've forgotten me," Avaritia said, a "欲" mark glowing on her chest.

"Why don't you refresh my memory? And more importantly… why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" Crow asked.

"What am I doing here? Well… I'll be honest… I was sort of… inspecting the land. After all… once our battles are over and we get our victory… I need a place to settle in with my one and only."

"Your victory? In your dreams."

"Our triumph is practically assured. Only three of you Signers actually managed to defeat Contemno. And none of you have it in your hearts to do what needs to be done to defeat us completely. After all, he _is_ one of us. While one of us still breathes, the end will inevitably come!"

"We won't allow that to happen."

Avaritia chuckled. "I'm thinking I'll claim the Satellite to spend the rest of my days with him… and without some scrawny brats to trouble me, either. They always were annoying to me."

"What have you done with them?"

"Nothing… much. They just got in my way. You'd be so proud of them had you seen them. Such a shame they got hurt."

"Why you…"

"It's not going to matter once this world is all ours and Satellite becomes all mine!" Avaritia stepped forward towards her Duel Runner. "And the best part is… you can't stop me. So why don't we commemorate this upcoming event? A little tussle between you and me, old friend."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not my friend. On top of that, I won't let you win… especially not after such an unforgivable act!" Crow exclaimed.

"We'll see about that. Let's begin, shall we?" Avaritia placed her helmet on her head and boarded her Duel Runner. She pulled up next to Crow as they both pointed their Runners in the same direction. "Hope that Black Bird of yours isn't too rusty."

"Trust me, it's more than a match for you."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The two started their Duel Runners.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the familiar computer voice as they drove off, drawing five cards from their respective Decks.

**DUEL!**

**Crow (LP 4000) VS Avaritia (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Avaritia declared, pulling ahead of Crow. "I'll Set a monster in Defense Position and Set four cards face-down! I end my turn!"

"_Four Set cards and a face-down monster? What is she up to?"_ Crow wondered.

"Is there something wrong, Crow? It's your turn."

"The only thing wrong here is what you've done! And I'm gonna make you pay for that! It's my turn!"

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow declared.

**Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000**

"If you control a monster and I don't, I can Normal Summon this card without Tributing! Go, Sirocco! Attack the face-down monster!" His winged beast lunged forward and slashed at Avaritia's monster.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of the Naturia Cherries you just destroyed!" Avaritia stated. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card—by battle or by card effect… I can Special Summon two more Naturia Cherries from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!" She proceeded to Set two additional monsters onto the field.

"_Naturia…"_ Crow thought.

"Anything else?"

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move!"

**Crow**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I'll now Flip Summon the two Naturia Cherries!" she declared.

**Naturia Cherries**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 200**

**Naturia Cherries**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 200**

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed!"

"That card…" Crow mumbled.

"During the turn I Summon a monster, I draw two cards. However, I cannot activate any Monster Effects this turn. Next, I Normal Summon Naturia Dragonfly!" she stated.

**Naturia Dragonfly**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1200**

"I tune Level 1 Naturia Cherries with Level 4 Naturia Dragonfly!"

**1 + 4 = 5**

"**Forces of nature, combine and give form to a beast of ravenous desire! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Naturia Beast!"**

**Naturia Beast**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2200**

"I'm not done yet!"

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I tune my other Level 1 Naturia Cherries with my Level 5 Naturia Beast!" Avaritia continued.

**1 + 5 = 6**

"**Forces of nature, call forth the mighty deity of heartless want! Synchro Summon! Descend, Naturia Barkion!"**

**Naturia Barkion**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2500**

"_I've seen this strategy before…"_ Crow thought.

"I now activate the Trap Descending Lost Star! This Special Summons a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Avaritia said.

"Not going to happen! From my hand, I activate the effect of D.D. Crow! By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can banish a card from yours! I'll be taking out that Beast so Descending Lost Star goes to waste."

"Too bad."

"What?"

"I activate the Counter Trap Debunk! This negates the effect of a monster that activates in the hand or Graveyard and banishes it!"

Crow scoffed.

"I knew you'd pull something like that. A shame I was prepared for that manuevre. Now due to Descending Lost Star's effect, I Summon Naturia Beast from my Graveyard! The monster Summoned by this effect has its own effect negated, its Level is decreased by one, and its DEF becomes 0."

**Naturia Beast**

**LV: 5 – 1 = 4**

**DEF: 1700 – 1700 = 0**

"Beast and Barkion… she's definitely going for it…" Crow mumbled.

"I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost! This lets me gain four Speed Counters!" Avaritia declared.

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2 + 4 = 6**

"Next I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion! Since I now have at least four Speed Counters, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse together Naturia Beast and Naturia Barkion! Appear now, Naturia Exterio!"

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I know that card," Crow stated.

"So you remember now, don't you?" Avaritia asked.

"Unfortunately… but tell me… Whitney Mandel… what are you doing working with the Cursed Hearts? You used to be a good person and an even better student, from what I've heard."

"Took you long enough to figure out who I was."

"Answer the question."

"Fine. For starters, it was as you said. No one really hated me, and I was noticed for my somewhat above-average performance in school."

"Then why—"

"I'm getting there! Despite my reputation… despite my grades… I kept falling to those who wanted everything. Everyone else got everything I ever wanted… money… recognition from the big companies… and even guys. I'll take it all from them… for myself. I'll use my power to help call forth the deity that will dispel greed from all else in the world."

"Deity?"

"It's a delicate process. The negative emotions cannot be completely destroyed. That's why we, the Cursed Hearts, exist… to siphon all the negative emotions from the world. Plus, I also get back at those who took away everything I wanted."

"But why do you want DBG so much?"

"When the deity cleanses this world, no one will survive… except for us, as I just said. And out of all the Cursed Hearts… DBG is the only one that I like. He _will_ be mine."

"You're all crazy."

"Maybe, but at least we're coming up with a solution that gets rid of all the bad in the world."

"And you really think that'll work? You're talking about taking away innocent lives that don't deserve it!"

"They're innocent _now_… but what about in ten years or so? Won't they become the criminals that you yourself deal with? Sure. Maybe one or two will be pure… but not all of them, unless you're extremely lucky. Even then, you'll never get _everybody_."

Crow was silent.

"In the end… we are right… and you are wrong. Anything harm we cause before the deity arrives is trivial… in the end, it is for the greater good… and you bearers of the marks of the Crimson Dragon… you are the final obstacles," Avaritia said.

"We won't let you destroy this world!" Crow replied. "For all the children… I swear I will protect their future!"

"Then, let's continue. Naturia Exterio, attack Sirocco the Dawn!" she commanded. Her beast turned and charged at Crow's monster.

"I activate Mirror Force! When you attack, all your Attack Position monsters are destroyed! And because you activated Heart of Greed, Exterio's monster effect to negate Spell or Trap Cards can't be activated!" A barrier appeared between the two monsters.

"You won't stop me."

"What?!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Exterio's Fang! This card negates your Spell or Trap Card and destroys it! Then I send one card in my hand to the Graveyard. I'll send Naturia Sunflower to the Graveyard." Avaritia's Naturia Exterio tears through the barrier. "I'm not done yet! I activate another effect of Heart of Greed!"

"Another effect?"

"During this battle, if a monster I control that has the same Attribute as the monster I Summoned earlier in this turn attacks… I can increase its ATK by the amount equal to the total original ATK of all the monsters with the same Attribute in my Graveyard until the End Phase!"

**200 + 200 + 200 + 1200 + 2200 + 2500 + 500 = 7000**

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800 + 7000 = 9800**

"9800 ATK?!" Crow exclaimed. "That means…"

"That's right, Crow!" Avaritia replied. "If this attack hits, it's over!"

"Not if I can help it! From my hand, I activate the effect of a second D.D. Crow!"

"Another one?"

"I'll use this to banish Naturia Barkion! With that gone, Exterio loses 2500 ATK!"

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 9800 – 2500 = 7300**

"That's not enough!" Avaritia shouted, her monster advancing towards Crow's winged beast.

"I now activate the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand!" Crow declared. "When a "Blackwing" monster I control battles, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step to increase its ATK by 1400 until the End Phase!"

**Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000 + 1400 = 3400**

Avaritia's beast clawed at Crow's monster, destroying it.

**7300 – 3400 = 3900**

**Crow**

**LP: 4000 – 3900 = 100**

**SPC: 2**

Avaritia scoffed. "During the End Phase, the ATK bonus given by Heart of Greed disappears and, due to Overboost, my Speed Counters decrease to one," she said.

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 7300 – 4500 = 2800**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 6 – 5 = 1**

"I end my turn… so… let's see what you can do, Crow. You only have one card in your hand and 100 Life Points. I doubt you can survive."

"We'll see about that!" Crow responded. "My turn!"

**Crow**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 3**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

**Blackwing – Bora the Spear**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"In Attack Position? Please, you know that monster can't defeat my Exterio!" Avaritia stated.

"Not by himself," Crow replied. "Since I control a "Blackwing" monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"That monster…" Avaritia mumbled.

"Gale the Whirlwind's effect activates!" Crow declared. "Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters!" His second monster created a strong whirlwind that surrounded Avaritia's beast.

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400**

"Bora the Spear, attack Exterio!" Crow commanded. His first monster swung its spear at Avaritia's Naturia Exterio, vanquishing it.

**1700 – 1400 = 300**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**

**SPC: 2**

"Gale, direct attack!"

**Avaritia**

**LP: 3700 – 1300 = 2400**

**SPC: 2**

"As expected of one that calls himself "The Bullet"…" Avaritia said. "So what else will you do?"

"_Her hand and field are empty… but I can't take the risk that she'll Summon a monster to attack me… with only 100 Life Points left, I can't be reckless…"_ Crow thought. "I tune Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with Level 4 Bora the Spear!"

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"**

**Blackwing Armor Master**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2500**

"I end my turn," Crow concluded.

"My move, then!" Avaritia declared.

**Crow**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 4**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 3**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"_There's not much she _can_ do in this situation… she must've used up all her strength on her last turn… just like she always does…"_ Crow thought. "My turn!"

**Crow**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 5**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 4**

"_She doesn't appear to be nervous. Her Set card clearly is meant to stop my attack. And in this situation, I can't be too careless. With only 100 Life Points, I'm below the safety line. If she draws a Speed Spell during her next turn, she'll be able to use Speed World 2's effect. By removing four Speed Counters, she can deal 800 points of damage to me,"_ Crow figured. "I attack you directly with Blackwing Armor Master!" His winged creature lunged at Avaritia.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted! Revive, Naturia Exterio!" Avaritia declared.

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"Fine by me," Crow said. His beast struck Avaritia's monster on its neck before pulling back. "When Armor Master battles, damage to me becomes 0 and it can't be destroyed. In addition, when it attacks an opponent's monster, it leaves behind a Wedge Counter on your monster."

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

**Wedge Counter: 0 + 1 = 1**

"I now activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I draw two cards and discard one. I then Set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Avaritia stated.

**Crow**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 6**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 5**

"_Is it a Speed Spell?"_ Crow wondered.

"I guess you're lucky," Avaritia said. "I place one card face-down and switch Exterio to Defense Position."

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**DEF: 2400**

**Wedge Counter: 1**

"It's my turn!" Crow stated.

**Crow**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 7**

**Avaritia**

**LP: 2400**

**SPC: 6**

"I Summon Blackwing – Jin the Rain Shadow!"

**Blackwing – Jin the Rain Shadow**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 600**

"Then I activate Armor Master's effect! By removing the Wedge Counter on your monster, I can make its ATK and DEF become 0 until the End Phase!"

**Naturia Exterio**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800 – 2800 = 0**

**DEF: 2400 – 2400 = 0**

**Wedge Counter: 1 – 1 = 0**

"Battle! Jin the Rain Shadow attacks Naturia Exterio!" Crow commanded. His small bird-like creature swung its sword, vanquishing Avaritia's monster. "Blackwing Armor Master, direct attack!" His Synchro Monster lunged forward once more.

"I activate a Trap!" Avaritia declared. "Defense Draw! This reduces the Battle Damage to 0 and lets me draw one card!"

She grinned upon seeing the card.

"_A Speed Spell… it's over, Crow,"_ she thought.

"I activate my own Trap! Urgent Tuning!" Crow continued.

"What?!" Avaritia exclaimed.

"During the Battle Phase, this card lets me send Synchro Materials from my field to the Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon!"

"This can't be…"

"I tune Level 1 Jin the Rain Shadow with Level 7 Armor Master!"

**1 + 7 = 8**

"**Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"This is it!" Crow stated. "Black-Winged Dragon, direct attack! **Noble Stream**!" His dragon fired a red stream of energy at Avaritia, causing an explosion.

**Avaritia**

**LP: 2400 – 2800 = 0**

**SPC: 6**

The smoky Runner continued until it crashed.

"Whitney!" Crow shouted.

As the smoke cleared, the hooded female and her Runner were nowhere to be seen. All that remained was a pit of darkness that closed itself within seconds.

"Where did she… go…?" Crow mumbled. He remained in silence until he turned back towards the orphanage where Martha and the kids were… and Avaritia shortly before their Duel began. _"I hope they're all okay… the Cursed Hearts… they'll pay… they won't get away from corrupting others for their own bidding."_

…

_How stupid of me_

_To be greedy_


	28. Episode 28: Jack Atlas - Final Event

**Episode 28**

**Jack Atlas – Final Event: Promises and Vengeance**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because of my pent-up emotions_

…

Jack continued down the freeway, his thoughts on the call he received.

…

"_What?" Jack responded, grabbing the phone. "Who are you?"_

"_Jack Atlas," said the voice on the other end of the call. "Meet me at the Kaiba Dome. We have a score to settle."_

"_You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?"_

_A click sounded the end of the conversation._

…

"_Who in their right mind challenges me, Jack Atlas, in such a crude manner?"_ he wondered. _"He's in for the Duel of his life. I'll teach him a thing or two. Still… that voice was familiar."_

Thunder boomed. The gray clouds continued to expand beyond the horizon in all directions.

"_This is some time for a challenge…"_ Jack thought.

…

"How disappointing," Morsus said, staring at the table. "Four of our members have fallen to the Signers."

"There's still us, Morsus," Ultio replied.

"Be that as it may, it's saddening to see that our members were so weak."

"Contemno still hasn't been eliminated yet."

"Except he's not really working with us. However… there's still another option."

"'Another option'?"

"You need not worry about it, Ultio. You have an opponent to face."

"You're not one to start getting impatient, Morsus."

"The time is drawing near. The Signers must be defeated."

"But what about—"

"Contemno is heading our way. I will deal with him myself."

"Very well." Ultio turned around to leave.

"Ultio."

"Yes?"

"Do not fail me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Especially since now is my time… for revenge."

…

Jack pulled into a large stadium and halted on the large oval-shaped track on the inside. He scanned the area, noticing no one in sight.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

No answer.

"He must've run away. What a waste of time," Jack said.

"Who's running away?" asked a voice over a loudspeaker. "I've been waiting for you to come, Jack Atlas."

"Show yourself!"

"Fine by me." The image of a hooded man with a "復讐" mark on his chest appeared on a spherical hologram in the center of the stadium.

"You!" Jack recognized the mark.

…

_Jack stared at Saevio. "You!" he exclaimed. "You're that woman I fought at that café!"_

"_Guilty as charged," Saevio stated. "The name is Saevio."_

"_I've got a score to settle with you!"_

"_Oh, please. We both know I would've won that Duel."_

"_You think so? Why don't you prove it, then?"_

"_Your business is with me, Jack Atlas," Ultio interrupted._

"_And who are you?"_

"_I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all, you've humiliated me several times before. The name's Ultio. Got it memorized?"_

…

"So you remember me from our last meeting. But the question is… do you know who I am?" Ultio asked.

"What does that matter? You're just some punk thinking you can actually defeat me!" Jack replied.

"I am more than capable of crushing you, Jack Atlas, and I'll be more than happy to prove it to you. When I'm done with you, I shall have my revenge!"

"Then why don't you come down here and face me?!"

"With pleasure."

Jack suddenly heard the sound of another Duel Runner. "Where are you?!"

"Over here." Ultio burst onto the track from one of the hallways near the bleachers and pulled up next to Jack. "So, are you ready to settle this once and for all?"

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. All you need to know is… you will fall."

"Just try it! If I lose to you, then I'm not Jack Atlas!"

"Typical."

"What was that?!"

Ultio chuckled, pressing a button on his Duel Runner. "I activate the Field Spell Speed World 2!"

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," said the computer voice.

The two began to drive down the track, drawing five cards from their respective Decks.

"Now come, Jack, and we'll see if you're as strong as you think you are!" Ultio said.

"Mock me, will you? I'll teach you!" Jack responded.

**DUEL!**

**Jack (LP 4000) VS Ultio (LP 4000)**

"You can have the first move," Ultio said.

"Fine. I hope you're ready! It's my turn!" Jack declared, drawing a card. "I Summon Power Breaker!"

**Power Breaker**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1900**

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Ultio stated.

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I Set one monster in Defense Position and place two cards face-down. That's all."

"Is that the best you can do?" Jack asked. "Since you're talking about getting revenge, I thought you'd be a little more offensive than that."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that," Ultio answered. "Now come at me, Jack."

"You asked for it. My turn!"

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Influence Dragon!" Jack declared.

**Influence Dragon**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 300**

"This monster, once per turn, can change the type of a monster on my field to Dragon-Type until the End Phase! And I'll use this effect on Power Breaker!"

"_It's coming…"_ Ultio thought.

"I tune Level 3 Influence Dragon with Level 4 Power Breaker!" Jack continued.

**3 + 4 = 7**

"**The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"**

**Exploder Dragonwing**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2400**

"Typical Jack Atlas," Ultio commented. "Going for a Synchro Summon."

"You got a problem?" Jack responded.

"Not at all. So what are you waiting for?"

"You want it? You've got it! Exploder Dragonwing, attack the face-down monster!" His dragon shot flames from its mouth."

"I activate the Trap Card Waboku!"

"What?"

"This turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I don't take any Battle Damage!" Ultio's monster was revealed.

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 2100**

The large armored rhinocerous absorbed the blow from the flames.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, after Hoplomus battles, I can return it to the Deck to Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster from my Deck! Appear now, Gladiator Beast Spartacus!"

**Gladiator Beast Spartacus**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2200**

"_Gladiator Beast…"_ Jack thought. "I Set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Ultio declared.

**Jack**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"I Summon Gladiator Beast Lanista!"

**Gladiator Beast Lanista**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"Since I control a "Gladiator Beast", I can Special Summon Test Tiger from my hand!"

**Test Tiger**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 600**

"Test Tiger's monster effect activates! By Tributing this card, I can return a "Gladiator Beast" to my Deck and Special Summon another in its place! I return Lanista to the Deck and Summon… Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"A monster Summoned by the effect of Test Tiger is treated as Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast"! Therefore, Bestiari's effect activates!"

Jack scoffed. _"I've seen this strategy before,"_ he thought.

"When Bestiari is Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast", I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I'll destroy that Set card!" Ultio continued.

Jack's face-down card was shattered.

"I now return Bestiari and Spartacus to my Deck!"

"Returning them to your Deck, you say?" Jack responded. _"Then he's really…"_

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into a beast that will storm the field! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"**

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"When Gladiator Beast Gyzarus is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on your field! I'll destroy Exploder Dragonwing!" Ultio's new winged creature struck Jack's dragon, vanquishing it. "With this, your field is empty. Go, Gyzarus! Direct attack!" The monster then crashed into Jack's Duel Runner, causing him to spin out momentarily.

**Jack**

**LP: 4000 – 2400 = 1600**

**SPC: 3**

"How do you like that, Jack Atlas?" Ultio asked, pulling ahead of Jack as the latter regained control of his Runner.

"Why you…" Jack scoffed. The two began to turn the corner on the elliptical track.

"At the end of the Battle Phase after Gyzarus battles, I can return it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two "Gladiator Beasts" from my Deck!" Ultio continued, his monster vanishing. "Come! Gladiator Beasts Hoplomus and Retiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 2100 + 300 = 2400**

"When Hoplomus is Special Summoned by the effect of "Gladiator Beast", its original DEF becomes 2400. In addition, when Retiari is Summoned this way, I can banish a card in your Graveyard! So why don't we take out your Exploder Dragonwing?" An image of Jack's Synchro Monster disappeared into a vortex. "Then I'll return Retiari and Hoplomus to my Deck!"

"Again?!" Jack exclaimed.

"**Vengeful creatures, merge together and form a creature that will avenge its allies! Contact Fusion! Appear now, Gladiator Beast Essedarii!"**

**Gladiator Beast Essedarii**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2500**

"Wait a second…" Jack mumbled.

"So… you've finally realized who I am?" Ultio asked.

"The opponent I faced in the final round of the last tournament… you're…"

"That's right! Keiichi Girvin!"

"But what have you got against me?"

"Simple… to you, it was just another tournament… for me… lives were at stake."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand. I am a poor man and my daughter was ill. I did not have the means to pay for an operation that would save her life. But the opportunity to win cash in a local tournament would have sufficed. Little did I know that I would face the one and only former King, Jack Atlas. I thought that defeating you would not only mean obtaining the prize money, but fame as well which, in turn, would've meant even more on top of that."

Jack remained silent.

"But because of you… I failed to save her… not to mention that my wife fell ill as well. Both of them are on their last threads of life because of _you_."

"You're crazy."

"Think what you want. I was their latest recruit after the tournament. That's when Saevio appeared before me. I swore I'd have my revenge on you… and I will!"

"That's absurd."

"What?"

"You think I'm going to buy that nonsense? And if it were true, why blame someone else for your shortcomings? In a Duel, only the strongest Decks can triumph!"

"Joke around if you must… I will finish you. I end my turn," Ultio concluded.

…

DBG pulled up in front of a run-down building. He clutched at his heart, the glow of the "嫌い" mark on his chest piercing through the spaces between his fingers. _"He's here,"_ he thought. He removed his helmet and got off his Duel Runner. After placing his helmet on the seat of the Runner, he moved towards the entrance.

…

Yusei glanced at the monitor of his Duel Runner. The screen displayed a map that showed a red dot stopping.

"_DBG must've stopped for some reason…"_ he thought. _"But… in an abandoned part of New Domino City…?"_

Thunder continued to boom while the lightning burst from the dark gray clouds.

Yusei inspected the location on the map and gasped.

"_This is… near the laboratory… have the Cursed Hearts been nearby all this time?"_ he wondered. He then pressed a button his Duel Runner.

Crow's face appeared on the monitor.

"What's up, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Crow, I want you to get the others. Meet me at these coordinates."

"What for?"

"I may have found out where the Cursed Hearts are based. We'll need everyone's help to stop this."

…

"My turn!" Jack declared.

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 4**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

"If you control a monster and I don't, this card can be Special Summoned with its original ATK and DEF halved! I Special Summon Vice Dragon!"

**Vice Dragon**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000**

"Next, I Normal Summon Flare Resonator!"

**Flare Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 300**

"_Another Synchro Summon?"_ Ultio wondered.

"I tune Level 3 Flare Resonator with Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack continued.

**3 + 5 = 8**

"**The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves! Synchro Summon! The burning fierce god, Crimson Blader!"**

**Crimson Blader**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"The Synchro Monster that uses Flare Resonator as Synchro Material gains 300 ATK!"

**Crimson Blader**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100**

"3100 ATK?" Ultio mumbled.

"Battle! Crimson Blader, attack Gladiator Beast Essedarii!" Jack commanded. His warrior lunged forward at Ultio's beast.

"No you won't! I activate the Trap Card Waboku!"

"Another one?!"

Ultio's monster endured the strike from Crimson Blader and pushed it back. "Crimson Blader's effect… when it destroys a monster in battle, the opponent cannot Summon a Level 5 or higher monster during their next turn. It would have been bad if I had let that attack through," he grinned.

"I end my turn!" Jack concluded.

"My move!"

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 5**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 5**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one! Next, I Summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!"

**Gladiator Beast Bestiari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500**

"_That monster…"_ Jack thought.

"I return Bestiari to my Deck and Essedarii to my Extra Deck!" Ultio continued.

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into a beast that will storm the field! Contact Fusion! Appear once more, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"**

**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2400**

"When Gyzarus is Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards you control. Say good-bye to Crimson Blader!" Ultio's beast struck Jack's Synchro Monster, destroying it. "It's just like before… only this time… you lose! Gyzarus, direct attack!"

"Keep dreaming!" Jack stated. "I Special Summon Battle Fader!"

**Battle Fader**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"When you attack directly, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and end the Battle Phase!" The pendulum attached to the underside of Jack's new monster struck the bell on its side. The ringing caused Ultio's beast to stop moving.

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," Ultio scoffed.

"Then it's my turn!" Jack declared.

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 6**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 6**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By removing six Speed Counters, I draw two cards from my Deck!"

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 6 – 6 = 0**

"Next, by sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Power Giant from my hand!"

**Power Giant**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2200**

"Power Giant's Level decreases by that of the sent monster. Since Force Resonator is Level 2, its Level becomes 4!"

**Power Giant**

**LV: 6 – 2 = 4**

**ATK: 2200**

"Then I Summon Trust Guardian!"

**Trust Guardian**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 0**

"I tune Level 3 Trust Guardian with Level 1 Battle Fader and Level 4 Power Giant!"

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"So it's finally here… Jack's ace monster," Ultio mumbled.

"Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Jack commanded. "**Absolute Power Force**!" The fist of his dragon became engulfed in flames.

"I activate the Counter Trap Negate Attack! This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

Jack scoffed as his dragon's fist struck a barrier, halting the attack. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Ultio declared.

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 1**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the Trap Card Reckless Greed! This card lets me draw two cards from my Deck, but I must then skip my next two Draw Phases after its activation. Next, I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I draw one card!"

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

Ultio sneered upon glancing at the cards in his hand. _"With this… my victory is assured,"_ he thought.

"_What is he up to?"_ Jack wondered.

"I Summon Gladiator Beast Retiari!" Ultio continued.

**Gladiator Beast Retiari**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1200**

"Then I Special Summon Test Tiger!"

**Test Tiger**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 600**

"Not this again," Jack mumbled.

"I Tribute Test Tiger to activate its monster effect! I return Retiari to my Deck to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" Ultio stated.

**Gladiator Beast Darius**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"When Darius is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast"… treated as such due to Test Tiger's effect… I can Special Summon a Gladiator Beast from my Graveyard! Revive, Gladiator Beast Laquari!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"_Here it comes,"_ Jack thought.

"I return Darius and Laquari to my Deck and Gyzarus to my Extra Deck!" Ultio said.

"**Vengeful creatures, combine into one, the ultimate creature that cannot be halted and will leave nothing in its wake! Triple Contact Fusion! Descend, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Ultio concluded.

"So… you've finally brought out your ace monster," Jack commented. "But… its ATK is equal to my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Indeed. It would be a draw."

"_Almost…"_ Jack thought. _"Due to Trust Guardian's effect… once per turn, Red Dragon Archfiend can't be destroyed in battle. Then its ATK is decreased by 400 when that effect is used."_

"_Go on, Jack. Attack me,"_ Ultio grinned. _"When you do, this Duel is over. Even if you don't, my victory is assured. Especially since Spell and Traps are useless. Heraklinos has the ability to negate them as long as I discard a card in my hand for its Cost… which I happen to have."_

"It's my turn!" Jack declared.

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 2**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"If I control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon Create Resonator from my hand!"

**Create Resonator**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 800**

"Then I Normal Summon Chain Resonator!"

**Chain Resonator**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"Now it's time… for you to face my **Burning Soul**!" Jack held his right arm up to his chest as his Signer mark glowed a bright red. "I double tune Level 3 Create Resonator and Level 1 Chain Resonator with Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**3 + 1 + 8 = 12**

"**The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one! A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500**

"Red Nova Dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Tuner Monster in my Graveyard! Since there are a total of six… it gains 3000 ATK!"

**6 * 500 = 3000**

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 3500 + 3000 = 6500**

"_That's right, Jack Atlas…"_ Ultio grinned. _"Attack me."_

"_He's too calm… I don't like it,"_ Jack thought. _"No monster he Summons can defeat my Red Nova Dragon in battle but… that Set card…"_

"What's wrong, Jack Atlas?"

"I end my turn!"

"What? Ending your turn? Are you scared? Some duelist you are."

Jack remained silent.

"Fine by me. It's my turn! Due to Reckless Greed's effect, I won't be drawing a card this turn."

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 3**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"If you won't attack, then I will!" Ultio stated.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, attack Red Nova Dragon!"

"You're mad! Your monster has less ATK than mine!" Jack then stared hard at Ultio.

Ultio continued to grin.

"_I see… he wants this to happen…"_ Jack realized. "In that case, I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! When the opponent's monster attacks, I can banish it to negate that attack!" His dragon vanished.

Ultio scoffed. "I end my turn," he concluded.

"I figured as much. You want to force a battle," Jack said. "But it'll take much more than that! During the End Phase, Red Nova Dragon is Summoned back to the field!"

**Red Nova Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 6500**

"It's my turn!" Jack said, glancing at his drawn card.

**Jack**

**LP: 1600**

**SPC: 4**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"But if you want to fight so much, I'll give it to you!"

"What?" Ultio responded.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Heraklinos!" Jack commanded. "**Burning Soul**!"

"_After avoiding a clash twice? Why?"_ Ultio wondered.

Jack's dragon became engulfed in flames as it pierced through Ultio's beast.

**6500 – 3000 = 3500**

**Ultio**

**LP: 4000 – 3500 = 500**

**SPC: 3**

"But it doesn't matter…" Ultio mumbled, his eyes becoming blood red. "My victory is set!"

"What?" Jack replied. _"His eyes turned that color… just like the others before…"_

"I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Revenge! This card Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard that was destroyed in battle, while ignoring the Summoning conditions! Then during the End Phase, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK!"

"Now I get it…"

"Too little… too late… revive, Heraklinos!"

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"It's over, Jack Atlas," Ultio said. "My revenge is complete. When this turn ends, Heraklinos will be destroyed. Then, due to Heart of Revenge's effect, you'll take its ATK as damage. 3000! You only have a mere 1600 Life Points… I win."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"When you Special Summon a monster, I can Special Summon Extra Veiler from my hand!"

**Extra Veiler**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 200**

"What good will that monster do you?" Ultio asked.

"You'll see. Now that it's the End Phase, your monster is destroyed!" Jack continued.

An explosion occurred, destroying Ultio's Heraklinos. "Yes, it is! And now you'll take 3000 points of damage! You're finished!"

"At this moment, I use the effect of Extra Veiler!" Jack's new monster held up its red cape to absorb the blast from the explosion. "During the turn Extra Veiler is Special Summoned, all effect damage to me is inflicted to the opponent instead!"

"No way! Impossible!"

"Take this!" The energy absorbed into the cape began to flow into Jack's dragon. The dragon then opened its mouth and shot flames at Ultio.

Ultio screamed as the flames burned.

**Ultio**

**LP: 500 – 3000 = 0**

**SPC: 3**

His Runner crashed, triggering an explosion. The smoke cleared and neither the Runner nor duelist could be found. In their place was a pit of darkness, seen already only by the other Signers.

Jack slowed to a stop.

He remained still within the silent stadium.

"Keiichi," he mumbled. "If what you say is true, then…"

A beep on his Runner interrupted him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jack, where have you been?" Crow asked, on the monitor. "I've been trying to reach you."

"Taking care of business."

"Still doing your own thing… anyway, Yusei needs us. He wants us all to meet up at these coordinates."

"Fine." Jack hung up. "But first… I've got a hospital to visit."

…

Morsus stood alone in the empty room.

"So… now only two of us remain…" he mumbled. "I guess it's time to initiate the other plan… I hoped it wouldn't come to this… but I have no choice."

The table projected an image of DBG moving through the building.

"Contemno…" he said, "looks like you'll get your wish after all…"

…

_How stupid of me_

_To want to let it all out_


	29. Episode 29: Solo - Final Event

**Episode 29**

**Solo – Final Event: Of Contempt and Pain**

_Maybe I'm just this way_

_Because I'm trying to run from the pain after all_

…

The door to the empty room jerked open.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up here," Morsus said. He stared at DBG, who stood in the doorway. "But to think you… of all people… would defy me… Just what is it you hope to accomplish?"

DBG remained silent, glaring at Morsus.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or are you going stand there and stare at me all day?"

DBG scoffed. "I'm going to put an end to this… and you'll take this mark away from me, too." He clutched at his chest where his "嫌い" mark glowed, just as the "痛み" mark glowed on Morsus's chest.

"I like your choice of words… but you know what? I'm wanting to put an end to things, too. But here isn't the place. Follow me."

Morsus turned and walked towards the stairs in a dark corner of the room, with DBG following close behind.

…

DBG and Morsus stood on the roof of the building and faced each other.

"So… shall we begin, Contemno?" Morsus asked.

"Stop calling me that," DBG replied.

"But it's who you are. You can't deny that. That mark on your chest proves it. And the only reason you're going through with this is so you can—"

"Shut up. I'm going to, at least, do one thing right first."

"We'll see about that."

Both activated their Duel Disks and drew five cards.

**DUEL!**

**DBG (LP 4000) VS Morsus (LP 4000)**

"I'll start," Morsus stated. "I Set one monster in Defense Position and place one card face-down. I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," DBG said. "I activate the Spell Terraforming. This card lets me add a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand… and I choose Dragon Ravine."

"Of course you would…" Morsus commented.

"And now… I activate the Field Spell Dragon Ravine!" The surroundings took on the appearance of a large canyon.

…

Yusei continued to shift his eyes back and forth between the road and the map on his Runner's screen until noticing a change in the sky.

He looked up to see the familiar canyon.

"Is that…" he began.

…

"Dragon Ravine?" Leo asked. "DBG is Dueling."

"I think so… but…" Luna said.

"Who's his opponent?" Crow asked, accompanying the twins. Crow rode on his Black Bird Duel Runner while the twins were following on their Duel Boards.

…

"DBG…" Akiza mumbled, a worried look on her face while headed towards Yusei's location.

…

Jack remained silent as he rode through the streets, noticing the canyon.

…

"I activate the effect of Dragon Ravine," DBG continued. "I discard one card from my hand to add a Level 4 or lower "Dragunity" monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Dragunity Phalanx to my hand. Then I activate Cards of Consonance. By discarding Phalanx, I draw two cards."

Morsus remained still, watching DBG's every move.

"I now Summon Dragunity Dux! This monster gains 200 ATK for every "Dragunity" card I control!" DBG declared.

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Additionally, when Dux is Normal Summoned, I can equip Dragunity Phalanx to it!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"I now activate the effect of Dragunity Phalanx! While this card is equipped, I can Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Take to the sky, bearing the power of the wind! Let the winds howl with your thundering roar! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!"**

**Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 1900**

"When Vajrayana is Synchro Summoned, its effect is the same as Dux. Therefore, I equip Phalanx once again. With that, I can now use Phalanx's effect once again!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"_So… he's going for it…"_ Morsus thought.

"I tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 6 Vajrayana!" DBG continued.

**2 + 6 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"So… it's finally here… Scrap Dragon…" Morsus stated.

"DBG!" a voice called from the streets.

Morsus turned his head to see Yusei looking up at their Duel. "Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo," he said.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked. He then noticed the "痛み" mark on Morsus's chest. "Wait, are you…"

"I am… the leader of the Cursed Hearts. Morsus is my name."

"Morsus…?" Yusei mumbled. _"Why does he seem familiar to me?"_ He then glanced back at DBG. "DBG! Be careful! Don't let him or yourself use the Cursed Emotion cards!"

DBG remained silent, ignoring Yusei.

"A futile effort, Dr. Fudo," Morsus stated. "It's a shame you act like you can change things, as always."

"'As always'? Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Come now… you should be able to recognize anyone who works with you, Dr. Fudo. Not that it matters at this stage, anyway. What's important is that your precious reactor is at a low enough level to where it's incapable of stopping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Having direct access to the reactor, it wasn't difficult to exert direct pressure on it… making it easier to increase the negativity required for us to call for the deity. However, it wasn't enough… we needed to eliminate the other sources of Ener-D stopping us… that would be you Signers."

"What? But how are you able to even get to the reactor?"

Morsus chuckled. "The only way to get to it undetected," he said, removing his hood.

Yusei became wide-eyed. "Logan?!"

"That's right…"

"But why?"

"A means to an end, Dr. Fudo… that's we all strove for. But enough of that… Contemno and I have a Duel to finish. It's still your turn."

DBG scoffed. "I Set one card face-down and activate Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one card on both of our fields! I'll take out my Set card and your monster!" DBG declared. His dragon rose and fired a blast at its targets. "Now you have no monsters. Scrap Dragon, direct attack! **Scrap Rage**!"

Morsus grinned as DBG's Scrap Dragon opened its mouth. "You'll regret that choice," he said.

"What?" DBG responded.

"I activate my Trap Card! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Pain!" Morsus declared, just as he was struck by the dragon's attack. The explosion knocked Morsus down.

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**

Morsus began to laugh as he rose to his feet, the smoke clearing.

"_No…"_ Yusei thought. _"Now that means… the only Cursed Emotion card that hasn't activated is… DBG's..."_

DBG scoffed. "I activate the Continuous Spell Future Fusion. I reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send its Fusion Materials to the Graveyard. On my second Standby Phase from now, that monster is Fusion Summoned. Five-Headed Dragon's Fusion Materials are five Dragon-Type monsters… so I'll send five Dragon-Type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard. Then I'll Set two cards face-down and end my turn," DBG concluded, placing the remaining cards in his hand on the field.

"Not just yet…" Morsus said.

"What?"

"During the End Phase of the turn I take damage… Heart of Pain's effect activates!" Morsus became surrounded in a dark aura.

**Morsus**

**LP: 1200 + 2800 = 4000**

"What the?!" DBG exclaimed.

"He… reversed the damage…" Yusei stated. _"Is this all Heart of Pain is capable of?"_

"Yusei!" several voices said. Yusei turned to see the other Signers approaching him.

"Guys!" he called back.

"Yusei, we're finally here," Akiza said.

"Yeah, but… we might be too late," Yusei replied.

"What do you mean?" Crow asked.

"The sixth card has been activated… that only leaves DBG's card," Yusei answered.

"No way… but… if the seventh card doesn't activate, we still have a chance, right?" Leo said.

"I'm not sure…" Luna replied.

"What do you mean, sis?"

"There's a chance he might use it this Duel," Jack answered. "But I don't think he will."

"He might," Yusei said. The others looked at him confused. "This guy… is not an ordinary opponent."

The Signers looked up at the Duel on the roof.

"It's my turn!" Morsus declared. "I Summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!"

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"Lyla's effect activates! This monster can switch itself to Defense Position and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the opponent's field!" Morsus's magician held its staff up, a lightning bolt shooting out of it at one of DBG's Set cards and destroying it.

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 200**

"Then, during the End Phase, I have to send the top three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard," Morsus continued. He grinned upon seeing one of them being sent to the Graveyard. "At this moment… I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! When this monster is sent from the Deck to the Graveyard, it gets Special Summoned to the field!"

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**

**LV: 4**

**DEF: 300**

"I end my turn," he concluded.

"So he's just fortifying his defense," Jack commented.

"But DBG has Scrap Dragon," Leo added. "Once per turn, he can destroy one of that guy's monsters using its effect."

"With Ravine on the field," Akiza said, "he can get another monster to his hand and Summon it."

"This turn, DBG will be able to attack directly," Luna stated.

"Maybe… but I doubt it will work," Yusei replied. The others looked at him, confused again.

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"We'll have to watch and find out," Yusei answered.

"My turn!" DBG declared. "I activate the effect of Dragon Ravine! By discarding the only card in my hand, I can add another Dragunity Dux from my Deck to my hand! And now I'll Summon it!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

"Dux's effect activates, letting me equip Phalanx to it!"

**Dragunity Dux**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"And now… I activate Dragunity Phalanx's effect, allowing me to Special Summon it!"

**Dragunity Phalanx**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1100**

"I now tune Level 2 Phalanx with Level 4 Dux!"

**2 + 4 = 6**

"**Ominous winds, everchanging. Converge and push everything else away! Synchro Summon! My last outcry, Orient Dragon!"**

**Orient Dragon**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

"Orient Dragon…" Leo mumbled.

"It's not being put to much use here," Crow said.

"Right… he's probably using it for offense only," Yusei added.

"Scrap Dragon's effect activates! I'll destroy Ravine and Wulf!" DBG continued, his dragon firing another blast at its targets. "Battle! Orient Dragon, attack Lyla!" His Orient Dragon emitted a mist from its mouth that vanquished the magician. "Go, Scrap Dragon! **Scrap Rage**!" DBG's ace monster launched another blast at Morsus.

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**

"I end my turn," DBG concluded.

Morsus laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Leo shouted.

**Morsus**

**LP: 1200 + 2800 = 4000**

"Impossible! He regained his Life Points again?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No way…" Luna mumbled.

"Heart of Pain allows me to recover the damage dealt to me for three turns… this is the second turn," Morsus explained.

"Then how is he supposed to win?!" Leo shouted.

"It's fine," Akiza said. "The effect to recover Life Points only activates in the End Phase. If DBG can inflict 4000 damage in one turn, he wins."

"Oh, I get it…"

"So… with Orient Dragon and Scrap Dragon on the field, he might be able to pull that off next turn," Crow added.

Yusei remained silent, focusing on Morsus.

"It's my turn!" Morsus declared. "I activate Solar Recharge! I discard one "Lightsworn" monster from my hand and draw two cards. Then I send the top two cards from my Deck to the Graveyard. And, as luck would have it… one of the cards… is Wulf!"

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2100**

"Another Wulf?" Leo said.

"I Tribute Wulf so I can Tribute Summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!" Morsus continued.

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Celestia! When this monster is Tribute Summoned using a "Lightsworn" monster as a Tribute, I can send the top four cards of my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy up to two cards on your field!" His angelic creature held up its staff. A lightning bolt shot from the sky and struck both of DBG's dragons. "And now…"

"Don't tell me…" Crow mumbled.

"Wulf's effect activates!" Morsus continued.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 2100**

"A third Wulf…" Crow finished his sentence.

"Celestia and Wulf… their total ATK is 4400…" Jack commented.

"If this attack hits…" Luna said.

"Go, Celestia and Wulf! Direct attack!" Morsus commanded. His Celestia held up its staff once more while his beast charged forward.

DBG gritted his teeth together. "I won't let that happen!" he declared. "I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force! When the opponent's monster attacks, I destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters the opponent controls!" A barrier appeared between DBG and Morsus's monsters. The barrier reflected the attacks which then struck the attackers themselves, destroying them.

An explosion occurred.

After the smoke cleared, DBG was found panting hard.

"Not bad," Morsus said. "I Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn…" DBG stated. Placing his hand on his Deck to draw a card, he stopped. _"This card… it can't be…"_

Morsus grinned, noticing the expression on DBG's face.

Yusei glanced at DBG as well. _"It can't be… is that card... what I think it is…?"_ he wondered.

DBG drew the card and looked at it. _"Not this card… anything but this card…"_ he thought. He suddenly felt a strong pain in his heart and fell to his knees.

"DBG!" Akiza and the twins exclaimed.

"So you drew it, right?" Morsus chuckled. "It's about time…"

DBG looked up at Morsus, the former's eyes constantly shifting between the usual pitch black and blood red.

"It appears that card might be your only hope, Contemno…" Morsus grinned. "Cursed Emotion – Heart of Hate."

…

_How stupid of me_

_To not stand there and take it_


	30. Episode 30: Solo - Final Event

**Episode 30**

**Solo – Final Event: Prison of Hate**

_My heart shattered, my mind broken_

_I wish to cry until I fall into a slumber from which I never awaken_

…

DBG stared at the card he drew, the irises of his eyes continuously shifting colors between black and red.

"What's wrong, Contemno?" Morsus said. "I suppose you're wanting to use that card?"

"_I can't…"_ DBG thought, as he rose to his feet.

"So he has drawn that card after all," Jack said. "I've seen him almost use it before when I faced him."

"The same for me," Yusei added.

"DBG! Don't use that card!" Leo shouted.

"_Tell me something I don't know,"_ DBG thought, still clutching at his heart.

"_Oh, he will… before this Duel is over… he _will_ use that card… and everything will be set…"_ Morsus sneered. "You can fight it all you want. You can't escape that card's true power… or rather… the true power of your heart in its current state."

"What…?"

"You can't help feeling it. That emotion you were cursed with… when you finally lost everything… and everyone you ever cared for."

"Shut up…"

"It hurts, doesn't it? The pain of them turning their backs on you. You ought to hate them for hurting you so much. But it's sad, really… you think it's your fault… when it's actually theirs. They got what they deserved, didn't they?"

"_No… I didn't… I didn't want them to die…"_ DBG thought, tears rolling down his cheeks. _"It _was_ my fault…"_

"What does he mean by that?" Luna asked.

"Back then…" Crow began, "DBG had a good number of friends."

"He did? What happened…?" Leo questioned.

"One by one, they all started leaving him. The details as to why they left… that I'm not sure of. But I do know that almost every single person that appeared in the obituaries a while back all had a connection to him. Some died because of freak accidents. Others because of criminals. The only reason I was able to make the connection were because of other accounts stating that they all used to be around him—'coincidentally', so they said."

"But why…" Luna asked again.

"I don't know…"

"They left…" DBG mumbled, "because they hated me… they all did… and they were right… I'm the one who pushed them all away…" He slowly rose his head and glared at Morsus. "If I hadn't been so stupid around them… they never would've left and experienced such horrible deaths… I deserve the same… or worse… but first… I will destroy this curse… once and for all!"

"_How foolish…"_ Morsus chuckled.

"At this moment, I use the effect of Future Fusion!" DBG declared.

"That's right… it's been two turns since he activated it!" Leo commented.

"Yeah. Now he's going to Summon his Fusion Monster," Yusei added.

"Appear now, Five-Headed Dragon!" DBG continued. A large dragon descended from the sky above. Five serpent heads were attached to the body, each of a different element—fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness. The newly Summoned beast gave a mighty roar.

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 5000**

"5000 ATK…" Akiza mumbled. "If this attack hits, the Duel is over."

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**DBG**

**LP: 4000**

"Five-Headed Dragon! Attack Morsus directly!" DBG commanded. Each of the heads on his dragon began to absorb energy into their mouths, preparing to fire a blast that corresponded to its element.

Morsus chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

DBG glared at Morsus once more.

"How interesting… you actually thought you had a chance?" Morsus said. "I activate a Trap! Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field!"

"No!" DBG exclaimed.

A lightning bolt shot from the dark, gray clouds and struck DBG's dragon, obliterating it.

An explosion took place.

…

_Here I am, eternally trapped_

_Locked within, no hope for escape from this jail_

…

DBG opened his eyes and found himself in an area covered in darkness.

Scanning the area, he saw that there was nothing but black in every direction.

"_Where am I?"_ he wondered. Hearing something behind him, he turned his head. Standing in the pitch black darkness was a girl. "You…" he mumbled.

Startled, the girl turned around to face him, letting out a small, surprised gasp. "What are… what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I thought… I thought I told you not to speak to me again!"

DBG clenched his fist and remained silent for a moment.

"I can't stand being around you… being sad all the time… it's depressing and I'm really tired of it. So please… just go."

"Then let me ask you something… how do you think _I_ feel… _being_ the person depressed? You actually think I _want_ to be this way?" DBG grabbed the collar of the girl's shirt. He glared at her with his blood red eyes.

"Clearly, you're not doing anything about it."

"Clearly, you're not doing anything to help."

"I did help! But you wouldn't stop!"

"No… you're right. I didn't. But who are you to call yourself a good friend… if all you do is abandon those who constantly hurt? I thought you were supposed to be "the most loyal friend" ever. What a big lie that turned out to be. That's all you were… a liar to me… and your friends."

"You used our friend as a messenger. I don't think she appreciates that."

"I don't think she appreciates you lying to her as well."

"How have I—"

"She knows… just before she disappeared… I told her everything. About how you avoided her best friend… for the same reason you're avoiding me. You call yourself a loyal friend… that would take a bullet for anyone… but when people hurt… you just abandon them and avoid them at all costs. Even those who have even so much as a small connection to them, like being depressed is a plague. You're only good friends with people that are happy… because they _have_ to be happy or _must_ become happy to continue being with you."

"That's not true…"

"That's a lie and you know it. Even _she_ agrees with me. And I bet, if you _actually_ talked to her, you might find truth in what I'm saying. But then again… you probably won't."

"What do you mean…?"

"Because you're that type of person… the type of person that holds a set of beliefs where… if something contradicts it… there's no way it can be right. Not to you. Anything that goes against your beliefs is _automatically_ wrong."

"Because you _are_ wrong. I'm not perfect! Even I can mess up."

"Even this?"

The girl quietly shook her head. "Not here."

DBG clenched his fist. "Yes, you are… You are. You honestly think hurting others even more is the way to heal them?! You honestly thought that I would just… magically become better after you ditched me?!"

"You shouldn't be taking it this way."

"Perhaps not… but I guess it's better."

"What?"

"It's better… because I see you for the liar you are. By your standards, you are a horrible friend."

"By 'my' standards? How could—"

"If someone lied to me and hurt me and abandoned me… you'd try to cheer me up by telling me that person was never a real friend to begin with… since you've done the same… I guess that makes you just as bad, right? Even using that "busy" excuse. By that logic, just about every human being is a bad friend and almost no one is a good friend… and for those reasons, people are calling each other bad friends and saying the other is wrong… which begs the question… who is right?"

"But I actually _have_ been busy! And I have my reasons!"

"Sure. That's why you make time for your new friends _all_ the time and ignore me and her. I'm pretty sure those others that left me had their reasons, too. What makes you different from them?"

The girl was quiet. "I just need a break every now and then…"

"And you couldn't be bothered to visit me or her to see how we were doing?"

"You know… you shouldn't be guilt-tripping people."

"Is that your excuse to get out of this dispute?" DBG scoffed. "You wouldn't actually feel guilty if you weren't guilty of something in the first place."

"You haven't exactly been any better!" the girl shouted back.

"I know I haven't! I never said you were the _only _one that was wrong! You think I don't _despise_ myself for what I've done? There hasn't been a single day in my life where I went without wishing I was dead."

The girl remained silent.

"That's right… you heard me correctly. There's no point in continuing in a world where your so-called best friends can lie to you so easily. There's no future in it for me. And you know what else? I hate you." The "嫌い" mark on DBG's chest began to glow brighter.

"You… what…?"

"I hate you. With every fiber of my being. I absolutely despise you. I hate that you preach about silly trivial beliefs yet say "reality" is the reason things are they way they are… despite the cold, hard fact that the two contradict each other. The _real_ reason for you leaving me… was because you gave up. Not because it wasn't meant to be… or some nonsense like that. _You_. _Gave_. _Up_."

"You have to understa—"

"No. _You_ have to understand. The bond I thought we had… it could've been stronger. After all, our friend and her best friend have been doing well… because they believe in each other. You stopped. It's as simple as that. _That_ is reality."

Silence.

"The only person I hate more than you… is myself."

Silence.

"It's funny… back when you cared about me… or perhaps I should say… pretended to care… you said that the people before you that left me… didn't understand… but I think they understood quite well. And I think you can agree. After all… you just experienced what they did."

The girl was quiet as DBG released her collar.

"This time… it's my turn to say it…"

"Say what…?" she asked.

"Don't bother… trying to talk to me again. It's you that should leave me alone. I don't believe, for a second, that there is anything you can do to redeem yourself in my eyes… not that you'd care… seeing as how you think I'm a terrible friend… and how everyone new you meet would say the same thing."

Silence.

"Look on the bright side…" DBG continued, "you don't have to worry about me stalking you anymore, right?"

"How did you—"

"Take a wild guess."

The girl stood, putting the pieces together in her head.

"Go away. I never want to see you again. Stay out of my life… for good." Tears rolled down DBG's cheeks once more. _"…or what's left of it, rather…"_

Silence filled the area until a slow clapping was heard.

DBG held his head up and scanned the area once more. Nothing could be seen, not even the girl he just talked to.

"Bravo, bravo!" a voice said.

"That voice…" DBG mumbled. He suddenly felt metal restraints on his arms and legs. "What the?!" Almost as if being pulled apart, he felt his arms and legs spread apart being pulled in different directions. "What is this?!" He looked forward and saw Morsus approaching.

"It seems… you have finally embraced it," Morsus chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"The power of hate…"

"Wait…" DBG became wide-eyed, as if realizing something. "No…"

"It's too late." Morsus turned to walk away. "It's interesting, really… how pain gives birth to the other six emotions… rage… sorrow… greed… fear… revenge… and hate… One could say… that those six are an extension of one single feeling… pain. But not to worry… soon the world shall be rid of these things… and the world shall finally know paradise. Too bad you and everyone else will never survive to see it."

DBG struggled to break free of the chains.

"Look on the bright side," Morsus continued. "Your wish… will finally come true."

DBG stopped, letting Morsus's last words to him sink in. _"No…"_ he thought. _"No… I've failed…"_

…

The Signers remained silent in anticipation.

"I Set… one card face-down…" DBG said, almost in a drone-like fashion. His eyes remained red, but his expression was dull.

"Did he just Set that card?" Akiza asked.

"He did!" Crow answered. "This is bad…"

"DBG, stop!" Yusei shouted.

"In the End Phase, I activate… the effects of my Red-Eyes Wyverns… by banishing them… I can Special Summon a "Red-Eyes" monster from my Graveyard… I banish two Wyverns… to Summon… two Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons…"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 2800**

"I end… my turn…"

"Then it's my turn!" Morsus declared, grinning upon glancing at his drawn card. "Appear now, Judgment Dragon!"

Just as DBG's Five-Headed Dragon, Morsus's new monster descended from the sky. A large, light-colored, and feathered dragon emerged from the clouds above.

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"What the? A Level 8 monster straight from the hand?!" Jack exclaimed.

"This monster… can be Special Summoned straight from my hand if I have at least four different "Lightsworn" monster in my Graveyard," Morsus explained. "And then… by paying 1000 Life Points… I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

"What?!" Yusei replied.

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

"Go! **Judgment Storm**!" Morsus stated. A large gust blew through the field. DBG's dragons attempted to endure the wind.

DBG reluctantly raised his right arm.

"No! DBG!" Yusei shouted, realizing what DBG is doing.

"I activate… the Trap… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Hate…" DBG said.

"Stop!"

"This card… negates your card's effect and destroys it…" His card fired a blast at Morsus's dragon, causing the wind to subside upon contact with the monster. "And if the negated card is a monster… half its original ATK… is dealt as damage to you…"

The blast pierced through Morsus's dragon, triggering a explosion and vanquishing it.

**3000 / 2 = 1500**

**Morsus**

**LP: 3000 – 1500 = 1500**

Morsus began to laugh.

"Look!" Akiza pointed towards the sea. The clouds above the water began to swirl until a large purple beam of light pierced through and strike the ground below sea level.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

"That… is the beginning of the end," Morsus sneered, his eyes becoming blood red. "The seven Cursed Emotions… have unleashed their true power!"

"No way!"

"All that is left… is to take the power for myself and awaken the great deity! I activate a Trap! Beckoning Light! This card has me discard every card in my hand." Morsus sends the only card in his hand to his Graveyard. "Then… for every card discarded… I can return a LIGHT monster from my Graveyard to my hand."

"But that means…"

"Return to me, Judgment Dragon!" Morsus exclaimed, Summoning the monster immediately. "Rest assured… that I still have more than enough monsters in my Graveyard… Come forth, my mighty beast!"

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"And now… Judgment Dragon's effect activates! **Judgment Storm**!"

**Morsus**

**LP: 1500 – 1000 = 500**

Another powerful gust blew through the area, destroying DBG's dragons.

"Now DBG's field is empty!" Leo exclaimed, after the wind subsided.

"It might be okay. Judgment Dragon's ATK is only 3000. DBG's Life Points are still at 4000," Jack commented. "If he takes this attack, he'll still have 1000 remaining."

"You Signers seem to have high hopes for him," Morsus said. "Allow me to crush those hopes. At this moment, I activate another effect of Heart of Pain!"

"What? Another effect?!" Yusei responded.

"On the Main Phase of my third turn after its activation… all the damage that has been reversed since then… becomes power for my Judgment Dragon until the End Phase!"

"What the?!"

"The total damage that I've taken and recovered was 5600, courtesy of Contemno's very own Scrap Dragon. Therefore… Judgment Dragon gains 5600 ATK!"

**2800 + 2800 = 5600**

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000 + 5600 = 8600**

"8600 ATK?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"There's no way he can survive a hit from that!" Luna added.

"End of the line, Contemno," Morsus grinned. "Go, Judgment Dragon! **Judgment Blaze**!" His dragon shot blue flames from its mouth at DBG.

The Signers flinched upon hearing a scream… but they saw that DBG's mouth didn't move.

The blast created an explosion upon impact.

**DBG**

**LP: 4000 – 8600 = 0**

The smoke cleared and Morsus's dragon vanished as he approached his knocked down opponent. He grabbed DBG by the collar with his left arm.

"Such a shame things had to be this way," he grinned.

DBG glared at Morsus with what little strength he had left.

"Get away from him!" Yusei shouted.

Morsus placed the palm of his right hand on DBG's chest, as it phased into the latter's body.

"What's he doing?!" Leo exclaimed.

Luna covered her face with her hands. The others remained wide-eyed at the event taking place.

Morsus pulled his right arm out, along with a dark purple orb with the "嫌い" mark on it.

"_Is that… DBG's heart…?"_ Yusei wondered. "What have you done to him?"

Morsus grinned as he looked down at the Signers. "I simply took what he didn't need anymore. But if you want him so badly… here." Using his left arm, he tossed DBG's body down the side of the building.

Yusei ran up to catch the falling body, almost losing his balance.

"DBG! Wake up!" he shouted.

The twins walked up with tears in their eyes.

Jack, Crow, and Akiza turned away with their eyes closed.

Silence filled the air until they heard Morsus chuckle. "Finally… I have all the Cursed Hearts in their purest form…" he said. Five other orbs—"激怒", "復讐", "恐怖", "悲しみ", and "欲"—floated around him, along with DBG's. "With their power… I shall awaken the great deity!" Morsus spread his arms apart as the six orbs became absorbed into his body.

"What's he doing?" Crow asked.

The seven marks appeared in a circle on his circle as he began to struggle in pain. He let out a loud shriek as winged appendanges pierced out of his back.

"That jerk just grew wings!" Jack commented.

Lighting crashed behind Morsus as he rose into the sky and headed towards the pillar of light.

"What do we do?" Akiza asked, worried.

Yusei scoffed. "I'll stop him!" he said, putting on his helmet and boarding his Duel Runner.

"Yusei?!"

"I'll put an end to this," Yusei declared, starting his Duel Runner.

"Be careful," Akiza replied.

"I will." Yusei then drove off into the distance.

…

Morsus glided through the air.

"Soon… this world… will know paradise…" he mumbled.

"Morsus!" Yusei shouted from the Duel Lane below.

"Yusei… come to challenge me, have you?"

"Let's settle this right here!"

"Flattered… but there's no need to Duel now. I have everything I need."

Yusei groaned until he and the other Signers noticed their marks glowing. "What is this?"

Morsus noticed something bright and red in front of him. "What the?!"

A large serpent-shaped dragon appeared in the air between the two and the pillar.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei mumbled.

Morsus scoffed. "Fine. I guess I'll have to accept your challenge after all." He turned around, the seven marks on his chest generating a near-blinding light.

"What?" Yusei shielded his eyes with his arm until the light faded. "Where'd he go?" Morsus was nowhere to be seen.

"Right behind you!" Morsus shouted. Yusei turned his head as a large Duel Runner, designed for its rider to stand in it landed in the Duel Lane.

"A Duel Runner…" Yusei mumbled.

Morsus glided into the cockpit and stood firmly in it. "Prepare yourself, Yusei Fudo. This Duel will be your last."

"We'll see about that!"

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," the computer voice said.

Both drew five cards as they shouted the word to signal the beginning of their battle,.

"DUEL!"

…

_Alone, now and forever_

_It is I who put myself here_


	31. Episode 31: Yusei Fudo - Final Event

**Episode 31**

**Yusei Fudo – Final Event: Last Hope**

_I am foolish, I am worthless_

_I am nothing_

…

**DUEL!**

**Yusei (LP 4000) VS Morsus (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Yusei declared. "I Set a monster in Defense Position! I end my turn."

"You dare challenge me and all you have is a Defense Position monster?" Morsus asked. "Please. It's my turn!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 1**

"I'll also Set a monster… and place four cards face-down! I end my turn!"

"Geez, and he makes fun of Yusei for almost the same move…" Leo commented, watching the Duel from the screen of Crow's Black Bird Duel Runner.

"I don't think that's the case," Akiza replied.

"Yeah, that guy's up to something," Crow added.

"Yusei won't lose to this punk. Tear him apart, Yusei!" Jack said.

"Good luck, Yusei," Luna said, clasping her hands together.

"My turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 2**

"_A Defense monster and four Set cards…"_ Yusei thought. _"He'll probably rely on those cards to stop my attacks. Still… I can't afford to play it safe…"_

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Morsus asked.

"By sending a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei stated.

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"And now I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard! Since I control a Tuner Monster, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard!"

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 800**

"Next I Normal Summon Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Tuningware!"

**5 + 2 + 1 = 8**

"**Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"**

**Junk Destroyer**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2600**

"_He'll probably have Heart of Pain Set..."_ Yusei thought.

…

"_You Signers seem to have high hopes for him," Morsus said. "Allow me to crush those hopes. At this moment, I activate another effect of Heart of Pain!"_

"_What? Another effect?!" Yusei responded._

"_On the Main Phase of my third turn after its activation… all the damage that has been reversed since then… becomes power for my Judgment Dragon until the End Phase!"_

"_What the?!"_

"_The total damage that I've taken and recovered was 5600, courtesy of Contemno's very own Scrap Dragon. Therefore… Judgment Dragon gains 5600 ATK!"_

_**2800 + 2800 = 5600**_

_**Judgment Dragon**_

_**LV: 8**_

_**ATK: 3000 + 5600 = 8600**_

"_8600 ATK?!" Akiza exclaimed._

"_There's no way he can survive a hit from that!" Luna added._

"_End of the line, Contemno," Morsus grinned. "Go, Judgment Dragon! __**Judgment Blaze**__!" His dragon shot blue flames from its mouth at DBG._

_The Signers flinched upon hearing a scream… but they saw that DBG's mouth didn't move._

_The blast created an explosion upon impact._

_**DBG**_

_**LP: 4000 – 8600 = 0**_

…

"_I can't let him use it…"_ Yusei thought. "Junk Destroyer's effect activates! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuners used as Synchro Material! I'll destroy those two Set cards! **Tidal Energy**!" His warrior charged forward.

"I don't think so!" Morsus interrupted.

"What?"

"I activate the Trap Card… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Hate!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Heart of Hate?!" Leo exclaimed. "I thought that was DBG's card!"

"Could that mean…?" Crow mumbled.

"_Does Morsus… have all the Cursed Emotion cards…?"_ Yusei wondered.

"This card negates your card's effect and destroys it!" Morsus continued, a blast piercing through Yusei's monster and destroying it. "In addition, if that negated card is a monster, you take damage equal to half its original ATK!"

**2600 / 2 = 1300**

**Yusei**

**LP: 4000 – 1300 = 2700**

**SPC: 2**

"Since Tuningware was used as Synchro Material, I draw one card. I end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Morsus declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 2700**

**SPC: 3**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 3**

"I Summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!"

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700**

"Then, I Flip Summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!"

**Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 200**

"At this moment, its Flip Effect activates!"

"Flip Effect, you say?" Yusei replied.

"That's right," Morsus answered. "I can destroy one card on the field. I'll target your Set monster! And now, at this moment, I activate the Trap Cursed Emotion – Heart of Greed!"

"_Another one…? Then it's as I suspected… he _does _have all seven in his Deck…"_ Yusei thought.

"So… he's using all of them…" Jack commented.

"This could be a tough fight for Yusei," Akiza added.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

The twins nodded.

"Due to Heart of Greed's effect, I draw two cards after I Summon a monster!" Morsus continued. "By Ryko's effect, your monster is destroyed!" His beast lunged at Yusei's creature and destroyed it. "Next, I send the top three cards of my Deck to my Graveyard. Now, Lyla, attack Yusei directly!" His magician held up its staff towards Yusei.

"_Here it comes…"_ Yusei thought.

"At this moment, I activate another effect of Heart of Greed!"

"What?"

"During this turn, if a monster with the same Attribute as that of the Summoned monster attacks, I can increase its ATK equal to the total ATK of all the monsters in my Graveyard with the same Attribute!"

"What the?!"

"In my Graveyard, there is only one monster… Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Wulf's original ATK is 2100… so therefore…"

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1700 + 2100 = 3800**

"3800 ATK?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"If this attack hits…" Luna mumbled, worried.

"Yusei will lose!" Akiza finished.

"Take this, Yusei!" Morsus shouted, his magician firing a magical blast at the opponent.

"I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand! When the opponent attacks directly, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase!" Yusei declared.

"What?"

A small scarecrow appeared to absorb the blow from Lyla's attack..

"During the End Phase," Morsus scoffed, "Lyla's effect activates. I have to send the top three cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. On top of that, the ATK boost from Heart of Greed disappears."

**Lyla, Lightsworn Princess**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 3800 – 2100 = 1700**

"I end my turn," Morsus concluded.

"That was a close one," Crow commented. The others nodded.

"My turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 2700**

**SPC: 4**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 4**

"I Summon Synchron Explorer!"

**Synchron Explorer**

**LV: 2**

**ATK: 0**

"When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one "Synchron" monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Quickdraw Synchron!"

**Quickdraw Synchron**

**LV: 5**

**DEF: 1400**

"I tune Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer!"

**5 + 2 = 7**

"**Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"**

**Junk Beserker**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2700**

"Battle! Junk Berserker, attack Lyla!" Yusei commanded, his bulky red warrior hacking at the magician with its axe.

Morsus chuckled.

"_What's he laughing about…?"_ Yusei wondered.

"I activate the Trap Card… Cursed Emotion – Heart of Pain!" Morsus declared.

"Not that card!" The bulky warrior slashed at the magician, destroying it.

**2700 – 1700 = 1000**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

**SPC: 4**

Morsus laughed. "For the next three turns… any damage I take is recovered during the End Phase."

"To think he had that card now…" Akiza mumbled.

"This just got a lot worse for Yusei… now he has to deal 4000 damage in one turn if he wants to win…" Crow commented.

Yusei scoffed. "I activate the effect of the Level Eater in my Graveyard. By lowering the Level of a monster I control by one, it can be Special Summoned!" he stated.

**Junk Berserker**

**LV: 7 – 1 = 6**

**ATK: 2700**

**Level Eater**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yusei concluded.

"And then due to Heart of Pain's effect, I recover the damage I took this turn," Morsus sneered.

**Morsus**

**LP: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

**SPC: 4**

"So why did he attack Lyla, though?" Leo asked. "Was he expecting Heart of Pain?"

"That's not it," Jack answered. "Lyla has the effect to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field."

"I get it," Luna replied. "He didn't want his Spell or Trap Cards to get destroyed."

"Oh, I see…" Leo said.

"Now it's my turn!" Morsus declared. He immediately grinned upon seeing the card he drew.

**Yusei**

**LP: 2700**

**SPC: 5**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 5**

"I Tribute Ryko in order to Tribute Summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"_Here it comes…"_ Yusei thought."

"When Celestia is Tribute Summoned using a "Lightsworn" monster as a Tribute, I can send the top four cards of my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy two cards on your field!" Morsus stated. His angelic creature held up its staff as lightning crashed down on Yusei's two monsters. "With this, your field is empty! Celestia, direct attack!" Another lightning bolt struck Yusei.

"Yusei!" the Signers exclaimed.

**Yusei**

**LP: 2700 – 2300 = 400**

**SPC: 5**

"Just a little more, and you'll be out of my way…" Morsus stated. "I end my turn. Soon, the world will change for the better."

"Is that really what you believe, Logan?" Yusei asked.

"What was that?"

"Do you really believe in a world that is obtained through destroying everything else?"

"If it means putting an end to others' suffering… yes."

"What about your colleagues? The other Cursed Hearts? Was it worth their lives?"

"They knew the risk."

"But did they want to take it? Did you even give them the choice?"

"You're naïve, Yusei Fudo."

"What?"

"They were given the powers of the Cursed Hearts _because_ they wanted to change the world. They were more than aware of what would happen if they failed."

"Even DBG?"

"Contemno…" Morsus scoffed. "He still ended up doing our bidding, whether he realized it or not. He was perfect. Especially since he managed to defeat half of you. What's sad is that you actually thought you could save him."

"What do you mean?"

"If you only knew… what he truly wanted to do… he told you he would end it all, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't. But I couldn't imagine him being able to hold in all his emotions that well for very long. I'm sure he made it obvious somehow. My question is… do you know what he meant?"

Yusei remained silent.

"He wanted to take his own life."

"That's absurd!"

"It's fact. There were several occasions where he wanted to end his own suffering." Morsus placed his hand on his chest. "The only thing stopping him and holding off the pain was this. Not you. Not your friends. The power of the Cursed Hearts."

"That's a lie!"

"Believe what you will… but it is this kind of suffering that we… or rather… I, being the only one left… shall strive to rid the world of! So, let's continue!"

"Is it… true…?" Luna asked.

"I don't know…" Akiza said. The others found themselves with the same response.

"I don't believe you…" Yusei said.

"What?" Morsus replied.

"I don't believe any of that. I'll prove to you that we can create a peaceful world without destroying it first!"

"Yusei…"

"And DBG… he'll be right there with us!"

Morsus scoffed. "Nonsense…"

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared, the Signer mark on his arm glowing.

**Yusei**

**LP: 400**

**SPC: 6**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 6**

"If you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!"

**Unknown Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell – Gamble Summon! Since I have at least six Speed Counters, I can pay half of my Life Points to draw one card. Then, if that card is a monster, I can Special Summon it and draw again!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 400 / 2 = 200**

**SPC: 6**

Yusei glanced at the card he drew. "Appear now, Max Warrior!"

**Max Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 1800**

"And now I draw again!" He looked at the card he drew. "All right… I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one. Then I activate the effect of the Regene Warrior I just discarded! When this card is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, it can be Special Summoned!"

**Regene Warrior**

**LV: 4**

**ATK: 0**

"Then, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron**

**LV: 3**

**ATK: 1300**

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 300**

"Five monsters in one turn…" Jack mumbled.

"That's just like Yusei…" Crow commented.

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 1 Tuningware and Level 4 Regene Warrior!" Yusei continued.

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"**Cold hearts become hard as steel with their lingering spirits rampaging together! Feel the might of its hate-filled roar! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scrap Dragon!"**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2800**

"Scrap Dragon…" Morsus mumbled. "I see what you're up to… Yusei…"

"Scrap Dragon?!" Leo exclaimed.

"But why…?" Luna wondered.

"Yusei…" Akiza mumbled.

"Since Tuningware was used as Synchro Material, I draw one card. I now lower Scrap Dragon's Level by one to Special Summon Level Eater from my Graveyard!" Yusei stated.

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 8 – 1 = 7**

**ATK: 2800**

**Level Eater**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"I then activate the Continuous Trap Graceful Revival! This Special Summons a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Return to the field, Tuningware!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"Tuningware's effect allows it to be treated as Level 2 during a Synchro Summon!"

**Tuningware**

**LV: 1 + 1 = 2**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 1 Unknown Synchron with Level 1 Level Eater, Level 2 Tuningware, and Level 4 Max Warrior!"

**1 + 1 + 2 + 4 = 8**

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

"Due to Tuningware's effect, I draw one more card from my Deck," Yusei continued.

"He started the turn with no monsters…" Crow commented.

"And he managed to Summon two Level 8 Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in one turn…" Jack added.

"I get it… he wants to fight alongside DBG…" Luna stated.

"Hang in there, Yusei," Akiza said.

Morsus glanced forward at the two dragons, with a serious expression. "Not a bad feat, Yusei Fudo," he commented.

"Morsus!" Yusei stated. "With DBG's and my power, I will defeat you!"

…

_I have caused nothing but trouble_

_I have brought nothing but pain_


	32. Episode 32: Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's - Final Event

**Episode 32**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 6D's – Final Event: Lingering Emotions**

_How I long for that eternal slumber_

_To drift off into sleep and never wake_

…

"So you have two dragons," Morsus said. "What good do you think that will do you?"

**Yusei**

**LP: 200**

**SPC: 6**

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2500**

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 7**

**ATK: 2800**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 6**

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"I activate the effect of Level Eater from my Graveyard!" Yusei declared. "By decreasing the Level of a Level 5 or higher monster I control by one, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 7 – 1 = 6**

**ATK: 2800**

**Level Eater**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Then, I activate the effect of Scrap Dragon! Once per turn, I can destroy a card on both of our fields! I'll target Level Eater and Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

Scrap Dragon fired a blast at its targets, vanquishing them.

"I see," Crow said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Scrap Dragon's effect has to destroy a card on both sides of the field."

"Oh, right! As long as he has a Level 5 or higher monster…" Luna added.

"Yusei can use Scrap Dragon every turn without having to waste a card," Akiza stated.

"I get it! Which means…" Leo said.

"He'll be able to attack directly with both dragons this turn," Jack said.

"Stardust Dragon, direct attack!" Yusei commanded. "**Shooting Sonic**!" His dragon fired a cosmic blast at Morsus.

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 2500 = 1500**

**SPC: 6**

"Morsus! It ends here! Scrap Dragon, direct attack! **Scrap Rage**!" The second dragon fired its own blast at Morsus.

"I don't think so," Morsus countered.

"What?"

"I banish the Necro Gardna that's in my Graveyard! This negates your attack!"

The Signers became wide-eyed as they watched a barrier parry Scrap Dragon's attack.

Morsus chuckled.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei concluded.

"Not quite," Morsus stated.

"What?"

"Due to Heart of Pain's effect… my Life Points recover."

**Morsus**

**LP: 1500 + 2500 = 4000**

**SPC: 6**

"Next, I activate the Trap Card Cursed Emotion – Heart of Sorrow! During the End Phase of the turn all monsters I control are destroyed, I can Special Summon them back to the field! Return to the field, Celestia!" Morsus continued.

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2300**

"And now it's my turn!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 200**

**SPC: 7**

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 7**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I draw one card!"

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000**

**SPC: 7 – 7 = 0**

Morsus grinned upon glancing at his drawn card.

"_He's awfully quiet… wait a minute…"_ Yusei thought.

"Since I have at least four different "Lightsworn" monsters in my Graveyard… this card can be Special Summoned from my hand! Appear now, Judgment Dragon!" Morsus declared. A large feathered dragon emerged from the clouds.

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

"It's here… Morsus's ace monster…" Yusei mumbled.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Heart of Pain!" Morsus stated.

"What?!"

"But it hasn't been three turns yet!" Luna exclaimed.

"There must be something else to it," Jack replied.

"During my second turn after its activation, I can increase the ATK of a Level 8 or higher monster I control by 1000 and prevent it from being destroyed by card effects until your next End Phase!" Morsus continued.

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"_Heart of Pain… what a fearsome card…"_ Yusei thought.

"And now I activate Judgment Dragon's effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy every other card on the field!" Morsus said. "**Judgment Storm**!" Morsus's dragon roared as a large gust blew through the area.

**Morsus**

**LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

**SPC: 0**

"_If I use Stardust's effect, Judgment Dragon will be negated… but it won't be destroyed… and he'll be able to activate that effect again…"_ Yusei contemplated. "In that case, I send Effect Veiler from my hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect! This turn, your Judgment Dragon's effect is negated!" The winds subsided.

"Fine. I can still attack! Judgment Dragon, attack Scrap Dragon!" Morsus commanded. His dragon began to fire flames at the Scrap Dragon. "**Judgment Blaze**!"

"Yusei, look out!" Crow said.

"If this attack hits…" Akiza added.

"I activate the Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared. A metal scarecrow appeared to block the attack. "This card negates the opponent's attack, then it can be Set back onto the field."

"So you've managed to avoid my attacks this turn… no matter," Morsus said. "I Set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"_I managed to avoid losing this turn… but now… I have to end this…"_ Yusei thought. _"For DBG… for my friends… for everyone…"_

"Come on, Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"Yusei!" the other Signers added.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 200**

**SPC: 8**

**Morsus**

**LP: 3000**

**SPC: 1**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! I draw two cards and discard one! Then I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! I'll destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Celestia!" The dragon fired another blast at its targets, obliterating them. "Next, I use the effect of Level Eater! I'll reduce Scrap Dragon's Level by one to Special Summon it!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 6 – 1 = 5**

**ATK: 2800**

**Level Eater**

**LV: 1**

**DEF: 0**

"Then I Summon the Tuner Monster Turbo Synchron!"

**Turbo Synchron**

**LV: 1**

**ATK: 100**

"I tune Level 1 Turbo Synchron with Level 1 Level Eater!"

**1 + 1 = 2**

"**Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"**

**Formula Synchron**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1500**

"When Formula Synchron is Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card from my Deck!" Yusei continued.

"A Synchro Tuner?" Morsus mumbled. "Interesting…"

Yusei began to speed up. "Morsus! I'll show you… through this Duel… that you don't need to destroy this world to create paradise! I'll fight with all my strength to protect it! **Clear Mind**!" Yusei's Runner appeared to be piercing through a barrier.

Morsus scoffed.

"I tune Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron with Level 8 Synchro Monster Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declared.

**2 + 8 = 10**

"**Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"**

Morsus watched as Yusei vanished in front of him. Feeling a force behind him, he turned and saw his opponent reappear with a new dragon in place of Stardust and Formula Synchron.

"**Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300**

"From my hand, I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, this card increases the ATK of a monster on my field by 200 for each one until the End Phase! I have eight Speed Counters, therefore, Shooting Star Dragon gains 1600 ATK!"

**8 * 200 = 1600**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3300 + 1600 = 4900**

"4900 ATK…?" Morsus mumbled.

"Battle! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Judgment Dragon!" Yusei commanded, his Accel Synchro Monster charging forward.

"So… you think you can win by powering up your monster? Well, two can play at that game! I activate the Trap Cursed Emotion – Heart of Rage! When your Special Summoned monster attacks mine, my Judgment Dragon's ATK increases by half the original ATK of your Shooting Star Dragon until the End Phase!"

**3300 / 2 = 1650**

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 4000 + 1600 = 5650**

"With this, you're done!" Morsus stated.

"We'll see about that," Yusei replied.

"What?"

"I activate the Trap Synchro Striker Unit! This card can be equipped to a Synchro Monster and increases its ATK by 1000!"

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4900 + 1000 = 5900**

The Shooting Star Dragon darted past Morsus's dragon and began to circle around.

"All right! With that ATK…" Luna started.

"It'll take down that Judgment Dragon!" Leo finished.

Yusei's dragon lined itself up on the path once more and charged straight at Judgment Dragon.

"With this, Shooting Star Dragon's ATK is now 5900, more than enough to take on your monster," Yusei stated. "Shooting Star Dragon, destroy Judgment Dragon!"

The dragon began to pick up speed, creating after-images as it traveled above the Duel Lane.

"**Stardust Mirage**!" Yusei shouted. His dragon pierced through Morsus's beast, triggering an explosion. When the smoke cleared, only Shooting Star Dragon remained.

Morsus scoffed.

**5900 – 5650 = 250**

**Morsus**

**LP: 3000 – 250 = 2750**

**SPC: 1**

"Go, Scrap Dragon! Attack Morsus directly!" Yusei commanded. "**Scrap Rage**!"

**Scrap Dragon**

**LV: 5**

**ATK: 2800**

The dragon fired a blast at Yusei's opponent.

"I activate my Trap! Cursed Emotion – Heart of Revenge!" Morsus declared.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. The dragon's blast shot off to the side.

"This card lets us both Summon a monster from our Graveyards, ignoring the Summoning conditions! Revive, Judgment Dragon!"

**Judgment Dragon**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 3000**

Yusei scoffed.

"Too bad, Scrap Dragon. So… will you Summon a monster?" Morsus asked.

"I Summon Junk Destroyer!" Yusei stated.

**Junk Destroyer**

**LV: 8**

**ATK: 2600**

"I suppose that'll do for your attacks?" Morsus questioned.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my Deck!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei**

**LP: 200**

**SPC: 8 – 7 = 1**

"During the End Phase, Speed Energy's effect will disappear and Shooting Star Dragon will lose 800 ATK due to Synchro Striker Unit. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Yusei concluded.

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 5900 – 1600 – 800 = 3500**

"At this moment… I Tribute Judgment Dragon to activate the Trap Cursed Emotion – Heart of Fear!" Morsus continued.

"What?"

"By Tributing a Level 8 monster, I can discard my entire hand and add a Trap Card from my Deck to my hand! And now, since one of the monsters Summoned by Heart of Revenge left the field, the other monster is also destroyed!"

Yusei flinched as his Junk Destroyer exploded.

"When the monsters are destroyed, you take damage equal to the total ATK of the Summoned monsters!" Morsus sneered.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's not good!" Crow stated. "Judgment Dragon's ATK is 3000 and Junk Destroyer's ATK is 2600…"

"The total damage is…" Luna began.

"5600!" Akiza finished.

"And Yusei only has 200 Life Points left!" Leo panicked.

**3000 + 2600 = 5600**

"I banish Damage Eater from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Yusei declared. "When you activate an effect that inflicts damage to me, I gain that amount in Life Points instead!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 200 + 5600 = 5800**

**SPC: 1**

The twins sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Leo said.

"You think I'm done…?" Morsus asked.

"What?" Yusei replied.

"The stage has been set…"

"What do you mean?" Yusei gasped. _"That card in his hand!"_

"Due to Heart of Fear's effect, I can activate the Trap Card I added to my hand! So… from my hand, I activate Cursed Emotion – Heart of Darkness!"

"'Heart of… Darkness…?"

"This card skips my next Draw Phase… but… I get to call forth the ultimate deity!"

"You don't mean…"

"Indeed I do!" Morsus rose from his Runner as it faded. He became engulfed in a light that charged forward at the pillar of light in the sea.

The ground began to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Leo exclaimed.

"An earthquake?" Luna asked.

Their Signer marks began to glow.

"No, look over there!" Crow pointed towards the pillar.

Large wings emerged from the beam of light. As it faded, a large figure stood in the sea.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

Yusei stared at the being as he traveled down the Duel Lane. _"Is this the deity that Halldor warned us about…? That empowered the Cursed Hearts…?"_ Yusei wondered.

The being opened its crimson red eyes, startling Yusei.

"My arrival… has been assured… and this world… shall end…" the giant spoke, with a deep, booming voice.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Yusei replied.

The being stared down at the small Duelist. "You cannot stand in my way. You are nothing. I shall remake this world… into one where suffering no longer exists…"

"Who are you?"

"My name is… Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions…"

"'Maledicam'…"

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000**

"But if you wish to stand in my way… so be it… I see my underling has started a Duel against you… then I shall be your opponent…" the deity continued. "During this End Phase, since you control a card… Heart of Fear will inflict damage to you equal to the ATK of the monster with highest ATK on the field… which would be… me!"

The being raised its arm, accumulating energy into its palm and releasing it towards Yusei.

Yusei screamed on impact, as the Duel Lane began to shake.

"Yusei!" the Signers shouted.

**Yusei**

**LP: 5800 – 4000 = 1800**

**SPC: 1**

Yusei spun out of control momentarily before straigtening out.

"In addition, I'll recover the damage taken this turn…" Maledicam continued.

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LP: 2750 + 250 = 3000**

**SPC: 1**

"And now it's my turn to strike…"

**Yusei**

**LP: 1800**

**SPC: 2**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LP: 3000**

**SPC: 2**

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Heart of Pain… so all the damage I've recovered… now gets added to my power…"

**1000 + 2500 + 250 = 3750**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000 + 3750 = 7750**

"7750 ATK?" Yusei mumbled.

"Now… I will strike down all your hopes… hear and now…" the deity stated, aiming the palm of its hand at Shooting Star Dragon.

"Attacking Shooting Star Dragon?" Jack commented.

"Shooting Star can banish itself to negate the opponent's attack," Akiza added.

"This attack will probably fail… so why?" Crow asked.

An energy blast shot from the palm of the being's hand.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! When the opponent's monster attacks, I can banish it and negate that attack!" Yusei declared.

"Useless…" Maledicam countered.

"What?"

"On my turn after Heart of Darkness has been activated… I can negate the effects of a monster I battle… but I have to reduce the ATK of all face-up monsters to their original value…"

"No way…"

A dark aura overtook both dragons on Yusei's field.

**Shooting Star Dragon**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3500 – 200 = 3300**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 7750 – 3750 = 4000**

The blast struck Yusei's Synchro Monster, obliterating it and creating cracks in the Duel Lane.

**4000 – 3300 = 700**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1800 – 700 = 1100**

**SPC: 2**

"The Duel Lane…" Yusei noticed.

"I'm not done… when I destroy a monster in battle… you take damage equal to that monster's Level times 100…" the deity continued, firing another blast at Yusei.

"What?!"

Another explosion.

**10 * 100 = 1000**

**Yusei**

**LP: 1100 – 1000 = 100**

**SPC: 2**

The bridge over the sea began to crumble.

"Yusei!" the other Signers exclaimed.

"Let that be a lesson… to all those who defy me…" Maledicam said. "And now for the end of this world… and the beginning of mine…" The deity raised its arms towards the sky. A black orb appeared between its hands.

"What is that…?" Luna asked, holding tightly onto her brother.

The other Signers closed their eyes and hung their heads.

Akiza then noticed something on the screen. "Look!" she exclaimed. The others glanced at the monitor.

Yusei emerged from the smoke on his Runner, which appeared to have a set of energy wings attached to its wheels.

"That's…" Jack mumbled.

Yusei ascended into the sky. _"Thank you… Aporia…"_ he thought. He then stared forward at Maledicam.

"You… you still choose to fight me…?" the deity said.

"I won't give up. I won't allow you to have your way with this world. And I'll do everything in my power to protect it!" Yusei darted towards the sky, as his friends watched in anticipation. "With this draw… I'll turn this all around! It's my turn!"

**Yusei**

**LP: 100**

**SPC: 3**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LP: 3000**

**SPC: 3**

"All right!" Yusei grinned. "I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Come, Formula Synchron!"

**Formula Synchron**

**LV: 2**

**DEF: 1500**

"In addition, I activate the Trap Card Descending Lost Star! This Special Summons a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position! However, its effect is negated, its Level is decreased by one, and its DEF becomes 0. Revive, Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 8 – 1 = 7**

**DEF: 2000 – 2000 = 0**

"Next, I activate the Trap Card Level Retuner! This lowers the Level of a monster I control by up to two!"

**Stardust Dragon**

**LV: 7 – 2 = 5**

**DEF: 0**

"Everyone… lend me your strength!" Yusei held his right arm to his chest as his and the other Signer marks vanished. The marks reappeared on Yusei's back, forming a complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Go, Yusei!" his friends cheered.

Yusei began to speed up, as his body and Duel Runner turned gold.

"Maledicam… the only way to defeat you… is to go far beyond my limits! **Over Top Clear Mind**!" Yusei declared. "I tune Level 2 Formula Synchron with Level 5 Stardust Dragon and Level 5 Scrap Dragon!"

**2 + 5 + 5 = 12**

"**Gathering stars become one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"**

The gold faded as Yusei and his lone dragon descended through the clouds.

"What is this?!" the deity exclaimed.

**Shooting Quasar Dragon**

**LV: 12**

**ATK: 4000**

"Maledicam! Behold the power that will end you once and for all!" Yusei stated.

"I will allow no such creature to stand against me!" the deity replied, aiming its palm at the dragon. "When you Summon a Level 10 or higher monster… I can destroy it!" Another blast was fired.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate a card's effect and destroy it!" Yusei's dragon raised its arm and knocked the blast back, causing an explosion on impact with the deity.

"By lowering my ATK by 1000 until the End Phase, I can prevent from being destroyed…"

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

As the smoke cleared, the deity noticed two orbs in the dragon's hands—a light orb in its right and a dark orb in its left.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon! Attack Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions!" Yusei commanded. His dragon aimed its right arm at Maledicam, launching the light orb. The traveling sphere then took on the image of Stardust Dragon as it crashed into the deity.

The deity shrieked.

**4000 – 3000 = 1000**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LP: 3000 – 1000 = 2000**

**SPC: 3**

**LV: 10**

**ATK: 3000 – 1000 = 2000**

"I grow tired of this…" the deity spoke. "When this turn is over, I will regain my power… and then destroy you, Yusei Fudo!"

"Is that so?" Yusei asked.

"What?"

"Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack a maximum number of times up to the number of non-Tuner Synchro Materials used in its Synchro Summon."

"No…"

"Since I used two non-Tuners… Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack twice every turn!" His dragon raised its left arm and aimed the dark orb at the deity.

"Impossible!"

"This city… no… this world… will never fall! So long as there are people strong enough to protect it! One more time, Shooting Quasar Dragon! Attack Maledicam! **Creation Burst**!" The dark orb launched itself at the deity, taking on the form of Scrap Dragon.

The impact triggered an explosion.

"NO!" the being screamed.

**4000 – 2000 = 2000**

**Maledicam, Deity of Cursed Emotions**

**LP: 2000 – 2000 = 0**

**SPC: 3**

The smoke cleared as the entity faded away, never to return. The dark gray clouds began to vanish to make way for a bright, blue sky.

As Yusei approached his friends and landed, they all ran up to him congratulating him for his victory.

"You were awesome, Yusei!" Leo complimented. "Right, Luna?"

"Yeah!" Luna nodded in agreement.

"Looks like another crisis has been averted, Yusei," Crow said.

"Yeah," Yusei smiled.

"Not bad, Yusei," Jack said. "I doubt anyone could've done it better than you."

Akiza stood at the back, smiling. _"Yusei… you never cease to amaze me…"_ she thought. She then glanced towards DBG… only to find his body missing. She gasped.

"Yusei!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"DBG is…"

The Signers then noticed his mysterious disappearance as well.

"Where did he go…?" Yusei mumbled. "Wait a second…"

…

_My future of happiness has disappeared… it will never happen…_

_But I will do what makes everyone else happy…_

…

"_Contemno…" Morsus scoffed. "He still ended up doing our bidding, whether he realized it or not. He was perfect. Especially since he managed to defeat half of you. What's sad is that you actually thought you could save him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you only knew… what he truly wanted to do… he told you he would end it all, right?"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I didn't. But I couldn't imagine him being able to hold in all his emotions that well for very long. I'm sure he made it obvious somehow. My question is… do you know what he meant?"_

_Yusei remained silent._

"_He wanted to take his own life."_

"_That's absurd!"_

"_It's fact. There were several occasions where he wanted to end his own suffering." Morsus placed his hand on his chest. "The only thing stopping him and holding off the pain was this. Not you. Not your friends. The power of the Cursed Hearts."_

…

"Everyone, split up! We have to find him!" Yusei said.

"Got it!" the others quickly obeyed.

…

_To make myself happy… is to make others sad  
So to give others happiness… is to deprive myself of mine_

…

DBG, barely controlling his Duel Runner, pulled up in front of his house, clutching hard at his chest.

Overwhelmed with pain, he found himself nearly unable to think. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_We can't be friends anymore."_

"_You're too depressing."_

"_There's no point in continuing in a world where your so-called best friends can lie to you so easily. There's no future in it for me."_

"_I hate you."_

"_There hasn't been a single day in my life where I went without wishing I was dead."_

The words that had struck him and others played relentlessly in his mind. The only thing he could think of… was wanting it all to end.

…

_The happiness and feelings of others are more important than mine…_

_I shall do what I can… by relinquishing all of mine… to those who deserve it more than me…_

…

End. There was only one solution. More accurately, the wrong solution.

He knew it, but he didn't care.

He knew it was wrong, even as he locked the door and grabbed the blade that sat on the table all weekend. He fell to his knees and struggled to hold up the blade.

"_I don't mean anything… to anyone… I'm nothing. Less than nothing…"_ More thoughts plagued his mind.

The banging on the front door was barely audible to him, blocked out by the words and memories that ran through his mind.

"_There's no point in going on. I don't deserve to. I don't deserve happiness… it's more important to other people than mine is to me."_

His hands shook as he grasped the handle of the blade.

"_They just want me to be alive… so they can feel better… so they don't have to feel guilty…"_

He then gave a short chuckle as he pointed the blade towards his chest.

"_What a terrible way to end things… what a waste of time this all was… whatever… it's all over with now… it ends here."_

…

_I am only here… because they want me to be… here to be here… so they can sleep at night…_

_They want me to remain here… must… remain… awake…_


End file.
